The Riddle of Love
by nicsnort
Summary: Elizabeth Howard is an average-ish Gothamite who just happens to have it out for the Maroni mob. She is dedicated to bringing them to justice but the lines become blurred when she ends up befriending several Rouges in a complicated and twisted turn of events. Her life falling apart and reaching out for any support she lands into the arms of the dashing Edward Nygma. Riddler/OC
1. Everyone has an Origin

**Re uploading this and a few other chapters that I fixed some grammar errors in like the rouge rogue problem.**

* * *

Elizabeth Howard absolutely adored her dead end job as a building inspector in the very way an elementary school teacher love being stuck with a class full of un-medicated ADHD students. She was 24 and at the pinnacle of her career. To her there was nothing more exciting than the fine centimeter difference between an illegal distance between generators and a legal one. Of course, her favorite part was inspecting the warehouses by the docks, the smell of rotting fish and garbage and the chance of running into illegal activity almost turned her on. She knew it was the right choice when she didn't apply for the masters chemistry program at Gotham University instead choosing to pay back some of her student debt first by taking a job for the government.

"God fuckin' damn it!" Elizabeth swore under her breath as the twenty-year-old lock broke sending several long rusty splinters into her fingers. "Oww, oww owww!" Examining her hands she saw that the splinters were too deep for her to get out without her tweezers. Sighing she took a roll of thin bandages and anti-bacteria cream out of her fanny pack and wrapped her fingers tightly hoping to numb the pain. Pushing open the doors to warehouse 37EZ dock 15 she looked down at her clipboard as she entered. This warehouse, once owned by the Maroni crime family, had been bought several months ago by Wayne Industries and Mr. Bruce Wayne wanted to make sure that all aspects were up to code before it was put into use. By tomorrow. '_Ass_.'

"If he wants to make sure it's up to code he can do it himself," she muttered under her breath. Heading to the left where she knew the power box was in all these buildings she finally noticed something very wrong. The lights were already on and several loud, deep growls were coming from the other side of the room.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A building inspector?" A nasally Italian-Jersey voice spoke from the same direction of the growls. Elizabeth looked up a large powerful looking man was swinging a rather heavy looking cane around in his hand while holding onto the leashes of three wolf-like dogs. Behind him around ten larger and very scary men were lifting large fluid barrels into a semi-truck but a few had set down their load were cracking there knuckles, smiling maliciously at her.

"Now, now, boys back to work. She's just a civil servant I'm sure she can be reasoned with." The other men chuckled stupidly and began lifting the barrels again. The boss approached with his dogs and Elizabeth just couldn't keep her eyes off the fearsome mongrels.

"N-nice dogs," she said when they were only a foot from her.

"They're not dogs these fellows are pure bred wolves. Vicious creatures."

"Oh?" Elizabeth squeaked trying to back away but her feet seemed grounded in fear.

"Now I must ask what you're doin' in my warehouse."

"Well Wayne Industries just bought this place and want it checked out by tomorrow and I just happened to draw the shortest straw so I it was my job." She said very quickly, rapidly glancing between the wolves and their owner.

"That's interestin' we're here for the same rea-" The loud bang and slosh from a barrel dropping cut him off.

"It's the Bat!" One of the men yelled dropping his own barrel and with-drawing a gun.

"Shit!" the boss yelled releasing the leashes in his hast to draw his own gun. The animals didn't move right away but when guns began to go off, they startled. Two of the wolves ran forward clapping their jaws on her legs while at the same time the middle wolf jumped at her chomping down on her arm. Elizabeth screamed in pain as the weight of the wolf pulled her to the floor. Luckily the canines must have been trained not to kill right away because they did not attack her neck like she expected them to. Instead they began pulling her to the other side of the room away from all the fighting, towards an alcove created by several large vats.

_'Oh dear god they're pulling me away so they won't be disturbed eating!'_ She thought surprisingly lucid. Thinking fast she swung her free hand wildly hoping to hit one of the wolves on their nose. She was lucky the wolf who had her arm released it with a yelp.

She looked up right into the wolf's snarling face. "Fuck!" The wolf bit down again this time on her previously unbitten arm's shoulder. Suddenly, the wolf on her right leg let go yelping loudly, the other two released her too as Batman approached. The one wolf by her head leapt forward biting Batman on the arm but her teeth couldn't puncture the suit and he was able to throw her off. The wolf hit one of the supports for the vats knocking it slightly out of place and the metal to groan in protest. The remaining wolf ran away when Batman took a step closer.

"Can you walk?" He asked picking Elizabeth off the ground.

"I think so," she replied wearily, the blood loss starting to take its toll.

"Good then get out of here."

Elizabeth nodded her thoughts beginning to go fuzzy she looked down at her feet trying to shake the haziness away. She saw that the wolf that had released her was dead with a bat-a-rang sticking from its back. Carefully, Elizabeth pulled the unique weapon out for protection. As she made her wobbly way towards the back door behind the vats she heard a low growl behind her. The wolf that had run away was back. Turning around slowly she raised the weapon ready to defend herself. There was a several seconds pause where she stared into the wolf's deep golden eyes. Then the wolf jumped.

The metal of the bat-a-rang sank into the wolf's chest with sickening squelch. Elizabeth felt a quick rush of relief before she toppled to the ground the dead weight of the wolf pinning her to the floor. Unfortunately, the added weight made the bat-a-rang slip from her hand and the second blade slice into her stomach. Warm blood washed over but she wasn't sure if it was the wolf's or her own, though it was probably both. Using the hand that was trapped under the animal and her free arm she shoved the body off her.

Elizabeth was carefully getting up, using the dead wolf for aid when she heard a small click from the bat-a-rang in her hand. Looking down she saw the circular center of the weapon was blinking a bright orange. Blood loss made her reaction slow. Her eyes widen in realization that the 'rang was about to explode the blinking started to increase in speed as she chucked it away from her. It landed near the vat support that had been damaged earlier. Elizabeth crawled as fast as she could away from the bomb but thanks to her injuries she wasn't fast enough. The bat-a-rang's explosion caused the weakened support to give way and sent a vat of unknown and unstable chemicals rushing over her.

* * *

The steady beeping of her alarm clock pulled Elizabeth from her sleep, she tried to raise her arm to shut it off but found she couldn't. She tried again and then with the other arm but neither of them could move. Next she tried legs but they were immobile as well. Trying not to panic she opened her eyes only the tiniest amount of light shone through the textured cloth. Breathe increasing in her controlled fear she reached out with her other senses.

_'First touch, Elizabeth come on you can do this. Okay…there something hard wrapped around my arms and legs must be why I can't move. Fine. There is something in my nose something plastic running along my face. Next smell, blood, and cleaning chemicals. Hearing, beeping, already knew that but what else.'_ Focusing her hearing she picked up the faint sound of footsteps and murmured voices.

"The patient is still unconscious but we can give you her blood samples for the lab."

"I'd still like to see her; after all, I can only blame myself for her current state."

"Of course Mr. Wayne, of course."

The people were closing in rather slowly but Elizabeth already figured out where she was. With as much dignity as she could muster (and saliva in her mouth) she was ready when the door opened. She felt the air shift as the came towards the bed. "Good day," she said her voice croaky from disuse and dryness, "You have a lot of work to do on the warehouse Mr. Wayne before Ican pass it." Elizabeth felt the two stop dead in their tracks, she always had been good at shocking people.

The doctor was the first one to react, "NURSE!" He bellowed before rushing over to her side. "Now don't panic, you were severely injured several nights ago in by some chemicals." His voice was shaking and he sounded more nervous than she was.

"Don't forget the wolves, doc." She said amused by _his_ panic.

He didn't listen to her comment but went right on trying to calm her down. "Now you were burned by the chemicals but the damage is healing nicely. But there were some err…ahh…changes that occurred from it."

"Well as long as it didn't bleach my skin white and dyed my hair green I think I'll be good." She heard a chuckle from the room's other occupant. _'At least Mr. Wayne got my Joker joke.'_

"Well, no, it's nothing tha—" The doctor was cut off by a nurse bursting in.

"Nurse! Good we're going to take off her eye bandages now so she can see." The presence of the nurse seemed to of calmed the doctor; she heard the click of low heeled shoes and she felt the nurse standing on her other side.

"If you'd shut your eyes sweetie, we'll get these off soon." Elizabeth rolled her eyes under her eyelids, like she'd have her eyes open after she found out she couldn't see. The cold metal of the scissors against her skin made her tense slightly but when the pressure of the gauze was relieved she relaxed. The doctor was unraveling her bandages delicately; when he finished the nurse warned her not to open her eyes so she could wipe away some of the remaining medicine and gunk that had built up.


	2. Meeting the Rogues

**Another reupload this time fixing a continuity error**

* * *

Elizabeth Howard absolutely loved her life the way a stereotypical frat boy loves to get hammered. She was 28, just about graduate from Gotham University with a Masters degree in chemistry with a job waiting for her at the criminology lab to begin at the beginning of next month. But best of all she was on her last assignment for her part time job as a building inspector. The job that had led to the accident that, four years ago, had changed her life forever. Not only had Bruce Wayne felt extremely guilty that it was in his warehouse that the accident had happened that he paid for her medical bills but he had also paid off her student debt and given her grant to return to college to get her masters. She had only kept her job for the extra money as long as she didn't go inside any mob warehouses she was fine.

Elizabeth looked up at the imposing structure of Arkham Asylum the sharp angles of the building made it appear although the chuckhole of insanity was merely a continuation of the jagged rocks it was built on. Once she drove past the main gate she took off her sunglasses, readjusted her brown wig and popped in a pair of contacts, not because she needed them but to hide the colour of her eyes. After all, deep gold was not a natural iris colour, in humans at least, but Elizabeth wasn't exactly human anymore.

The chemicals that she had unwilling been showered in had somehow fused bits and pieces of her DNA with the DNA from the wolves. As bad as it might seem there actually weren't that many negative effects. Her eye sight was better than any other human's; her hearing was sharper than anyone else's. Sure her ears looked like an elf's, her hair was now the steely colour of a wolf's fur, and her eyes were a very un-natural shade of yellow but it wasn't too bad. Now some might say that the accident was a gift and she was wasting it, but it was her gift and she could what she liked with it.

"Could you please handover all tools, ma'am."

"What? Oh, yeah," Elizabeth blinked and handed over her tools to be examined, she had been so lost in thought that she hadn't realized that she had already made it to the front door.

"Everything checks out," the orderly said, "if you just follow me Dr. Gullenrow is waiting for you in his office." Dr. Gullenrow was middle-aged and a strange man but very nice. He had a Freudian method of dealing with the patients but that didn't stop him from medicating the hell out of the patients if need be. Several of his patients had even recovered enough to be placed into the regular Stonegate Penitentiary.

"Good afternoon Miss Howard, I trust you are feeling well today."

"Very well, thank you, Dr. Gullenrow."

"Good, good, I'm sure you are prepared so shall we go?" He said, removing a large key ring from his right hand drawer.

"Sure." Elizabeth said only with the slightest hint of nervousness peppering her voice. Dr. Gullenrow nodded and led her out the door; she had seen almost every section of the asylum on her previous inspections. Working one day, and security level, at a time she had passed every cell, nook and cranny except for the containment units for the infamous rogues which is where she was headed today.

"So I hear you'll be graduating next week, Miss Howard, what for?"

"Chemistry, and then I'll be working in the Gotham crime lab, today is my last day as a building inspector."

"Really? How interesting, a lab worker? Most people would want to be closer to the action."

"Not me doctor, I've been shot at before and do not wish to be again."

"Naturally…" Dr. Gullenrow stopped; they had reached the high security ward. "Now remember we can only take one out at once and do not react to the others, they will try and provoke you. I wish the laws allowed someone to be in there with you while you are working for protection."

"Don't worry I'll be careful." The doctor opened the door and Elizabeth heard the stirrings of the rogues as they stepped in.

"You can start with Harvey Dent's cell."

"I've told ya' the name's Two-Face!"

"Of course it is. Now if you'll assume the position, this young lady is going to make sure your cell is up to regulation." Harvey grunted and placed his hands on the wall opposite to the door with his feet spaced wide and head down. The orderly that had joined them on the second floor rushed in, a stun gun pointed at Dent's back, he was close enough to holstered the gun and grabbed Dent's arms and zip-tied his wrists together. Harvey was led out by the elbows.

"Remember, use your beeper when you are done and we'll return. Come now Harvey! You're going to have lovely little health exam."

"Fuck." Elizabeth heard the scarred man say as he was shepherded out the door as she was then alone with the rogues. Exhaling deeply she took out her measuring tape and began to measure the length of the room.

"Is that you Alice?" A voice from the cell next to Harvey's asked.

"She has brown hair, Jervis, she's not Alice." The tall skinny man in the opposing cell said.

"Oh, well that won't do, I'm not interested then."

"I am," the tall man approached the bars, "are you going to pretend you are not afraid by ignoring us?" Elizabeth didn't respond she didn't need this on her last day. Why did she always get the sucky jobs? "So why are you afraid? We're locked in here we can't do anything to you. There isn't any reason to be afraid."

"Hahahahaha!" A cackling laugh came from down the hall, "Come now Jonny-boy! What isn't there to be afraid of? We're the most dangerous criminals in all of Gotham! If she's not afraid we're not doing our job!"

"Stop calling me Jonny-boy Joker! It's Dr. Crane to the likes of you!" Elizabeth stood and transferred her numbers to the clipboard she was carrying, still blocking out the conversation as much as she could.

"Are you scared girly," the Joker asked.

"Torment her when you can see her Joker," the squawk-like voice of the Penguin said, "and what a sight it is. She may not be blonde Jervis but she is quite the bird." Elizabeth turned around slightly to see the Cobblepot sticking his beakish nose between the bars, his monocle shinning menacingly. Her upper lip curled slightly in disgust when she realized that she had been giving the revolting man a perfect view of her butt.

"Tweet, tweet. Sweetheart, I'll give you something to sing about." Elizabeth's eye was now twitching violently. She transferred a few more numbers and beeped for Dr. Gullenrow to return. The good doctor must have been waiting outside because he opened the door almost at once.

"Are you okay Miss Howard?"

"I'm fine Dr. Gullenrow; their heckling causes me no concern."

"Heckling!" Dr. Crane shouted, "I was making a serious inquiry. I wasn't heckling!"

"I was," the Joker giggled.

"Quite all of you!" Dr. Gullenrow yelled, "This lady has a job to do and you're going to let her do it without any more fuss. Especially you Mr. Cobblepot or you will see your recreation time severely reduced." Oswald frowned and sunk back into his cage.

"Okay," the doctor said into the radio, "you can bring Dent in now." The door opened and two orderlies walked in carrying Harvey Dent between them. The ex-defense attorney must have put up a fight during his exam because he was sedated enough that he was stumbling and muttering nonsense. They laid him carefully on the bed and slammed the cell door shut.

"Actually…why don't you do Oswald's cell next." Elizabeth nodded in agreement not really caring whose cell she inspected next, only that she would finish with as little trouble as possible. The bird man sighed when the orderly grabbed ahold of him, the dejected look on his face made Elizabeth cock an eyebrow slightly in confusion.

"Come on Oswald perk up," Dr. Gullenrow said cupping the man on the shoulder, "health exams aren't all bad!"

"Says the guy who isn't about to get one," Penguin murmured. The door shut behind them leaving Elizabeth once again alone with the rogues, but this time they weren't focused on her.

"Damn!" Jervis swore from the corner that he was sitting in.

"Agreed," Dr. Crane said as resigned tone to his voice, "it is as I feared we're all going to receive health exams today."

"And by the looks of ol' Two-Face down there, the nurse must be that revolting troll woman." The Joker commented.

"I absolutely loath her."

"Almost as much as Batman." The others muttered their agreement.

Elizabeth was slightly shocked at the criminal's reactions she had thought them hardcore, manipulative fiends, but here they were distraught over needing a health exam and bemoaning the nurse like normal, non-psychotic people. Shrugging she made a note on her clipboard that the ceiling light was two inches too far to the left. _'Ridiculous, as long there is a light it shouldn't matter where it is.'_ She tuned out the conversation as she bent down to measure the floor relieved that she wouldn't be giving Mr. Cobblepot another spectacular view of her butt.

"The Penguin might be right," the Mad Hatter said from his corner, "but she still isn't an Alice so she's not any good." Elizabeth nearly face-palmed herself, apparently these criminals really liked her butt.

"You might say so but I think she'd look even better screaming in terror."

"Of course you would, but she'd shine the best laughing to death."

"You have not even seen her Joker," the Hatter said.

"So, everyone looks better in the throes of death laughter." Elizabeth rolled her eyes wondering how long it had been since these criminals had actually seen a decent looking woman.

"Harley wouldn't be too happy if she heard you Joker," Dr. Crane said.

"Dear God that woman is such a bother. I wonder where she is anyways; she usually tries to break me out by now."

"I don't know Joker," Crane snapped, a touch jealous that the Joker had someone that wanted him out. "Maybe, since you hit her with a buck shot last time you were together she's at Ivy's or maybe even dead."

"Dead!? I didn't think of that well good riddance to her then…"

"You don't mean that."

"Well, I guess she was useful…"

"Go on…"

"And she is helpful most of the time and she is attractive."

"She'd make a good Alice," the Hatter said moving closer to the cell door.

"Shut up!" Joker yelled. "Harley is mine! …Fuck you Johnny-boy!"

"What did I do?"

"Playing those Psycho games with me! Asshole." Elizabeth stifled her laughter but her snort was still heard by those in the cells next to her.

"So she's able to hear us, Miss Howard can you answer my question then?" Elizabeth let out a sigh and pressed the call button on the pager. Dr. Gullenrow had told her not to give away any information about herself especially her name and here he had gone and let her name slip the first chance he got, now the Scarecrow knew it and so did everyone else, besides Two-Face. Sure it wasn't a rare last name but it wasn't particularly common either. Hopefully, the villains wouldn't care too much and simply see her as someone to tease today.

After half a minute the section door opened and Dr. Gullenrow quickly opened the door to release her. Two muscular orderlies dragged the hefty rogue into the cell and set him on the bed. Once the cell was relocked he gestured to Jervis Tetch's cell. The English man sighed when the orderly zipped tied his wrists.

"I am not ill; I do not require a check-up."

"It's required Mr. Tetch, whether you are psychically ill or not." The Hatter sighed again his head hung low. Elizabeth was shepherded into his cell by Dr. Gullenrow, patted on her on the back and told her she was doing well. She thanked him and he left, taking his time and trying to send non-verbal warnings to the inmates not to mess with her.

"Hehe, the good doctor seems to have a soft for you," the Joker said staring at her reflection in the glass of the Scarecrow's cell. "I can see why though you have a very nice ass."

"Shut up Joker," the Scarecrow said, "she still hasn't answered my question. Why are you afraid of us?" Elizabeth's back straightened and she looked Jonathan Crane dead in the eye. The tall man raised in eyebrow at her sudden change in character.

"I'm not afraid of you, as you said I have no reason to be. Now leave me alone I have a job to do." Elizabeth turned to the nearest wall took out her measuring tape and began working keeping her face as stone cold as possible. The Joker laughed loudly at the startled look on Dr. Crane's face.

"Shut up Joker!" Crane yelled his face going a little red. He breathed in deeply and composed himself, "If anything now she's even more interesting, if little Miss Howard isn't afraid of us then what could she be afraid of?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, _'they really aren't going to leave me alone are they?'_

"You know," the Joker said once he had finished his laughing fit, "The good Doctor seems fond of her, did you see the way he touched her and looked at us! That pervy old man!"

"What is so fragile that even saying its name breaks it and that I want right now?" A new voice said over the Joker's giggling. Joker stopped and looked into the cell opposing his, the lights were dimmed in the cell but you could still see a figure lying on the bed.

"Oh, so you're finally up then Eddy."

"I said I want it now," Edward said sitting up and turning to stare at the Joker.

"But I don't know the answer to the riddle, so I don't know what you want. Why don't you give me a hint?" The Riddler glowered at the Joker. "Okay, okay, you don't give hints! Jeesh!"

The Riddler's eyes shifted to Elizabeth and gave her a once over, "Do you know the answer?"

She turned and looked at him, "…silence."

"Correct." He smirked and looked back at the Clown, "Now do you understand Joker?"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I'll be quite…hehe," Edward narrowed his eyes, "fine! But only until she gets done with Hatter's cell I want to tease her while I can see her." The other villain rolled his eyes but nodded and laid back down.

"Thank you Jonathan." The Scarecrow shrugged and sat on the floor still analyzing the inspector for any weakness. He knew the importance of peace and quite well plotting his escape. Elizabeth returned to her work determined to slow her work on this cell down as much as she could.


	3. Edward Nygma

**Re up load...I think this the last one...**

* * *

Elizabeth watched as the Joker was escorted down the hallway and she only moved once the door was shut behind him. She was glad the Scarecrow was too drugged up to see her reaction to the Joker being let out of his cell. He would mock her if he knew her bravado didn't extend to when the rogues were out and about, especially the Joker. Her eyes flickered to the only conscious patient left, The Riddler, Edward Nygma, Prince of Puzzles. His eyes were shadowed by his long hair but she could still feel his piercing gaze. He was calculating her every move. She took a calming breath and reached for her tape measurer but before she touched it there was a loud explosion accompanied by wailing sirens. She dropped her clip board and covered her ears but it gave little protection to her sensitive hearing. Her face was screwed up in pain it felt like her head was splitting in two.

"…plugs…desk…" The voice drifted to her through the pain. Elizabeth glanced over to the Riddler who was pointing to the desk drawer while popping in his own pair of earplugs. She scrambled over to the Joker's desk, inside next to the crayons were a pair of earplugs in a small plastic bags. As quickly as she could she popped in the protection and was blessed with half the noise as before. Hands shaking slightly Elizabeth picked up her clipboard and unclipped her tape measurer. She tried to work with the sirens running but after several more explosions made her jump and drop her work she decided to quit and wait out whatever was happening outside.

Suddenly the sirens stopped and an eerie silence fell over the cells. Hesitantly looking around Elizabeth slowly took out her ear plugs half expecting the wailing to begin again as soon as she removed them. She glanced over at The Riddler who was taking out his earplugs as well.

"Thank you for telling me where the earplugs were." The inmate looked up at her slightly shocked; it had been such a long time since someone had thanked him for something he had nearly forgotten what it sounded like.

"…no problem. Those sirens are killer on the ears." He smiled his confidence coming back in full measure. Elizabeth's pager buzzed and she looked down at it. 'JK HQ BO' flashed across the screen. She mumbled it under her breath and The Riddler cocked an eyebrow.

"What does it say?"

"JK HQ BO."

"Oh, thought so…it means that Harley just helped the Joker breakout."

"Makes sense…" There was a slightly awkward silence with the only sound was the soft banging of guns down and across several floors. Elizabeth picked up her clipboard and took out her measuring tape.

"You're going to work?" The Riddler asked slightly shocked.

"I have nothing else to do; besides I want to finish today as soon as I can."

"We could talk," the Riddler suggested. Elizabeth shrugged as if to say she didn't mind and to go ahead. "Great! It's been a while since I've had someone with a decent amount of intelligence and not an obsession with fear to talk to. So why are in such a rush to finish your work today?"

"Let's see," Elizabeth said with a slightly sarcastic tone, "it might have to do with the fact I am working the rogue gallery's cells today full well knowing that I'd be alone and have to display my rear end to every criminal to do my job properly. Oh, and the Joker just broke out and now I'm having a conversation with the Riddler."

"Please, call me Edward everyone does, and you are?"

"Miss Howard." Elizabeth made a few more measurements and wrote them down quickly then prepared herself mentally for a probable sexist comment and bent down on her knees to examine the floor.

"Miss? So I take it your single then? I'm surprised no one has snatched a woman like you up already." Her cheeks flared a brilliant red and she paused slightly in her work. After a second she shook her head and continued measuring.

"Yes, I'm single; and what about you? Going out with any of your henchwomen?"

"Query and Echo? No, I haven't seen them in a while now. So why are you single? There must be a plethora of men that find you attractive."

"Too busy. Work, school, and I'm afraid you're mistaken, today is the first I've heard a compliment in a while."

"I can't see why, but I digress. What are you going to school for?"

"My masters."

"In…?"

"In Chemistry."

"Really? So are you going to work for Wayne Industries or a company of that ilk once you graduate?"

"No," Elizabeth said standing back up and stepping up on the bed to measure the ceiling. "I'm going to work at the criminology lab." A bit of the energy left Edward, he scoffed to himself, _'of course she'd want to fight crime; everyone wanted the criminals out of Gotham.'_

"Ah, going to fight crime and help put little ol' me behind bars."

Elizabeth looked at him; he was pouting slightly and looking up at her with her dark green eyes. "Not really, I think your trademark crimes do that without needing fingerprints and DNA. I'm more interested in putting the gangs behind bars."

He laughed lightly, "I do suppose my exploits are recognizable…but being an enemy of a gang is dangerous business."

"Nothing is too dangerous if it's personal."

"Touché. Does that "personal" have anything to do with your ears?" She spun around quickly, a little too quickly, her foot got snagged on the bed sheets and she came crashing to the ground face first.

* * *

Edward looked at Miss Howard sprawled body; he had heard a nasty snap when she fell and genuinely hoped she hadn't broken her nose. He knew from previous experience with the Batman that a broken nose hurt like a bitch. She groaned and moved slowly into a sitting position. Grabbing her leg she tugged it out of the bedding.

"Owww…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she looked down trying to gather herself, "damn, my clipboard is broken. Go figure, nearly six years of working and it breaks on my last day." She tucked her hair behind her pointed ears and looked at him, a rather ticked look on her face and one of her eyes gleaming gold.

She blinked several times, "shit," she swore covering her golden eye. Eye back on the ground she scanned for her missing contact.

"So pointed ears and at least one golden eye, you really have sparked my interest now."

"Shut it." Edward was honestly taken aback no one had dared talk to him like that since he took on the Riddler person. There was another loud explosion outside and the gently whirring of the air conditioning stopped.

"Damn," he swore under his breath. When the air conditioning failed at Arkham the rogue gallery always heated up the fastest and with the most intensity, in about five minutes the heat would already be up to 76 or above. The criminal looked over at the inspector, still scanning the floor for her contact.

"There you are you little bugger," she said blowing a bit of dust off the lens before popping it back into her eye. Edward looked at her in amusement. Elizabeth curled her lip at him in a half snarl her now two green eyes narrowed slightly.

Edward laughed lightly. "Are you trying to scare me?"

She rolled her eyes and glanced back down at the beeper it was still flashing 'JK HQ BO' and she decided that she better wait to call for Dr. Gullenrow. Unfortunately for her that meant she would have to either ignore the Riddler for however long it took or try and converse with him without telling him more than she wanted him to know.

"Answer my question." Elizabeth smirked inwardly but didn't say anything she merely scooted over to the wall and leaned against it. Edward's eyes narrowed at her nonchalant attitude. _'How dare she ignore me? No one snubs me!'_

"Do not ignore me!" Edward nearly shouted. The one thing he could not stand is not getting the attention he "deserved". "Listen to me!"

"…hard not to." The rogue stared at the woman sitting across from him, who had thrown him completely off guard with her words. "And I wasn't ignoring you I was trying to figure out what I should do."

"Oh? …And?"

"Well, it'd be boring not to talk since I don't know how long I'll be stuck here; though I can be quite content to close my eyes for a bit so I'll only converse if you promise not to mention my ears again…or my eyes."

Edward raised an eyebrow; her ultimatum pleased him slightly, it'd been a long time since anyone had challenged him without using their fists. "Agreed, so riddle me this: Who makes it, has no need of it. Who buys it, has no use for it. Who uses it can neither see nor feel it. What is it?"

Elizabeth frowned slightly thinking the riddle over, "a coffin."

"Correct."

"What was the point of that?"

"To make sure you answering my other riddle was not a fluke, besides I am the Riddler."

"I thought you told me to call you Edward since you weren't in costume."

"I did." There was a short pause where they both stared at each other.

"So…" Elizabeth said shifting uncomfortably in the increased heat, "what's your favorite colour?"

"Green. And yours?"

_'Should've guessed.'_ "Mine's purple."

"How nice, my second favorite. If we're going down the road of simple questions: what's your favorite animal?"

"I would have to say Dolphins."

"Dolphins? That's cliché, why? Because they're graceful? Elegant?"

"Partially, but also because behind their beauty they are a dangerous predator and most people don't see any danger coming until it's too late."

Edward smiled; this girl was getting more and more interesting by the minute.

"What about you?"

"You said this was your last day. Why are you quitting? Or were you fired?"

"Hey! You didn't answer the question."

"I don't have a favorite animal; I don't really care for the little beasts. Now answer my question."

"…I'm quitting because I'm graduating and I got a job in the Gotham Criminology Lab. What type of music do you like?"

"Classical. So you're following your dreams good for you. I'm sure you'll make a fine edition, maybe they can actually do something if they have someone intelligent working there."

"Did you just complement my intelligence?!" Edward's eyes widened and he blushed slightly. He hadn't meant to complement her, did he? No, of course not, she hadn't even shown him she was that smart just interesting, answering two riddles didn't make a person smart, to do that she'd have to answer more.

"The captain of a ship was telling this interesting story: "We traveled the sea far and wide. At one time, two of my sailors were standing on opposite sides of the ship. One was looking west and the other one east. And at the same time, they could see each other clearly."

How can that be possible?"

"Wha-? Oh I see…" Elizabeth gave a small almost knowing smile and turned her face away to think. She started fanning herself with her hand and undid a couple of buttons on her blouse. "…they are standing on opposite sides of the ship but they are facing each other. Gosh it's getting warm in here." Edward frowned slightly, she was right, again.

"What's your favorite style of music?"

* * *

Over a half an hour later they had covered most of the basic questions, though skating over the familial questions. Edward had thrown in several more riddles of which Elizabeth had gotten two wrong. The heat in the cells had reach a toasty 90 degrees or so, which caused Elizabeth the fully removed her blouse and tights leaving her in a very revealing under-tank with her skirt slowly riding up her leg. Unfortunately for Edward couldn't remove anything since he was clothed in just a jumpsuit.

"A Vampire?"

"No…that doesn't even make sense."

"Yeah it does. Pointed fangs, biting, bloodless victims. Sounds like a vampire to me."

Edward sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. "Think off everyday items."

"I thought you never give hints, Nygma." They both looked around; standing in the hallway was a large imposing black figure.

"Batman." Edward sneered. Batman didn't acknowledge the criminal, he punched some numbers into the key pad and unlocked Joker's cell.

"Out." Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and left the cell. Batman went inside and started examining the room.

"He didn't know she was coming." Edward said, extreme distaste peppering his voice. The vigilante ignored him again continuing to search the room, Elizabeth and Edward watched him for a couple of minutes.

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "is it a stapler?"

"Yes," Edward smiled and looked at the inspector. Small round scars peppered her upper arms and shoulder. _'I wonder if those are part of her "personal" reason.'_ Close up he admitted she was a tad more attractive than before, even with the scaring, definitely a better site than the Batman. He glanced back over at the caped crusader, Bruce Wayne. Edward scowled at the thought of this knowledge and wondered for a moment if it would be better if he hadn't discovered the man's identity. The door at the end of the hall opened and Dr. Gullenrow rushed in, a large bandage on his head.

"Miss Howard! Are you okay? I'm sorry to have left you here for so long but Harley Quinzel broke the Joker out and well…"

"It's okay Dr. Gullenrow. I'm fine, I just feel like steamed broccoli."

"Oh yes, let's get you out of here."

"Wait," Elizabeth said, "What about him?" She gestured to Edward.

"I'm sure someone else can inspect his cell," Dr. Gullenrow assured trying to usher her along.

"No, I mean, it's rather cruel to leave him here in this heat, I know you can't move the others since they're knocked out but can't you move him to a cooler area?" If Edward was shocked at Elizabeth's behavior before it was nothing like what he was feeling now.

Dr. Gullenrow shifted on his feet trying to make a decision, "Ahh…okay, I guess you're right. Guards!" Two heavy set men came in. "We're going to move Mr. Nygma to the recreation room until the conditioning comes back on." Edward assumed the position without needing to be asked.

As Edward was lead out of the cell he stopped and turned to face Elizabeth. "Thank you, Miss Howard, it was a pleasure." He bowed slightly to her.

"Simply repayment for telling me where the earplugs were, but you're welcome."

"I have one last riddle for you, I am—hey!" Edward struggled slightly with the guards as they dragged him away but gave up quickly because of the heat.

"Miss Howard," Dr. Gullenrow said, panicked, "Did you tell him your name?"

"No, you did."

"Oh."


	4. Graduation Presents

**guess not I up to chapter 8...**

* * *

Elizabeth stumbled in to her apartment slightly tipsy and feeling on top of the world. She tossed her bag and graduation hat onto the chest that held all her winter wear. Flipping on the living room light she kicked off her shoes and sank onto the overly plush chair she had since her first year of college. Her muscles were just melting into the surface when there was a knock on the door. Sighing she stood and slowly made her way to door. There was another knock. "I'm coming!"

She opened the door, a tall girl with a gorgeous body and bright green eyes. "Hey I have a delivery for a Miss Howard."

"That's me," Elizabeth said giving the delivery girl a once over, this girl was definitely in the wrong profession. She could get a modeling job if she wanted to or just be arm candy for a rich guy and live off him. The girl handed over her clipboard and Elizabeth signed it and exchanged it for a medium sized yet light brown package. Without saying a word the delivery person turned and left.

Elizabeth went back inside and grabbed a pair of scissors; she glanced briefly at the clock and then did a double take. According to her microwave it was eleven o'clock at night. No proper delivery company would be out that late, even in Gotham. Dropping the package she ran back to the door and swung it open and rushed down the hall. The girl was nowhere to be seen she glimpsed out the large windows by the stair case. Outside the girl was getting into a nondescript black van that had another equally beautiful girl driving and getting a better look at them she recognized them from the news. Query and Echo. The Riddler's henchgirls.

Shaking slightly she went back to her apartment and locked the door with both of the locks. She picked the package off the floor, sat down on the edge of her chair and stared at it. It was light, she shook it lightly, nothing rattled; it didn't seem dangerous but then why would it be, the Riddler had no reason to hurt her. Did he? No. Taking the scissors she cut through the packaging tape and slowly opened the lid. All that was inside was Styrofoam peanuts. Elizabeth stuck her hand in slowly searching for something else.

"Ow!" She withdrew her hand quickly, a single drop of blood formed at the end of her finger, she licked it away and dumped out the box. Amidst all peanuts was a letter and a black rose. Elizabeth picked up the letter first.

_Greetings Elizabeth,_

_ What a lovely name Elizabeth Howard, you should have told me back at Arkham it would have made my job of finding you so much easier. But find you I did. We have unfinished business you and I, my last riddle I was not able to ask you. _

_I am a queen, beautiful and covered with a sweet fragrance; guarded by five guardsmen, two of them clean-shaven, two of them unshaven, and the last one half-shaven._

_ What am I?_

_ I await your answer Elizabeth. Oh, and congratulations on graduating from the University, this should arrive on the same day if Query does her job right. I have included a little gift a dear botanist friend worked up for me. You said you collected dead flowers and this one should please you greatly._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward_

On the back of the letter was his signature question mark drawn in the same felt pen as the rest of the letter. Elizabeth looked down at the rose it was a beautiful black colour she picked it up carefully, avoiding the thorns. In the light it shone a deep green; she stared at it for several minutes, entranced by its beauty. Brushing the peanuts off her she walked into her kitchen and removed an elegant vase made for single flowers from a cabinet. She filled it with water and a tad of plant food and carefully placed the flower inside. Then she went into her bedroom and made room for the flower on her windowsill. She looked down at the gift and shrugged. She would go to the police tomorrow.

Elizabeth never went to the police in the morning or the day after. Three days after the package had arrived she received a visit from Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne! What are you doing here!?"

The multi-billionaire smiled at her. "Just stopping by to congratulate you on graduating, I was going to come to the ceremony but business called me away."

"Oh, you didn't have to. I'm indebted to you for helping me so much."

"It was nothing…actually congratulating you wasn't the only reason I came by, may I step in?" Elizabeth stepped aside and gestured him in to her humble abode.

"Take a seat wherever you want, would like something to drink? Water?"

"No, thank you." Mr. Wayne sat down on her favorite chair and gestured for her to sit as well. Elizabeth sat curious and concerned, about the serious look on his face.

"The scientists at Wayne industries examined the last DNA sample you sent us and we ran an experimental test on it…Miss Howard we were able to rid the cells of the wolf DNA."

"What!? You mean…Oh my god…I…I'd…did it really work!? "

"Yes. We believe we can increase the strength and we are working on a serum that would affect your entire body. I hope we can change you back to normal."

"But how long will that take?"

"They've already started running more tests, I have all my top scientists on it, they're estimating about two weeks."

Elizabeth sighed, "That's wonderful! Thank you so much Mr. Wayne! All you've done for me, I…" She trailed off tears welling in her eyes. "I just can't thank you enough."

"There's no need to thank me." He stood and patted her on the back. "If you ever need anything please feel free to call me. When the serum is ready I'll come and pick you up." Elizabeth smiled. Bruce turned to leave and Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"What?"

"On your pants, haha, peanuts, haha, sorry I thought I cleaned them up, haha!" Bruce looked down at his pants, his buttocks was covered in light green Styrofoam peanuts.

"Oh! Haha." He picked them off and Elizabeth held out the garbage for them.

"I'm sorry, I dumped a present I received a few days ago on my chair, I thought I'd gotten all of them up."

"No, no, it's okay, who did you get a present from?"

Elizabeth's smiled faded slightly, "Just an acquaintance. I only met him once, I'm surprised he even cared enough to send a gift."

"Oh, what did you get?"

"One second I'll show you." Elizabeth ducked into her room and grabbed the rose, which was still as fresh as it was three days ago. She came back out smiling brightly. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah," Bruce said leaning in to get a closer look at it. His inner Batman frowned, this was most definitely one of Poison Ivy's creations; no other flora nut would have been able to make such a unique flower. Batman didn't know how Elizabeth knew anyone that Ivy would give away one of her flowers for or why she wouldn't go to the police when the flower arrived but he would have to keep an eye on her. He straightened, "you're very lucky, that is indeed a unique flower. I'll see you again soon."

"Bye Mr. Wayne." Once the door shut behind the billionaire, Elizabeth returned the flower to her room. She removed her wig, contacts, and all her clothes, and stared into the full length mirror on the wall taking in every scar and genetic mutation. Sighing she rubbed the scars on her body. Without a doubt she would send all those Maroni bastards to jail.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped nervously into the elevator that would bring her up to the lab. Bruce Wayne smiled down at her and she smiled back. For the past week and a half she had been nervously sitting around her apartment, eating way too much, and superstitiously checking herself every time she undressed trying to imagine her body would look like "back to normal". The doors slid open and she was greeted by a pair of very nice looking doctors.

"Good Afternoon Miss Howard I'm Dr. Dysart." A tall female African American doctor held out her hand. Elizabeth shook it. The other doctor introduced himself as Dr. Jyuugatsu, he was very polite and quite cute for an older Asian man. Dr. Dysart led Elizabeth into a side room and had her change into a lose pair of white sweat pants and a white tank top. After she had changed the Doctor brought her into the lab and showed her where they had made the serum and how it was going to be delivered.

"Now you're probably going to experience some pain so we're going to strap your arms and legs down so you don't hurt anyone."

"Okay," Elizabeth hopped onto the medical table and let Dr. Dysart strap her down. Dr. Jyuugatsu came over with two assistants each holding a large long needle. Dr. Dysart cleaned the four areas that she would be injected. Elizabeth closed her eyes but she still felt the cold metal against her skin.

"3…2…1!" All four needles slid into her skin and dumped their contents into her blood stream. Elizabeth bit down on the cloth in her mouth, her muscles tensed and her back arched off the table as she tried to avoid the pain. Suddenly the pain stopped, the needles left her skin and bandages were placed over the punctures.

"All done!" Dr. Dysart said unstrapping her.

Elizabeth spat the cloth out of her mouth, "Really?"

"Really, but you're going to have wait here for a few hours to make sure you don't have any reactions to it."

"Okay, cool." Elizabeth sat up and jumped off the bed, "whoa…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just a little head rush." She sat back down and waited for her head to clear, but the dizziness didn't go away. "Gah!" Her body was on fire, but not just her skin but her muscles and bones too. Everything was a blur of pain. She clawed at her skin trying to make the pain stop to drive it out but it only increased.

"Miss Howard!" Elizabeth heard Dr. Jyuugatsu call out to her but she couldn't say anything. Someone touched her arm forcing her back onto the bed and then she thought no more.

* * *

The door of the rogues ward slammed opened causing all the interned to jump in surprise. Dr. Gullenrow rushed down the hall to the Joker's empty cell.

"Bring her this way, gentlemen. Quickly now before she breaks free." Everyone turned their head to the entrance; the guards were swearing and fighting with a small figure that was violently being dragged towards the cell.

"Fucking bitch!" The smaller guard yelled as the person bite him hard on the arm.

"Quickly!" Dr. Gullenrow called.

"You want to fucking deal with her doc?! Gah!" The guards slammed the girl against the Scarecrow's cell and he jumped up in shock. The girl's face was covered in blood and distorted so much that she looked like an animal. She kept struggling but the guards were pinning her with all their weight. Jonathan approached the glass curiously not only was her face bloodied but her clothes were as well. He stared into her golden eyes in them he saw not rage or bloodlust but pain and fear. Very interesting. They shoved a needle into her neck and her eyes rolled back into her head. Suddenly they wrenched the girl away and forced her arms into a straightjacket, she was still struggling as much as her drugged state allowed. Which wasn't much.

With her arms now contained the lifted her up by her feet and carried her to the cell. They went to dump her on the bed when Dr. Gullenrow cried out to "Set her down gently". She moaned and curled up when they set her down, it was almost pitiful to see. Dr. Gullenrow locked the door and sighed.

"Are you sure it's alright to leave her, Doc," asked the guard who she had bitten, "Shouldn't we put her in solitary?"

"No, solitary isn't what she deserves or needs," he looked into the cell sadly, "What happened to you Miss Howard?"


	5. Welcome to Arkham

**...re upload...**

* * *

Elizabeth felt heavy, tired and every part of her body hurt. _'What the hell happened?'_ Slowly she opened her eyes the white ceiling above her hurt her eyes, she blinked twice the room came into sharper focus. Her tongue was heavy in her mouth, she tried to wet it with saliva but found she didn't have any. She tried to sit up but couldn't find her balance because her arms were bounded together. Despite her grogginess she wiggled her butt and shoulders forcing herself to sit up against the headboard. She accomplished it after a minute of struggling.

"Oomph."

"Oh, you're awake. The wooziness will wear off soon, just relax." Elizabeth looked towards the direction of the voice. A man in a blue jumpsuit was leaning up against some glass. She blinked several times in disbelief as she gazed around the room. Looking back at the man her eyes widened in shock.

"Now don't sc—" Edward's voice was lost amongst her scream of panic. Elizabeth jerked frantically trying to remove the straightjacket.

"Calm down," Edward said covering his ears. She stopped screaming but began breathing rapidly still struggling to get out of the restraints. The door at the end of the hallway open, Dr. Gullenrow rushed in, followed by a guard.

"Miss Howard please calm down," the doctor said.

"Wha-? Why? What the fuck is going on!?"

"I'll explain but please calm down."

"Okay, okay," Elizabeth took several deep breath and nodded, "I'm okay, now what the hell is going on!?"

"Well, it's rather difficult to explain…I'm not even quite sure myself…"

"Tell me!"

"Well…yesterday you were brought in by Batman because you…well…"

"WHAT!?"

"You attacked and killed several people at Wayne Industries and the cells at Gotham PD couldn't contain you or keep the other prisoners safe from you. So you're here because we know how to deal with people like you." Dr. Gullenrow said this very quickly but Elizabeth still heard every word. She sat in stunned silence, shocked beyond all belief.

"I'm going to come in now to remove the straightjacket, okay." Dr. Gullenrow opened the cell and carefully stepped inside. He gestured to Elizabeth to get off the bed; she did still trying to comprehend what the doctor had told her. Dr. Gullenrow undid the straps and the jacket fell away. Elizabeth gasped at her reflection in the cell's glass her clothes were covered in blood along with her face. There was a dark metallic taste in her mouth, she licked the sticky substance on her lips it was the same taste of iron. She looked down at her chest to make sure what she was seeing wasn't an illusion, she plucked at her shirt the material was stiff and crusty. Her hand too was covered in blood and under her nails she saw little chunks of skin. Elizabeth looked again at her reflection and into the deep golden eyes of a wolf.

* * *

Elizabeth shivered despite the warm water flowing around her. The water running off her skin had finally stopped turning pink on the shower floor. She grabbed the small bar of soap the asylum had provided her with and lathered up.

"Hurry it up!" The female guard commanded.

"Sorry, if there was a lot of blood," Elizabeth bit back, she quickly rinsed and shut off the water. The curtain was jerked to the side and a thin towel was thrown at her.

"Dry off and learn some respect for your superiors." Elizabeth scoffed under her breath. "What was that?" The guard said grabbing her by the hair.

"Ow! Bitch!" Elizabeth broke away but some of her hair was ripped out by the roots.

"Now finish drying off in silence or missing hair will be the least of your worries." The guard threw her hair on the ground.

"Is she almost done in there Miss Rosslend?" Dr. Gullenrow asked through the door.

"Yes, sir, just drying off," she replied in a surprisingly friendly voice. Elizabeth looked at the guard assessing her. She was a few inches taller than her with her blonde hair tied back tightly, a harsh looking face and a large amount of muscle for a woman. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing important," Elizabeth stated truthfully. She finished drying and grabbed the cotton jumpsuit uniform of the asylum. Looking woefully at it she slipped inside and zipped it up, with no bra or underwear and the unknown surrounding her Elizabeth felt completely miserable and alone. _'What I wouldn't do for a friendly face.'_

The guard grabbed her arm, "Say a word about your hair and you'll never say anything again when I'm done with you," she whispered in her ear. The guard tugged on her hair again and led her out the door.

Dr. Gullenrow smiled at her empathetically when he saw her. "If you come with me Miss Howard the police would like to talk with you." He placed a pair of handcuffs on her and took her from the guard. Once they had turned the corner he released her arm, "I know you won't do anything silly."

"Of course not Dr. Gullenrow."

"Down this way." He led her down a flight of stairs and through several more hallways before stopping. "Here we are. Now don't worry about a thing, I'll be in there with you the entire time." Elizabeth nodded and Dr. Gullenrow opened the door. Two cops were waiting inside, one rather large male and a hard-looking Hispanic female.

"Miss Howard." The female said, "I am Detective Montoya of the Major Crimes Unit and this is my partner Detective Bullock."

"Hello," Elizabeth said quietly, looking away from Bullock who was staring at her intensely.

"Please sit down we just want to talk." Dr. Gullenrow led her to the hard metal chair facing the officers. Elizabeth's eyes glanced between Montoya and Bullock waiting for one of them to speak.

"Do you know why you are here?" Montoya finally asked as she opened a file next to her.

"Dr. Gullenrow said I had killed some people at Wayne Industries yesterday."

"That's right," Bullock said his voice harsh and mean, "You killed four people and put two more in the hospital." He grabbed Montoya's folder and threw several photos in front of her. Elizabeth looked down at them and vomited a little in her mouth.

Dr. Jyuugatsu, his throat was ripped open and she could see his wind pipe, blood was pooled around him matting his hair down. The clothing around his stomach was shredded and Elizabeth could see some of the intestines that were nearly spilling out of him. Dr. Dysart looked up at her with vacant eyes her cheeks and nose missing, chewed off. Long gashes marred her chest and abdomen, her ribs peeking out from under her clothing and her guts trailed off the edge of the photo.

"Disgusting isn't it you freak," Bullock said, "I've seen the worst those Rogues have but this just makes me sick."

"Shut it Bullock." Montoya snapped grabbing the photos. She looked at Elizabeth who had paled significantly and was beginning to sweat. "Miss Howard," she said leaning over the table, "can you tell me what happened?"

"I…I don't know, if I hadn't seen the blood on me I would think this was some sick joke. I couldn't have done this."

"You did though, we have video of you."

"But I…I don't…I can't believe it."

"Believe it girly everyone else does," Bullock said as he pulled out a copy of the Gotham Herald. On the front was a large picture of her with crazed eyes trying to break free of Batman. The caption 'Animalistic Murders at Wayne Industries' headed the page. A smaller title underneath read the photo: 'Batman wrestling mysterious woman after she brutally attacked six Wayne Industries employees'. Elizabeth's eyes went wide in shock, her life was officially ruined.

"Now what were you doing at Wayne Industries in the first place?"

* * *

An half an hour later Elizabeth was ready to hit officer Bullock right across his fat face. He had been completely rude to her the entire time, his partner had tried to keep him under control but it is obvious that he wasn't going to lay off. Fortunately for him the interview ended before Elizabeth lost her cool.

"Here," Bullock said throwing her the paper, "something to read until your trial."

"Ass," Elizabeth sneered after the door was shut.

"Don't talk that way," Dr. Gullenrow reprimanded, "I'll take you back to the cell now."

"Okay…hey Dr. Gullenrow is it possible for me to get a bra or at least some underwear to wear?"

The doctor blushed heavily, "you mean you weren't given a pair?"

"No, and it's rather uncomfortable."

"Of course I'll have some sent up with dinner."

"Thanks." They were silent as they passed several rows of inmates most of whom were leering through the glass at her.

"Miss Howard…I know it's unneeded for you but all inmates are required to join in group therapy sessions. Tomorrow is the scheduled day for the section you are in so, I just want to warn you, the rogues' sessions are usually very volatile and they don't react well to new members. I'd prefer you not to join in but the rules must be followed. Also they like to haze new patients so to speak with tales of their worst crimes, as Mr. Crane puts it, "We like to instill the proper fear in them.""

"I see thank you for warning me."

"Of course I hate to see a nice girl like you in here, a shame what happened."

"You're telling me," Elizabeth whispered under her breath as Dr. Gullenrow unlocked the door leading to the rogues' hallway. As they walked down the hall the rogues looked out at her with curiosity. Only Jonathan and Edward had gotten a good look at the new arrival last night and it wasn't every day that a woman joined them in the rogue's gallery, even if she wasn't an official rogue.

"My, my," the Mad Hatter said stroking his chin, "She does look familiar but I can't think where I've seen her before."

"A fine specimen of bird, but just as untouchable as Ivy, I would say."

"Two good looking women in two weeks," Two-Face said, "but we prefer twins with double DDs."

Dr. Gullenrow open the cell door and un-cuffed her, she stepped inside and the door was shut behind her. "I'll see you in a few hours when dinner is ready Miss Howard, try and stay sane until then please."

"Will do doctor," Elizabeth smiled. Dr. Gullenrow nodded to her and left. She stopped smiling when she heard the hall door shut behind him. She was alone with the rogues who were saying pervy things about her. Again.

"Pointed ears and at least one golden eye," the Riddler said smirking and leaning up on the glass wall. "We meet again Elizabeth, though this time under more interesting circumstances. We're you so anxious to see me again that you committed a crazed crime?"

"Shut up." Elizabeth snarled, walking over to the bed and lying down.

"Now don't be so harsh, tell me was your hair always that odd grey colour or did you dye it?"

"Ignoring you." She half sang, opening the paper to a random page.

"Don't be a poor sport."

"Edward, you know this girl?" The Mad Hatter asked.

"Why yes you've met her as well, she is the building inspector that was here two weeks ago."

"I knew I'd seen her before," he muttered under his breath and said in a clearer voice, "Welcome to Arkham my dear, I am Jervis Tetch though you may call me Hatter if you wish."

"Thank you Mr. Tetch," she said over her paper, "I'm Elizabeth Howard, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I thought you were ignoring us?" Edward said incredulously.

"Still ignoring _you_." Jonathan and Jervis chuckled at the stunned looked on Edward's face.

"Ah! So cruel," Edward said dramatically, "even after I went through all that trouble to send you a graduation present." Elizabeth didn't respond but simply turned the page.

"Did you like your present? Were you able to answer my riddle? I thought it a quite simple one…Eliza—"

"Yay the crossword puzzle isn't filled in yet!" Elizabeth opened the drawer that had the ear plugs and pulled out a felt tipped pen. Sitting up on the bed she folded the paper and smirked playfully at Edward. "Hmm… four down…Christmas visitor, well that's easy Santa."

"Elizabeth," Edward said softly. She glanced up smiling.

"Hmm?"

"Would you let me do the crossword?"

"Maybe, though I might still be ignoring you…you never know."

"I'd let him do it, Miss Howard," Professor Crane said, "He can be quiet annoying if he doesn't get his way."

"You mean it can get worse! Oh dear, if I must, but maybe if he was a bit nicer I will let him."

"Elizabeth, please let me do the crossword."

"Okay…I guess I'll have to read them off for you, one across is…"

* * *

Edward and Elizabeth finished the puzzle in about twenty minutes and for the next three hours or so Elizabeth, Edward, Jonathan and Jervis made small talk with Oswald and Harvey pitching in their two-cents every once-in-a-while. Mainly it was the three rogues inquiring about world events and asking her to read from the newspaper.

"Have you read the front page yet?" Jervis inquired.

"Umm…no…"

"Could you, Miss Howard, I always find them the most interesting."

"Umm…well…I suppose…ah…okay." '_I'll have to read it sometime.'_ Elizabeth cleared her throat and flipped to the front page. "'Animalistic Murders at Wayne Industries' Yesterday afternoon four Wayne Industry employees were killed in a brutal attack by an unknown woman. Two security guards were injured also in the attack and are in critical condition at Gotham General. The victims' names have not yet been released. Bruce Wayne was also involved in the attack but received minor injuries. Luckily, Batman arrived before any more people were injured and after subduing her took the crazed woman to Arkham Asylum. As of now Arkham has not commented on the current condition of the woman.'

'An insider informed us that the offending woman was invited to Wayne Industries by Bruce Wayne who has had an ongoing relation with her. Bruce Wayne was unavailable for comment but a spokesperson told our reporter that the woman was there to receive a treatment for her genetic mutations. This only begs the question of why Wayne Industries, who has been known to search for cures for Clayface and other genetically mutated rogues, is treating a person who, up-till-now, has caused no trouble for the Gotham public.'

'While all of Gotham remembers the victims, Gotham Herald will continue to follow this appalling story in hopes of witnessing firsthand the creation of new Rogue, bringing you the details first.'" By the end of the article Elizabeth needed to hold back her anger so it didn't show in her voice. _'Creation of a new rogue! Bastards don't know what they're talking about! I'll rip them to bloody pieces if that's what they want!'_

"So we've heard Gotham's version, now what really happened Miss Howard," Jonathan asked.


	6. Surprises aren't Always Good

Elizabeth blushed angrily at Jonathan's question. Not only did she not know what exactly happened but she didn't think she really wanted to talk about it quite yet.

"I'm waiting."

"Well…I'm not actually sure…"

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Edward ridiculed, "you killed four people!"

"Shut up Edward!" Elizabeth snapped, "I can't remember what happened, that's what I mean!"

"Terrible thing not being able to remember," Jervis muttered.

"Interesting…" Jonathan said under his breath, "though understandable when you arrived last night you didn't seem in… full control of yourself." Elizabeth blushed again in embarrassment. "Don't worry, child, we all are a bit…err… _stressed_ when Batman brings us in."

"At least you planned your crimes," she mumbled.

"Haha, true," Edward said, "but Elizabeth, please enlighten us, or at least me, how did a slightly interesting building inspector come to vow revenge on the mob and then kill four people at Wayne Industries?"

"Oh story time!" Jervis clapped childishly and Elizabeth could see his large smile in the reflection of the mirror.

"Well…I guess, but where do you want me to begin?"

"Begin at the beginning," Jervis quoted, "and end at the end."

"Well my mother conceived, nine months later I was born and then—"

"Don't be sarcastic," Edward interrupted.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out. "Okay, eight years ago I was a sophomore at Gotham U and I got an internship at the public services division of Gotham City pushing papers for the building inspection sector, kept that for two years, graduated with honors in Engineering and Chemistry. I decided not to get my Chemistry masters right away because of my debt so I took a full time position as an actual Building Inspector. Did that for two years then mid-December I was assigned to inspect a warehouse bought by Wayne Industries. It was around 5pm and already dark when…," Elizabeth told them of her encounter with the Maroni gang, how Batman saved her, the difficult month of recovery and of Mr. Wayne's generosity. She even mentioned a few things about how annoying the genetic changes were.

"…there was a burning sensation all over my body, I couldn't feel anything but the pain. Then somebody put a hand on me and…next thing I know I'm waking up in a straightjacket at Arkham."

"I'm impressed that you didn't lose your mind after the changes," Jonathan said, "it happened to everyone else, Joker, Clayface, Freeze…something like that usually sends the mind over the edge."

"Maybe I'm just special," Elizabeth smiled and laid down on the padded floor. She was hungry, tried, and even after having a great time with the rogues she just wanted to curl up and cry with a can of vanilla frosting and horror movies…or maybe just a long tight hug. But she knew she couldn't until this was over with and she was alone, just like last time she wouldn't let people see her weaknesses. Suddenly she sat up, "I smell food! Yes! I haven't eaten anything in over 36 hours!"

"I don't smell anything," Edward said sniffing the air.

"Were you listening to my story? Improved sense of smell darling."

"Can you tell what it is?" He asked intrigued.

"Umm…some sort of beef with pasta…and cheese…lasagna? …It smells off though…do they put drugs in the food?"

"Impressive," Jervis said, "You even smelt the drugs." The door open and Dr. Gullenrow walked in followed by an orderly pushing a food trolley.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you've been treating our new guest well." Nobody answered him. "Miss Howard, how are you? I hope the others have been keeping you entertained."

"Yes, they are very…interesting."

"Don't forget charming and devilishly handsome," Edward interjected.

"You wish," Elizabeth teased. Dr. Gullenrow frowned he didn't like the way that Elizabeth was interacting with the rogues. He had been there when Harleen Quinzel was seduced by the Joker and for the sake of his sanity he could not watch another sweet woman tread the same path.

"Good, good…here are those undergarments you needed," he said blushing slightly.

"Thanks!" Dr. Gullenrow grabbed her food tray off the cart and put it the sliding tray with the plain sports bra and "granny" underwear that all female inmates are required to wear. Setting the tray on the floor she grabbed the undergarments and ducked behind the curtain provided for privacy when conducting "business". She changed quickly and thanked the Doctor again.

"Of course, I don't know how we could have forgotten…" He turned to leave, "Oh and we'll be moving you to women's ward after it's repaired, should only take a week or so."

"Oh, okay, see you later Dr. Gullenrow." Elizabeth sat down in front of her tray and lifted the lid carefully sniffing deeply. The acidy smell of the medicine and creamy scent of cheese mixed horribly and almost made her gag.

"You were right lasagna," Jonathan said, "that is an impressive talent. Have you ever thought about putting your nose to use for others?"

"No. I wouldn't want to anyways, Gotham doesn't take well to freaks."

"Shame I know quite a lot of people who'd love to hire you."

Elizabeth frowned and poked at the overcooked broccoli accompanying the tainted lasagna. She knew that many people wouldn't want to hire once she got out of Arkham, either because they were scared or because their policy wouldn't allow it. Just like the Gotham Crime Lab's policy. And there was no hope in getting her old job back because the of the ex-Arkham inmate policy of the entire Gotham government. _'I'm sure Mr. Wayne will offer me a job, after all this is more his company's fault than the first time. If not…well then I'll deal with that later.'_

Elizabeth took a deep breath of air and plugged her nose and took a large bite of the lasagna. The acid taste of the drugs was overpowering the taste of cheese making her gag slightly. She forced herself to swallow. "God that's awful."

"Do not worry the food is only drugged for three weeks after a break out," Jervis said.

"Really…do you know what type of drug this is? A sedative or something else?"

"Just a light sedative to "calm us down" as they say, it makes your mind sluggish so you can't plan an escape as well."

"Well, I won't be planning any of those so I think I'll be fine." Squaring her shoulders Elizabeth began choking down the rest of the lasagna.

* * *

The next day Dr. Gullenrow collected her a few hours after breakfast; the drugs were still having their effect on her so she didn't really catch where he was taking her. She sat in a similar room to where the police interrogated her yesterday except she was now chained to the table and Dr. Gullenrow was not with her. The door opened and Elizabeth looked up expectantly.

"Mr. Wayne!?" Elizabeth said astonished.

"Miss Howard are you okay," Wayne asked sitting down across from her.

"Am I okay, yeah I'm fine, the question is: are you okay!? The paper said you were injured."

"The papers have a tendency to exaggerate," he said holding up a bandaged arm, "Only a shallow bite, Batman saved me before things got worse."

"Thank goodness…Mr. Wayne I am so sorry about what happened, I just—"

"There is no need to be sorry," Mr. Wayne interrupted, "I blame myself for the incident, the serum hadn't gone through enough testing we should have waited and now thanks to me you've been branded a murderer."

"No, please don't blame yourself, you didn't know what would happen…whatever happened..."

"Ah, that brings me to why I'm here," Wayne said reaching into his pocket, "we want to take a blood sample. We think that the injection might have had the adverse effect of what we were hoping…"

Elizabeth froze and her face paled. "Wha…wha…what…? You mean…I…I'm… God Fucking Damn it!" Elizabeth yelled banging her fist on the table leaving a large dent. "After all I've gone through! After four fucking years of hiding myself!" Her face was contorted with rage and frustration.

"Your formula makes me lose my mind and slaughter four people! And now you tell me I'm changing even more! Do you know how hard it is to live knowing that if anyone found out your secret you'd be hunted and hated. Now I have reporters trying to find out if I'm going to become a Gotham Rogue! I will never get employed now! I can't even work for one of America's most corrupt governments!"

"Miss Howard please calm down," Wayne said backing out of his chair, "I only want to help you."

"HELP ME! I'm in this mess because you wanted to help me! That's it Wayne I don't care if I grow a fucking tail! I'm done with your help!" Elizabeth could feel herself losing control and the blackness she had felt before she had passed out in Wayne Industries but she didn't really care. She was too furious and upset to give a damn about what giving over to her rage would mean for her later.

Wayne could sense the change in her and rapped on the door to signal that Elizabeth had turned violent. Two orderlies burst in, along with Dr. Gullenrow. The large men grabbed her arms and held her back against the chair. Dr. Gullenrow rolled up her sleeve and pulled out a small syringe.

"Wait," Wayne called before the doctor could inject her with the sedative. "The drugs will affect the tests, let me take her blood first!"

"Fine but hurry," Dr. Gullenrow cried backing away. Wayne grabbed the syringe from where he set it down. Rushing around the table he quickly cleaned the area in the crux of her elbow, it took him several tries with her struggling but he finally was able to withdraw two vials of blood. When he finished Dr. Gullenrow stepped up and quickly administered the drugs. It was a heavier sedative than what was in the food, not strong enough to knock her out but send her into a dream-like that she wouldn't remember when they wore off. The drugs took effect in a half a minute and Elizabeth's head flopped forward. The orderlies released her cautiously, when she didn't lash out Dr. Gullenrow motioned for them to unlock her.

Bruce frowned as the orderlies lifted Elizabeth from the chair he had watched her eyes change from their usual soft golden colour to a firey molten gold. The same rage and pain filled eyes in the beast he had fought the other day. He assumed the pain must have caused her change that time but it also appeared as though her animalistic side was brought on by anger. Making her all that more dangerous to the public.

"Dr. Gullenrow," he said catching the middle-aged man's arm, "We're expecting her genetic mutations to increase even more, there is already an increase in her strength…is there anyway, you'd be able to keep an eye on her for me and inform me what changes she goes though? I really do want to help her get her life back to normal."

"I know Mr. Wayne," the doctor said, "I'll keep an eye out. Just tell me what to look for."

* * *

The world around Elizabeth was fuzzy, white and fuzzy. "Oh god my head," she moaned rubbing her eyes.

"Back to the world of the conscious I see," a familiar voice said.

"Fuck. So, that wasn't a dream."

"No," Edward laughed, "you're still in Arkham."

"You have quite the amusing drug mumblings though," Professor Crane said, "what was it you said…oh yes "Don't let the monkey ride the lama it will only lead to pie!""

Elizabeth blushed deeply. "How long was I like that?"

"Oh…a good three hours or so, another thirty minutes more and you would have miss group therapy."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to miss that for the world…" She cried sarcastically, trying to shake off the last remnants of the sedative.

"I thought you weren't going to cause trouble, what did you do to get drugged," Edward inquired.

"I got pissed at Mr. Wayne when he told me that more mutations were going to occur because the serum he gave me to change me back to normal."

"They drugged you over getting angry," Jonathan exclaimed, "that is completely uncalled for!"

"Well, I lost it more than I should of," Elizabeth explained rubbing the inside of her arm where bruises were beginning to form from the needles. "I think I could've killed him if I had the chance…" She fell silent in thought. Could she have really killed Bruce Wayne? It didn't feel right to her. Did it? When she was told that she had killed four people it wasn't the thought of her actions that scared her. Not the killing, no. She was terrified of how that would affect her life; she felt nothing for her victims. Was that simply because she didn't remember killing them, that she didn't believe it? Or did she simply not care?

Elizabeth shook her head trying to clear her mind of the disturbing thoughts. Of course she cared about the victims, they were nice people, they had families, friends, lovers! Just like all other humans. Just like her… _'I am still human right?'_


	7. Group Therapy

**Yeah another chapter! The answer to the riddle is in this chapter so I hope you're ready to compare answers! I don't own DC! Oh incase you're wondering/it isn't obvious I am taking little bits and pieces from different Batman comics and cartoons (and eventually a bit from the movies) and if you're ever wondering where a certain peice of info or character came from just ask...or look it up... **

* * *

Elizabeth's contemplation of her humanity was interrupted when the guards fetched the rogues for their group session. It was just her luck that Miss Rosslend was the one escorting her. The guard was gripping her arm tightly and Elizabeth was beginning to feel a tingling in her arm. Glancing over at the other woman's hard face she frowned; she could smell the bitch coming from her, Rosslend simply reeked of it. _'Fuck. Mr. Wayne smelt different earlier too… Shit. I couldn't identify individual human scents yesterday. Mr. Wayne was right, my genetics are changing. Damn it.'_

Elizabeth nearly fell into Professor Crane when everyone stopped in front of a large door. Someone opened it from the inside and Elizabeth heard a woman's voice greet them. She glanced around the Professor a saw very nice looking black woman. A pang of guilt and sickness flashed through her as she thought of Dr. Dysart and her chewed off cheeks.

"Hello, Miss Howard, I'm Dr. Leland. I lead the group and some of the individual sessions for your section. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too doctor." Elizabeth was pushed in was forced to take the last seat in between Penguin and Hatter.

"Good Afternoon." Penguin said extending his flipper-like hand, "The name is Oswald Cobblepot, also known as The Penguin. It's a pleasure to meet such a fine bird as yourself."

Elizabeth smiled as best she could for how grossed out she was, "Thank you, I'm Elizabeth Howard." She shook his hand but before she could pull it away he turned her wrist and kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry for the comment I made a fortnight ago, you must understand it is not often that we rogues see a woman as beautiful as yourself."

"Of course, Mr. Cobblepot, I completely understand." When he released her hand she had to restrain herself from wiping it on her pants. There was a tap on her shoulders and Elizabeth turned around. Jervis was smiling at her.

"It's wonderful to see the whole you, you were just a pale reflection of yourself before!" He clasped her hand in both of his and shook it vigorously.

"Wonderful to see you properly as well, Mr. Tetch," Elizabeth said smiling at him.

"Oh please call me Jervis, I insist!"

"Okay, then you can call me Elizabeth." When he let go Elizabeth glanced around the room; it was one of the nicer rooms at Arkham with wood panels and comfy chairs for the patients to sit in. She assumed that it was to make the inmates feel relaxed and free to talk, just like removing the guards.

"Okay everyone we're going to start," Dr. Leland said shepherding the last of the guards out and shutting the door behind them. "Now as you might have noticed that there is a new patient with us today."

"Oh really, where?" Edward said looking around.

"What have I said about using sarcasm, Mr. Nygma?" Edward rolled his eyes at her reprimand, the Riddler stop being sarcastic? Never going to happen.

Dr. Leland sat in her winged arm chair between Two-face and Scarecrow. "Because we have a new member we're going to try something a little bit different today. Today's session will focus on our thoughts about each other. Now I don't want anyone arguing, remember everyone has their own opinion so don't fight over what somebody says, understood?" They murmured their agreement. "Good, we are going to start with Miss Howard."

"Me!? Why me?"

"Because you are new to the group I want everyone to hear your impression of them, I know you've had time to talk but I want to hear your first impression of everyone and then what you think of them now. You can start with Mr. Dent." Two-face grunted softly when she used his pedestrian name but didn't say anything.

"Umm…okay…" Elizabeth said rather confused about how this would solve any psychological problems. "Well, I haven't really had a chance to talk with him so my first and current impressions are the same."

"And that is?"

"That he's kind of a pervert."

"Don't need to say that twice," Two-Face muttered under his breath catching coin.

Dr. Leeland made a note on her clipboard nodding her head slowly. "Why don't you continue around the group and let's try not to comment everyone about what she says, just take it all in."

"Okay. Well this is the first I've met you and I think you're a very nice lady who is mentally tough yet caring. And when I first met Professor Crane I thought he was a nerdy college professor who didn't know how to give a lecture yet had a neat fascination about fear. Now—"

"Wait a minute," Dr. Leeland said holding up a hand, "You knew Mr. Crane before he was admitted to Arkham."

"Well kind of, I mean I took his class about fear in society for my Psych credit at Gotham U, I think it was two years before he was let go."

"I see…" She made several more notes, "Continue please."

"Now, I think Professor Crane is an intelligent and witty man with a fascination with fear yet he doesn't let that get in the way of having a good chat with someone." Jonathan, who had looked indignant at her nerdy comment earlier, smirked and nodded slightly at her.

"I thought Mr. Cobblepot was a perv with an obsession with birds now he's still that but less of a perv and more of a polite gentleman who doesn't have a way with women." There were a few chuckles around the room and Penguin squawked with indignation.

"Jervis was an old soul who has a love that can never be, actually…he still is just a lot more childlike and playful than I first thought. As for Edward, oh dear, where should I begin? He starts off as a man who needs to show off his intelligence to everybody, yet his does care enough to help me when the sirens went off and after that he seemed pretty normal just wanted a talk. Now though…He is all that except annoying and attention demanding too."

"What!?" Edward exclaimed, "I'm not annoying or attention seeking!"

"Yeah you are! Elizabeth let me do the crossword, tell me your life story Elizabeth, pay attention to me Elizabeth, don't ignore me, listen me, me, me! Annoying." Edward's face went red with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Calm done both of you," Dr. Leeland said, "Edward since you fell so strongly why don't you share your opinions of everyone next."

"Fine! Two-Face I really have no opinion of you except you need to lay off the two puns they're really irritating. Penguin you really need to lose some weight! John you're great, creepy sometimes but great, same goes for you Jervis." Edward took a deep breath as he shifted his focus to Elizabeth. "As for you Elizabeth, you surprise me every time you talk and it's bloody annoying! You should be trembling every moment while in Arkham! I'm a rogue at least act a little cautious around me! I could have you killed or mentally tortured! Do you have any…"

"I don't give a flying fuck if you're a rogue! You have…"

"Calm down!" Dr. Leeland nearly shouted as both of them stood glowering at each other yelling even louder. They didn't and seeing that the session had already gotten out of hand she pressed her pager. The guards stormed in and started dragging Elizabeth and Edward, still yelling, back to their cells.

* * *

Elizabeth and Edward glared at each other from their cells. Both of them had run out of insults and instead of repeating them they had settled into a huffy staring contest.

"You know there is something else that I think about you," Elizabeth said after five or so minutes of staring.

"What else could there be? Am I ignorant as well?" Edward responded coldly not breaking eye contact.

"No, and I hope this doesn't surprise you too much sense you're so sensitive." Edward scowled. "Okay I'll stop poking fun at you…now what I left out in the session is…that even with all your other quirks you can be quite dashing."

Edward's face went wide with shock and his cheeks flushed red; but then his eyes narrowed with anger. "Why do you have to do this!?"

"What? Give you compliment?"

"Yes! I mean, no, not that, change every time you talk!"

"I'm not changing! I'm being myself!"

"Yes you are, one minute you're pissed, the next playful, and then serious for all I know you could be crying in a minute!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just being myself and if it helps you understand a little bit better all women's moods are constantly changing. It's why men can never win!"

"I know that I lived with Echo and Query for two years! They're…But you! You!" Edward threw his hands in the air as if it explained everything. Elizabeth simply eyed him, dumbfounded. With all his Riddler grandeur and he couldn't stand the puzzle of the woman's prerogative. She giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing much, I find it funny how you were saying you were completely bored in Arkham, that they don't challenge you enough and now you're complaining about me surprising you. And," she giggled again, "I think you're frustration makes you look adorable."

"Adorable?"

"Yes, like a puppy trying to catch his tail." The anger melted from his face and he gave one of his cocky smiles.

"Well of course, that's me the intelligent, dashing, and occasionally adorable Edward Nygma."

"Don't forget cocky."

"All of it well deserved."

"Maybe…" There was a long silence where they looked awkwardly at each other, unsure of what to say. As usual Elizabeth broke the silence. "Thank you for the rose by the way, it was beautiful."

"So you did get it, I'm glad, were you…nevermind."

"Was I able to guess your riddle? Truth be told I didn't give it much thought, I didn't think I would ever see you again so I didn't bother."

"Oh? And here I was thinking of sending you progressively alarming letters about how much I know of your actions, learned through Query and Echo following you; and when I got out of here I would come visit you, probably by breaking in while you were out and then when you returned demand an answer to my riddle." It was Elizabeth's turn to be shocked. Edward was a rogue and she had forgotten that because of how nice he had been to her. One of the things Edward complained about her.

"What if I called the cops?"

"Elizabeth, if you were going to call the cops you would have with my first letter."

"I-I was going to, I just got distracted with Mr. Wayne and everything."

"Right after it was delivered? I may not have you solved yet but I know people well enough that if someone is going to go to the cops about a rogue they go right away." Elizabeth blushed.

"Fine, you win, I didn't want them to take the flower…"

"I am a queen, beautiful and covered with a sweet fragrance; guarded by five guardsmen, two of them clean-shaven, two of them unshaven, and the last one half-shaven. What am I?" Elizabeth frowned thinking it over trying to visualize the riddle. She immediately imagined a woman in a large ball gown encircled by five knights.

"It's quite easy…I'm glad you enjoyed you gift, do like roses?"

"Shut it, I'm trying to th—ohhh…" Elizabeth smiled, "The answer is a rose, the queen is the bud and all roses have five under leaves, two with hair, two without and one half and half."

"Correct."

"I love roses by the way, not only are they beautiful alive but dried as well and they smell magnificent."

"I'm glad you are pleased by it, I would've liked to send you more but Ivy is so touchy about her flowers."

"I think one was perfect, either way it's the first flower I've received from a guy, that's not my Dad."

"I'm thrilled I was your first," Edward said giving a rogue-ish wink.

Elizabeth's face turned cherry red at the suggestiveness of Edward's sentence. "I…I…You…"

Edward smiled at Elizabeth's discomfort. The door down the hall clicked and the rest of the rogues were pushed through the door. The Hatter was sporting a bloody lip and the rest of the rogues looked like they'd been a scuffle as well.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Well, after you left, the session deteriorated even more," Jonathan said blood dribbling from his nose, "Two-Face insulted all of us and we all began shouting, so the guards came in to show us who's boss."

"That's right scum," his guard said shoving him into his cell. The guard looked worse off than Jonathan so it was hard to say who showed who boss. The guards left, the last one to leave banged on Two-Face's cell before slamming the door.

Jonathan smiled as he looked at Elizabeth her face still beat red. "So did you two kiss and make up?"

"In a way," Edward said. The door clicked once again and a large woman in all white nurses' uniform with greasy brown hair, large hands, and a several hairy moles on her face pushing a bandage cart. Elizabeth assumed that this was the troll woman she had heard about on her last day as an Arkham visitor. She carelessly tossed bandages in the food trays for each of the injured rogues except for Penguin. Before she handed him his bandages she attempted a sexy flip of her hair with a seductive smile showing off her small yellowed teeth.

"Would you like antiseptic, Oswald?" She asked in a low voice.

"No, and as I have told you before its Mr. Cobblepot, only my friends may call me Oswald." He said in a huffy voice.

"Well, I could be one of your friends."

"I do not make friends with the likes of you." The nurse frowned and slammed the food tray shut. She left quickly nearly crashing her cart into the door as she left.

"Was that the troll woman?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh."


	8. Lawyers and Liberals

**:D Another chapter! Yay! A few days ago I realized a grevious error of mine, I'm pretty sure I was writing rouge instead of rogue (red instead of rascal) I think I fixed all of them for this chapter but if there are any still in here and the next chapter I'm sorry. I feel so embarrassed making such a big mistake like that...now I'm if nobody noticed I just made a real fool of myself...ah well I don't really care.  
GirlintheBlueHoodie: since you don't have the PM up I'd like to thank for adding this story to your favorites! You rock!  
I don't own DC.**

* * *

The next few hours were uneventful. The rogues were nursing their injuries, Elizabeth had been taken to meet her lawyer and Edward was sitting in his cell contemplating the puzzle that was Elizabeth Howard. She was right, her surprising reactions and emotions to him and the other rouges were keeping him entertained. The last thing he wanted. Because of Elizabeth he was considering postponing his escape so he could try and solve her. She was a great puzzle, he'd never met another woman quite like her. Even Query and Echo had grown boring and blurred in with all the other henchwomen he could and had hired. Every female cop wanted him locked up and shot at him and, of course, every civilian woman was terrified of him. But not Elizabeth. Elizabeth was…well he found it hard to describe her. She was smart, funny, friendly, brave, difficult, annoying, and hard-headed but what he found most disturbing is that he found her very pretty.

"It looks like you found your Alice," Jervis said unexpectedly.

"What? No."

"Yes you have there is no denying it," Jervis waged a finger smirking at him.

"No, Elizabeth is just a puzzle I am going to solve to keep me entertained."

"You like Elizabeth?" Jonathan asked joining in the conversation.

"No…I just find her interesting."

"You hardly find anyone interesting and never any women, I'd call that liking her." Jonathan and Jervis chuckled at Edward's frustration.

"She may be interesting and she may keep me entertained but that doesn't mean I like her."

"Very well, but I bet you four hundred bucks that you will end up with her by the end of the year."

"Fine! I'll enjoy taking your money."

* * *

Elizabeth sat across from two men one younger and trembling like a leaf, the other older and looking stressed yet not at all scared.

"I'm your state appointed attorney Jacob Lesh and this is my intern Wallace," the older one said extending his hand. Elizabeth shook it the best she could with her hands cuffed to the table.

"Nice to meet you…"

"Well your court hearing is in three days."

"That soon? Doesn't take longer to gather evidence?"

"A hearing isn't a trail, a hearing is usually to find out the bail, or see if a trail is needed."

"I see…"

"Besides your case is very straight forward and the evidence is clear the only thing we really need to do is prove that you were insane at the time of the incident."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well at your hearing we will give an insanity plea, the judge will then tell us that you must have several sessions with one of the state psychiatrists here at Arkham. They'll do their thing, we show the video in court of you, get some testimony from people you know and… that's that."

"And what could happen after if I am found insane at the time of the murders?"

"Well if you are found insane then there are two possibilities. One, if you're found guilty yet insane and _still_ insane then you'll be sent to Arkham until you're cured. Two if we can prove that you were insane at the time of the murders but no longer you'll be set free as innocent by reason of insanity. But if we're unable to convince the jury that you were insane well…you'll be sent to jail for a minimum of twenty years." Elizabeth went pale and her palms began to sweat at the prospect.

"Don't worry though we viewed the evidence earlier and we believe there is no doubt that the jury will find you insane."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing but for my purposes it is…you know Wallace there's no need to be so scared, I'm not going to bite." She smiled her white teeth shining in the light. The younger man went deathly white and his eyes went out of focus as he passed out.

"Oh, sorry…I guess he has a lot of training to go through if he's going to pass out with me and I'm not even trying to scare him."

"It takes a while before you get used to you people."

"What do you mean "you people"?" Elizabeth asked her eye narrowing.

"All you crazies, no offense, but the Joker, Two-Face, Scarecrow…they're all crazy just like you." Elizabeth didn't say anything but stared hard at him her eyes growing cold.

"No offense, right?" Mr. Lesh said beginning to quail in his seat under her gaze.

Her eyes softened. "Right."

He was just a scared man who had seen too much crime to differentiate between the work madmen and people who were indeed insane during their crimes. Just like the rest of Gotham. Elizabeth knew she was branded just by spending one night in Arkham.

"Hey, do happen to have today's newspaper?"

* * *

Elizabeth waited in the room tapping her foot impatiently. Her lawyer had left with his intern saying that he didn't have a paper but he'd asked Dr. Gullenrow, who was waiting outside, about getting her one. The doctor had quickly popped his head in and told her that there was another person here to talk to her as well and that he'd send them in soon. Well soon was about ten minutes ago and she wanted to read the newspaper and see if they had written anything about her. To see how much they knew. Finally the door opened and a woman with long undone hair and a grey power suit walked in and sat across from her.

"Hi," Elizabeth said very confused at her presence.

"Hello, Miss Howard, I am Cynthia Jacques, from Rogue's Rights and I'm here to help."

"Rogue's Rights?" Elizabeth's jawed clenched. She vaguely heard of the group before, a bunch of extremist liberals that fought for the "rights" of the rogues of Gotham and other large cities. "What exactly do you want with me?"

"Well as a new Rogue we want to help you with your legal battle when you sue Wayne Industries for doing this to you and help you copyright your image in case anyone tries to steal it." Elizabeth sat dumbfounded by her words. She could not believe what she was hearing and the lady was just staring down at her, smiling at her expectantly like she was waiting for a "thank you" or a "good thing you're here!"

When it was obvious that Elizabeth wasn't going to respond the woman sat down and began taking a few papers out of her beaten brief case. "Now here are the papers to copyright your image and I would have filled them out for you beforehand but I wasn't quite sure what your image is. The papers weren't that clear on your theme."

Elizabeth smiled icily up at her, "Oh my image is nothing," her voice rose in anger, "because I'm NOT a fucking rogue!"

"If you weren't a Rogue I wouldn't be here, trust me Miss Howard, may I call you Elizabeth?"

"No," Elizabeth growled but Miss Rogue's Right's ignored her.

"Trust me Elizabeth, when I say that all of Gotham already believes you will become Rouge so just say that you are, accept my help, and we can nip this thing on the butt."

"…If I were a rogue I would say this to you: "I rather nip you in the face right now, actually how 'bout a deep bite on the arm? I'm hungry, maybe I'll take a chuck of flesh?"" Elizabeth grinned menacingly and she really did look like she would bite which caused Mrs. Jacques to shift her chair backwards slightly.

"But I'm not," her face lightened and she smiled normally, "I'm not a rogue, I'm a woman in very complicated and unlucky circumstances. I'm not planning on ever killing innocent people again and I am most certainly not going to sue Wayne Industries over what happened to me. It was a mistake and one that will not be made again. Now you can leave and, unless you have today's newspaper you, take everything with you because I won't be needing it." The women stiffened, stuck her nose in the air, threw a newspaper down on the table, scooped everything else up into her arms and left without another word.

"Thank you," Elizabeth called out as she turned down the hall. Dr. Gullenrow stuck his head in.

"Is everything okay Miss Howard?"

"Oh yes, I'm afraid she just misunderstood my situation but she was kind enough to leave her newspaper so she can't be all bad."

"I wasn't talking about her," he said shutting the door, "I heard from Dr. Leland that you were fighting with Mr. Nygma during Group. Are they threatening you?"

"You really think I'd have a yelling match with someone who was threatening me? No Doctor they're not, Two-Face is silent and Penguin is kind of creepy but Jonathan, Jervis and Edward are really nice and funny. No, Edward's and mine argument was based off the misinterpretations of each other's words and actions. We've already made-up and I'm certain that if we have another misunderstanding of each other we'll be able to work it out without a fight…or if we do fight again then we'll be able to make up as before. You know you really should give them more credit they're not just murderous and obsessive people they do have most of the other human emotions as well."

Dr. Gullenrow's mouth open and closed several times before he said something, "Miss Howard that attitude worries me. Harleen Quinzell said a similar thing before she became Harley Quinn and ran off with the Joker."

"Hahaha! I'm sorry but you think I'm going to end up like Harley! Please! I know that they can go psycho on me at any moment! You told me all the stories before when I first came to Arkham! But you can't ignore the fact that they are human too! Just like you and just like me!" Dr. Gullenrow frowned but didn't say anything, he motioned for the guard to come and unlocked Elizabeth from the table. The Doctor was quite as they made their way back to the cells and as she was ushered inside. He tossed the paper on her bed before completing uncuffing her. Then he left without another word.

"What the hell did you do to upset him like that? He's never been that quite before." Jonathan said as the hall door shut.

"I scolded him for being a bigot and thinking the worst of me and hopefully since he's so quite it means he's thinking about it."

"What was he being—wait let me guess he was saying something incredibly rude about us right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, he insulted me too, even though he didn't mean to."

Edward scoffed, "He is one of the worst doctors here never hearing our side of the story and jumping to conclusions."

"It's probably that Freudian background," Jonathan said, "Never trust anyone who believes in dream interpretation, remember that Elizabeth."

"You told that to every class you taught Professor." Jonathan frowned slightly.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said quickly hoping she hadn't upset him by mention his previous Professor-ship.

"No need to apologize child. I was just thinking, were my lectures really that bad?"

"Err…well I would never say they were bad. The information was good and it was in a very easy to follow order but…you didn't have a constant presence in the room. Usually you'd just talk and talk but sometimes you would become too exuberant when talking about fear. However, it was easy to become distracted, I'd say half of the students just read the book for the tests because you couldn't keep them entertained."

"I see…"

"It doesn't matter though, your ideas were brilliant and for those who did pay attention you taught us a lot." Jonathan blushed slightly under the compliment but didn't anything. He just smiled and grabbed a book off the self to read.

"So…how did he insult you?" Edward asked.

"He thinks I'm going to become the next Harley Quinn."

"Hahaha!"

"I know! I'd look awful in a skin tight suit!"

"I wouldn't say that," Edward said softly. Elizabeth blushed lightly.

"Well you haven't seen me without clothes."

"And you blush too much."

"Do not."

"Yeah you do, I swear I make you blush every time I talk to you." Elizabeth was about to object when the door slammed opened.

"Nygma!" A deep harsh voice growled.

"It wasn't me!" Edward called out as Batman came storming down the hallway.

"I don't believe you," Batman snarled punching in the key-code and dragging Edward outside.

"I swear, I've been a good boy I have a new toy to keep me distracted."

Batman slammed him up against the wall, "I know. The 5th century Chinese puzzle box!"

"No! Her!" Edward pointed at Elizabeth who was sitting shocked staring at the sight in front of her. She sheepishly grinned as Batman turned to look at her.

"Lies!" Batman pressed his arm against Edward's throat cutting off most of his air. "I know you sent your henchgirls to steal it! But where'd you have them hide it?"

"I didn't tell them to steal anything!" Edward wheezed, trying to loosen Batman's arm.

"Stop it you asshole!" Elizabeth yelled. Batman dropped him in surprise then he glared at Elizabeth. She quailed slightly under his gazed but she didn't stop glaring at him either.

"Surely there are better ways to get information then choking him half to death."

"I've done worse."

"I'm sure you have! Mr. Big-strong-scary-bat! And to think the Gotham public looks up to you and here you are acting like a bully." She glanced down at Edward who was still trying to regain his breath and composure.

"I'm not—" there was a beeping sound and Batman looked down at a small screen on his arm. Quickly he picked Edward up by the front of his jumpsuit. "You're lucky this time Nygma. Robin found the buyer but if you are lying to me I'll be making another cell call." Batman tossed Edward back inside his cell and stormed out. There was a few minutes silence before anyone said anything.

"No one has ever stood up for us like that," Jervis finally said.

"Well I can't just stand by and watch someone being choked."

"You are a rare breed Elizabeth." Jervis smiled softly at her and she blushed. _'Damn I do blush too much.'_

* * *

**Haha! Hardly any reads the top so I put the most important thing down here! I'm thinking far into the future of this story (I'm not sure how many chapters but quite a few) but I'm going to have Elizabeth have a run in with one of the bad villians and not bad as in evil but bad as in awful character designs. I'm not going to tell you what is going to happen but I want your opinion on who it should be whether Condiment King, Egghead, or any of the others I want you to tell me by PM or review! I'll give you three chapters to come up with suggestion and then I'll put all of them in a poll and have you vote!**


	9. Kind of Nice

**Hello again everybody! Well here's another chapter! Don't forget to give me names of the poorly designed (lesser) Rogue that you want Elizabeth to have confrontation with. So far I have one for Condiment King and that is it! 2 more weeks to enter though so don't worry.  
I don't own DC!  
**

* * *

Calloused hands ran up and down Elizabeth's sides sending shivers across her entire body.

"You're blushing," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. She tried to turn around and face him but he wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from moving.

"Let go," she said though she made no attempt to free herself.

"Not until I've solved you." He ran one hand down to the hemline of her secretary skirt and slowly began pulling it up. "Not until I've unraveled all your secrets." As his fingers played across her skin Elizabeth could feel herself unraveling. Feelings she hadn't felt before were boiling at the surface of her consciousness. Her complex thoughts were harder form and something animalistic was rising through the muck of emotions.

"No," Elizabeth said trying to break free of the arms entrapping her but it was too late. She felt herself transform into something inhuman, all her control vanished and all she could see was red. In the distance she could hear screaming but she couldn't do anything to stop her actions. Her hands felt hot and liquid was filling her mouth. She couldn't stop herself she had to have more. Her frenzy continued until she was covered in the glorious sticky liquid only then did her thoughts begin to return.

There was a groan at her feet and she looked down Dr. Jyuugatsu was lying there his eyes vacant and his guts trailing around her feet. She backed away but his intestines caught her feet and she fell onto another body. It was Dr. Dysart blood bubbled around her mouth as she tried to breathe. She looked at Elizabeth with hate filled eyes before they went empty as well. Elizabeth looked around in horror, she was surrounded by bodies. The guys from the office, the old woman from next door, the gay couple across the hall, her friends from college, and… Elizabeth eyes filled with tears.

"Mom, Dad, Victoria…" Elizabeth tried to run to her fallen family but they were getting farther and farther away. She collapsed in a sea of blood and starred at her reflection. She looked like herself again brown hair, and brown-green eyes but her faced was streaked with blood, she looked like an animal. Her reflection wavered and her hair change to steely gray, her eyes became a firey gold. Then it smiled at her a wide toothy and bloody grin.

"Hello," it said its wolfish eyes piercing right through her soul.

"Who are you," Elizabeth asked as her reflection rose from the blood.

"I'm you of course, the new you, the real you."

"No!"

"Join with me, I can get you your revenge."

"I can't you killed them."

"Yes but me and you can become I." The wolf extended her hand.

"Never!" Elizabeth batted the hand away.

"We'll see…"

Elizabeth woke with a start and wiped cold sweat from her forehead. She laughed softly as she looked around the dark cell. It was just a dream.

"Are you okay," Edward asked sleepily through darkness, "you were moaning and kicking in your sleep."

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward sat up in his bed, hoping to pry some from her information to solve her with.

"No, no, go back to bed I'm fine." Elizabeth flipped her pillow to the cool side and laid back down facing away from Edward.

"I know you've been through a lot and you've been very brave about it," Edward in as kind of voice as he could manage, "but it's not always good to keep those types of emotions bottled up." Elizabeth tried to ignore him but she could feel his gaze against her back even though she knew he couldn't see her. She sighed and sat back up.

"I try and never show weakness Edward, that's something you should understand. Crying and comfort is best left to when I'm alone with vanilla frosting and a marathon of horror movies to make me feel better."

"So you're a comfort eater. Maybe you're right and you wouldn't look good in a skin tight suit."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Well I can see you and with your jumpsuit open like that and I have to say it's a good thing that you aren't wearing your green leotard any more with that pudge you got going around the stomach."

"It wasn't a leotard," Edward said his face going red.

"And now you're blushing."

"Well let's see how you look after six months in Arkham with little to no exercise." Elizabeth's face fell and Edward could sense the change in her. "Though I'm sure that won't happen…you met your lawyer yesterday right?"

"Yeah, Jacob Lesh and his intern Wallace."

"Lesh is a good attorney; he'll make sure you get treated fairly. And don't worry I know the Gotham justice system well enough that I'm sure you'll get off."

"Thanks, Edward."

"You don't need to thank me if it's true."

"No, I mean thank you for cheering me up, believe it or not you're the closest thing to a friend I've made in a while."

"W-what?" Edward said his face in complete shock.

Elizabeth blushed, she hadn't meant to say that, "nothing! Good Night!" She laid down quickly and pulled the covers over her head.

Edward could barely see the outline of Elizabeth as she laid back down, he wanted to talk to her some more. He knew the more they talked the closer he was to solving her but right now he was thoroughly confused by her. She thought of him like a friend. It didn't make sense. Nothing about her did. Tomorrow he would find out more though, he'd have a chance to talk to her without glass walls between them. Thank logic for the rogue's recreation day, no doctors, no walls and all the time he would need to observe her. He liked watching her.

"Fuck," he said under his breath. It was probably the drugs, they were impairing his thinking, making him think things he didn't mean. Yes, that's it. Tomorrow he wouldn't eat the drugged eggs and he'd be able to look at her with a clear head.

* * *

Elizabeth rubbed the inside of her arm nervously and winced slightly when she aggravated the bruises. She was inside the recreation room with the rogues, unshackled, with only three guards, and she had to spend the whole day like this. Fuck. Talking with them through the glass or under the eye of a psychiatrist was one thing sure but having to spend a whole day with them? She was so screwed.

Cautiously she sat down in a worn arm chair in the corner. She could see everyone from here and there was a pile of books next to her. Jervis and Jonathan were reading, Two-Face and Penguin were watching some soaps, but Edward was sitting in the chair across the room staring at her. She flushed slightly under his piercing and calculating gaze but she turned her head and picked up a book. _The Kingdom_ by Nick Sanders. _'Hmm…never heard of this one before, it looks well-worn must be pretty good.'_ The description from the back was missing so she'd have to read it to find out what is was about. Well it wasn't like she didn't have the time. She opened to the first page and read.

Edward gazed across the room at Elizabeth reading. It was an interesting sight in itself, her expression changed with every page, a rollercoaster of emotions. He had read the book many times before, so he knew the book well enough that he could read it along with her and it was a different than one might expect and if it could entertain the Riddler it was a good books. The second book had come out a few months ago while he was in Arkham, so he hadn't read it yet but he was going to as soon as he got out. He was glad that it did come out, he had read that so many groups of angry parents and "concerned citizens" had fought against the first that, it was iffy that it would. _'They would stop the work of a great author just because his view on theology. If they'd put their energies into something better the world might not be a complete mess.'_

Elizabeth laughed aloud. It was a very nice laugh, soft warm and round. She had so many different laughs and so many different emotions. Elizabeth was so much more...different than the people he was used to dealing with. Maybe that called for a different approach. Yes that was it. He would have to try something he had never done before being nice.

After two hours or so of watching her read Edward allowed his thoughts to wander back to the night before. Elizabeth and him completed the crossword puzzle from her newspaper and she had read from it for them. Luckily for her the paper had focused on the victims and not her. He'd knew that would change though, there was nothing that Gotham loved more than a murderer, specially a serial murderer. Edward's ears picked up the news in the background he glanced towards Elizabeth. If he could hear she could to. He watched her ears prick up and her eyes stop moving.

"Two days ago four people were slaughtered at Wayne Industries by a lone woman. At that time we did not know who she was or her reasoning behind the attack but our investigative reporters have uncovered more…" The newscaster trailed off as the image changed to outside an apartment building with a field reporter standing out front.

"Yesterday this quiet apartment building received quite the surprise when the tenants learned that one of their own was responsible for the slaughter at Wayne Industries. Elizabeth Howard has lived here for six years but now she has found a new home at Arkham." Elizabeth's fingers clenched and her mouth hardened.

"I never thought she would do something like this," Mrs. Flannery, the old women from next door, said, "sure she was a little strange but all youngsters are. I used to make cookies for her in payment for watching my dogs when I was out of town."

"I can't believe I let her babysit my kids," it was the young mother from down the hall, "what if she had lost it while with them?" She started to cry and her husband hugged her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, if she ever comes back she's never going to get close to them again."

"I don't want a murderer living here," her landlord said, "now she's paid through the next two months but after that I'm putting her stuff in storage and she is out of here."

"So you think she'll be sentenced for more than two months?"

"Of course, she should be locked up for life but I know that won't happen."

"We've lived across the hall from her forever, she used to come over for coffee and we'd go out sometimes for drinks," Carlos said his voice shaking.

Evan, Carlos' shy partner, spoke up, "She was always so nice and quirky, only thing really strange about her is that she never had anyone in her apartment for long."

"What will you do if she returns?"

The couple looked at each other, "We don't know…"

The camera switched back to the reporter outside the building, "There you have it, the people are shocked to learn the dark secret of a neighbor they'd thought a friend."

The feed went back to the studio, "Coming up next is the weather but join us every day for updates on Gotham's newest Rogue." Elizabeth's nails were piercing the hardcover book and her upper lip was curled in a silent snarl. It was time. Edward approached Elizabeth determinedly yet still a little bit cautious he didn't want to startle her and have her clam up.

"Elizabeth?" He said softly sitting in the chair kitty-corner to her.

"Yes," she bit back, glaring at him.

"Would you like to talk?" The snarl fell off her face and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She looked completely lost and helpless. Edward felt his heart clench slightly, he didn't want her to look so sad, her wanted to comfort her and see her smiling again. He slapped himself mentally, he was here to solve her not coddle her.

A single tear slipped down her cheek and she turned away sharply. Her breathing increased as she tried to control the tears that were falling one after another. She was wiping them away as fast as she could but she was fighting a losing battle. Edward touched her on the shoulder and she lost.

Edward fell back in the chair his arms spread in surprise as Elizabeth cried into his chest her arms enclosed tight around him. There was a stifled chuckle in the corner and Edward shot daggers at Jervis and Jonathan who were laughing into their hands. Elizabeth gave a squeeze and Edward grimaced in pain. "Hug her," Jonathan mouthed motioning with his arms as if Edward didn't know what a hug was. Awkwardly Edward put his arms around Elizabeth and held her.

At the touch Elizabeth pressed her face against his jumpsuit. Edward felt a little twinge of his heart and a burst of gooey warmth. He was now giving Elizabeth a proper hug but he wasn't sure what else to do. She wasn't sobbing, just crying and Edward felt a little useless just holding her like that; but it seemed to be working her tears were slowing. With a great sniff Elizabeth pulled away her eyes red and puffy. She wiped her eyes and looked around. Jonathan and Jervis had, had enough sense to turn back to the chess game they had started and Penguin and Two-Face had never noticed in the first place. Edward was looking at her, uncomfortable about what just happened.

"I just cried into your chest didn't I?"

"Yeah…" They looked at each other awkwardly. "It's okay though, I didn't mind."

"Thanks."

"Actually that was the first time anyone has done that…it was…nice."

"Good, I'm glad I could be your first then." They both chuckled. It was actually three firsts for Edward. The first time he'd held a crying woman, the first time somebody hugged him in a non-causal way, and the first time he'd felt this confused over a person. He looked at Elizabeth her face was red from the crying and her eyes were sparkling. There was another twist of his gut; he must have had something bad to eat. She smiled at him softly and there was yet another sharper twist. Damn.


	10. Talking can be Scary

**Yay! Another chapter! And my longest one yet! Yippeee! Just so you know there is still one more week to enter a lame rogue that will be in the story later! right now I have 5 votes for Condiment King and one vote for Calender Man!**

**I don't own DC!**

* * *

Jonathan and Jervis were sneakily watching Edward and Elizabeth from the corners of their eyes. After Elizabeth's small breakdown they had uneasily gone into a conversation about the book Elizabeth was reading but now both were smiling and occasionally laughing about the stupidity of society.

"Two-hundred bucks that they end up together with in three months," Jonathan said moving his knight into a prime position to take Jervis' king side bishop.

"You think? There is a lot that could keep them apart, the doctors, Batman, the law," Jervis replied, moving his endangered bishop to take one of Jonathan's pawns. "There's even Elizabeth herself, she may not want a dangerous relationship with a rogue."

"Oh but she wants him…can't you tell. Look at the way she leans into him while talking but she's sitting with very good posture, she wants him to see her at her best. The way she looks up at him and then quickly away when he's about to looks at her is a sign too, she doesn't want him to know that she likes him, probably because she's afraid of her feelings; she knows it's dangerous to get involved with us. But they are attracted to each that's for sure see how they mirror each other's positions, without even knowing they're flirting. It's one of the most hidden forms but one of the most powerful because it's a form a flattery." While Jervis was watching the pair in the corner Jonathan took Jervis' queen side rook and put him in check.

"Only three months though? I believe five at least, you still have to account for Elizabeth herself. As I said she probably does not desire a relationship with Edward even if she is attracted to him. It will be up to Edward to pursue a relationship with her once she is released."

"So you think she'll be released?"

"Of course," Jervis took his king out of check, "if Lesh does his job right there is no reason she should not be."

"Agreed but I think the jury will have problems separating their job and their feelings with all the media sensationalization." Jonathan moved his queen and put Jervis in check again. Jervis frowned and blocked the queen's path with his knight and put Jonathan in check at the same time.

"I suppose we will have to wait and see what happens…was it two hundred you said?"

"Yes," Jonathan took the knight putting Jervis back into check, "what do you say?"

"Deal," Jervis moved his king and Jonathan took followed with his queen. "Why are you in such a betting mood anyways?" Jervis took the attacking queen.

"No reason, you need to know about, I suppose I'm just bored or some of my hired hands just sold a very expensive Chinese puzzle box and I'll be going to collect very soon."

Jervis chuckled. Jonathan moved his bishop to take Jervis' accidently leaving his king wide open to Jervis' own bishop. Jervis took advantage of his opponent's mistake. "Checkmate."

"Damn."

"Now I believe that was twenty dollars you bet me?" Jonathan scowled and nodded, handing Jervis an IOU note. They both glanced over as the door opened. It was time to be let into the yard. Jonathan smiled and placed a hand in his pocket, fingering something.

"Could you do me a favor and keep Edward away from Elizabeth for a while?"

"Sure, what for?"

"Let's just say I need a bit of a distraction."

* * *

Elizabeth laughed at Edward's joke about societal norms; she hadn't laughed this much since she saw her best friend last year.

"I'm glad you agree," Edward said, "it's so hard to find people, that aren't my fellow rogues who do; yet I do wonder…how is it that you decided that crying, which is perfectly acceptable in society for women to do, was weak and something that you shouldn't do in public?"

"Uhh…yeah sorry about that, again."

"No, don't apologize, as I said I didn't mind but do answer my question I am curious, under all circumstances you had the right to cry the first night you were here yet you held on until now and I can tell you could've cried more."

"Well I suppose—no—I know it's because of my dad. He was a military career man until he was injured twelve years ago. After he was discharged from active duty he became a foreign ambassador for the military. We were in the spotlight all the time "representing America" and we couldn't show any negative emotions in public and most of the time in our house as well."

"We?"

"Me and my little sister Victoria."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-two…no twenty-three, I forgot she had her birthday last month."

"I see…so your family, how do you think they'll react to your predicament?"

"My dad will just try to keep it under wraps from his important friends, not that he'll have to worry too much; I haven't seen him for several years. I sure when my mom finds out though she'll constantly worry about me and want to come see me, my dad probably won't allow it but she'll find a way."

"Sounds like you have a dedicated mother."

"Yeah," Elizabeth smiled, "I have no idea how my sister is going to react, she might not find out for a while though, she's always been an adventurer and last I heard she was trekking in the Alps with some of her friends. Of course there is the possibility that they'll never find out. I don't plan on telling them and we don't have much contact so unless they find out they'll never have to know."

Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise, "you mean you're not going to tell them about a significant and probably traumatic event in your life?"

"Nope, my mom will just worry and demand that I move to a safer city, my dad will say it's my fault for not joining the military, and my sister…well I guess she wouldn't mind it'd just prove to her that I am the crazy one."

"You're not crazy."

"Well no, not in the medical sense, but my family as always seen me as the black sheep, I'd rather read than run, I speak my mind, and I always try and see the bright side of things… there's a few other things as well but let's just say I was always the odd one out."

"Odd indeed. So what is the bright side of this?" Edward gestured to the surrounding patients and guards. Elizabeth frowned slightly, she hadn't really tried to think of a bright side because everything was just too sudden.

"I get to meet and talk to some very interesting people?" She said unsure if it was an acceptable answer.

"You could be locked away for life and your current life is ruined if you get out and your bright side is meeting interesting people?"

"Yep," Elizabeth smiled cheekily up at him, "it's better than the bright side I had after the accident."

"And that was?"

"At least my hair wasn't dyed green, my skin bleached white, and given bad fashion sense." Edward stared at her for a long second, his face blank, then he smiled widely and his chest shook with silent laughter.

"You're right," he said between shakes, "that is an awful bright side."

"I know," Elizabeth said laughing softly, "I'd have even more trouble hiding my appearance than I did before."

"You shouldn't hide away. I think you look better like this than with your wig and contacts."

"Thanks but Gotham doesn't take well to freaks." Edward's face fell. He shifted closer to Elizabeth, reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. Elizabeth's cheeks flushed red and she tried to move her hand away but Edward wouldn't allow it.

"The world doesn't take well to freaks but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be yourself." Edward glanced over Elizabeth's shoulder when he heard the door open. It appeared as though their time for recreation outdoors had come, meaning they were going to be put out with the general population of Arkham.

"Elizabeth, I want you to stay with one of the rogues when we go outside, then the other inmates won't bother you."

"Why would they bother me?"

"You remember the Troll Nurse?"

"Yeah."

"All the other women inmates look like her."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized the danger he was warning her of. "Oh dear."

* * *

Harsh sunlight greeted Elizabeth as she stepped out into the yard causing her to narrow her eyes. The warm May air washed over her, it's be June soon and she could smell summer in the air. A cloud blocked the sun from view allowing her to open her eyes properly and see the yard. The area they had been let in to was grassy with several tables, lawn chairs and shady trees. There were three other sections blocked off by tall fences, a basketball court, a weight lifting area, and a soccer field. The other inmates turned as they walked out and a few that were sitting at the table under the nicest tree quickly evacuated their positions. Apparently the Gotham rogues, in their small numbers, were still the bosses of the lesser criminals at Arkham. Unsure of what else to do, yet wanting to follow Edward's advice, she went to follow Edward and the other rogues over to the table but Jonathan caught her on the arm and pulled her away from them.

"We need to talk," he said smiling coldly down at her. Elizabeth gulped but didn't fight him as her set her down on one of the lawn chairs. "Lay down." She did so warily keeping her eyes on him. "Your introduction into to fear is overdue Elizabeth."

"Actually, introduction into fear was the first two weeks of class." Elizabeth said nervously edging away from Jonathan.

He chuckled, it wasn't the soft warm chuckled he had before but cold and cruel. "No, no this isn't me talking, now it's going to be you." He reached into his pocket and removed a small aerosol canister. "You know what this is and you can talk willingly about your fears or you will show me, understand?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Now tell me are you afraid right now?"

"A little bit…" her eyes flashed down to the canister, "yes."

"That's good, tell me what was your childhood like?"

"I thought you didn't like Freudian methods?" Jonathan shook the can slightly. "Okay! It was fine, we moved around a lot when I was young because my dad was in the military. The longest we ever stayed in one place was a thirteen and a half months. I went to boarding school me last two years of high school but other than that it was normal."

"Things are hardly ever normal. Tell me how were you're relationships outside your family, friends, teachers, enemies?"

"Uhh…I was a good students not exceptional but good. Never had too many close friends because we were always moving but I formed temporary friendships very quickly and I can't say I had any enemies."

"Lucky you. What caused you to go to Gotham University?"

"It was the one place my parents didn't want me to go." Jonathan smiled.

"Rebellion, how nice."

"Why are you doing this Professor?" Jonathan's smiled widened and leaned in so he was talking in her ear.

"You know why, child, I am fascinated by fear and your fears particularly interest me."

"W-why?" He pulled back staring at her with his cold blue eyes.

"Because when you were brought in, the fear in your eyes was absolutely exquisite and I want to see it again." Elizabeth's eyes went wide and her breath quickened. "Ah, there it is but I want more. Tell me Elizabeth what do you fear?"

"Failure," she whispered. His eyes lit up, madness creeping into them.

"What else?"

"Nothing," she squeaked attempting to sit up. Crane pushed her down. He put on hand on either side of her chair trapping her with his long arms.

"You're lying," he said angrily, his eyes burning with blue fire. He waived the canister in front of her, "Tell me!"

Elizabeth was visibly shaking now. "That's right, show me your fear!" Jonathan began to laugh. He moved away slightly pointing the can at her, getting ready to spray. "Now scream!" A mist shot from the can and Elizabeth screamed loudly. Jonathan was laughing wildly, his face ecstatic as he was wrenched away by the guards, who'd noticed his antics too late.

The world around Elizabeth was spinning; she fell off the chair as she tried to make her way to Jonathan. She was cursing wildly at him. A hand touched her shoulder and she jerked away. Another hand wrapped tightly around her arm, as much as she tried she couldn't break free. Panic was starting to engulf her. Darkness was swirling around the edge of her vision. There was a tug deep within her subconscious. The need to defend herself from the attackers around her. The man holding her arm grabbed the other one, pulling them both behind her back and cuffing her. Elizabeth crashed to her knees.

"Stay there you freak!"

Scarecrow watched with eager eyes as Elizabeth fell to the ground and he stopped his struggles with the guards. They went to drag him away.

"Stop!" He yelled digging his heels into the ground. "I need to see the results." The guards looked uneasily at each other but they knew enough not to deny the rogue his demand. Elizabeth's breath was slowing as she'd tried to control her fear. She began to lift her head but the guard standing over her pushed it back down and held it in place.

"Head down!"

Elizabeth's body went eerily still, even her breathing had stopped. The guard smirked thinking he had won. Scarecrow chuckled darkly at the guard's stupidity. A low fierce growled issued from Elizabeth.

"Perfect." He could smell fear rolling off the guard he back away from Elizabeth. The two guards released him and approach Elizabeth, who hadn't moved a muscle. The widest one grabbed her by the shoulders, dragging her to her feet. Her eyes were dilated with fear. It was the same look she had before. Absolute, unbridled terror.

She jerked out of the guards grasp and rolled away. There was the harsh noise of straining metal. The guards rushed towards her but they were too late. One of the guards fell to the ground red spreading across his chest. Blood was now dripping from the end her nails, the chain of the handcuffs swinging back and forth splattered with the crimson liquid.

The guards charged at her as backup rushed over to help. She was fighting them but not well. Her attacks were instinctual and her movements were animalistic the guards quickly overwhelmed her by sheer numbers. They forced her into a straightjacket and plunged sedative into her neck.

"I knew it," Scarecrow whispered excitedly. Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him on the ground. Edward was standing over him glaring.

"What did you know?"

"The cause of her psychotic episodes. It's caused by high levels of the basic negative emotions: pain, anger, and most importantly fear." Edward cracked his knuckles but before he got a chance to hit the scientist guards pulled him away and put Scarecrow in cuffs.

"See you later Edward." He called as they dragged him inside. Once inside they put him on a body cart on strapped him in so he couldn't move a muscle. They wheeled him through the halls and into Dr. Bartholomew's office.

"Oh dear Jonathan what have you done this time," he asked sounding a bit bored, after all this did happened many times before.

"A very, very successful experiment," the sociopath cackled.

"On who?"

"Why our new guest of course, I couldn't let her slip through my fingers and such a volatile reaction too. It was wonderful you should have seen it." The guard handed the doctor the aerosol can.

"This isn't your toxin," he said in surprise, "this is one of the spray on skin cans with the label removed!" He sprayed a bit on his wrist. "And it's filled with water!"

"I know! Isn't fear such a lovely thing! It takes hold of us even when there is nothing to fear! It all in the mind doctor all in the mind!" He laughed madly.

"Take him to solitary for a few days," the doctor commanded, "maybe that'll cool him off." They wheeled him out and down the ramp that led into the basement of Arkham. As the temperature dropped Jonathan's excitement increased. Finally they reached the damp, dark cells of solitary.

"Freak," one of the guards said throwing him in violently. Scarecrow cackled darkly until he heard the door leading up to the first floor slam the he went as quiet as a grave. His bones creaked as he stretched. Jonathan stood still grinning; it'd been so long since he'd done something like this. He slid back one of the padded panels that covered the ceiling and he was greeted by a dark tunnel.

"There we go, just what the doctor order."


	11. Learning a Lesson

**Okay this is a very special update! My computer was destroyed and I didn't know if they were going to be able to rescue the data from it. GAH! But they were able to get everything! Hurray! Hurray! Kaloo! Kalay! So in my excitment I'm giving you this chapter early! I'm still going to post on Wednesday too, so that's two chapters this week! YAY!**

* * *

Drip. Drip. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on a padded floor but this wasn't her cell. It was too dark and the Plexiglas wall wasn't there

"Hello?" There was no response but her echo. Her arms weren't bound but her whole body hurt like hell. She sat up slowly taking in her surroundings, not that there was much to see even with her heightened night vision. A few streaks of light shone through a small barred window. She crawled over to it careful not to aggravate her sore body. As her hand passed through the light it shone red and Elizabeth halted. Sticking her hand in the beam she turned in slowly flexing her fingers.

"No," she whispered, "no." She looked down hastily there was nothing on her chest. Elizabeth ran her clean hand over her face, nothing there either. Just her hand then maybe it wasn't… She licked her hand quickly. The coppery yet sweet taste of blood spread across her tongue.

"No, no, NO!" She yelled scrambling over to the door and pressing her face against the bars. "What happened?! Is anyone there!? Please! Tell me what happened I need to know! HELLO!" Nobody responded to her pleas. She collapsed against the wall tears of panic and fear running down her face.

"I need to know, I need to know, I need to know…"

Elizabeth didn't know how long she was there repeating her plea, rocking back and forth. All she cared about was the possibilities running through her mind. Even the slow opening of the door didn't break her from her trance. A figure crouched in front of her.

"Elizabeth." She looked up, surprised yet unfazed by the person entering her world. Her face was streak with tears.

"I need to know," she pleaded of the person in front of her. They didn't say anything but pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid out of their pocket. Elizabeth's hand shot out and caught the wrist of the figure. She stared deep into their eyes, beseeching.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"Scarecrow attacked you and sent you into another psychotic episode." Her lip trembled and her hand shook.

"No."

"You didn't kill anyone though, only one guard was hurt." A small bit of relief appeared on her face. "You need to have a session." The person wrapped an arm around her carefully and pulled her to her feet. Elizabeth didn't say anything and allowed herself to be steered out of the cell.

* * *

Edward silently paced around his cell, it had been several hours since Elizabeth and Jonathan had been taken away. He knew both had been taken to solitary, Jonathan would be fine he'd spent weeks in the dark cells before but Elizabeth… Elizabeth wouldn't take well to waking up in the dank darkness. She probably wouldn't know where she was or why she was there. Edward slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. Being down solitary would cause her to clam up right just when he was getting her to open and give him information to solve her with.

The hallway door clicked. Elizabeth was being led down the hall she was in a straightjacket even though she was completely calm. Beyond calm in fact, her head was hanging, choppy grey hair covered her face and her body lacked any sign of energy. She looked broken.

"Elizabeth," he said softly as they reached her door. She didn't respond. The orderlies opened the door and pushed her inside. She tripped over the threshold and fell to the ground. They chuckled slightly at her. Elizabeth said nothing in return, no snappy remark like she would have before. She struggled to get onto her feet. Eventually she gave up and simply sat in the corner gazing listlessly at the wall in front of her.

"Elizabeth," Edward said again, sitting down on the floor so he was at eye-level. She blinked slowly as if coming out of a trance. Edward felt a flash of anger when he saw her face. It was bruised heavily, one of her eyes was half swollen shut and her lip had stiches in it. She had been to the infirmary that much clear but she hadn't been patched up very well. There was still blood leaking from her lip and there was an untreated gash on her forehead. Also there was something wrong he had watched the guards subdue her and not a single one had touched her face and only a few had hit her on the body when they had pinned her.

"What happened?"

"I-I had a s-session," she croaked. Edward's blanched he knew exactly what she was talking about. It seemed the guards had decided to teach her lesson for hurting one of their own.

"Which ones did this?" She screwed her face up trying to think. They must have given her a concussion too.

"Rosslend…a-and Berg…I can't—" She grimaced in pain. "Sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Edward looked down the hall at the door. Thinking quickly. Deciding what to do. She needed to be treated properly and she couldn't spend the night in the corner. "Just relax, it'll be alright." He rushed over to his cot and grabbed something from underneath the mattress. It was a small roughly made device. He pressed it against his door, right were the lock would be and turned several knobs. There was a click and the door popped open. Shoving the device in his pocket he quickly punched in the numbers to unlock Elizabeth's door.

Edward crouched down in front of her. "I'm going to help you to your bed." Elizabeth didn't say anything but the look on her battered face was thoroughly confused. He placed one of her arms around him and picked her up bridal style. She whimpered in pain.

"There we go," he set her gently on the bed, "I need to check for broken ribs, tell me where it hurts." She nodded. Edward began pressing on her sides. He made it down both sides without feeling anything out of place. She was lucky but they still could be fractured and if any were there was nothing he could do.

"I'll be right back." Edward knocked on Jervis' cell. "Give me some of your bandages from yesterday." Jervis passed the supplies through the food slot, smiling.

"Taking care of your Alice?"

"Shut up." Edward grabbed the bandages. He whipped the blood off her forehead and placed a bandaged on it. He dabbed at her lip until the bleeding stopped.

"Do you know if you're bleeding anywhere else?"

"I'm not," she grunted, "They were careful."

"I'm going to get you some painkillers."

"No," she cried grabbing his arm, "Dr. Gullenrow…gave me drugs…can't have…" Edward frowned. Dr. Gullenrow wasn't a doctor that was allowed to give emergency medication. There was something fishier than a Joker fish going on.

"You should sleep then." He was already at the door when Elizabeth called out to him.

"Edward." He paused. "Thank you." Edward gave a curt nod and shut the door quickly. He flicked off Jervis who was grinning stupidly at him and returned to his cell. It only took a few minutes for Elizabeth to fall asleep. Though it was more likely she had passed out from the pain.

* * *

The next day Elizabeth didn't do much, she slept a lot and even though she was now allowed pain killer she didn't move around much. She was able to make small conversation with Jervis and Edward but it was mainly Edward and Jervis talking, with Elizabeth adding in a comment every now and again. Edward was eventually taken away for his therapy session.

"Elizabeth," Jervis said breaking the silence.

"Yes, Jervis?"

"I wish to apologize for Jonathan's behavior yesterday."

"I don't care, I was expecting it sooner or later."

"You were? Never mind, as a gentleman I also wish to apologize for what I did as well."

"You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did, I kept Edward from protecting you."

"Why would Edward want to protect me?"

"Oh dear, Jonathan asked me not to tell, he says it'll ruin it…" Elizabeth could see him in the glass twisting his hands around each other.

"Jervis, it can just be our little secret that you told me."

"Oh, I don't know if I should, I want to see what will happen too…"

"You're making me curiouser and curiouser…" Jervis froze when he heard the quote. Something shifted in his eyes, it was like he was no longer seeing the cell surrounding him.

"Okay, I'll tell you Alice but you can't tell Elizabeth. Promise?" Elizabeth frown she had only meant for him to laugh and agree to tell her not enter an episode. Ah well there was nothing she could do now.

"Promise." She said changing her voice to a slightly higher pitch.

"Such an exciting bit of gossip, the Doormouse has fallen in love. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Fallen in love? With who?"

"Someone new, you haven't met her but you'd like her just like me. She's nice and brave and she doesn't hate me Alice."

"That's nice Mr. Hatter but how do you know the Doormouse is in love?"

"The March Hare told me and I can see it too, because he looks at her the same why I look at you."

"Do you think Someone New likes the Doormouse."

"Silly Alice, her name isn't someone new."

"Than what is it?" Jervis put his chin in his hand thinking.

"She's the Wolf."

"So does the Wolf like the Doormouse?"

"I think so, I hope so, I bet the March Hare that they'll get together."

"The March Hare doesn't think they'll get together?"

"Oh he does but he thinks it will happen sooner than I do." Elizabeth heard the echo of Edward's voice down the hall.

"I need to go now Mr. Hatter. Good bye"

"Good bye Alice." Jervis sounded very sad but his eyes changed back to normal when the door opened. Edward looked pissed off and was yelling at the guards.

"I know what you and your friends did Berg! You've bullied us long enough!" They shoved him inside his cell.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, she fell." Berg said grinning; he knew there was nothing that could get him fired short of killing one of the patients.

"You're coming with us," another guard said to Elizabeth, "Dr. Bartholomew wants to talk to you."

"Ah, Miss Howard hello." Dr. Bartholomew said setting down the file he was reading.

"Hi," Elizabeth said nervously, she had no idea who he was or why he wanted to talk to her.

"Leave us," he said dismissing the guards with a wave of his hands. "Please sit down." Elizabeth did glancing around the office. There were pictures drawn by children on the walls and a photo of three kids on his desk.

"You must be confused as to why you are here."

"Yeah, quite a bit."

"Well you see I am Jonathan Crane's doctor and I am hoping to talk to you about yesterday."

"Oh, I see." Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Now I understand if you don't want to talk about it, I know Crane's methods can be traumatizing."

"No, it's fine."

"Good, then can you tell me, how was Crane behaving before he pulled you away?"

"I'm not sure. I know he was playing chess with Jervis, I wasn't really paying attention I was too busy talking to Edward."

"I see…what type of questions did he ask you?"

"He asked about my family and of course, what my fears were."

"Did you tell him?"

"…yes." The doctor frowned.

"I see…and could you tell me what you told him?"

"I…I said my fear was failure."

"And how did he react to that?"

"He asked me what else…and I said nothing."

"He didn't like that I'm sure."

"No, he said I was lying."

"Were you?"

"Yes." Dr. Bartholomew was silent for a few minutes, apparently thinking. Finally he took the small aerosol can Jonathan had used yesterday and placed it in front of her.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Well since you are asking I going to assume it's not the Scarecrow's fear gas."

"Correct, this is a can of spray on skin filled with water."

Elizabeth laughed in disbelief. "Amazing, I was sent into a psychotic episode by the placebo effect…it's impressive though that one person could hold so much power over others. To make them terrified even when they have nothing with which to scare them."

"What do you mean by impressive," he asked looking a bit concerned.

"I don't mean I want that power I mean…well…that it's incredible how a skinny, nerdy man like Jonathan can hold so much influence over others."

"You call him Jonathan, why?"

"He asked me too, I also call him Professor though, since he taught me in college."

"What does he call you?"

"Elizabeth most of the time, but sometimes child, I don't see why though I'm only…six years younger than him." The doctor rubbed his mouth assessing Elizabeth.

"You said that you lied about failure being your only fear. Would you feel comfortable telling me what else you fear?"

Elizabeth furrowed her brows trying to decide whether she wanted to or not. "No, I'm sorry Dr. Bartholomew I don't think I am."

"That's okay." The doctor buzzed for the guards to come in and remove Elizabeth.

While walking through the corridors back to her cell Elizabeth and the guards were stopped by Dr. Gullenrow.

"Elizabeth, it's good to see you patched from your fall yesterday, I'm sorry gave you the wrong dosage of medicine and caused you to collapse." He said patting her on the shoulder, right where there was a large bruise.

Elizabeth glared at him. "I don't remember falling."

"Don't worry, the drug I gave you sometimes messes with your short-term memory. Every doctor here knows that." He squeezed her shoulder causing her to wince in pain.

"Well doctor I'm glad you're here to take care of me."

"And hopefully you've learned your lesson." The guards chuckled and Dr. Gullenrow gave her a knowing look. "Those Rogues can be mighty dangerous." He gave her shoulder a last squeeze and continued on his way, whistle merrily.


	12. The Hearing

**Well here's your regular weekly update! ...I don't having anything else to say...wow...  
I don't own DC!**

* * *

Sweat trickled down Elizabeth's back. Edward had advised her not to show any signs of nervousness but she didn't think she was succeeding well. Her eyes kept darting back and forth between the judge and the lawyers. Lesh and the prosecuting attorney, Greaves, were up at the bench talking to Judge Hammon. Wallace was sitting behind her and she could smell him sweating as well. Elizabeth bit her lip, Lesh looked angry and Greaves looked pleased. The judge dismissed both lawyers.

"Well they assigned Dr. Gullenrow to be your evaluating psychiatrist, I wanted you to have Bartholomew because he's a lot more reliable."

"I see…" Elizabeth frowned. She had been hoping to not have much contact with Dr. Gullenrow, he obviously had some control issues and couldn't stand people disagreeing with him. Maybe she could get back on his good side.

Lesh gestured to Wallace and he leaned forward cautiously. "Wallace, I want you to start rounding up a list of Miss Howard's old colleagues and…is it alright if he goes to your apartment to get your phone book?"

"Yeah. It's in the kitchen by the phone."

"Good. Do that too and make sure you contact her family."

"No!" Elizabeth cried causing both to look at her in confusion. "My family is abroad and can't return, telling them would just make them worry."

"…okay don't contact her family but make sure you get statements from everyone you can."

"Yes, sir." Wallace left quickly.

"It's nice having a gopher-I mean intern." Elizabeth chuckled. It was nice to be away from the stone corridors of Arkham, if only for a few hours. The guards who had brought her down from Arkham stepped up behind her and lifted her from the chair.

"Hey, no need to use force I know I need to go." She said pulling away from them, "and I can walk by myself." The guards grunted in displeasure but let her walk out the door without assistance.

"Miss Howard," a relieved voice said. She looked over and saw Bruce Wayne walking hurriedly towards her.

"Hi, Mr. Wayne, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to talk to you, if you aren't still angry at me?" Elizabeth smiled.

"No, I'm not. I would actually like to apologize for reacting like that, it was highly immature of me, I was just scared and confused." One of the guards pushed her from behind. "Yeah, I know. If you want to talk Mr. Wayne I'm sure Arkham will let you when we get back."

"I already tried but they said I couldn't because they didn't want you to react like last time." The guards pushed Elizabeth again and she began to walk. Wayne was walking with them trying to get the guards to stop. "Now hang on one second. I just need to talk to her for a few minutes."

"And we need to leave Pretty-boy, unless you can persuade us to wait…" The guard rubbed his fingers together, he wanted a bribe to let them talk.

"Actually I still need to talk with her, boys," it was Lesh, he grabbed her arm and started dragging her away to an empty corner, "maybe you can talk over me Mr. Wayne." The guards grumbled, they couldn't stop her lawyer from talking to her and the also couldn't stop Mr. Wayne from "talking over" Lesh.

"Okay you have five minutes Mr. Wayne," Lesh said once they were far enough away from the guards.

"Thanks." Mr. Wayne's expression was serious; Elizabeth hoped that this wasn't more bad news. "In arranging the life insurance of one of your…victims, my company came across a disturbing find. We found out that Dr. Jyuugatsu was being blackmailed by the Maroni mob."

"What?" Elizabeth said sharply, her anger spreading across her face.

"I know. When we found out we ran a comparison test between the injection you were given and the compound that should have been used…They didn't match. The one that was administered turned out to be a similar formula to the one you were originally exposed to."

Elizabeth breathed deeply gaining control over her anger. "I see…so this means—"

"It means nothing, you need to worry about your trail in six weeks," Lesh interjected.

"He is right Miss Howard. I assure you though, I am investigating the matter myself, were going to see if our actual formula can reverse—"

"No. I still don't want your help. I don't care about getting back to "normal" now. I can deal with any changes. I just want to see those Maroni bastards pay and make sure they can't do anything like this to anyone else."

"Don't talk like that in here," Lesh and Mr. Wayne said at the same time.

"The mob has ears all around the court house," Lesh said glancing around nervously. A pair of lawyers were looking at them intensely. "And in it too."

Elizabeth huffed, "So that's why those thugs got off so easily."

"Yes and it's why you should just let it be. Revenge will eat you alive." Bruce said. Elizabeth averted her gazed, trying to look ashamed, even though she was boiling inside. Wayne put a hand on her shoulder and she winced.

"Sorry…what happened to you?"

"Oh I just fell because of some medication," Elizabeth smiled sarcastically, "and then the guards decided to beat me up." Both men frowned.

"They beat you up?" Lesh said astonished.

"The others said I got off easy."

"What did you do?"

"Well, Scarecrow attacked me and sent me into a similar frenzy to which I attacked the doctors on, I only hurt one guard and not that badly but I guess they still wanted to teach me a lesson." She glanced over at the guards; they were coming towards them determinedly.

"It looks like are five minutes are up. I'll see you…whenever."

Bruce watched as Elizabeth walked away. There was something different about Elizabeth. She didn't sound like the awkward yet determined chemist anymore. Her manner had hardened, she was more confident and seemed a lot more willing to use violence. Not to mention that the words she had said, he had repeated countless times as a justification for avenging his parents. He couldn't allow her to fall into the same cycle of revenge that he did.

"Fox," Bruce said into his voice activated cell phone. It rang twice and his old friend picked up.

"Mr. Wanye, what can I help you with?"

"Do you have the results back for Miss Howard's blood?"

"Just came in a few minutes ago."

"Good. Fax them to my car, I need to take a look at them."

"Right away, Mr. Wayne, and by the way: the matter of Dr. Jyuugatsu, I looked into the records of the rest of the scientists and it appears that Dr. Dysart was being blackmailed as well but no others."

"I see. So it was the genetics department they were after."

"Meaning they made a deliberate move to increase the wolf genes in Miss Howard." Wayne frowned and stepped outside to where Alfred was parked.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Fox."

"Anytime, Mr. Wayne." He hung and got into the Rolls Royce.

"Back home sir?" Alfred asked in his usual English drawl.

"Yes, Alfred. Did Fox's fax come?"

"It is right here," he handed it to him; "I hope there's nothing too terribly wrong with the young Miss."

"I not sure, it turns out the mob purposefully messed with the formula so it would increase the wolf genes."

"Oh dear they're using her as test subject?"

He frowned he hadn't thought of that, though it made sense. "If so they're going to want to see the results."

* * *

Elizabeth had just been pushed through the doors at Arkham when Dr. Gullenrow walked up to her looking very pleased.

"I heard the Judge gave your case to me?"

"Yes." '_Unfortunately.' _

"Excellent. I have a slot open later tonight so we can have our first session then."

"Oh joy," Elizabeth said under her breath as the doctor walked away. She rolled her eyes and continued towards the elevator that would bring them up to the rogue level. They were just about to enter when Dr. Leelend, who was talking with the secretary, called out to them.

"Stop." Elizabeth looked back. The doctor was holding the phone and beckoning them over.

"Miss Howard has a call from her sister. Take her to the phone room three so I can transfer it." The guards nodded and dragged her off in the opposite direction, down a long hallway that included the rec room, general cafeteria and the private meeting rooms. After passing several doors they stopped and pushed Elizabeth into a small room with a chair, a small desk bolted to the wall and a phone without a number pad. The phone rang.

"Victoria!?" She said shocked that her sister would find out so soon and surprised she had called her. They never had the best relationship.

"Guess again." The woman on the other line said sharply.

"Oh…Hi Alyssa."

"Don't hi Alyssa me! You're in Arkham and this weekend was our weekend to celebrate you getting back to normal!"

"Yeah, I know, trust me I didn't mean—"

"Don't "I didn't mean to" me! I flew in from Metropolis, a three hour flight! To find out you're in Arkham!"

"It not my fault I went on a psychotic rampage and killed four people!" The other line was quite.

"…Are you okay?"

"…I'm not sure."

"What is it like there?"

"Disheartening, unnerving, disturbing but I know it could be worse."

"I read that you're being kept with the Rogues."

"Yeah…it's not as bad as it seems though. They're actually kind of nice."

"Nice? How?"

"Well only Professor Crane has attacked me and that was only once but the Mad Hatter and Ed—I mean the Riddler have been very pleasant. Almost disturbingly so for the Riddler, it's actually kind of scary, two days ago after I got beat up by the guards he bandaged me up, he's been creepily nice to me since Wednesday."

"Wait—you were beat up by the guards?!"

"…I probably shouldn't have told you that…"

"Like hell! Goddess damn it! I'll knock them into next week!"

"Hold on a minute! They do that a lot here, to keep the patients in line and I did accidently attack them."

"…"

"It was during Professor Crane's attack on me, he sent me into another psychotic episode and well…" Elizabeth trailed off; she could feel the disappointed sympathy leaking through the phone.

"Can I come visit you?"

"I don't know, I've had a few visitors but they've been related to my circumstances I haven't had any personal visitors."

"I'll try. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don—yes actually you still have my spare key right?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I need you to clean out my fridge and unplug all the electronics. Then there is a rose in my bedroom it is still in the vase take it out, dry the stem and carefully place it on the wire drying rack in the corner."

"Can I still spend the weekend there?"

"Totally. Oh! I nearly forgot if a guy called Wallace is there, don't worry, he's the intern for my lawyer."

"Gotcha'."

"Most importantly don't talk to any of the media and don't tell my family, understand?

"Yes…Elizabeth? Are you going to be alright?"

Elizabeth didn't respond, she didn't quite know what to say simply because she didn't know herself. "I should go now. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

There was a sharp intake of breath; she could tell her best friend was trying desperately not to cry. "Bye."

* * *

Alyssa MacKenna finally finished climbing the sixth flight of stairs to reach her best friend's apartment. She may have been a second degree Tae Kwon Do black belt but there was just something more exhausting about climbing stairs with a tote bag than one-hundred kicks. Not that she'd been able to do one hundred kicks since her accident during college. She rubbed her aching knee and cursed the broken elevator. Groaning in pain she walked down the hall counting the doors until she reached number 613. She slid the key in, opened the door, and stepped in closing the door softly behind her. What she didn't know is that was already somebody inside.

Alyssa froze when saw the dark figure sketched in the window.

"Don't panic, I'm here to help your friend." The figure said in such a rough low voice that it couldn't be real.

"You're the famous Batman then?"

"I wouldn't use famous."

"Whatever. What the hell are you doing in Elizabeth's apartment?" Alyssa flicked on the lights revealing Batman, who was looking over a small leather book.

"Looking for evidence."

"You asshole," Alyssa said, "There is more than enough evidence to convict her! And you want more! Well I can tell you you're not going to find any here!"

"I didn't mean to convict her, I meant to help her. I said I was here to help earlier didn't I?"

"Yes…" She grumbled kicking off her shoes. "So…what kind of stuff are you looking for?" Batman didn't respond but he set the book down, which Alyssa now realized was Elizabeth's dairy/research notebook.

"Hey! What were you doing reading that!?"

"Your friend is smart," he said moving towards the open window, "but make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Batman jumped out the window and soared away on his grappling hook.

"Wait," she exclaimed running to the window but he was already gone. "What do you mean something stupid?" She glanced down at the book on the table; it was open but upside down to preserve the page. Curious she picked it up. This was the one book that Elizabeth wouldn't share with her. She knew she shouldn't but there was no way Elizabeth would ever find out. Right?

Her eyes skimmed the page and she immediately knew why Batman had warned her to keep an eye on her friend. Written all over the page were the words "They Will Pay" in large, harsh letters.


	13. Associations

**HEllo! I realized I forgot to annouce the results of the write in thing for the lame Rogue last week. I would like to thank everyone who suggested someone I had 7 for Condiment King, 4 for Zsasz, 1 for Clock King and 1 for Calander Man. Since there are so few I've decided to include everyone. Condiment King will have the most important appearance and then Zsasz. The other two will just be mention or briefly shown.  
Thanks alot to everyone who reads this story! I love you guys!**

**I don't own DC! **

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting on the floor of her cell near the glass wall. Her arms were crossed and she was shaking her feet worriedly.

"Don't panic," Edward said reassuringly, "It won't be that bad, all sessions are recorded he can't do or say anything that would get him in trouble."

"Oh, yeah sure he can't but what about outside the office? The guards aren't being recorded in the halls."

"Dr. Gullenrow used to be my doctor, the first time I was admitted, do you want some advice on how to act?" Elizabeth glared at him and Edward had no idea what he had done to warrant it. "Yes?"

"What the hell is up with you!?" Elizabeth yelled throwing her arms apart.

"What?" Edward asked from the floor, since he had fallen off his chair in shock at Elizabeth's outburst.

"You keep being so nice to me! Stop! It's freaking me out! I mean what the hell! Today you give me encouragement! Yesterday you were yelling at the guards because of what they did! And don't even get me started on Wednesday! Come on! Nursing my injuries?! What! The! Hell!?"

"So you don't want me to me to be nice to you!?"

"…Well I guess, it's weird and I mean you were such a dick earlier and then nice."

"Ridiculous!" Now Edward threw hands up. "You have to be the only woman—no—the only person who doesn't want a Gotham Rogue to be nice to them! Why don't you want me to be nice?"

"I told you it freaks me out! Here's this egotistical villain being nice! It's weird!"

"So you prefer me acting cocky and saying, what most people would deem inappropriate, things to you?"

"Yes! At least I know how to respond then…besides it was kind of fun bantering with you." Edward blinked, once again Elizabeth had shocked him. How could she keep doing that?

"You're impossible," he muttered to himself. Then the cocky grin Elizabeth had missed spread across his face. "I suppose you're going to complain about me not asking you any riddles too."

"Not really…I mean your riddles are fun and all but…"

"But? But nothing. If you don't want me to be nice to you then you're going to answer my riddles." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Excellent. Riddle me this: why am I being so nice to you?"

"That's not a riddle."

"I think I know a riddle when I ask one," he said wagging a finger, "Think it over I'm not expecting you to know the answer."

Edward sighed internally when he saw Elizabeth go into her "thinking mode". Now he had time to process the information she had provided him with. He was astonished that she didn't like him being nice to her…Hang on. She never said that she didn't like him being nice just that it freaked her out. He smirked. Good. His plan could still work. He would continue to treat her nicely but not as much as before. Then she would open up to him even more and if he hadn't solved her in six weeks, when she was released, then he would just follow her all the way back to Gotham.

He looked back at Elizabeth. She looked very much like 'The Thinker' with her furrowed eyebrows and her chin in her palm. A little bit of tongue was poking out from between her lips and she was staring hard at the ground. The gash above her forehead was healing nicely and all the swelling had disappeared around her eye. That was good he didn't want her scarred by those brutal guards.

Edward blinked several times at the revelation he had just come to. Although he had been intent on playing nice to gain her trust he hadn't treated her injuries for that purpose. He treated them because he couldn't stand to see her looking so miserable. Edward blinked again. He had actually been genuinely nice to her. What was wrong with him?

* * *

Dr. Gullenrow sat in his office patiently waiting for Elizabeth to arrive. Her appointment wasn't for another few minutes so he spent his time rearranging the Rorschach cards he was going to use in her assessment. There was a knock on his door.

"Enter." It was Dr. Leeland. "Yes Joan? I'm expecting a patient soon."

"I know, Elizabeth Howard. And that's why I'm here Mike. I don't know why you called in that favor from your judge friend to let you assess her but I'm warning you if you try any funny business I won't hesitate to go to Dr. Arkham."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, I know you gave her Bretazenil."

"Of course, it's an anti-anxiety medication, I didn't want her to become too stressed and attack again. It was an emergency, I had to."

"You're not allowed to give emergency medication unless there's an escape."

"Ah, but she was fighting with the guards trying to break away from them, I would call that an attempted escape. I'm sure Dr. Arkham would too." She frowned. Joan knew the guards would back up Dr. Gullenrow's story and it wasn't the first time. He had used force on his patients before when they wouldn't cooperate but this time he hadn't done it to his patient. He was only assessing her he wasn't her doctor and better still he'd done it when Elizabeth wasn't his charge. She'd get him yet. Dr. Leeland forced herself not to smile.

"Now if you please, doctor, my patient has arrived." Dr. Leeland turned on her heels. Elizabeth was standing in the doorway, mix of worry and determination on her face. Joan gave her an encouraging smile and exited.

"Elizabeth hello."

"Hello, Dr. Gullenrow," Elizabeth said as nicely as she could.

"Go ahead and lay down." He said gesturing to the chaise along the wall. Elizabeth did. She felt very exposed on the reclining couch (that was probably the point) it felt even more exposing when Dr. Gullenrow sat in the chair at her feet.

"Now we're going to start with some free association." Elizabeth bit back a groan, Jervis had warned her about this. "I'm going to say a word and you going to tell me the first thing that pops into your mind."

"Okay."

"Head."

"Body."

"Window."

"Sky."

"Lake."

"Swimming."

"Salt."

"Pepper." _'This is ridiculous.'_

"Customs."

"Airports."

"House."

"Many."

"Prayer."

"Useless."

"Science."

"Truth." They continued for several minutes and with each word Elizabeth became more and more annoyed with the doctor.

"…That's enough for now," Dr. Gullenrow said writing down some notes, "…I think now I'm going to show you some cards. Tell me what you think each image is." He reached over and grabbed the Rorschach cards.

"An ameba. Two birds. A blob. A vagina. A dragonfly. A face half hidden in the dark. A demon rising from the depth of hell. A paw print. A dinosaur mouth. Voodoo witch doctor. Dalmatian. A moth. A naked woman. Tentacles raping a Japanese school girl. Flaming skulls. A penis. Two people sticking their tongues out. A question mark. Bruises." Dr. Gullenrow set down the cards. His eyebrows furrowed as he wrote some notes. A small burst of worry came over Elizabeth. What if she had said something that made her look crazy. _'I bet it was the tentacles one…but seriously why would there be a card like that in there?' _

"…so now can you tell me what you remember while you were attacking those scientists?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth stated truthfully.

"The mind always remembers something."

"Well I guess somebody should have told my brain that before I killed those people and forgot everything." Dr. Gullenrow wasn't amused.

"Having you been dreaming recently?"

"What?"

"Dreams often are doorways into the subconscious, where things that we are ashamed of or afraid of are kept. Including what we might not want to remember."

"I've only had one dream, since coming here." Dr. Gullenrow inclined his head as if to say "tell me about it."

"Started off nice I was…getting a massage but then it became harder and harder to think. I began to panic. Suddenly I wasn't thinking at all, I could just feel this liquid warmth soaking my skin. When I came to I was staring down at Dr. Jyuugatsu and Dr. Dysart. All around me were people I knew, dead. Then I saw my family laying there covered in blood. I tried to run to them but they kept getting further away and soon I was surrounded in a sea of blood looking down at my reflection…" Elizabeth trailed off she didn't want to tell him about the final part of her dream just like she didn't want him to know that her dream had begun with Edward seducing her.

"I see…who was giving you the massage?

Elizabeth blinked, he was asking about the least relevant part of the dream? "A friend."

"And was this friend amongst the dead later in the dream?"

"No."

"Were any of your friends?"

"Some yes. Not all."

"Which ones weren't?"

"My best friend and some that I've made recently." Dr. Gullenrow nodded slowly as he wrote some on his clipboard.

"What did your reflection look like?"

"The same as I do now except covered in blood." Dr. Gullenrow quirked an eyebrow.

"You said that you started to panic when your ability to think started to disappear. Why?" Now Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, she would have thought that the answer was obvious.

"I was panicking because my complex thinking was slipping away. Wouldn't you panic if suddenly you couldn't form the same thoughts you could a minute before; if your base animal needs started taking over your consciousness? I'm sure most people would. Complex thoughts are what make us human, no other animal that we know of has them. I panicked because it felt like I was losing myself, my humanity."

"…you've mentioned humanity before, when you were trying to defend the Rogues. You said "they're human just like you and me." Why is it so important to you?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes slightly but instead of looking sarcastic it made her looked uneasy. She was thinking fast. If she played her cards right she might be able to get back on Dr. Gullenrow's good side and out of the danger of being beaten up again.

"Why is it so important to me? What makes a human, human? I've doubted my own humanity since the original accident and now…ripping four people apart like an animal…I just…" She allowed a few tears to prick at the corners of her eyes. All those years of learning to control her emotions were finally coming in useful. "Can I still be considered human?"

"Of course," Dr. Gullenrow said quickly.

"How do you know? If genes make a person human then I'm not. If it's our psyche and complex thinking then…what does it mean that I lose all that? Do I turn in to an animal? A monster? What am I?" Elizabeth smiled internally, he was hooked. She saw his eyes return to that kind, pitiful look they held before. Though she wasn't sure if his coddling pity was a good thing, it was a far sight better than him letting the guards bet her up. He placed a comforting hand on her knee.

"I think we've had enough for today." He pressed his pager and a guard arrived within a minute. "You'll be moved to the women's rogue section on Monday."

"Dr. Gullenrow, may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, Miss Howard."

"Why am I in the rogue section to begin with?"

"Because all the other security levels are doubled up, when you arrived you were in no condition to be with another person and I didn't want to put you into solitary."

"I see. Thank you." Elizabeth inclined her head to him and left. She was grateful for two things, answering her question but mainly for putting her in with the rogues in the first place. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

* * *

"Okay Edward I think I figured out your riddle," Elizabeth said as soon as the guard left.

"Oh really? Do tell why I am being nice to you?"

"Because you want to solve me." Edward scowled.

"Yes. How'd you figure that out?"

"Well, I'll admit I was completely stumped at first, after all how could I figure out what was going on your overly-large head." Edward smirked. "But then I remembered something: when we had that argument you had said "I may not have solved you yet." I'm pretty sure you'd ignore me once you solved me because I'd no longer hold your interest. Since you're still talking to me that means you couldn't have solved me yet. You were being nice to me so I'd open up and tell you things about myself so you could solve me." Edward scowled again but this time it looked more like a pout. It made him look adorable. "I also think there is another reason."

"Oh!? And what's that?" He asked harshly.

"I think you kind of like me," she grinned cheekily. Edward's face flushed red with anger and embarrassment.

"Who's being cocky now?"

"It's well deserved."

"So you think I like you? What makes you think that you can figure out what's running through my impressive mind?"

"I don't…I overhead Jervis telling Alice that you were in _love _with the new girl," Elizabeth put a childish emphasis on the word.

"Jervis!" Edward barked. The blond man hid his face behind his hands.

"Terribly sorry, I did not know she could hear, she must have the ears of a wolf." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Poor Jervis was being yelled at by Edward, he should have been yelling at her, which just added even more support to the "Edward likes me" theory. She frowned slightly. It was fun teasing Edward, he had such adorable reactions, but what would happen if he ended up realizing he liked her?

Elizabeth gulped. She wasn't sure she wanted him openly flirting with her. What would that be like? Would he send her love puzzles, chocolates, more flowers? Or would he just stalk her silently, sneak into her bedroom late at night, and… Elizabeth blushed at the thought. _'No!'_

He had killed people in his death traps, stolen millions of dollars, and even held Gotham in the pits of terror a time or two. The Riddler was a sociopath. Elizabeth doubted he could love he just found he her extremely interesting that was it. So what if she flirted with him and was having sexy dreams about him? There was no way she could pursue a relationship with him. He was a rogue for goodness sake! It didn't matter if he was handsome, witty, intelligent, polite, made her feel pretty, and was nearly everything she wanted in a partner.

'_Damn,'_ she swore internally. Elizabeth had promised herself when she finally escaped from her father's rules that she would never hide her emotions from herself again. And here she was trying to bury her feelings towards Edward but of course it wasn't that simple. She'd never had a guy she really liked before, not like this at least. Sure there were a few guys she crushed on, a couple one night stands but no one had ever _noticed_ her. Edward had noticed her. He'd given her veiled and even open compliments. She really liked that.

Edward stopped shouting and sat in his chair huffily. "I don't like her." He muttered under his breath.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. If there was any time to do this she might as well do it now. "Don't worry, Edward, perhaps I might kind of like you too." Edward blushed and turned away, mumbling angrily.


	14. Food Fights

**Hello! School time is starting and due to the hassle of college I will be taking a month haitus. I will return in October sometime but I need to break from writing to get everything settled and get back into the swing of school and homework. I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you in a month.**

* * *

Edward didn't say anything the rest of the day and the next morning he was silent as well. Maybe they had teased him a little too much. Yesterday had been the last day of the drugged food which meant that the food would be a lot better but also they were now eating in the cafeteria. Apparently the rogues were let out of their cells a lot more often than Elizabeth had thought. She now found out that they were allowed out for meal times, art therapy, extra recreation time, and for religious services—though she also found out that none of the rogues took the asylum up on this.

They were currently in cafeteria. Elizabeth and Jervis were sitting together; not really chatting yet making light conversation about the procedures at Arkham. Edward was sitting by himself on the other side of the small table, hunched over his food, determinedly not looking at them. Penguin and Two-Face were sitting at different tables surrounded by other inmates, probably some of their henchmen. It was amusing watching Penguin play king of the nest; he had told Elizabeth that he was planning on becoming a legitimate business man by opening up his own club, "The Iceberg Lounge", but is appeared that he didn't want to give up his power quite yet.

"Jervis?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I've been wondering why are there separate rogue sections for men and women? I always thought they were all clumped together."

"That is how it used to be but after the doctors found out about Harley's late night stripteases for the Joker they decided to separate us, that is also the reason we must wear these hideous jumpsuits instead of a shirt and pants like before."

"Oh, wow, that's…interesting."

"Yes," Jervis chuckled, "Harley is quite the character." They both went back to their food. It was a few minutes before Elizabeth paused. Someone was watching. She glanced up. A thin wiry man was staring at her from a few tables away. His head was shaved but it was marred with four long scars running down his face, he had smaller tally-like scars on his arms as well. Elizabeth shivered she knew who he was. Zsasz. A psychopathic serial killer, he didn't want money or power, he wanted nothing but the whole world dead. His piercing gaze was just too much and Elizabeth looked back down.

"Jervis, I thought Zsasz was locked in solidary indefinitely."

"What?" Jervis looked up quickly, he spotted Zsasz and looked back down, "Oh my, this must be his one day…every two months, with good behavior, he gets a day to be outside his cell." Jervis nervously flicked his eyes back up, "Oh dear look at the time I'm late! I'm late!" He grabbed his tray and took off. She watched him scurry across the hall when she turned back she saw that Zsasz was gone.

A warm body pressed up against her and wrapped a hand around her throat. It wasn't choking her but just holding her tightly enough that is was hard to breathe. Elizabeth didn't move, she didn't even breathe. A scarred arm came into her vision, he grabbed her plastic fork and speared her last sausage. The juices sprayed on her hair when Zsasz took a bite. He set the fork back down his hot putrid breath encompassed her ear. She repressed a shiver. Zsasz pulled his hand away from her throat slowly, trailing his middle finger along her neck. Right where he liked to "liberate" his victims.

Elizabeth didn't move until she saw Zsasz sit back down in his seat. Then she let out the breath she had been holding. Rubbing her neck she pushed away her tray. She wasn't hungry any more. Jervis rejoined her after a minute.

"Are you alright?"

"You left me." Elizabeth stated, she wasn't angry or surprised. She just felt very numb. Jervis looked ashamed at his own cowardice.

"Sorry…" He mumbled then he nudged Elizabeth and pointed to Edward. She peeked over Jervis' shoulder. Edward was glaring at Zsasz clutching his fork tightly in his hand. He was mad, that was sweet of him.

The fork in Edward's hand snapped and began digging into his flesh but he still didn't stop glaring at Zsasz. He had threatened her. That bastard had dared to threaten his puzzle. His property. Nobody ever messed with a rogue's possessions. Of course he hadn't shown the inmates his claim to her yet. He'd have to change that.

* * *

At lunch Edward sat between Elizabeth and Jervis he still wasn't talking to them but it was a lot better than before. Meal time was nearly over with when a large beefy inmate, who had been staring at Elizabeth for a while, came over. Edward glanced briefly towards him, he was just one of the run-of-the-mill rapists Arkham contained. He leaned on hand on the table and slicked back his hair. His demeanor was in that special somewhere in between suave, stupid, and horny.

"Hey there doll," he said, "wanna see the fun side of Arkham?"

"No." Elizabeth said coldly finishing her hamburger.

"Come on doll." He leaned in placing both hands on the table, "these Rogues ain't no fun."

"Go away you over-sized brute," Jervis said with a dismissing hand, "you're fouling up our air."

The brute ignored him. "Tell me, is your hair silver everywhere?" He reached out to grab a lock of hair but Edward seized his wrist squeezing it tightly. The man grunted in pain.

"You will leave now." Usually the rapist would have backed down but his little show had begun to catch people's attention. He puffed out his chest trying to intimidate Edward. Without a second thought Edward twisted his hand and snapped the man's wrist. He yowled in pain and like a wounded beast dove across the table. Edward and Elizabeth jumped up to dodge him and he landed on the floor hurting himself even more. Now the entire cafeteria was watching.

The man stood again and raised a fist. Edward quirked an eyebrow. '_Idiot_.' There was the scraping of chairs, three more men were joining the fight. Why not? It wasn't every day you could gang up on a rogue. Edward felt a little less confident, even when the original opponent stepped beck, but naturally he didn't let it show. He moved slightly to his right so he was covering Elizabeth. It was a protective move that that he didn't consciously make.

One of the challengers cracked his knuckles. He swung wildly at Edward who dodged it easily. The bald man threw several more punches, none hitting their mark. Edward finally threw his first punch and hit the man four times in the solarplexes. He buckled over in pain, he would be finding it hard to breathe for several minutes and then he would throw up.

Edward now turned his attention to the other two men. They were both looking uneasy now but under the pressure of all the inmates they couldn't back down. The shorter stocky blonde finally made a move. He approached Edward fists raised. Edward smiled and raised his own fists. They exchanged a few blows, Edward was clearly winning until the second inmate decided to finally join in. Edward hadn't seen him approach because he was busy dodging a kick to the groin and he was able to land a blow to Edward's back. He stumbled forward and caught a kick in the stomach. With a grunt of pain Edward fell to his knees. The two men were closing in. Edward rolled away and got back on his feet. He put up his fists ready to fight again when a small hand touched his shoulder. Elizabeth was looking up at him with a mix of displeasure and smugness on her face.

"I've got this." Edward lowered his fists slightly and took a small step back. He wanted to see what she would do.

"Come now boys," she said throwing her arms open, "you should stop before you get hurt."

"Move your ass sweetheart, before we need to, though what a fine ass it is." Elizabeth scowled.

"I suggest you leave now." Her tone sharper now and her eyes were hard.

"Alright sweetheart you asked for it." The blonde charged at her, she ducked under his swing and grabbed his arm. In an impressive feat she flipped the nearly two-hundred and fifty pound man over her shoulder and on to the floor. There was a loud crack as his head hit the floor and he didn't get back up. The beefier inmate pulled something from the inside of his jumpsuit. A shank. He approached Elizabeth from behind and was about to lunge forward when Edward hit him in the throat.

Elizabeth turned around when she heard the thump of a body behind her. The second inmate was laying on the floor clutching his throat wheezing a make shift knife on the ground next to him. Edward was standing over him, looking amused by the man's agony. Elizabeth went over to him, he looked at her and then grabbed her arm pulling her close. She was surprised at first and then she saw why. The rest of Arkham had formed a ring around them blocking them off from Jervis and all other outsiders. Elizabeth heard Edward's heart pick up in pace but his face showed no sign of unease.

"This woman under my protection," he said in a clear voice, "and anyone who doesn't understand that will end up worse than these four." Edward gestured to the men he had injured. "Either by me or her." He nudged the immobile body of the blonde man. There was a thick silence, punctuated only by the moans of the injured men. Finally the group parted, returning to their meals. Elizabeth felt Edward relax slightly.

"Does this mean we're talking again?" She asked looking up at him. Edward smiling cockily down at her.

"I suppose."

* * *

There were no consequences for Edward and Elizabeth, the guards and orderlies didn't really care if the patients beat each other up. The four men were taken to the infirmary and all the others were being escorted back to their cells. The rogues were just being cuffed when somebody called out to Edward and Elizabeth. It was Dr. Leeland.

"Yes doctor?" Edward asked in a tone that suggested he wasn't really interested.

"Edward, we're going to have our session a little early because of this." Edward rolled his eyes. "Miss Howard, I would like to speak with you as well if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not."

"Then if you'll follow me. Orderlies if you could escort Mr. Nygma to the usual room I'll be with him shortly." Dr. Leeland beckoned Elizabeth to follow her. It only took a minute to walk to her office.

"Go ahead and sit down, would you like some water?" Elizabeth looked at her confused. "This isn't a formal meeting, I just want to talk, girl to girl, so to speak."

"Okay…" Her statement just made Elizabeth even more confused. Dr. Leeland didn't sit behind her desk but in the chair next to her.

"Now…I know you might not want to talk about it but can you tell me what happened after you were in solidary a few days ago?" Elizabeth looked at her suspiciously, what did the doctor want? She didn't say anything. It was a minute before Dr. Leeland finally realized she wasn't going to answer. "I'm not your enemy, I know what Dr. Gullenrow did. I just want to hear it from you."

Elizabeth relaxed and sighed. "Well, it must have been hours that I was in solidary then Dr. Gullenrow came in. I didn't realize it was him at first, he told me what happened and that I needed to have a session. He took me from the cell then I saw Rosslend and Berg. They were smiling and cracking their knuckles. I knew right then what was going to happen. In my panic I tried to run back into the cell but then Dr. Gullenrow stuck something into my neck. It wasn't a sedative but it made me feel woozy and I lost control of most of my muscles. I could still feel though, I could feel everything but I couldn't…" She trailed off recalling how she was helpless against her attackers.

"I see, thank you Elizabeth. I'm glad you told me. This isn't the first time Dr. Gullenrow has exhibited this sort of behavior. I'm hoping to bring a case up against him and every bit of information helps. Would you be willing to give a statement if I'm able to make a case against him?" Elizabeth smiled and nodded; it was good to know that somebody besides patients wanted Dr. Gullenrow stopped. Dr. Leeland got up and poured two glasses of water from her cooler. She handed one to Elizabeth and took a sip from the other.

"How are you faring at Arkham so far?"

"Better than I would have guessed."

"Good, good…the phone call you received yesterday, how did that go?"

"Fine, Alyssa wasn't really pleased of course, to come to Gotham for a weekend, only to find me locked up in here."

"Is she coming to visit you?"

"She said she was going to try. I hope she does though, I haven't seen her for at least a year."

"Good because she is here in the lobby and you can see each other as soon we finish here."

"Really!? Great!" Elizabeth was ecstatic.

"There's just one more thing I need to ask of you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, it's about Edward Nygma…"


	15. Puzzle Pieces

**I decided to post the last chapter I have written as well since I won't be updating for a month. Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward sat in the small therapy room Dr. Leeland liked to use for her individual sessions. He was attempting to come up with new disturbing things with which to scare her with, he was particularly proud of what he had said a few sessions ago about babies. So far though he couldn't come up with anything that could top it, it was pretty hard to top legless babies. Edward shrugged he'd just have to wing it.

His thoughts wandered back to what had just occurred in the cafeteria. Elizabeth's behavior was odd to say the least. Why had she tried to stop the fight? He had been winning, so what if he had been hit in the stomach, he's endured worse at the hands of Batman and his little bat family. Her behavior was interesting. It was almost like she didn't want to see him get hurt. Maybe she wasn't just teasing him when she said she liked him.

Edward grinned. Of course she liked him, who could resist his infallible charm and wit not to mention his good looks. Now the question is what he would do with that nice tidbit of information. Nothing for now, he decided. He'd wait until he had gathered more information, once they had some alone time. Maybe once she was released he would escape and stalk her a bit like he had originally intended that would be amusing. He hadn't stalked anyone for a while. It could be fun.

The door opened. "Good Afternoon, Dr. Leeland," Edward said a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Afternoon Edward," she took out her tape recorder. "Session number 69. Patient Edward Nygma. So Edward, when you left our last session I heard you pick a fight with one of the guards and today you just had a fight with four inmates."

"Is there a question in there, doctor?"

"Yes. Why? You're usually not a physical person."

"I have my reasons. None of which concern you." Dr. Leeland had expected this response and she had planned for it.

"Miss Howard is an interesting person is she not?" Edward was slightly surprised at the change in conversation but he hid it so well that Dr. Leeland didn't notice.

"One could say that, she certainly has her quirks."

"One could also say you've taken an interest in her."

"A mere distraction from monotony of Arkham."

"I know she's more than a distraction, I saw the whole incident in the dining hall. You stood up for her, you're protective of her."

"I don't like other kids playing with my toys."

"You consider her a toy?"

"Yes."

"What kind of toy?"

"I would consider her to be a jigsaw puzzle to which I don't have the picture on the cover and I don't know how many pieces there are."

Dr. Leeland was silent for a few seconds. "So she's a challenge."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it though." Edward didn't say anything he wasn't about to admit to the doctor that Elizabeth was a small challenge for him. Dr. Leeland took a few notes on her clip board. "Do you find her sexually attractive?" Edward started just enough for Dr. Leeland to notice. He was not expecting that question.

"Compared to Query and Echo, she's nothing."

"I didn't ask how she compared to your _companions_; I asked if you have looked at her sexually."

"Turning to Freudian methods, doctor, I thought you were better than that."

"Edward," she said in a reprimanding tone.

"Fine. Fine…she has her good points. Cute face, round breasts, nice butt."

"I want you to try and take this seriously."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you answer my questions, seriously, this session I will reinstate some of your recreation privileges." Edward mulled it over. There wasn't really any harm in telling her anything, he could always bend the truth; and with his recreation privileges he'd be able to observe Elizabeth more since she'd be transferred soon. He smirked.

"Okay, doctor, ask away."

* * *

The steel door opened and Alyssa MacKenna braced herself. She promised she wouldn't let herself cry. Elizabeth was sitting chains around her wrist her head down. The door creaked and she looked up, a cheeky smile split across her face, straining the stiches in her lower lip. Alyssa's breath shook as she sat as well. There was a large dent in the table on Elizabeth's side and the steel chairs were uncomfortably cool. They didn't say anything at first they just looked at each other. Alyssa had grown her red hair out long and had traded her usual brown glasses in for contacts; and Elizabeth looked odd without her brown wig and coloured lenses.

"I like your hair," they said at the same time. Both were grinning now and they chuckled.

"It looks good long, you should keep it like that."

"I like yours short but I think you've got a little grey in there."

"Too much stress." There was a short pause.

"Did the guards do that?" Alyssa asked gesturing to Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth didn't answer right away but turn her head towards the door, like she was listening to something. Finally she looked back up.

"Yep. The official story is that I fell down some stairs though."

"What was all that?"

"All what?"

"What you did with your head, like you were listening to something."

"I was listening to see if the guard outside was close enough to hear what we were saying, I don't think they expect me to stick with the official line but I'd rather not cause any extra trouble for myself."

"Oh…so you hearing has…"

"Gotten a shitload better. Yeah. My sense of smell too, I've been starting to identify human scents now, like you" she sniffed in deeply, "you smell like green apples. There's strength as well. The dent on the table is from me."

"Holy shit," Alyssa touched the dent. It was about it was only a few millimeters deep but the steel table was at least a centimeter thick.

"I also grew a tail!"

"What!?"

"Kidding! Hahaha!"

"Oh goddess! Don't scare me like that! Haha!" They laughed for a minute.

"I've missed you." Elizabeth said once they had fallen silent.

"I've missed you too." Tears pricked at Alyssa's eyes. "Batman came by your apartment, he was there when I arrived."

"Oh, really…"

"He said he was looking for evidence, not to convict you though, but…he was reading your journal." Elizabeth's expression froze. "When he left I-I looked at what page he was at…you had written 'They will pay' on it. All over."

Relief spread across Elizabeth's face. "Oh that page," she chuckled, "remember I went to that trauma therapist, it was something he told me to do. What was it he said…"To help get the negative feelings out and to reduce your stress." I wanted them to pay." Elizabeth shrugged. "It helped."

"Thank goodness! I thought you went off the deep end without me!"

"Well I did say I'd race you to the nut house!"

"And here I thought I'd win for sure." They were laughing again.

"So did you pick a topic for your thesis yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"No…I still have a few weeks to decide. It seems as if all the good topics have already been covered."

"Well what are do you want to write it on? Maybe I can think of something."

Alyssa near about cuffed Elizabeth on the back of the head. "You know what I want to write it on! I'm a criminal sociologist for goodness sakes. I want my thesis to be the next big insight into the formula that causes criminal behavior."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "how could I forget?" There was a short pause while Elizabeth was thinking. "Well…I can't make any promises but what if you did a case study…"

"On…?"

"On one of the Gotham Rogues. The Mad Hatter or the Riddler might be willing, I could talk to them. Maybe I could get them to tell you their stories." Alyssa's eyes went wide in excitement.

"That's brilliant! I love it! Would you!? Could you!?"

"Now I can't make any promises."

"I know. I know. But if you could try. Oh! I would owe you the biggest favour in the world!"

"I'll have to warm them up to the idea. It could take a few weeks, when do you need to have your topic in?"

"I don't need to present my topic until August."

"Good that will give us enough time." The couple talked for the next twenty minutes or so. They kept away from dark topics like the rogues, Arkham, Batman, and anything else involving Elizabeth currently. The two talked liked only best friends could, squeezing into the little time they were allowed, everything yet nothing. Finally there was a knock on the door and the orderlies stepped in.

"Time's up come on." One said gruffly unlocking Elizabeth from the table and grabbing her shoulders.

"I know, I know…I guess we'll have to talk some other time Alyssa." Elizabeth stood and Alyssa's resolve not to cry was shaken when she saw the chains around Elizabeth's wrists extending down to wrap around her feet as well. That and her jumpsuit really did give the impression that she was in prison, in trouble, and there was nothing she could do to help, the worst thing possible for a best friend to feel.

"Yeah, see you later." Elizabeth stuck out her hand and she shook it. Earlier Elizabeth had mentioned that they better not do their usual long hug and kiss good bye, no matter how much they wanted to. Although she was a lot more sensitive than the other inmates and emotional she didn't want the orderlies, guards, doctor, or anyone really to know how soft she was when it came to her loved ones. It was killing them both inside not hugging and touching each other but you have to do what you have to do.

Finally they stopped shaking hands and the man escorting Elizabeth nudged her out the door. Alyssa looked at the remaining orderly that was there to escort her out. He was an ugly fellow with a large plump nose, beady eyes, and pock marks on his arms.

"Well let's go," she said exiting. She turned back to go down the hall that she came through when the man grabbed her arm.

"Hang on, sweetness, Dr. Gullenrow would like to chat with you."

"What?" The man didn't respond but simply began dragging her to down the opposite hall.

* * *

Dr. Gullenrow fiddle with the monitor, he was watching the security footage from today's lunch period. He knew that Elizabeth's sister would be here soon and he wanted to set the fight on loop, so she could watch it while they were talking. Hopefully it footage of her sister acting so violent would throw her off so she would reveal more to him. He pressed a couple buttons. There he got it and just in time, there was a knock on his door.

"Enter."

"The girl, doctor," the orderly said leading the redhead inside.

"Thank you, Jack, I'll call you when we're finished."

"So you're Miss Howard's sister…? You don't look much like her."

"Well there is more to being a sister than genetics." Alyssa said sitting down in the chair, glancing at the TV monitor behind the doctor's desk.

"So you're not her real sister?"

"You could say that, but we have more in common than her and her "real" sister." Alyssa's gaze flitted back to the screen. It was playing a black and white film of a cafeteria, she assumed it was some type of security tape; and if she wasn't mistaken that was Elizabeth sitting next to two men. Both looked familiar but she couldn't place them. They were probably rogues from what she had gathered from Elizabeth.

"I see…"Dr. Gullenrow smirked as he watched Alyssa. The part where the first inmate approached the table was playing. Alyssa's expression remained neutral as she watched Edward snap the man's wrist.

"How did you and Miss Howard meet?"

"Boarding school, she was sent there junior year." Alyssa didn't stop watching the action to answer.

"I said how not where."

"Oh…well, long story short, she stopped me beating up a guy." Dr. Gullenrow blinked that was not what he was expecting.

"What?"

"She said it wasn't right for me to use my training to beat up kids and she was going to tell the school. She always had such faith in institutions."

"And what did you do?"

"I tried to punch her lights out, but then she flipped me and knocked me out." Alyssa grinned. "Just like she did there." Dr. Gullenrow's mouth harden and he stopped the tape.

"So, Elizabeth has always had a violent streak?"

"No, she's just realized the best way to stop a vengeful Tae Kwon Do student was in a physical display of strength and skill." Dr. Gullenrow frowned and placed another tape into the VCR to play. "What's this now? I know you're trying to get information out of me about Elizabeth. Why not just ask me?" The doctor didn't say anything. He pressed play.

Elizabeth was lying down on a medical table with four people in lab coats surrounding her. Alyssa froze she knew what this was. She winced when she saw Elizabeth buckle in pain as four long needles shot their contents into her. Elizabeth sat up but then grabbed her arms, she was in pain. An Asian doctor grabbed her shoulder trying to push her on her back. Alyssa gasped. Elizabeth's hand shot out and wrapped around the man's throat she was squeezing tighter and tighter her finger nails piercing the skin. The man wrestled with Elizabeth's arm trying to pry it off him but she was to strong. In an unnatural display of strength she lifted him off his feet and threw him into the nearest wall.

Alyssa looked away as Elizabeth approached the man but Dr. Gullenrow turned on the sound. Growls, screams of pain, screams of terror, yelling, crunching, more growls but so horrible she couldn't look back. Suddenly the noise stopped. Cautiously she looked back up. The doctor had shut off the monitor.

"Now, why don't you tell me about Elizabeth?"


	16. Friendships

**And I'm back! (From outer space!) Great now that song is stuck in my head...ah well. Here's a new chapter and I'm rearing to go! Thanks everyone for waiting! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own DC!**

* * *

"Gah! I lost again!" Elizabeth shouted blinking furiously. Edward smirked, they had been having a stare down contest for the past thirty minutes or so. A frivolous game but one that passed the time nonetheless.

"Of course, I'd never lose such a simple contest." Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him. She was glad Edward was talking to her again. It'd been so boring just talking to Jervis. The little man was interesting but without being able to see him properly the conversation lacked something.

"Let's not do another," Elizabeth said laying her head against the wall.

"Fine by me, I have a question for you then."

"Ask away."

"Where did you learn to flip people like that?"

"Did you not pay attention on Thursday when I told you my dad is in the military? Just because he was never home didn't mean he didn't care. He made me and my sister take basic training courses. I know how to flip people, break people's necks, and punch them out; along with knowing my way around firearms."

"Impressive."

"Thanks. Flipping people is my favorite. It's how I met my best friend."

"What?"

"I guess that sounds weird."

"Just a bit, yet expected, since its coming from you."

"Oh you're too kind, the story is very interesting, wanna hear it?"

"Why not?"

"Well it was in the first month of school, a boarding school, junior year. I was walking across the court yard when I noticed a circle of yelling kids. Curious I went over to see what was going on. In the circle was a guy and a girl. The girl, Alyssa, was hitting the guy big football player type. She was using Tae Kwon Do, the guy was pretty much defenseless. I never really thought that people who knew marital arts should use them on people who don't so I stepped in. Pushed the guy out of the way and told her to stop, that I'd go to the principle. She tried to push past me so I hit her. She hit me back then she tried to roundhouse me but I caught her leg and flipped her. Knocked her out. Of course, a teacher just happened to come by and everyone scattered leaving me and her there. We both received detention, washing the gym showers. She was pissed at me at first but after then I slipped in some semen in the boy's lockers we got to talking and…became best friends."

"…you slipped in semen…?"

"Yep."

Edward blinked several times trying to picture it. It was simply too weird. "…so why was she fighting the guy?"

"Oh well he had beat up a gay kid in front of her so she beat him up. Doesn't excuse her actions but still…she's always been over-protective of people who are victimized."

"I assume she was victimized then."

"Yes, being an open lesbian and pagan in a heavily Christianized military school doesn't exactly make people friendly to you."

"Except for you."

"I've come to notice that I'm the exception a lot."

"Indeed…" Edward rubbed his chin and muttered to himself, "you seem to be the exception." Elizabeth smirked internally she didn't want Edward to know that she had heard what he said.

"Okay I have a question for you now." Edward looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Very well."

"That device you used to get out of your cell, was that an electric or magnetic scrambler?"

Edward smirked, "What device?"

"I won't tell anyone, the engineer inside me was just intrigued."

"…magnetic."

"Ah, I thought so, simpler than electric yet still effective."

"Yes, and much easier to find the pieces for one; but I thought you were a chemist not an engineer."

"If you're going to solve me you're going to have to start remembering what I say. I was an Engineering and Chemistry major and then I got my Master's in Chem. But I've always been more into engineering than chemistry, I only got my Master's in Chem because I wanted to put the Maroni mob behind bars or else I would've gotten an Engineering Master's instead."

"I see…what did Dr. Leeland want to talk to you about?"

"Surprisingly, Dr. Gullenrow. Apparently, she wants to bring a case up against him for breaking the rules and mistreating the patients."

"Good, I knew there was a reason I didn't kill her…what else?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth said a little too quickly.

"You're lying."

"Maybe," she grinned, "maybe not."

"What else did you talk about," it wasn't a question this time but a demand.

"I don't need to tell you."

"You will."

"You really don't want to know, Edward." He stared hard at her. "Okay fine! We were talking about my period and how they put the female inmates on birth control so they know exactly when their period is going to be."

Edward blinked his face neutral. "You're right I didn't want to know that."

"Well trust me next time." He didn't say anything else just picked up one of his books and began to read. Meanwhile, Elizabeth was laughing hysterically inside. She had just lied to the Riddler and gotten away with it! She turned away from Edward and began sketching a picture in the new felt pens Dr. Leeland had arranged for her to have; and she felt on top of the world.

The rest of the day passed without anything exciting happening, during dinner everyone left them alone, Zsasz had been taken back to his cell for attempting to kill a guard, and they were able to force down a revolting eggplant goulash. Sunday came and went without much fuss as well. The only real shock came when Elizabeth was brought to music therapy and forced to listen to Chopin for three hours, although she liked classical music she was more of a mystical Wagner fan than the airy Chopin. Either way it was late in the night as Elizabeth was lying awake explore her enhanced senses that she realized something very important and very disturbing.

Seven days ago she had been lying awake, like she was now, excited about getting back to normal. She had only been in Arkham a week come tomorrow afternoon. Yet to her it felt like a month. She turned over in bed and began playing with the fray in the sheets. Tomorrow was another day and she would be moved into the women's ward. As far as she knew there weren't any female rogues in Arkham right now. So she'd be completely alone. Maybe she could get some books.

Elizabeth pulled the covers over her head and cleared her head. She needed to get to sleep. A final thought drifted through her head. _'I wonder when Jonathan will come back?'_

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth was contemplative during breakfast. She was futilely fantasizing about what she might have happened in the past week if Dr. Jyuugatsu hadn't been bribed. Today would have been her first day at the Crime Lab. She could have been separating DNA strands to be tested or determining what that mysterious sticky stuff was in the victim's pocket was. If only, if only…

Elizabeth was pulled from her dark reverie by someone giving a sharp on her cell wall. She looked up. Dr. Gullenrow was standing outside with two orderlies, luckily for her neither had participated in her beating. She stood up and assumed the position for them to cuff her.

"It's time Miss Howard," he said unlocking her door. The orderlies rushed forward, grabbed her hands and roughly pushed her against the wall. It hurt but she didn't give any sign that she was in pain. Even though she thought Dr. Gullenrow was on her side again she still didn't trust him not to be sadistic jerk to her.

"By guys," Elizabeth said as she was lead down the hall, "see you around."  
"Goodbye," Edward and Jervis said. The thick metal door shut behind her with a loud bang.

"The women's cells are a bit nicer than those ones, so that'll be nice." Dr. Gullenrow said as they walked down the hall. Elizabeth gave a non-committal grunt. "And you won't have to deal with any Rogues, all the females are currently loose. Not that there are many to begin with, many more men, many more." She hmm-ed, the doctor was starting to babble.

"I'll see if I can provide you with some books and drawing materials. Are there any books you would like?"

Elizabeth's eyes light up. "Really? If it wouldn't be too much trouble I'd really like to finish _'The Kingdom'_ and maybe, if you have any, a few romance books."

"Not any trouble at all…oh dear. Off to the side Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked in the same direction as Dr. Gullenrow. Jonathan was being led down the hallway a company of five large guards and orderlies escorting him. His head was down and he was silent. They came closer and closer but Jonathan still didn't notice that there was anyone else in the hall. Elizabeth thought she was in the clear when he suddenly looked up staring right at her.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Professor." A wide smile spread across Jonathan's face as he was pushed past Elizabeth and he didn't say anything else and neither did she. As soon as Jonathan was several feet down the hall Dr. Gullenrow and Elizabeth continued on their way. It wasn't long before they reached the women's cell. If Elizabeth was correct these cells were actually right next the male rogue cells they were simply on the other side of the brick divider wall. There were only four cells in this section and she was put the last cell on the left. These cells were bigger than the men's and, because they were just rebuilt and very clean.

"Well here you are," Dr. Gullenrow said shutting the door, "I'll try and have those books for you after lunch."

"Thanks. Bye." The doctor left leaving Elizabeth painfully alone.

On the other side of the thick brick wall was the men's sector where Jonathan was catching up on what he had missed while taking his break from the hassle of Arkham. So far he had been told of Elizabeth's unfortunate lesson, how Elizabeth's hearing went and the scuffle in the cafeteria. To an outsider it would have seemed as though Jonathan, Jervis, and Edward were obsessed with the girl; and though this was partially true, their Elizabeth centered conversation was because she was the only interesting thing in Arkham.

"Our story is done," Jervis said, "now you must regale us with your tale."

"Well, after a quick stroll around my regular haunts I met with Deidre and Nina, they were quite upset that Batman was so close on their tail. Luckily they had already sold the puzzle box for 500 grand."

"Hang-on," Edward said, "you're not talking about that Chinese Puzzle Box Batman accused me of stealing?"

"Why I believe I am."

"You ass…didn't he say it was Query and Echo that stole the box, who are Deidre and Nina?"

"…for a genius you are an idiot Edward." Jonathan said shaking his head. "Query and Echo's actual names are Deidre and Nina. Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"I don't think I ever asked…" Edward shrugged, "doesn't matter now, continue."

"Well we split the cash evenly. Then I went back to my lab and made a few small canisters to use for later." Edward and Jervis smirked. If Jonathan had his fear toxin with him things were going to get interesting in Arkham. "Much later I think though, Elizabeth is indeed intriguing and I wish experiment with her more here first before moving on to the real study." Jonathan was grinning his eyes gleaming.

"She was expecting you to attack her," Jervis said, "be careful what you do next."

Jonathan chuckled, "oh don't worry Jervis, I have everything planned out."

* * *

Elizabeth groaned into the pillow. She was so bored it was unbelievable. Surely this was punishment enough for her crime; she doubted she could take another six minutes let alone six weeks. The door creaked open and she scrambled up from her belly-down position on the bed. Leaning close to the glass she jumped back when she saw Batman coming down the hallway.

"Go away," she said even though she was really grateful for any distraction.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said his voice was a lot less gruff than it was before. "I just want to talk." Elizabeth peered at him suspiciously, she knew that he had no reason to harm but she also wouldn't put it past him. After all he had strangled Edward for information on a ratty old puzzle box.

"Fine." She sat on the edge of her bed and crossed her arms.

"How are you doing?" Elizabeth blinked, she hadn't expected that sort of question.

"Fine, I guess, rather bored since I have no one to talk to now."

"Don't be friendly with the Rouges."

"What? I can't have a cordial conversation with some psychopaths?" Batman stared at her, very un-amused. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "So…you didn't come here to ask me how I'm doing. What do you want?" Elizabeth's voice had a cold overtone.

"I'm not your enemy."

"I know but you're not really my ally either."

"I could be. I want to help you."

"The mob blackmailed Dr. Jyuugatsu, that's all I know, though I'm sure you knew that by now." Batman nodded. "According to my friend, you read my notes."

"Yes."

"Well? Nobody has seen them until now."

"Inspired if not a bit naïve."

"But they're feasible."

"Yes…you have a keen mechanical mind. Why go into chemistry?"

"I wanted to put the bad guys away."

"You can't now," Batman took a step closer to the glass, "What are you going to do?"

"So we've come to what you wanted to ask me…" Elizabeth smiled, "I'm not sure. I'll have to see where this wave takes me."

"Don't be reckless."

"Fine by me, I hate reckless."

"You know what I mean." He took another step forward so he was nearly touching the glass. Elizabeth rose and joined him. Batman was quite tall, his large muscles were even more prominent close up, she could see every thread of fabric in his suit, could hear nearly hear the beating of his heart, and through the air hole them smell of sweat and blood and… Elizabeth gave a small gasp and looked up at the eyes of the Batman sniffing deeply yet silently. After a few seconds she regained her head.

"Maybe I do. I probably do. Either way what are you going to do?" Batman stared down at her. Her eyes were challenging him to get to the bottom of this mystery. Find out who did this to her and why.

"I'll see what I can do." He turn sharply and determinedly walked back down the hall. Elizabeth smirked but he didn't see.

"Bring me someone to talk to." She called after him and he grunted. As soon as the door shut behind him Elizabeth allowed herself to think about what Batman had smelled like. _Who_ he had smelled of. But it just wasn't possible. There was no way in hell it could be. No way, he could be. Yet… It was possible. Wasn't it? In some ways it made sense. Could he really be…?

Elizabeth shook her head there was no to tell with only one smell. As a scientist she'd have to have more proof. Her new nose wasn't reliable. She was just getting used to it. But still…could the man behind the mask really be Bruce Wayne?

* * *

It was dinner time and Elizabeth was trying to keep her calm as she sat down next to Edward. Jonathan was still in line but she knew that he'd be joining them. She wasn't quite sure how to act around him now, she wasn't really scared of him still yet she wasn't as comfortable as she was before and if he was going to treat her like an experiment she didn't know what she would do. Elizabeth saw Jonathan's tall head weave around the other inmates. He was coming. A few second later he sat down across from Edward and next to Jervis.

"Edward told me what happened due to our talk." Jonathan said to Elizabeth, "It was all my fault. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth chuckled, "You're an awful liar."

"That's not what you're supposed to say," said Jonathan leaning toward her looking cross.

"Oh sorry," Elizabeth put on a doe-eyed sympathetic look. "It's okay Professor I forgive you. I'm sure you didn't mean any harm." Edward and Jervis stifled their snorts of laughter. Elizabeth looked completely ridiculous staring up at Jonathan with such a pathetic expression.

"Okay." Jonathan sat back and began to eat contented with Elizabeth's answer. To say the least Elizabeth was quite confused with Jonathan's behavior but if he wasn't going to try and pry about her fears that was fine with her. Just absolutely fine.

Paste your document here...


	17. Women

**Yay another chapter! Thanks to everyone who is reading this! I love you all!**

* * *

Three weeks later Elizabeth was just about insane. With no one to talk to during most of the day she felt ready to claw her own eyes out if it meant getting some conversation in with the nurses. Sure she had her books and the notepad she was filling with half formed ideas, crazy stories and some schematics but it still wasn't the same. How did Edward and the other's stand this! No wonder they're crazy!

Suddenly the hall door swung open and Batman stormed in dragging behind him a nasally-voiced blonde in a torn red and black leotard who was dragging her feet trying to break away while shouting at the Bat. From the rear a young man in a multi-coloured leotard and black mask rushed ahead and, dodging a kick from the female, opened the cell across from Elizabeth.

"I don' wanna go back," the blonde screamed, "I don' wanna! Let me go you stinkin' bat! I was just havin' some fun!"

"Fun isn't destroying stores." Batman growled.

"Well then you obviously haven' tried it," she said as Batman pushed her into the cell. "Wha' abou' ya' Bird-boy do ya' know how to have fun?"

"Yes, it's putting criminals like you behind bars." The girl stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry. "That's no fun, 'specially for me."

"No doubt." Batman said turning around and gesturing for Robin to follow him.

"Thanks for bringing me someone to talk to!" Elizabeth called after him. At this the blonde, who had been glaring at Batman's back, finally noticed her.

"Hey! I neva' seen you before! I'm Harley Quinn! But you can call me Harley! You must-be new! Wha's your name?"

Elizabeth blinked in shock, she sure bounced back quickly. "Uh…I'm Elizabeth."

"Oh! You're that girl that murdered those people from Wayne Industries!"

"Yeah…"

"Cool! Me and Mista' J love ya' work! Kept Bats off our tail for a while."

"Thanks…I guess."

"So have ya' been in here all by ya'self all this time?"

"Almost, the first week I was in the men's section."

"So you gotta know the guys, Eddy's a real charmer isn't he? Nothin' like my Mista' J, of course."

"I'm sure he isn't."

"Wha' ya' mean he isn't?!" Harley yelled the areas of her skin that were make-up free flashed red with anger.

"I-I mean I'm sure the Joker isn't anything like Edward."

"Good, 'cause Mista' J is my Puddin' no one else's."

"Fine by me." Harley grinned stupidly and sat cross legged on the floor, gesturing for Elizabeth to do the same.

"So do you got someone special like me?"

"Nah, too busy with school and work."

"I understand, that's how I was before I met Mista' J but he showed me how to have fun an' I've neva' stopped…" Harley gazed wistful into space reminiscing about her happy times with Joker.

"You're very lucky to have someone who cares." Elizabeth lied. Even though she'd made the same stupid mistake as Harley and had feelings for a rogue; liking the Riddler and loving the Joker were two entirely different things, however.

"Thanks…I know," she exclaimed, "I'll find ya' someone!"

"What!? No! No, you don't need to do that. I've only—"

"Of course I'll help ya', you're one of the family now!"

"One of the family!?" Elizabeth gulped her eyes going wide with confused horror. Harley, however, ignored her.

"Wha' d'ya think of Jervis, he's a sweety? But you're not blonde are you, he only like blondes…hmm…Penguin's icky and Two-Face is a meany…I know what about the Professor!"

"Jonathan!" Elizabeth squeaked.

"Yeah! He'd be perfect! You'd get him t' stop obsessing over that Becky girl!" Elizabeth really didn't know what to think. The impossibility of the situation was over whelming. Harleen Quinzell was playing matcher maker with her and the rogues.

"Hang on," Harley said tapping her chin, "ya' knew the Professor was Jonathan, did ya' go to Gotham U too?"

"Yeah for Engineering and Chemistry."

"Wow! So did I! Come ta' think of it I had roomie called Elizabeth, she was an Engineering Major too, weird."

"Interesting, I had a roomie called Harleen, rather close to Harley isn't it," Elizabeth commented almost off-handedly.

"Eeeeee!" Harley squealed and threw her arms apart. "Wowey! I can't believe it! It's like college all over again!" Elizabeth smiled and started to laugh.

"Maybe we can actually get along this time." Both were laughing now. Elizabeth was relived, she may now have been imprisoned with a bouncy blonde but at least she wasn't going insane due to boredom any time soon.

* * *

Elizabeth was going insane. Again. Harley had been talking her ear off for the past five hours with the only break being when the orderlies came and had her change into the jumpsuit. And she wasn't even talking about anything important it was mainly about hair, clothes, and "Mista' J". Finally, the guards arrived to take them to dinner. When they arrived the other rogues were already seated at their normal table.

"Hiya boys!" Harley called out waving wildly. They looked up and waved back. "Look at the way the Professor's lookin' at you." She whispered to Elizabeth.

"You mean like he wants to spray fear gas in my face and laugh at my terror and then dissect my mind until I'm a quivering mess and spray me with gas once again just for the hell of it?"

"Yeah! You must really interest him! He never puts that much effort in for normal people. Oh, you'll look too cute together!" Elizabeth had to stop herself from slamming her head into the wall. Harley could not get any stupider, how did she ever become a doctor? They moved through the line quickly and soon were joining the men at their table.

"Harley, my dear, how have you been?" Jervis asked.

"Been havin' too much fun accordin' to Batman," Harley said sitting next to Edward and forcing Elizabeth to sit next to Jonathan.

"He always has been a killjoy," Jonathan said.

"But guess what! Elizabeth and I were roommates in college!"

"Really?" All three asked simultaneously looking to Elizabeth for conformation.

"Yeah, in Sophomore year."

"Small world." Edward commented.

"Sure is!" Harley babbled away, the others seemed to be used to it for they simply talked over her. When dinner was finished Edward came up behind Elizabeth and leaned in close.

"I'm terribly sorry you must deal with Harley alone," he whispered in her ear, "but don't worry she'll talk herself out of a voice by tomorrow."

"Oh joy, less than twenty four hours of incessant chatter left then."

"I'll give you another riddle to work on then," Edward said slipping a piece of paper into her pocket. For the past two weeks Edward had been giving her riddles randomly throughout the day when they were together. It had become a great deal of fun for her actually. He'd given her a variety of puzzles from anagrams, to ciphers, to riddles, she wonder what she would get today.

"Thanks, I'll have the answer by tomorrow morning."

"I'm giving you until lunch."

"Ooh, a tricky one, okay lunch it is." Elizabeth and Edward were pulled away from each other by the guards.

"Later." They both said as they were dragged in opposite directions. Edward was going back to his cell while Elizabeth had a meeting with Dr. Leeland. They had several meetings so far so Elizabeth could talk to her about Edward.

It took only a few minutes for Elizabeth to reach Dr. Leeland's office. The door was already open so she stepped inside and the guard shut the door behind her.

"Good evening, Elizabeth."

"Evening, Doctor."

"We're going to be doing something special for Edward' session Wednesday," the doctor gestured to her desk.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "I've been waiting for this one."

* * *

Edward was staring at Dr. Leeland, the lady was a complete imbecile. During their past three sessions or so she had been trying to dig deeper and deeper into his relationship with Elizabeth. He didn't see why, she was just another, if not more interesting, person.

"I think today I'll show you this slide show, just watch it Edward, you don't need to say anything." Edward rolled his eyes. Dr. Leeland dimmed the lights and turned on the project. It had so many cords, it would be easy to strangle her with them and escape. But he wouldn't, if he did Arkham would only replace her with someone who was even more idiotic.

The first slide flashed across the screen, a crime scene photo of his first forays into villainy. _'Why is an orange like bell?'_ Not the best riddle but it everyone had to start somewhere. Another picture, this time of him with Query and Echo; they had helped him a lot in his early crimes. Quite a few slides later and Edward was starting to get very bored with this trip down memory lane. Pictures of his old crimes and ex-henchgirls, he had no idea what Dr. Leeland was trying to do and he didn't really care. The projected clicked again and Edward bolted up right in his seat. Elizabeth was sitting behind the desk of one of the empty offices in Arkham in a very provocative position; but it wasn't how she was sitting that made his stomach disappear and his cheeks heat up.

She was wearing an emerald green corset with purple laces in the front that pressed her breasts forward into generous swells. A skirt and leggings showed off her legs and well-shaped butt. Her hair was pinned back and she was wearing his hat. In her hands she was playing with his cane, holding it next to her so that it partially rested on her chest with the question mark nearly touching her lips. Even though it was simply a picture he could feel the heat of her gaze.

He barely even registered Dr. Leeland's scribbling pens as more pictures of Elizabeth flashed across the screen. They were all of her in very suggestive poses. She looked marvelous in his trademark Riddler style and when she was bits of his own outfit… He could feel the heat spread downwards from his cheeks, his breathing was slowing and his pupils were dilating. The sound of Dr. Leeland flipping over to a fresh page brought back his senses enough that he realized that he was in a very precarious position "down south".

_'Gah! Batman, Robin, Two-face, fear gas, Jervis, monkeys, the sewage…'_ Edward thought trying to ride himself of his predicament. It worked. Dr. Leeland was still writing furiously though, Edward took his chance and grabbed a few of the loose wires and bolts that were lying on the projector tray and slipped them into his pocket. They could come in handy. The projector stopped on a slide of Elizabeth clothed in a female version of what he usually wore not the sexiest but still quite stirring. He watched with a forced bored expression as Dr. Leeland finish up her notes.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" He asked.

"I got what I needed," she said standing and turning off the projector.

"Good," he stated standing as well, his tall frame towering over the short doctor, "maybe you can stop asking me about Elizabeth, you're beginning to bore me and you won't like me when I'm bored."

"Well see, Edward."

That night at dinner, Edward was sat as far away from Elizabeth as he could. He kept having flashes of her in that corset playing with his cane and wearing his hat.

"You look bothered," Jonathan said in a low voice to Edward, "anything interesting happen?"

"Dr. Leeland has begun using some very experimental techniques in our sessions."

"That's not like her."

"I know, she's getting desperate to crack me and she's hit one of the weaker spots." Jonathan raised an eyebrow in question. "Women."

"The Achilles heel of us all. This is, of course, one woman in particular?"

"None of your business," Edward snapped.

"Very well," Jonathan backed-off and leaned in towards Jervis, "It looks like I'll be winning our bet."

* * *

It had been two weeks and half weeks since Edward had seen the slide show and things were relatively normal between Edward and Elizabeth again. Not that it mattered too much in away, in two days Elizabeth would be having her trial and leaving Arkham for good. Edward would follow her soon after but away from the confines of Arkham the game would have a whole new set of rules.

Elizabeth was having her final session with Dr. Gullenrow. Their once-a-week meetings had been okay but Elizabeth was still wary of what she said around the doctor. She had the feeling that there was more to him than met the eye and she didn't like it one bit.

"Since this is our last session," Dr. Gullenrow said taking his usual seat, "I think we can just talk, no analysis, just talk."

"…sounds fine to me."

"I met your friend when she came to visit you a while ago."

"I know she called a few days after and told me. She said you showed her the tape of me at Wayne Industries."

"I did."

"Why have you never shown me?"

"It's Arkham's policy not to show perpetrators their crimes encase they find them sexually stimulating."

"I see that…makes sense."

"According to your lawyer though the tape will be play as part of the evidence during the trail. You'll be able to watch it then."

"Oh…" There was a short awkward pause.

"…Elizabeth, may I ask you a more personal question?"

"Sure."

"What are you going to do if you're let off?"

Elizabeth stared past Dr. Gullenrow thinking. It was odd, even though she had spent numerous hours thinking about it she wasn't really sure. "I don't know, I suppose the first thing I have to do it find a job. I'm sure I can find someone to hire me. Then I'll have to find a new apartment since my landlord won't have a murderer as a tenant."

"I see…and might you consider letting me, I mean to say Arkham, helping you find employment? We have a very nice program set up for rehabilitated patients and I'm sure we could squeeze you in somewhere."

"I might, do you know if there are some chemical companies that are willing to hire someone of my _reputation_."

"Of course, I could give you list, I know Wayne Industries is always willing to help those out of Arkham." Elizabeth smiled she was afraid of that, even though she had got over all harsh feeling towards Bruce Wayne and his company she had been helped by them for over four years and didn't want their help any more. They were a last resort.

Dr. Gullenrow and Elizabeth talked for the rest of the time about mundane sort of topics, such as the weather, the news and books. When they had finished their session Elizabeth felt a great rush of relief rush over her but a wave of dread soon followed. Two days from now she would be on trial her fate resting on Dr. Gullenrow's testimony of her sanity. She just hoped that he was on her side.


	18. On Trial

**Hello Hello! Another chapter yay! Just so you know I have no idea how a real trail is done so I just pulled together bits and pieces from stuff I seen on CSI. Also I'm offically making Thursday's my update day so now everyone knows when the next chapter will be up.**

**I don't own DC**

* * *

The television flicked to life the lounge room Edward, Jonathan, Jervis, and Harley were all squished together on the couch. No one in the room spoke.

"The Court will now here the case of Elizabeth J. Howard versus the City of Gotham. The charges are four accounts of homicide, three account of attempted homicide, and the destruction of private property. How does the defendant plead?"

"Insanity, your Honour."

"Very well would the prosecution make its opening statement?" The camera focused in on Greaves with his slicked back hair and two hundred dollar suit; Harley boo-ed under her breath earning a sharp nudge in the ribs from Edward.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury we gather here today under very sad circumstances. The loss of four members of our community rests on the shoulders of this woman. We find it offensive that she would try to claim insanity and not take responsibility for her actions. Today I will show you beyond reasonable doubt why this woman is not insane and why she should be sentenced to serve time in Stonegate prison." Greaves sat a smirk hidden behind his cold composure.

"We will now hear the defendant's statement."

The rogues perked up when Elizabeth was shown for a fraction of a second when the camera shifted its focus on to Lesh. "Today, Ladies and Gentlemen, you will hear testimonies provided by the prosecutor that will tempt you to put this poor woman away in Stonegate or even Arkham. But Elizabeth Howard is no different from the rest of you except that she ran into circumstances that caused her mind to temporarily break and caused her to attack and kill people. She has been through trauma that would have caused most of you to crack much earlier on; and even the stank that is Arkham Asylum she preservers better than anyone would expect."

"The Prosecution will now present its first witness to the stand."

"Thank you, your Honour, I call Eric Johnsen to the stand." A middle aged man walked to the stand, he had a slight limp in his right leg and as he was being sworn in everyone could see large scars on his right hand.

"Mr. Johnsen you were a security guard at Wayne Industries correct?"

"Correct."

"And you were present at the time of Miss Howard's attack?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell us what you saw? Please be as detailed as possible."

"I was standin' in my usual post outside the lab when I heard an awful crash and Dr. Dysart screamin'. I rushed inside. Hisoma—Dr. Jyuugatsu, was layin' on the floor and she was advancin' on Dr. Dysart. She leapt at the doctor and slashed her in the chest. I rushed up and went to hit and knock her out but she was too quick and bit me on the arm like an animal. I pried her off but then she tackled me and knocked me out. When I came to Batman was wrestling with her and dragging her out to the police."

"Thank you Mr. Johnsen, can you tell us the extent of your injuries?"

"Sure, my arm and hand were shredded," he pulled back the sleeve of his dress shirt revealing the long scars on his forearm. "And she chewed on my leg too when I was knocked out, now I have that damn limp."

"Thank you, could you describe the mannerism of Miss Howard when you saw her? Did she look sane?"

"Objection!" Lesh called out, "The witness is not an expert on whether Miss Howard is sane or not."

"Granted," the judge said pounding his gavel, "if the Prosecution has no further question the witness is dismissed."

"None, your Honour," Johnsen left the stand, "the Prosecution now calls on Bruce Wanye." A whisper went across the audience as Bruce Wayne was sworn in, the playboy billionaire rarely made court appearances.

"Mr. Wayne could you tell the court what Elizabeth Howard was doing at Wayne Industries?"

"Of course, for the past four years Wayne Industries has been working to reverse Miss Howard's genetic mutations. Our scientists had come up with a formula that destroyed the wolf genes in her blood and it was ready to be tried on her. She was there to be changed back to normal."

"Could you describe the accident in which Miss Howard became mutated?"

"I don't think I'm in position to do that." Greaves' lip twitched this wasn't going how he wanted.

"Very well, could you describe your relationship to Miss Howard?"

"Good acquaintances. My company gave her scholarship to get her Master's degree and we're still attempting to find a cure for her condition even though she no longer wishes to be helped."

"Why don't you think she wants to be helped?"

"I can't comment on her personal state."

"Could it be that she likes her condition?"

"Objection!" Lesh yelled again, "he is leading the witness."

"Granted, careful Greaves two objections already."

"Of course, your Honour, Mr. Wayne that is all. For my next witness I call upon Dr. Simon Grout." As the doctor was being sworn in there was a noticeable shift in greaves it seemed as though this is who he was counting on.

"Dr. Grout could you inform the court of your relationship to Miss Howard?"

"Yes, four years ago Miss Howard was my patient, I was treating her for post-traumatic shock."

"Why were you treating her?"

"She had been attacked and severely wounded by wolves and suffered from extreme chemical mutations."

"What was her behavior like during your sessions?"

"Angry at the people she held responsible yet she was still able to see reason."

"Do you think she could ever act on her anger and lash out?"

"I don't think I'm in a position to judge what she might do now it has been three years since I've talked to her last. I will say, however, that if her mental state is anything like how it was back then I would be very concerned for the wellbeing of those who wronged her." For the first time the camera focused in on Elizabeth. Her expression was neutral but her eyes seemed to glint under the harsh courtroom lights.

"Thank you that is all."

Greaves brought two more witnesses up to the stand. One was Berg, the guard she had bitten at Arkham and one of the ones who had beaten her; and another security officer from Wayne Industries. Along with the second guard greaves had shown the security footage of Elizabeth's attack. Needless to say nearly all the jury members were sick and along with half the court room, including Elizabeth. This inability to perform resulted in a forty minute recess. Lesh had opted out of cross examining any of Greaves' witnesses; he must have been pretty confident to do so. The judge banged his gavel, court was back in session.

Lesh now held the floor and his first witness was Dr. Gullenrow. "Dr. Gullenrow you were the psychologist that examined Miss Howard, assigned by the court correct?"

"Correct."

"Can you tell us when you first met Elizabeth Howard, where and why?"

"I first met Miss Howard when she was working as a building inspector and she came to inspect Arkham…on the May 3rd I believe. I was in charge of guiding her through Arkham and informing her of all the protocols."

"So you got to know her before the incident at Wayne Industries."

"Yes."

"Could you describe her mental state back then, as best you can?"

"Well she was just like any average citizen of Gotham, a little less fearful of Arkham than most but still no distinguishable traits from anyone else."

"And from what you have gathered from the tape and your sessions with Miss Howard could you describe her state of mind during the attack?"

"Completely detached from reality. She—in the truest sense of the phrase—had no idea what was going on. That in itself in the definition of psychological insanity. Not to mention that even under hypnosis she could not remember any details about the event."

"Thank you and could you tell the Court of her mental state now?"

"Severely traumatized by what she has done even though she cannot remember it and terrorized by the idea that she could lose control of herself so fully like that. In addition she suffers from the extreme paranoia that she is no longer human. But she is able to function with others at a normal level."

"Do you believe her a threat to the citizens of Gotham if released?"

"No."

"Thank you that is all, Mr. Greaves would you like to cross-examine the witness?"

"Yes," Greaves stood a think folder in his hands, "Dr. Gullenrow, I have here Arkham records that say Miss Howard went into another rampage during her time at Arkham. Wh—?"

"She was being attacked by the Scarecrow at the time," Dr. Gullenrow interrupted.

"But still does this not mean she could attack again if released into normal society?"

"I do not believe so, the second incident, I said before she was being attacked by Scarecrow; that in combination with her raw psyche from just having killed four people a few days before sent her into a short relapse. One that I might point out was not nearly as violent or as long as before. And I have it on good authority by Jonathan Crane's doctor, Dr. Bartholomew, that he was purposely trying to send her into another break from reality." Greaves was scowling slightly, this was not going as it was meant to.

"But could not she be sent in to another break if threatened again?"

Dr. Gullenrow thought for a moment. "It might be possible but it would not only have to be a threat but one that caused her extreme stress, not anything that would be found under normal circumstances."

"Very well, I have no further questions." Dr. Gullenrow left the stand and Elizabeth tensed. This was it. Lesh stood at the desk but did not approach the floor.

"Your Honour, I have no further witnesses. I rest my case." A murmur crossed the crowd.

"Are you sure Mr. Lesh? This is highly irregular."

"I am aware. We have made our case."

"Very well," the judge said flustered, "the Prosecution may now make it closing statement."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Defendant how shown you little evidence in support of their plea. This, apart from being unprofessional, shows how weak their case is. Now you will go into the jury room and decide this woman's fate but also remember that you could also be controlling the fates of the citizens of Gotham." Graves sat down smirking. At his last sentence about half the jury had shifted uncomfortably in their seats and more had looked worried. Maybe this would be an easy victory after all.

Lesh now stood looking confident. "Members of the Jury, Ladies and Gentlemen, today you have seen the desperate attempts of the Prosecution to give my client a cruel punishment for an event that was out her control. You have heard from a competent psychologist from Arkham Asylum who says that she is no longer a threat to society. Condemning her today would be blatant error of judgment and misconduct of sensibility." Lesh nodded towards the jury and sat.

"Very well. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, all of the evidence, the charge of the court, and the closing argument of counsel are before you. The case is formally submitted to you and you may begin your deliberations. Please accompany the bailiff to the jury room. The Court is now adjourned until the Jury reaches a verdict." The gavel slammed down echoing loudly across the room.

* * *

The media buzzed around Elizabeth as she left the court room escorted by two guards. "Miss Howard! Miss Howard! How do feel about the Jury's decision? What will you do now?" Camera shutters were flashing, people were shouting and Elizabeth mind was still reeling in shock.

"If you please," Lesh yelled to the media frenzy, "Miss Howard will take any questions out on the steps in ten minutes, if you will all wait there!" The guards escorted her to a side room of the court house.

"Thank you Mr. Lesh," Elizabeth said when her lawyer joined her inside.

"Oh I was just doing my job. Oh!" Lesh cried in surprise when Elizabeth through her arms around him.

"But you did an excellent job, thank you ever so much."

"Of course, I have arranged for a car to take you back to your residence and your personal items should be…" The door opened again and Wallace came in with Elizabeth's items in a plastic bag and a fresh change of clothes that he had picked up from her apartment. "Perfect timing Wallace. Miss Howard we will leave you to change." Elizabeth quickly removed Arkham's jumpsuit and threw it across the room. She never ever wanted to wear a jumpsuit again she would rather walk across Legos in bare-feet. Wallace had grabbed one of her summer suits: a lovely sky blue blazer with a white blouse and a light grey pencil skirt. The kid has good taste.

"Damn I've gained weight," Elizabeth muttered, as she struggled a bit to zip up the skirt. She had just buttoned up the blouse when a side door opened and Greaves stepped inside.

"Congratulations," he said coldly.

"Thank you, though I don't think you mean it."

"It would have been easier for you if you had just gone to Stonegate. They wanted you to go to Stonegate"

Elizabeth stared at him, behind his cool lawyer exterior he was nervous, she could smell him sweating and hear his heart pounding in his chest. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"I did something stupid," he looked straight into her eyes, "I'd run Miss Howard before they can get to you." There was a rap on the door. Greaves startled and ran from the room.

"Are you almost done Miss Howard," Lesh asked through the door

"Yes, just touching up. Give me a couple more minutes." Elizabeth slide on her blazer and slipped on the heels. She removed everything from the plastic bag and threw it all into her large purse. Gathering up the jumpsuit from the corner she folded it, laid it on the table, and placed the undergarments and shoes on top. Adjusting her skirt she took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked determinedly to the front doors of the courthouse where the media was waiting.

The summer sun felt good on her face; somehow it seemed infinitely different than the sun she'd been seeing during Arkham. It was brighter, warmer, and so much more cheerful. Elizabeth smiled undisturbed by the flashed and shutters of the cameras. A portable podium was set up with multiple microphones attached. This was actually happening. She stepped up her mouth suddenly dry. Hands shot up and Elizabeth pointed to the one nearest her.

"Are you pleased with the Court's decision?"

"I think anyone would be pleased with not going to jail."

"But you still need to spend three months seeing a therapist."

"And I had to spend six weeks in Arkham, after that three months of therapy is a like a foot message." The crowd chuckled lightly. Elizabeth pointed to the reporter on her right.

"What will you do now?"

"Go back to my apartment and start dusting." _'This is actually pretty easy. No one has mentioned anything about being a rogue. I thought that'd be first.'_

"Do you have plans for the future?"

"Get a job, find a new place to live, and get on with my life."

"Don't you think people will treat you differently after this?"

"Of course they will, but I can take it." Elizabeth answered about twenty more questions or so before the question she was dreading was asked.

"Do you have anything to say to the families and friends of the people you murdered?"

Elizabeth was silent for a second, she had thought about this a lot the past few weeks but she still didn't know if what she wanted to say was right. "I would like to say I am sorry but that wouldn't help in the slightest. I wish I could give you back your loved ones but I can't and it's no use wishing. What I can do, however, is give you a promise. A promise that I will never harm an innocent person ever again." The crowd was silent as the reporters scribbled Elizabeth saw Lesh wave at her and point at the car waiting by the curb. "Thank you everyone for your attention, but I'm going to go dust now."

The crowd surged forward desperate to take those last photos before Elizabeth slid into the car. Lesh shut the door for her. Elizabeth and Lesh shook hands through the window.

"Thank you again, thank you."

* * *

Elizabeth stared out the window at the crowd around her apartment building. It wasn't very big but it was large enough that there was no way to sneak around them unnoticed.

"Would you like me to take you somewhere else Miss Howard," Wallace, who was driving, asked.

"No, no but—call the cops if any of them touch me. I won't fight them but I don't want to be beaten to death."

"Of course, I'll wait then." Elizabeth nodded and opened the door. The shouts of the mob assaulted her ears. Curses, insults, and threats came at her from every direction.

"Bitch! Murderer! Get outta our city! You're not wanted here! Freak! Mutant!" Elizabeth held here head high she couldn't let them affect her. She walked forward and the crowd parted just enough so she could pass but not so much that she felt comfortable doing so. Her ears were now ringing from the noise but she reached the front door and quickly let herself inside. Nobody was present in lobby except for the building manager's cat that hissed and ran away at the sight of her.

Elizabeth made her way to the 6th floor, the building was unnaturally quiet. No hum of TVs, no children playing, she wondered if everyone had left for the day because the psychopath was returning. She stepped on the 6th floor landing and noticed several sets of eyes peeking through cracks in the doors. The doors slammed quickly as soon as they saw her causing the bangs to echo down the silent hallway. She could hear whispers behind the doors as she walked past. After what seemed like a life time she reached her door. There were notes posted on her door. 'Get out!' 'Go away!' She tore them off and opened the door.

The air inside was slightly stale. Without turning on the lights she kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag onto the counter. She made her way into her bedroom undressing as she went. Elizabeth threw her clothes into the basket and peeled of her tights. Grabbing one of her large PJ shirts she flopped down onto her bed and cried.


	19. Finding Work

After several spoonfuls' of frosting Elizabeth got to cleaning, it took only an hour to clean the small apartment; the dust hadn't collected too much. When she was done she made herself some minute rice and flopped down on the couch to watch black and white horror movies. Today was definitely an in day. She had just finished 'The Ape Man' when there was a loud rap on her door. Apprehensively she peeked through the eyehole. Her landlord was standing outside his beefy arms crossed and an unlit cigarette stuck between his lips.

"Can I help you," she asked opening the door even though she already knew what he wanted.

"I want you outta here by the end of the month."

"I know, I'll leave as soon as find someplace else."

"Good, and if you cause any trouble before you leave I'll call the police and have you hauled off to jail."

"Gottcha'." He snorted with disgust and walked off. Elizabeth was about to shut the door when she saw Evan's bright blue eye peeking from a crack in his door.

"Hey Evan, how are you?" Evan gasped and shut the door quickly. She heard Carlos' whispering angrily. Elizabeth sighed and shut her door; she was headed back to her seat on the couch when she saw the answering machine overflowing with twenty-six voicemails. She wasn't too surprised but she dreaded the thought of having to listen to them but she'd have to sometime. Elizabeth pressed play and went into the kitchen to pop herself some popcorn for the next movie.

The first few messages were from various friends asking how her date with Bruce Wayne went and how, since she wasn't home, is must have gone well. Most of her friends couldn't grasp how she could have a perfectly friendly relationship with Mr. Wayne without going on dates with him, but since most of the also didn't know back then about her "condition" it wasn't that surprising. The next few were from Tuesday with the same friends calling to talk about how she looked like the murderess from Wayne Industries but with better hair. Then came the OMG, "I don't ever want to see you again", and "you make me sick" calls.

It was on the seventeenth message that there was a break from the disappointing calls with Alyssa calling to say she had just landed after a two hour delay, a message about reducing her car insurance by fifteen percent, and a call asking her to give money to help reduce crime in the Narrows. It was downhill from there though with the rest of the messages being hate calls from anonymous assholes. They all seemed to have called after her hearing when they knew she wasn't returning. Cowards. She fast forwarded through these and despite all she had heard on the machine that day the last message shocked her.

"Good day, Elizabeth." It was Edward! "I hope you are enjoying your new freedom. We watched your trial you did very well and handling the press like you did took guts. You looked very nice in that outfit, by the way." There was a shout in the background. "Harley says "Hi" Oops! Looks like the guard is returning. You better come and visit or we might just have to visit you. Good bye."

"Message left two twenty four pm, Wednesday, July sixth. To repeat message press repeat. To delete message press delete. To repeat all message press all then repeat. To del—" Elizabeth deleted all the messages. Her popcorn was getting cold and she still had two more movies she wanted to watch before she was ready to go to bed and face a new day.

* * *

It had been three days since her trial. Elizabeth had been trying to find a job without referring to the list of employers that Arkham had given her. Her attempts to find a new place of residence had been even less fruitful. She has tried most of the complexes around the area, none would take her, most wouldn't even let her into the building. Near the shopping district had been the same and the business district was far too expensive for her small budget. All that was left was by the river and the dreaded Narrows. At this rate she might have to move out of Gotham to a city that didn't know her face or heard of her crimes. Maybe she could go to Metropolis or Star City.

Elizabeth walked down the street in somewhat of stupor. It was past lunch time so the streets were nearly devoid of all life. A lone black car pulled up to the curb where she was waiting to cross.

"Elizabeth Howard." A voice said from inside the car. Elizabeth looked up a slick looking man in a suit was leaning midway of the window. She took a few steps back and getting ready to make a run for it.

"I wouldn't do that. My employer wants to talk with you."

"Maybe I don't want to talk to your employer." The man rolled his eyes and took a gun out of his pocket.

"Don't make me do this. He hates damaged goods." The back door popped open. Elizabeth looked the man straight in the eye and then slid into the back seat of the car. There was another slick man in a suit, this one bald, already inside. In the driver's seat was a young kid who looked fresh from high school and very out of place amongst the other two men. As they drove off Elizabeth looked outside and thought she saw the tail of a cape disappear on the roof of the building.

"Are you going to tell me the name of your employer?" They didn't respond. The bald man shifted slightly. Elizabeth glanced at his reflection in the window pretty sure of what he was going to do. In one swift movement her plunged a syringe into her arm and pumped her full of knock out drug. Elizabeth slumped against the door her vision going fuzzy. Yep, she was right.

* * *

Batman watched the blinked dot of his tracer head over the bridge. No doubt about it, they were headed for Maroni mob territory. He kicked the bat-bike in to gear and shot off. His black suit and bike stood out during the day so usually tried to limit his actions to the dead of night but he didn't want to put a tracer on Elizabeth so he had to resort to manual tracking. It wasn't easy, Elizabeth was constantly on alert because of the threats she had received but catching the mob make its move was worth it.

The car was slowing down outside an abandoned factory. Batman sped up, it was a good thing there was no traffic because he was running red lights like a madman. He stopped three blocks from the factory and grappled to the roof. As always he was thankful Gotham's buildings were built so close together he could just leap across the roofs. Silently landing on roof of the factory he watched two older thugs carry Elizabeth into the building while the driver sat in the car. After the three were safely in the factory the car drove away. Thinking quickly Batman made the choice to follow the car and see if he could get any info from the driver. The mob wouldn't go through all this trouble just to kill Elizabeth and unconscious she was safe for now.

Dropping down to his bike he followed the car for a good half hour until it finally stopped in a parking garage near the train station. The window rolled down a crack and a thin stream of smoke rose out. Perfect he was relaxed, unprepared. Sneaking over to the car he saw that the doors were unlocked. Even better. The radio was blasting so the driver was completely unaware when Batman opened the back door and slid inside. He was disappointed to see that the driver was only a kid, must have been only eighteen or so, but maybe it was better this way at least the kid would learn young and be able to reform himself. Batman lunched himself at the kid wrapping his arms around him so he couldn't move. The kid gave a high pitch scream and trashed around trying to knock Batman off.

"Calm down and you won't be hurt." He growled in the kid's ear. The boy froze. "Good now tell me; what does the mob want with Elizabeth Howard."

"W-who?"

"The woman you just picked up. What do they want?"

"I-I d-don't know I j-just drive people around. I-I'm not told any plans."

"But you hear things, we all hear things."

"W-well they did say something about makin' her an offer. I don't know what though. They've been followin' her for a while now."

"See you did know something. Now what's your name, kid?"

"Jimmy, Jimmy Kalri." Batman had been so busy getting information from the lid that he didn't notice the boy grabbed a Taser from the cup-holder. The kid Tased him in the arm and usually it would have been a probably but the kid was lucky enough hit his mini-computer. The result electrical shock made Batman let-go and fall back his entire left arm numb and useless.

"Fuck!" He swore as Jimmy leapt from the car. Stumbling from the vehicle Batman was hit over the head by a baton Jimmy had pulled from under his seat. Confused and dazed he was unable to deflect the next blow that rendered him unconscious. Luckily for him though Jimmy was too scared and new to do anything smart, like killing him, and just drove off.

* * *

It was surprising how much Elizabeth was used to waking up disorientated and in foreign locations. Moving around a lot as a kid, too much fun a college parties, and being thrown in Arkham did that to a person. So it was little surprise to Elizabeth when she woke up fuzzy headed in an empty factory office. What did surprise her though is that she wasn't restrained in anyway. Shaking her head to rid of the remain grogginess she heard somebody talking outside the door.

"She wake up yet?"

"No, haven't heard any screamin'. I'll check though." The door creaked open and Elizabeth pretended to be unconscious again. "Nope." As soon as the door was shut Elizabeth sat up examining the room. There were no other exists apart from the guarded door except maybe…no. The air duct was too high for her to reach. Well she had no other choice she'd have to face the men outside.

Elizabeth silently approached the door, it wasn't locked that was good. She pressed her ear to the door the guy was just outside and she could hear the other walking down the hall. Pressing herself against the door she pushed with all her might. There was a satisfying "GAH!" from the man and she heard him fall to the ground. Leaping over his body she bolted down the hallway. The second man turned withdrawing his gun. They said that they didn't want her damaged so she didn't like he would shoot. Elizabeth took the chance.

"Stop! Or I'll—!" He wasn't allowed to finish, Elizabeth had dropped into a roll towards him. She stopped just close enough that she was able to use her momentum and slug him in the gut. He doubled over and Elizabeth grabbed his wrist, disarmed him and pointed the gun back at the first man who was just getting up. He froze and held up his hands. Elizabeth pushed the bald man she had disarmed down as she turned and ran. She could her them following her, she saw an exit to her left and dived through the door but ran headlong into a two more men. They all fell to the floor and the gun flew from her hand.

"Grab her," the bald man shouted. The two new men immediately seized her arms and dragged her upright. Baldy retrieved his gun and pressed it against her back to stop Elizabeth from trying to escape.

"Now move." She walked with them across the factory floor to another office. The entire time Elizabeth was trying to take in her surroundings finding possible escape routes or weapons.

"Bring her in," a voice said before they even knocked on the door. The room was furnished much nicer than the one she had awoken in. She was seated in a rather comfy chair across from the desk. Monitors hung on the wall behind the desk and the person in the spiny chair, who seemed to be in charge, was watching them.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Howard." He said spinning around dramatically. "I'm Cain Cuvier." He extended his hand and Elizabeth hesitantly took it. Cain jerked her forward dragging her towards him, he pulled off her wig.

"There we go that's better. Now take out your contacts." Elizabeth complied. "How wonderful…" He let her go and she sat back down. What the hell did they want?

"I saw your little escape attempt. You're very talented not many people could disarm my men. I'm sorry we had to take you this way you were supposed to go Stonegate."

_'That's what Greaves said…' _"What do you want?" Elizabeth said coldly.

Cain's eyes light up. "Well you see I'm a chemist, like you, and I'm currently under the employ of Mr. Maroni. You see Mr. Maroni wants an advantage against his competitor's men and against the Batman. He hired me four years ago, I was working in a warehouse but we had to move the operation. Unfortunately while my men were moving my raw formula they were interrupted by a lone building inspector…How disappointed I was that the Batman showed up as well. My stock was destroyed and I was arrested, put in jail for 3 years.

I was devastated but lo-and-behold when I was released I got wind of what had happened to that lone building inspector. You see something amazing had happened, my formula had worked! It had mutated her into a more powerful being. A meta-human if you will. So I set about making more of my genius but all the trails I ran failed. But then I thought why not take a look at the original?

So I sent my men to follow her and what did I find out? She was trying to reverse the process! How rude! Trying to deny the gift the power inside her. Now there were these two scientists working on their reversal formula but they both had weakness that I used to make them give that lone building inspector my own formula. And the result," he leaned down looking her dead in the eye, "was beautiful."

Elizabeth launched herself forward and tackled him to the desk. "You bastard!" She snarled her teeth gnashing. There was a cold press of metal against the back of her head and Elizabeth let go of the bastard's shirt.

"Back off nice and easy girly," the man pressing the gun to her head said. Elizabeth slowly stood up straight not taking her furious gaze from Cain.

"Come now, Dave. This woman is our hope for the future, don't be rude to her." Dave grunted and removed the gun from her head.

"Sit back down Elizabeth. We have business to discuss…now you see the reason I brought you here is to offer a partnership of sorts. As I said I can't get my formula to work on anyone else and I want to know why it worked for you. Be my right hand and you will be rewarded handsomely."

"...Define handsome reward." Elizabeth said slowly. Her eyes flicked to the monitors and back, a smirk hidden under her cool composer.

Cain smirked. "How about two-hundred-thousand dollars and a penthouse in central Gotham for three years?" Elizabeth's eye twitched. That was ridiculous! Either he was desperate to solve his formula or was pulling her leg.

"Now define partnership."

"Well you see I would need to run some test see how much you were affected and then try and replicate the results on someone else and since you're the only one who knows what happened…just think of the advances that could be made in science because of this."

"…And if I say no?"

"Well no one knows you're here."

"I would be too sure about that." Elizabeth inclined her head to the monitors. While everyone had been watching her she had seen Batman slip into the building and he was making his way towards their door.

"Fuck!" Cain swore, "Dave. Paul. Go." Cain grabbed Elizabeth's wrist trying to drag her from the chair. Elizabeth wrenched her wrist from his hand kicked him hard in the knee.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cuvier but I decline your generous offer. I'd run now, Batman is coming." Kicking him again Elizabeth bolted out the door. Batman was dodging bullets from Dave and Paul but the other two, that had been standing guard outside, were already unconscious on the floor. Elizabeth grabbed a broke steel pipe and wacked Dave hard in his knee joints so he fell to knees and she delivered a blow to his head. Dave fell with a groan and Paul shifted his focus enough to her that Batman was able to run up and disarm him; and going by the loud snap break a bone as well.

"Come on." Batman said his cape sweeping as he turned.

"What about the leader?" Elizabeth cried. Cuvier would probably be gone by now but they could still try and catch him.

"Getting you out is the priority. Back up could be here any minute." Elizabeth growled in frustration but then ran after Batman knowing she should do as he said.

Once outside Elizabeth saw a black motorbike with bat-wing-like detail on the side. Batman tossed her a helmet from a side pouch and got on to the bike. There was just enough room for two as Elizabeth squeezed behind him.

"Hold on." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Batman tightly and they shot off.


	20. Breakout

**Well the American election is over I voted** and** I am very happy with how things turned out I don't if you all are but whatever we're not here to talk politics. This chapter is a little shorter than the last two but again whatever.  
I don't own DC!**

* * *

Batman pulled into an alley by her apartment complex and Elizabeth hopped off the bike.

"Thanks for the ride," she said, "and the save."

"It's what I do." He pulled something from his belt and handed it to her. "This is a bat-phone. Carry it with you. You are still in danger and if something happens call me and I'll find you."

"I can take care of myself," Elizabeth sneered even as she slipped the phone into her pocket.

"I know but do something stupid and you'll wind up back in Arkham."

"I can't just sit by and hope you solve everything." Elizabeth said as he kicked the bike back into life.

"Don't do anything stupid!" He shouted as he zoomed off. Elizabeth sighed her wig, contacts and purse were all back at the warehouse. The wig and contacts she had multiple of but the purse and its contents would be hard to replace. Kicking a rock down the alley she walked around the building to the front door. Luckily she still had the old college habit of keeping her keys and cellphone in her pockets. Elizabeth quickly made her way up the stairs crossing her fingers that she wouldn't meet anyone on her way. She had almost made it to her door when Carlos and Evan stepped out of their apartment. They both stopped and stared openly at her.

"Hey guys, going out for lunch?" Carlos stepped protectively in front of Evan. Elizabeth frowned, these two were her wonderful friends and they were afraid of her!

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Elizabeth cried. "I'm still the same person as before. I'm not going to hurt either of you."

"How do we know that," Carlos hissed, "you're a criminal."

"Please! You don't think I know that you work in a mob club and that Evan used to sell drugs. At least I didn't commit my crime willingly." Carlos looked like he was about to hit her but Evan touched him on them arm.

"Carlos," he said softly, "she's right. We're in no place to judge. She's still our friend." Carlos' face was turning red and he launched himself at Elizabeth. She stumbled back as Carlos held her in a tight bear hug.

"God, I was so worried for you!" He cried on the verge of tears, "locked up in Arkham! All alone! You must have gone through hell." There was another thump as Evan joined in on the hug.

"We're sorry Elizabeth, we just didn't know how to react." After an awkward minute they both pulled away. Leaving Elizabeth covered in that weird tight hug, sweat/cry smell. Carlos placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We gotta go but if you ever need anything just ask."

"Thanks I'll see you guys later then." Elizabeth smiled now something would be back to normal at least.

* * *

It had been a month since Elizabeth had been abducted by Cuvier and so far she hadn't been bothered again. Of course she might just have not noticed anything with how hectic her life had been lately. She hadn't heard from Batman again either, though her purse had mysteriously found itself back home that night.

It had taken her over two weeks two find an apartment complex that would take her. It was a shady place but livable and it was just on the outskirts of the Narrows, probably the only reason the landlord let her live there. She had found a job working at "Das Mӓdchen" a German bar/grill that was known for its drunken brawls and Ocktoberfest celebrations. Elizabeth had quickly found out why the manager had hired her, the men who frequented the bar were a lot of perverts and she was just desperate enough that she wouldn't complain about them harassing her.

Every week she went on a lunch date with Carlos and Evan and it was on one of these wonderful meetings that the news aired some breaking not so wonderful news.

"Breaking news from Arkham Asylum. This afternoon all five Rogues currently at Arkham have escaped along with six high security patients." The newscaster said only showing the faintest hit of terror, this did happen regularly after all. "It is not yet known how they escaped but citizens of Gotham are warned to keep an eye out for The Riddler, The Scarecrow, The Mad Hatter, Harley Quin, Two-Face, Zsasz, Maximillian Zeus, The Condiment King, Calendar Man, Clock King, and Firebug. Oh. This just in Firebug has been caught after setting a fire in bar but no word yet on the other escapees."

"Wow that's scary," Evan shivered slightly, "maybe we should get going…"

"I better get going too," Elizabeth said pushing out her chair. "I need to go to work."

"But what about the Rogues? You can't walk by yourself what if you come across one of them and they attack you." Elizabeth grabbed her bag and put her part of the bill on the table.

"Don't worry about me, trust me, all of the smart criminals are going to be hiding from the police and Batman and if any do bother me I can kick their ass."

"Okay, but be careful," Carlos said giving her a half hug.

"Don't worry about me boys, I'll be fine, you just make it home safe. Bye!" She left the small family restaurant. It was around three o'clock. Her shift didn't start until four so Elizabeth decided that instead of taking the bus she would walk through the Gotham Central Park.

The park was astonishingly large for a city park but then most things in Gotham were large and over the top. The park was one of Elizabeth's favorite places in Gotham. Everything in it was so bright and alive even the possibility of muggers didn't deter her from going down secluded paths. She had always felt at home in nature, not in the way Poison Ivy does, but in the way that a spider feels at home in that dark corner of your room, it will happily live somewhere else but this is where it is happiest. This feeling had increased after her accident though she wasn't about to say it had anything to do with the wolf DNA.

Elizabeth hadn't been to the park since she had been released so now was as good a time as any. The park was lively with the shrieks of children, the whir of bicycles, and the rustle of leaves. A family of ducks was floating in the pond and a teen couple was throwing the closet ducks pieces of bread. Suddenly a giant turtle stuck its head up in between the feeding ducks causing them to scatter. Both women shrieked in delight at the battle between the turtle and the ducks for the bloated bread. Elizabeth smiled contentedly. It must be nice to have someone. Her thoughts suddenly flashed to Edward and she blushed unwillingly. He was out now may be he would…

"Damn it," Elizabeth swore under her breath. She only was nice to them because she didn't want them as enemies in Arkham and she only flirted with Edward because she…well she didn't really have an excuse for that. But that still didn't mean she actually wanted to have a relationship with him. He was still a rogue and as he told others she was probably just a distraction for him at Arkham, despite what Jervis had said. She was sure he'd ignore her if they ever crossed path again.

Elizabeth made her way to her favorite spot in the park still debating her feelings for Edward. The area was nice and secluded trail that was affectionately called lover's lane due to all of the benches and convenient trees and grottos that lined it. During the day the trail was usually empty as it was today. She walked for a minute until she reached her preferred outcropping.

The trees there had a handy little hole part way up the tree where Elizabeth had stored some emergency belongings. Hopping up into the opposite tree Elizabeth climbed over the entwining branches so she could peer into the hole. Surprisingly her bag was still there. Grabbing it she peeked inside to see if everything was ship-shape. She pulled out one of her cheaper brown wigs (still in fine condition), the contacts were still in their packaging, and the change of clothes was dry and dirt free.

Elizabeth had put them there about three years ago after she had found that the high winds of Gotham during a storm could blow away even securest wig. Fortunately her wig had only been blown off once but better safe than sorry; so Elizabeth put the items back into the Ziploc bag and carefully placed it back into the hole. She climbed back down the tree and brushed the dirt off her pants. Looking down at her watch she saw it was a quarter to four. Time to go to work.

* * *

Elizabeth stumbled up the stairs to her apartment clutching her arm that was bleeding slightly and limping on a bruised leg. Tonight had been a rough night. She fumbled for her keys and let herself inside. Dropping her bag on the floor she went over to the sink in the small two room apartment and poured herself a glass of water. Then she pulled a medical kit from below the sink and began disinfecting the cut on her arm. Slapping a bandage on it she limped over to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. Sinking down into the couch she placed the pack on her leg. Her eyes felt heavy maybe she would take a short nap.

A soft clinking noise pulled Elizabeth from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes she sat up slowly. "God, what time is it?" She asked the room.

"About 2:30." Someone replied from seat across from her.

"HOLYFUCK!" Elizabeth screamed bolting off the couch. She ran over to the door and grabbed the umbrella holding like a bat. The person chuckled a familiar chuckle. "Edward!?"

The lamp was flicked on. Edward looked very different in his Riddler garb much sharper and defined and a hell-of-a-lot more dangerous. "The one and only."

"You god damned motherfucker!" Elizabeth swore, "you nearly gave me a heart attack. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I just thought I pop in, say hi, hide here for the night."

"Really!? Hide here!? Go to one of your bloody lairs."

"Can't. Too many police out, I have lie low."

"And that's my problem how? Why didn't you go earlier instead of coming here now?"

"Actually I've been here since a quarter to four."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, I was in the bathroom when you came back. This place is quite the shit hole isn't it?"

"Best I could find. If you came straight here how'd you have time to change?"

"A Rogue's outfit defines him, rather be caught in our costume than an Arkham uniform; and an ex-henchman of mine lives the next block over and I was keeping a spare set with him."

"Why don't you stay with him then?"

"Are you insane? They're going to check all my known associates first, besides he has a wife and kid now."

"Well at least you have priorities," Elizabeth said throwing the umbrella down and walking back over, sitting on the far end on the couch. "Would you leave if I asked?"

"Nope!" Edward grinned, he always got what he wanted.

"Fine, but I want you gone as soon as possible."

"Okie-dokie." There was a long silence before a thought occurred to Elizabeth.

"How much of my stuff did you go through?"

"Not much just everything in here, I mainly watched some TV and caught up on the news." Elizabeth stared on him she doubted he was telling the truth but she decided to take his word for it anyways. With a great yawn Elizabeth stood and stretched.

"Well I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the couch, just hang on and I'll get you a blanket." She went into her bedroom and dug through the chest at the end of her bed. From under her sheets she pulled a thick purple and white checked blanket her grandmother had made for her. "Here you—gah!" Elizabeth stumbled to the floor clutching her leg. Not paying attention she had banged her bruised leg into the end table.

"Are you okay," Edward asked rushing over to her.

"Yeah, yeah, just hit my bruise. Ow." Edward extended a hand and helped her up.

"What happened?"

"Oh just a fight at work I had to break up, nothing much, it just got out of hand tonight."

"What are you doing working this late at night?"

"I work at bar, only work I could find except cleaning toilets at a hotel."

"Let me guess Das Mӓdchen."

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" She said sarcastically.

"Well it is the only bar in Gotham that makes the female employees wear sexy German maid outfit."

"You think I'm sexy?" Elizabeth teased. A slightly blushed flashed across Edward's cheeks.

"I-I didn't that, I meant—"

"I know what you meant. Silly I was just teasing."

"Of course. Anyways a job like that is beneath you. You deserve something much better." It was Elizabeth's turn to blush.

"Thanks…oh, here's your blanket."

"Thank you Elizabeth," he said leaning down, his bright green eyes looking very stunning framed by his purple mask. "I will repay you." Elizabeth stared back at him, heat was building up between their bodies and her lips were beginning to tingle. Edward moved towards her a fraction and Elizabeth moved closer in turn. Closer, closer. A sudden bang from above made them jump away from each other. The heat dissipated quickly leaving both awkwardly glancing at each other.

"You better repay me Edward," Elizabeth said re-gaining her composer, "now good night."

"Night, Elizabeth, sleep well."

* * *

**Das Madchen means "The Maiden" in German, I took it from Franz Schubert's song 'Der Tod Und Das Madchen' (Death and the Maiden) that I'm singing for my voice lessons. It's a good song you should go look it up**


	21. Watching Edward

**Yay! Another chapter! It's been an busy week for me so I'm glad I have time to post this. phew! So glad fall break is coming up next week. Anyways, I don't own DC! Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward lay awake on the couch the clock on the wall ticking insistently as the minutes passed agonizingly slow. It had been over an hour since Elizabeth had gone to bed but adrenaline was still pumping through his system and he couldn't fall asleep. Sitting up with a sigh he flicked on the small book light sitting on the end table. His eyes drifted to the umbrella on the floor that Elizabeth had used to defend herself. He stifled a snigger, although surprised at first at her violent reaction her use of the umbrella had quickly reminded him of the Penguin that in combination with her ridiculous outfit…Edward snickered again.

Standing up he brushed out his pants and silently went over to Elizabeth's door. Pressing his ear against it he listened for any sign that Elizabeth was awake. There was none. Turning the handle slowly and pushed the door open crossing his fingers that it didn't squeak. Lady luck was on his side because he was able to creep in without a sound. The curtains were open a crack and with the city lights Edward had just enough light to sneak over to Elizabeth's bookshelf and choose something to read. He was slinking back towards the door when something reflected in the neon light caught his eye. It was a glass vase in which sat a single dried out rose. Edward smiled to himself.

"Edward…" It was just a mumbled but Edward froze fearing he'd been caught. When nothing happened he turned around slowly. Elizabeth was tossing in her sleep.

"Edward," she whispered again followed by a slight moan. A cocky smile graced his lips. She was dreaming about him. Elizabeth mumbled something but this time he couldn't make it out. Tiptoeing over to her bed Edward bent down so he could her what she was saying.

"…Edward…that's not a real answer…please…oh Edward…you're such an ass…but it's a nice ass…you pervert…" She groaned and rolled over pulling some of her covers off her. Edward stood a hit of red on his cheeks. Her pajama top had ridden up revealing one of her breasts. There was an unwanted stirring in his nether-regions and Edward rushed quietly from the room. Once he was back on the couch Edward allowed himself to breathe and think. He knew he was physically attracted to Elizabeth, even if he didn't want to be, he'd known that for a while. Shaking his head Edward lay back on the couch and pulled the covers over him. He grabbed the reading light and flipped open the book.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. Her mouth started to water, licking her lips she rolled out of bed. Nearly drooling at this point she pulled on her housecoat. She was about to open her bedroom door when it swung open. Edward was standing outside, looking slightly ruffled from sleeping on the couch but more importantly he was holding a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Oh!" He said in surprise, "I was just coming to wake you up."

"You made breakfast?"

"Yes Miss Obvious, I woke up early and thought I'd make enough for both of us."

"Why thank you, then. I'll just get dressed." Elizabeth shut the door and changed quickly, throwing on her wig she left the bedroom to satisfy her rumbling stomach. Edward had flicked on the TV and was waiting for her on the couch. Elizabeth sat down on the opposite end and picked up her plate. The 8 o'clock news had just started.

"Last night Calendar Man was captured while running from police. Maximillian Zeus was nearly captured as well but managed to escape the police in the sewers. This morning the body of ex-City Prosecutor Anthony Greaves washed up at Gotham Bay, the police have not yet released a cause of death but it is believed to be a mob hit. Greaves recently quit his job as a Gotham attorney for unknown reasons, further investigations are to be made. Now the weather…"

"Greaves wasn't that the—" Edward began to say.

"Yes." Elizabeth said stiffly, "yes, he was."

"Ah…is everything alright?" He asked noticing Elizabeth's pale face.

"Not really Edward. After my trial Greaves told me I was supposed to go Stonegate. That "they" wanted me to go to Stonegate, then warned me to run." Elizabeth poked at her eggs. "Now he's dead."

"And you think this has something to do with you."

"Well yeah, they're saying it was mob hit and the mob has…showed interest in me since I got out."

Edward set down his half eaten plate and turned fully to face Elizabeth. "The mob is showing interest in you, do tell."

Elizabeth sighed and set her plate down as well. "It was a few days after my trial I was out looking for a job when these two guys pulled up…" Edward didn't say anything while she regaled her tale of kidnap and escape from mob. He just sat there nodding occasionally. "And then Batman just drove off. Nothing else has happen so far though, so I don't know what's going on."

"I see…" Edward tapped his fingers together apparently thinking. "When it's safe for me to move you are coming with me."

"Like hell I am," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"If they can find you, you're not safe."

"I can take care of myself thanks!"

"This is the mob! They could be anyone, anywhere, just waiting for a moment to strike."

"So I'm going to be safer with a Gotham Rogue? Where Batman could bust in at any minute? Yeah right, I'm staying here."

Edward clenched his fists in frustration. "What makes you think that Batman doesn't have this place under surveillance, bugged or watched?"

"Because if it was bugged I would hear it and if you thought it was being watched you wouldn't be here anymore."

"Oh you'd "hear it", what do you have super hearing?" Edward said sarcastically.

"Uh…yeah! Encase you've forgotten I'm a genetic mutant," Elizabeth ripped off her wig and threw it across the room. "There's so much noise in this world pounding against my ears, so many smells assaulting me, so much little detail that nobody else sees; that sometimes I wish I were dead! But I'm not I have to put up with the constant whine of technology, every heinous odor, and the micro-detail on everything!" She collapsed back on the couch bringing her knees up and clutching them to her chest; she was fighting back tears. "Freak, mutant, murderer," Elizabeth mumbled to herself.

Edward's annoyance at her stubbornness was seeping away; it was hard to be mad at someone when they were having a mini-breakdown in front of you. He was relieved that she wasn't crying into him this time but if anything he felt anymore awkward and unsure of what to do. Hesitantly he got up and picked up the discarded wig. Carefully he approached Elizabeth and crouched down in front of her. Edward opened his mouth several times trying to think of something to say.

"What ever happened to seeing the bright side of things?" Elizabeth froze and lifted her head slowly. Her eyes were watery but narrowed in anger. Edward scrambled backwards but was prevented from escaping by the coffee table. He "eep-ed" as Elizabeth's fist came flying at him, it stopped a few threatening millimeters from his jaw. Elizabeth was breathing heavily trying to control her anger.

"You're such an idiot sometimes…" She took her wig from his hand and went to put it back on her head but Edward stopped her.

"Elizabeth, you should be proud of who you are, you shouldn't hide."

"Why? Because I look better without the wig?" Elizabeth scoffed.

"Yes, and because you have the opportunity to see things as nobody else." A light blush flashed across Elizabeth's face.

"Thanks, Edward, but I'm still not coming with you."

"Fine, at least let me check in on you now and then?"

"Of course…hand me the phone will ya'." Edward did. Sitting back on the couch he continued to eat the lukewarm food as Elizabeth called somebody. Edward wasn't paying too much attention to their conversation but he heard on the other end a distinctly male voice. Had Elizabeth gotten herself a boyfriend? No of course not! But then again why not, it wasn't like she wasn't attractive and he supposed she had a good personality. As he said the day they met, there should be plethora of men that find her attractive. Elizabeth hung up and picked up her plate, wolfing down her food.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked between mouthfuls.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know."

"Well I don't have work tonight and the only thing I have planned today is my consoling session with Dr. Grout at three. So I'm here watching you until then."

"Well I say you're the prettiest guard I've ever had." The corner of Elizabeth's mouth twitched.

"I've called a friend to bring you over a change of clothes, they should be here in an hour or so."

"Just a friend? Nothing more?"

"No, he's gay. As I've said before Gotham doesn't take well to freaks, I'm even less likely to find someone now."

"Maybe you're just looking in the wrong spots."

"Hmph. Maybe…we could watch a movie. I have a pretty good horror collection."

"More Jonathan's type but why not?"

"Cool, pick one out then. Just over there in the cabinet." Edward chose a movie while Elizabeth rinsed the dishes and put them away. He had chosen one of the few Elizabeth hadn't watched before, a B-rated Japanese horror movie called "Chakushin Ari" or "One Missed Call". An English version had come out a few years ago but she had never seen it and the original version, that Alyssa had given her for the winter solstice last year, had sat unopened on her shelf collecting dust. They were half way through the movie when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed pausing the movie. "Go hide in my room or something." She shooed Edward off the couch. Edward watched Elizabeth peek through the peephole from a crack in the bedroom door.

"Evan! Hey! Thanks for bringing these over."

"Of course," Evan said peeking around the corner of the door, "So…can meet him?"

"No, he's still sleeping."

"Wore him out, eh?"

"No!" Elizabeth said a little too quickly.

"Oh really…?" Evan pushed past her, "just a peek." Edward backed away from the door there wasn't anywhere to hide in the room. Maybe the kid wouldn't recognize him. Fat chance. The door swung open and Evan dropped the pile of clothes in shock, slowly Evan backed up his eyes never leaving Edward.

"E-elizabeth…I don't know how to t-tell you but he's a-a…"

"Charming, misunderstood genius?" Edward offered. Evan's mouth was moving uselessly.

"Annoying yet surprisingly handsome twit?" Elizabeth suggested.

"A-a Rogue!" Evan finally squeaked.

"Well I suppose he is that too," Elizabeth said thoughtfully, "anyways. Thanks for the clothes." She pushed the pile further inside the door and shut it so Edward could change. Evan pulled Elizabeth tight to him and whispered in her ear.

"You're harboring a criminal!"

"I think of it as helping a friend."

"Friend? Friend!? He's a lunatic for Christ's sake!"

"His insanity has been highly overrated and at least he isn't afraid of me, because I know you still are! I saw your face when I answered the door without my wig. You were terrified."

"Just shock, I'm n…" Elizabeth was staring him down hard and he quail under her gaze. "Okay fine, me and Carlos are still a bit afraid of you, but you have to give us some credit, we're trying."

"Good then you won't tell anyone, not even Carlos, who my guest is understood?" Evan shook his head hurriedly. "Great, now would you like some pop or something for the road?"

"Uh…sure," Evan's eyes drifted back to the door where Edward was changing. "So…did you and him…you know…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "No, don't be silly."

"Well, I would if I were you and then drop him like a hot stick."

"Please she can't get rid of me that easily." Evan and Elizabeth jumped at Edward's voice. He looked rather sexy in the yellow and brown plaid shirt and loose jeans Evan had borrowed from Carlos. A brown hipster cap and his uncut messy hair made him unrecognizable as the Riddler.

"Looking good," Elizabeth said whistling.

"I feel like an idiot."

"Oh don't be a baby, I've seen some of those disguises you wear, at least there's no fake mustache."

"Don't dis-value the fake mustache."

"Fine, it's not like you're going out anyways, so you can take off the cap." Edward chuckled and removed the cap. Evan nudged her winking.

"Shut up, you idiot," Elizabeth said pushing Evan's drink into his hand, "and get out of here, you have work soon."

"Fine, fine, I'll tell Carlos I say hi." Evan let himself out the door winking again before he shut it.

"He's such an ass sometimes, always trying to hook me up with people."

"Do you ever let him?"

"Nah, there would be too many questions with the wig and stuff," Elizabeth took two more pops from the fridge and set them down on the table.

"So you've never…"

"Not since college, I've been too busy since then."

"Ah yes working and then toiling towards revenge." Edward joined Elizabeth on the couch.

"I wouldn't say "toiling". I wanted to go back to college eventually, just not for the same reasons."

"But just think all that time has gone to waste now." Elizabeth looked at him, he was up something. "Unless…you find something else to do with your skills…" Ignoring him Elizabeth pressed play. Edward sank back into the couch watching Elizabeth carefully. She shifted uncomfortably trying not to show any expression over what he had just suggested and she knew what he was suggesting: help me. Or at least become a criminal; use her knowledge of chemistry and her special skills to commit crime. Elizabeth held in a laugh. Apparently he hadn't figured her our yet.


	22. Pizza Night

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers! A day that we celebrate the opression of the Natives and the near death of the pilgrams. Happy times, happy times...anyways here's another chapter. Thanks for reading everyone I love you!  
I don't own DC!**

* * *

"Pizza!" Elizabeth sang, as she opened her apartment door a large pizza box balanced in on hand.

"Yum," Edward said taking the box from her, "What type?"

"Three-meat."

"Delicious!"

"So what did you do while I was gone?"

"I read some Dawkins, watched some of those BBC documentaries you have."

"Did you hack into my computer?" Edward chuckled guiltily. "Knew it."

"Sorry."

"Don't lie, besides I left it out for you to use." Elizabeth patted him on the chest and retrieved two plates from the cabinet. "I also stopped by Redbox and rented a comedy for us to watch."

"Mmmmm," Edward said through a mouthful of pizza.

"Oi! Wait for me! I paid for it!" Elizabeth snatched the box from his hand and set it on the counter. She pulled two slices of the think greasy pizza out for herself and put another, plus the half eaten one, on a plate for Edward. Elizabeth popped in the movie and they both sat down on the couch.

About two hours later most of the pizza was gone and Elizabeth had broken out some beer. Edward was picking out another movie; he had picked out another "horror", this time the cult classic "Dracula" with Frank Langella. He put in the movie and sat back on the couch closer to Elizabeth than he was before. Neither one noticed—or at least minded—as they drank and watch the thrilling yet mistake ridden movie. The alcohol had loosened them both up and they were half leaning against one another laughing at the bad special effects. Lucy and Dracula were out on the balcony listening to "the children of the night". Elizabeth shivered slightly.

"Cold?" Edward asked.

"No, no, just the wolves they're…never mind, shh this is my favorite part." Edward quirk an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. The two characters were kissing now and he looked back at Elizabeth. She was staring intently at the screen her lips parted slightly; she wet her lips and bit the bottom one gently. Edward was transfixed. Her golden eyes shinned from the TV's glow and her face was flushed lightly from the alcohol. Unconsciously he leaned forward and the scent of her hair filled his nostrils. It was a woody tangy smell almost like she had used men's shampoo but from Edward search of her bathroom he knew she didn't. Her shampoo and body wash was unscented. This smell was her natural scent.

Elizabeth finally became aware of Edward nearness and turned her head to look at him. Doing so brought their faces close together, their noses almost touching. She breathed in sharply. It was like the world had stopped around them. Edward's breath brushed against Elizabeth's lips and her lips opened a little bit more. They were staring into the other's eyes, their gaze pulling them together ever so slowly.

_'She's drunk.'_ Edward thought as he held Elizabeth's unfocused gaze. The knowledge bothered him slightly, usually he wouldn't care if a partner was sober or not, he'd taken advantage of women in the past but for some reason he couldn't do that to Elizabeth. Regretfully Edward turned away and Elizabeth quickly followed; both acting as though nothing had happened.

Edward and Elizabeth didn't look at each other again until the credits began rolling. Elizabeth stood and stretched yawning loudly.

"I think I'll turn in."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I usually sleep in until eleven or so and you woke me up at eight."

"Oh, well night then."

"Night." Elizabeth stretched again and went into her room. Edward heard the lock slide into place. She had a high learning curve. Rubbing his face Edward tried to shake off some of the fuzziness the beer had caused. It'd been a long time since he drank and he had two whole bottles, of course, that wasn't as much as Elizabeth who had three and a half. He half wondered why she would lower her defenses by drinking with him, he could have done anything to her, did she actually trust him or did she just not care? Knowing her probably both.

Edward stretched and stood picking up the empty bottles he gave them a quick rinse and dumped them in the recycling. He tossed the last two slices of pizza in a Ziploc bag and threw it in the fridge. There were a few spills on the table so Edward grabbed a paper towel and began to clean the up. Suddenly he stopped. _'What the hell am I doing!? Let her clean up the mess, it's not my problem!' _Leaving the towel on the table he sat back on the couch and picked up a book flipping to a random page. He sat there staring at the page not taking in anything for about a minute before sighing. Something was compelling him to finish the job and he just couldn't ignore it.

Once he had finished Edward went over to the window and peeked outside. The street was quiet, on the street corner a single man stood smoking. He turned slightly and Edward caught a glimpse of his face. Now Edward never had a thing for the faces of people beneath him but he knew for certain that the man was a thug he hired a few years ago. The man had turned traitor on him to the mob, the Maroni mob to be precise. Edward swore.

There must have been a noise down the alley because the man turned and walked down leaving Edward's range of vision. Less than a minute later he came running back tripping slightly as he came tearing toward the intersection. Edward breathed in sharply when he saw Batman chasing the man. The thug fell in the street and Batman dragged him to his feet by the collar. Batman he growling something and the man was stammering away but Edward couldn't hear what they were saying and he didn't dare open the window. Batman threw his captive on the ground and he scrambled off probably to tell his boss whatever it was Batman had threatened him with.

Edward let the curtain fall shut as Batman slipped back into the shadows. He had planned to leave tonight but since the Bat was in the area he'd better wait. Running his fingers though his long hair he sighed. First thing he would do was get a haircut. Ever since Joker had killed the Arkham hairdresser and a nurse while getting his hair cut the Rogues were not allowed to hhave their hair cut. He supposed they were lucky that nobody has attacked with a shaver yet he never liked how he looked with a beard.

Knock. Knock. Edward jumped. Someone was knocking on the door. "Elizabeth," he hissed tapping on her door slightly.

"Get in and hide," she said and hushed past him. As Edward went to shut the door he caught a glimpse of something in her hands but he couldn't make out what it was. He heard Elizabeth unlock the door and there was a pause before she opened it.

"What do you want Grant," she asked angrily.

"Hey, hey, just being a good neighbor…" Grant whispered something to Elizabeth so Edward couldn't hear what he was saying. Elizabeth hissed something back at him but it was still too quiet for Edward to hear. Pressing his ear to the door Edward still only caught random words.

"Private…cheating…cage…rank…Friday…"

"Fine." Elizabeth said in a normal voice, "Now leave, I was heading to bed."

"Want company?"

"Want a black eye?" Edward chuckled, her tone told him she wasn't joking. Elizabeth shut the door and Edward peeked from her bedroom.

"What was all that?" He asked.

"Nothing important, just a jerk from down the hall."

"Hmm…is that a gun!?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You have a gun? When did you get a gun?"

"It was my dad's gift to me when I graduated high school. He said "if you ever have to use it you have to leave Gotham University"."

"Oh…have you…?"

"Not yet."

"So you might? I don't you think have the guts." Elizabeth frowned slightly but didn't say anything.

"Get out of my room, I'm going to bed."

"Fine, fine…sleep well." Elizabeth shut the door in his face and Edward immediately ran over to Elizabeth's purse where he knew she kept her planner. He flipped open to that Friday nothing. He checked the Friday after there was only a time marked and the initials PF written above it. That didn't tell him anything. He was about to shut the book when a paper in the back nearly fell out. Edward opened to it on the sheet was an address with the same date as the PF written on it. Memorizing the address quickly Edward slid it back into place and put the date book back into her bag. She would never know.

* * *

When Elizabeth woke that morning Edward was nowhere to be found he must have left during the night. On the table was a note or to be more precise a riddle. 'SUN RAE ADEBER DLEY OEITOUAZH' Elizabeth rubbed her eyes getting rid of the last dregs of sleep. The phrase had twenty-five letters but there was no key. She chuckled it was a simple cipher. Grabbing pencil she sketched a 5-by-5 grid. Writing the letters going down she was able to read the message. _'See you around dear Elizabeth.'_

"Dear? Whatever." She pulled some Cheerios and milk out for breakfast. Now life could get back to normal.

It was half past ten when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth? Umm…it's—"

"Victoria!?" Elizabeth exclaimed. She couldn't believe her sister was calling her. It'd been at least eight months since they last spoke and they had parted on a bad note.

"Yeah, hey…umm…Elizabeth can I come visit you?"

"You want to come to Gotham? I thought you hated it."

"Yeah, but…I half to get away from Dad, I don't know how much I can stand of him and I need to talk to you face-to-face."

"Of course, of course, uhh…when were you thinking of coming?"

"Next week? I can't get a plane until then."

"Yeah, yeah, just email me your flight info and I'll come pick you up when you get here."

"Okay…thanks…bye."

"Bye, Victoria, I love you." Victoria didn't return the sentiment she just hung up. Elizabeth frowned at the phone. Her overly confident, proud, and sometimes bitchy little sister had sounded so weak and confused on the phone. Something really bad must have happened. She tried to push it out of her mind after all there was nothing she could do about but she was unsuccessful.

It seemed her sisterly instincts were kicking in and she caught herself half-way to calling her mom. The only reason she stopped was she realized that if Victoria was having a fight with dad then mom would be playing nurse and trying to fix everything. She probably didn't know that Victoria had called her and that she was planning on leaving Switzerland, if she did she most definitely stop her…or come with. Now Elizabeth loved her mother but her overly protective and worrying personality would just be a pain if she found out what kind of danger she was in.

_Danger…_Elizabeth shivered. She hadn't really thought of herself as being in danger until now. Her watch beeped. It was eleven o'clock she had a few things to do before her shift at four so she better leave now if she wanted to get them done.

* * *

Jane Rosslend stood outside Doctor Gullenrow's door listening in on the conversation he was angrily having over the phone. He had called her to his office several minutes ago but when he received the call he had ushered her out and told her to wait in the hall.

"I don't know what you want me to do! I told you everything I learned…Well I couldn't predict that! I tried to keep her away…it's Leeland's fault that happened! …No, no of course not, I'll try…I can't make any promises thou—okay, okay, I'll do it." The phone clicked as the doctor set it back on the hook. Rosslend backed away from the door quickly. Dr. Gullenrow was smiling as if nothing had happened when he opened the door.

"Come in, come in Jane, that you for waiting. Just an important call I had to take."

"Of course doctor. You are a busy man." Rosslend sat down in the armchair across from Gullenrow's desk. The doctor took his place behind the desk leaning forward on his elbows.

"Jane, you were the one who cleaned out Elizabeth Howard's cell correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, I would like to have the items you collected then."

"But sir, patients' belongs are to be put in storage when they've left Arkham."

"Miss Howard was never really a patient was she? …I've checked with Dr. Arkham and he says it's allowable."

"Very well then, I'll go fetch them now."

"Thank you…oh and I don't think anyone really needs to know do you? Especially Dr. Leeland."

"Of course." Rosslend left quickly to get the box from the basement. She always tried to please Dr. Gullenrow; one could've said that she had a bit of a crush on the not-so-good doctor. A relationship between them was impossible though. The doctor had made it quite clear that he wasn't interested in her. Still she couldn't forget her feelings for him which is why she would do anything to please him and harm anyone she saw as competition.

On her way back she nearly ran in to Dr. Leeland who was coming out of her office. Luckily she was able to duck around the corner before the doctor saw her. After that close call she saw no one else and made it back to Dr. Gullenrow's office without arousing any suspicion.

"Thank you Jane, I will remember your help here."

"Of course, Dr. Gullenrow, I better be getting back to my duties though."

"Yes, yes. See you around." Rosslend left and Dr. Gullenrow instantly began looking through the box. There had to be something here that he could use. '_Drawings of flowers, doodles of animals, sketches of machines…hang on.' _Dr. Gullenrow pulled out the sketches. They were schematics some were half-finished but one in the back was near completion. According to the note in the corner it was a high-powered vortex cannon. His eyes widened as he stared at the paper. It was a work a genius, he had no idea what it was but it was brilliant and anything label cannon had to be good. He scanned the page and put it the original back in the box.

Picking up the phone he dialed a number. "Hello, this is Dr. Gullenrow, I've found something very interesting that I think you'd like…"


	23. Finding Something Else

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter for ya'! Just so you know I might not be able to post a chapter next week, I have alot going on this week and next with five concerts and two projects I need to get done! Zoinks! If I don't get on up then I'll assuredly have it up two weeks from now! Thanks everyone for reading!  
I don't own DC!**

* * *

Elizabeth answered a knock at her door, blurry eyed and not too happy. She was so tired that she didn't even look though the peephole.

"Gah!" Elizabeth said jumping back a bit in surprise, "Dr. Gullenrow what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Elizabeth, I was just dropping off the things from your cell, we've cataloged them so you can have them back." He held out the box.

"Oh…okay, thanks" she took the box and attempted to shut the door but the doctor stopped it with his foot.

"There is another reason I'm here actually, Arkham does check-ups on those people who have been released a month or so after to see how they've been adjusting. Might I?" He gestured implying that he wanted to come in.

"No, I've been going through my things in storage and there's little room to walk, sorry."

"Okay, okay, we can just talk right here then. So how have you been getting along? I see you've found a new place to live. Do you have a job?"

"Yeah, it took a while but I found one."

"Good, good, where?"

"Oh, at Das Mӓdchen, I'm waitressing there."

"Really? What about Wayne In—"

"They wouldn't even accept my application, besides I still wouldn't be a chemist or engineer there, just a janitor or mail-runner."

"Yes, yes…are you living comfortably then?"

"You could say that, not what I'm used to but it could be worse."

"Have you been visiting Dr. Grout?"

"Yes."

"Good, good…"

"Is everyone at Arkham okay after the breakout?"

"Yes, thank you for asking, just a few minor injuries. You have heard anything by chance have you?"

"No, I keep thinking Edward, or Jonathan, is going to end up on my doorstep though."

"Oh dear, isn't there any protection you can get?"

"Unfortunately no, I have no real reason to think they would, just being a bit paranoid."

"I see. If you hear anything go straight to the police."

"I know don't worry."

"Good…I think that's that then. Stay safe Elizabeth."

"Thanks, bye." Elizabeth continued to fake smile until the doctor was a good ten feet away then she shut the door quickly. She slid the lock shut and leaned against the door until she heard the doctor's footsteps disappear down the hall. _'What the hell did he want?'_ Elizabeth wondered, setting the box down on the table. _'Giving me this stuff just feels like a huge—'_

"GAH!" Elizabeth's hands flew over her ears. A sudden high pitched electrical whine had issued from the box causing Elizabeth's sensitive ears to ring with pain. After a few seconds the pain of the whine had lessened allowing Elizabeth to uncover her ears. Quickly she rummaged through the box but she couldn't find where it was coming from. Finally she dumped the box out and several of the pens she had used fell from the box and one of them was making the whine. She picked up the offending pen and unscrewed the cap. A small chip and wire fell out and landed on her lap.

Elizabeth picked it up looking at it closely. It was a bug; the doctor must have activated it after he left. Judging from the wiring and the constant whining it was a live wire too. She grinned maliciously. So this is how they wanted to play.

"Good afternoon doctor or is this Mr. Cuvier? Doesn't matter either way but I thought you would like to know I found your bug. I was thinking of just letting it be for now and playing some hardcore porn for you to listen too but I didn't want you to have any pleasure from this invasion of my privacy. Now listen and listen well. You try anything like this again and I'll rip out your intestines out through your asshole and choke you with them. Understand? Good…have a nice day." Elizabeth crushed the bug in her fingers cutting off the irritating whine. She shivered slightly at what she had threatened. Though she would never do anything so horrid they certainly didn't know that.

Throwing the destroyed bug in the trash Elizabeth picked up the papers from the box and began sorting them into trash and keep piles. She threw most everything out keeping a few of the schematics but not the vortex cannon. Even though it was nearly complete there were several large calculating errors that would cause the machine to explode after a few shots due to the strain. If she ever felt like marketing it she would just make a new one.

"At least I have another box." She said to the empty room. Elizabeth hadn't been lying when she told Dr. Gullenrow that she had been going through her stuff in storage. Yesterday she had picked up several boxes before work and brought them home to work on. Last night (or this morning depending on how you look at it) she had started unpacking them but had gotten too tried to continue; so random things were strewn in haphazard piles all across her apartment floor. Her way of organizing was to take everything out and start from scratch.

Grabbing a random box Elizabeth opened the lid and dumped the contents around her. Something soft yet still oddly scratchy brushed against her leg. She looked down to find her wolf's skin blanket. The fur was nearly the same colour as her hair which made sense seeing how it was made of the wolves that had attacked her four years ago. Since the animals were dead the police had given her the options of having them taken to a taxidermist for a keepsake. Though it might have seemed like gruesome reminder of what happened to her Elizabeth had happily accepted. After all it wasn't every day that somebody offered you a wolf's skin.

Elizabeth picked up the skins and held it against her face sniffing deeply. It smelt of tanning chemicals and dust. The skin was extremely soft to the touch almost silky while the fur was rough. It was a pleasing contrast. The high winds in August tended to make Gotham very chilly during the fall, and with no central heating in her new apartment, Elizabeth decided to keep the fur in her bedroom for extra warmth on cold nights. She threw it on her bed and before she could start going through the other boxes the phone rang. Elizabeth glanced at the caller ID: unknown name, unknown number.

Her fingers trembled slightly as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"How are you, Child? Feeling threatened, scared. I do hope you're scared."

"Professor Crane!?" Elizabeth shouted into the phone feeling a rush of relief and dread all at the same time.

"The one and only," he let out a cackling laugh.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Come now Elizabeth that's no way to speak to me, you no longer have the safety of Arkham's walls to protect you. I still have many things I want to test on you and now that I have my formula…maybe later. This is supposed to be a business call. I would like to offer you a job."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to give you job. Edward told me all about that shithole apartment you're living in and working as Das Mӓdchen. I thought you had higher standards than that."

"And I thought all the smart rogues were in hiding."

"Hehe, don't worry I won't be here long."

"Pro—"

"My offer. My last escapade with Batman destroyed all of my dispersal devices, I need new ones. Usually I would do it myself but I'm afraid I don't have the time and I want them improved…"

"I see," a blank look had come across Elizabeth's face. "And why me?"

"Because you interest me and you're desperate enough that you'll accept. I know you are. I'll pay you five-thousand to start and another one hundred for every device made. Enough to get out of that dump and even out of Gotham if you want. What do you say, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth mind was racing. Could she trust him? Would this entail anything else? Could it be traced to her? The one question that hadn't seemed to cross her mind was what most people would think of first. Should I do this?

"I'm waiting Elizabeth. Tic-tock."

"Okay I'll do it," she said sounding a bit defeated.

"Good, I'll drop off your money and my specifications later." He hung up. Elizabeth held the phone for a minute then slowly set it back on the hook. What did she just agree to?

* * *

"Hey sweetie, get me another, would ya'?" Elizabeth gently pulled her arm out of the man's grasp so she didn't pull him out of his seat—even though he was half falling out already.

"Are you sure, Herr Costumer? You've already had two in the past hour and five since you've gotten here?" _'Fucking idiot, drinking himself to death.'_

"Course, now get me another frӓulein." Elizabeth turned to leave but the drunken man decided to smack her ass. She froze and the man chuckled stupidly; his laughter faded away as pivoted slowly, a cold glint in her eyes. He shrunk back in his seat his red face paling. Elizabeth smirked and walked to the bar pouring the man another lager from the tap. She left the drink sit there for a moment while she cleaned a spill on the bar but when Elizabeth returned to the man's table with his drink he was gone, money on the table and more than enough tip.

"Oh dear, what should I do with this?" She asked aloud. The men around her all perked up and began preening themselves hoping to get one on the house. "Who wants it!?" Shouts of "Me, me!" made the glasses on the tables shake. Through the big, hairy, fat men littering the bar she saw a young man around her age glancing over at them nervously.

"Gute Nacht, this is on the house." She handed him the drink. The other men groaned in disappointment and went back to drinking their own tasteless beer.

"Thanks," the man mumbled. Elizabeth leaned against the table looking him up and down.

"We don't usually get your types in here. What's your name?"

"Jacob, this is my first time here…I'm waiting for someone."

"I see, well Jacob if any of these guys give you a rough time just call for me and I'll set them straight." Elizabeth patted him on the back and went back to doing her waitressing rounds. An hour or so later Jacob was lying across his table drooling slightly. Apparently whomever he was going to meet hadn't showed up. It was one o'clock the bar was closing. Elizabeth poked Jacob trying to wake him.

"Oi, bar's closing. Get up…get up." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, he wasn't budging. She reached around him grabbing his wallet from the pants pocket. Flipping it open she read the address. He lived smack dab in the middle of the narrows. _'Great.'_ Wrapping her arms around his waist she lifted with ease from his seat and carried him into the back room in a fireman's hold.

After she had finished cleaning the counters and sweeping the floor Elizabeth went back to Jacob. He was still passed out Elizabeth hefted him over her shoulder again. She grabbed her bag and keys and locked the front door. The night was warm but there was a chill on the wind that hinted that autumn was on the way. It was two a.m. in the morning just at the tail end of the "crime hours" so Elizabeth wasn't concerned about walking back to her apartment or in this case taking care of Jacob. Once she had reached a main street Elizabeth hailed a cab.

"Hey take him this address," she handed him a slip of paper, "and this should be enough." Elizabeth took the money from Jacob's wallet and gave it to the driver.

"Right-o ma'am." The driver's eyes were lingering on her bosom.

"Thanks." They drove off and Elizabeth glanced down at her chest, carrying Jacob had stretched out the front of her dress revealing more than usual. Maybe she should change…

* * *

Jacob groaned, what did he have to drink last night? He rubbed his face with his hand and shook his head trying to rid himself of his grogginess; he'd only had that one beer while sitting at the bar he shouldn't be this messed up. How'd he get here anyways? In fact, where the hell was he? Jacob finally opened his eyes. The room was dark so he could see any detail but the light from the windows revealed enough that he knew he wasn't in his hovel in the Narrows.

He squinted trying to see as much as he could. There were boxes all around, no not boxes large crates. He was in some sort of warehouse. Cautiously he stood and moved forward a few steps. From behind him he heard the shuffling of feet.  
"Who's there!?" There was no answer but the moving stopped. His breath and heart rate increased exponentially. Panicked he tried to run but tripped over a pipe on the floor. He attempted to stand but a foot was suddenly pressed against his back.

"Tsk. Tsk. Taking a drink right before a meeting. A snitch like you should be smarter than that."

"What!? I'm no snitch! Who are you what do you want!?"

"I saw you laying there and decided not to disturb you. I afforded you the courtesy you did not give me."

"You're Lupus? I'm sorry I didn't mean to I think someone slipped something in the drink!"

"That's alright, little snitch, it's time we got down to business though."

"I'm not a snitch." Jacob cried again. A dark laugh came from Lupus.

"We'll see about that." The pressure from Jacob's back lifted and he scrambled to his feet. "Don't turn around."

"Okay, okay, now what do you want?"

"I want you to tell me about Cuvier?"

"What!? You want to know about that nut!?"

"Nut?"

"Yeah, last I heard he's obsessing over this one girl, the one from the papers a few months ago. Mr. Maroni fired him a few weeks ago, so he's gone independent. He still has some men but after Batman almost caught him, and he lost the support of the mob…"

"Good, do you know where he is now?"

"No, he's gone underground. Last I heard he was determined to finish his work."

"What about the mob, are they still interested in his work?"

"Deeply, they're trying to continue his work, stole his serum and everything."

"Have they gotten anywhere?"

"No they guy they got now is even more incompetent than Cuvier."

"What about the girl? Is the mob interested in her?"

"Of course, Cuvier said she was key to finishing the serum. They've been following her for the past two weeks."

"I see…well thank you Mr. Snitch I'll contact you again if I need any more information."

"I'm not a s—gah!" Jacob fell to the ground, Lupus had hit him on the head. His vision waivered and he was just able to make out a form crouch down and place some money into his hand. Darkness was over taking him but right before he passed out he could've sworn he the eyes of a vengeful wolf staring out of the darkness at him.


	24. Something Always Happens

**YAY! Finally! Another update! Sorry it took so long, finals, and projects, and my boyfriend (of a little over a month) took over my life. Well Christmas is coming up and the Solstice has passed, I think Hanakuh is over too (sorry I don't feel like looking up the proper spelling) anyways, Happy holidays! Should have another chapter up soon.  
I don't own DC! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon the sun shone through Elizabeth's windows waking her up slowly. Elizabeth stretched and yawned, after she had gotten home last night she had stripped and gone straight to bed. She hoped that Jacob kid had gotten home alright; it had been quite chilly out. Sleepily she blindly made her way into the bathroom it was just too early to open her eyes. She heard a steady stream of water running from the sink. Damn, she must have left it on all night. Reaching to turn it off Elizabeth's hand bumped into something warm and fleshy; she grabbed it, feeling it up. It was another hand. Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly and looked up.

"Hello child, are you done with my hand?"

"GAH!" Elizabeth dropped Jonathan's hand and in her surprise she took a swing at him. Luckily years of fighting Batman had given him pretty good reflexes and he ducked just in time to avoid being socked in the jaw.

"The hell, Professor!?" She yelled once she had gotten over initial shock of finding yet another rogue in her apartment.

"No need to be so surprise I did tell you I was going to drop by."

"Yes, I uh…I'll just let you finish you here." Elizabeth ducked back into her bedroom and shut the door quickly. She leaned against it letting out a long sigh. The rough wood hurt Elizabeth's bare back as she tried to collect her thoughts. Elizabeth blinked and looked down at her body slowly. She was naked. Blushed flew into Elizabeth's cheeks and she gasped. Quickly she hopped into a pair of pants and threw on a bra and t-shirt. She could hear Jonathan moving in the main room, picking things up and setting them down. Opening the door slightly she peeked out; Jonathan was crouched down looking at her movie collection. He was examining her horror section with a disgusted look on his face.

"Something wrong, professor?"

"These fools think they know fear, they know nothing…" Jonathan stood and faced her, "and you might as well call me Jonathan or Scarecrow, I'm your employer now not your teacher."

"Okay, Jonathan, would you like anything to drink before we begin?"

"No, let's get straight to business as you sagely pointed out the other day, the smart rogues are staying hidden, so I can't stay here long." Elizabeth nodded and sat in the chair across from where Jonathan had sat down. Jonathan picked up the manila folder he brought and took a few papers from it.

"These are the basic plans I've used for years." Elizabeth took them looking them over. The first one was a device for his wrist it was bulky and didn't hold much gas; the second was for a larger, timed device for wide range dispersal but it could definitely be improved.

"I see…well I can easily make this one less bulky and make it hold more gas but for the ranged device what were you thinking?"

"Get rid of the timer and make it radio activated some long range some short."

"Batman deactivate the timed ones?" Elizabeth asked jokingly. Jonathan's upper lip curled showing her that she was right but the joke wasn't funny. "So, a remote for each or a combined one?"

"Combined."

"Okay, can do it will take a bit longer though; do you have a time line for wanting these done?"

"A week before Halloween, but the first one I want as soon as possible."

"Can do, anything else?"

Yes," Jonathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, "at this address you can find everything you need. Just make sure nobody follows you."

"Of course. I suppose an important detail: how many do you want?"

"A minimum of twelve and a maximum of twenty."

"Will do, I kn—" There was a pounding on the door causing Elizabeth to stop immediately. She put a finger up to her lips and pushed Jonathan towards the bedroom door. There was another softer knock.

"Coming!" She shouted towards the door then turned back to Jonathan, "obviously be quiet." Elizabeth shut the bedroom door and rushed over peephole. She couldn't see out someone must have placed a flyer, as they often did, over the opening. Feigning a calm look she opened the door.

"Mr. Wayne!?"

"Miss Howard how are you, might I come in?"

"Sure, it's a bit cramped though, do you—"

"That's fine," Bruce interrupted, "I'm here on important business that should remain between the two of us."

"Okay…" Elizabeth stepped aside and gestured the billionaire inside. As he took an evaluation of her apartment Elizabeth quickly picked up Jonathan's schematics and threw them in an open box. Her eye flitted to the bedroom door hoping Jonathan would either sneak out the window or have enough sense to stay quiet. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, no, I can't stay long," Bruce said taking a seat and gesturing for Elizabeth to do the same. Elizabeth was a bit disgruntled at being told to sit in her own house but did so all the same.

Mr. Wayne was quiet for a second pretending to look around the room and then he spoke. "I hear you didn't apply at Wayne Industries at all, why?"

"You said you can't stay long, Mr. Wayne, and you know the reason why. What do you want?"

"Ah, yes…sorry," Wayne shifted in his seat uncharacteristically nervous. "Well you see our labs are still working on a serum to help you and I was—"

"No." Elizabeth said coldly cutting Wayne off, "as I said before I no longer care about changing back. Now unless you have any more business here I suggest you leave."

"I only want to help."

"And you only wanted to help before and look what happened. No, you've helped me enough am doing things for myself from here on out."

Wayne stood, "Very well if you insist Elizabeth, I will no longer contact you." He strode to the door and paused before leaving, "I will send your files around sometime this week." The door seemed to slam behind him and Elizabeth let out a sigh running her fingers through her hair. That could've gone better but at least she didn't need to worry about Wayne anymore.

"Okay Jonathan you can come out now," she called. Jonathan didn't respond. "Jonathan?" Elizabeth opened her door, slowly peeking her head inside. Jonathan was sitting on her bed reading a small, leather bound book.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, "that's my journal."

"It appears to be, yes," Jonathan said flipping the page. Elizabeth rushed over and tried to snatch the book from him; but years of having books stolen from him by bullies Jonathan simply stood and grabbed her still continuing to read while holding the book out of her reach. He flipped the page with his thumb still restraining Elizabeth.

"Let go!" She said stomping on his foot. Jonathan released her immediately but held on to the book. "Give it back Jonathan."

"But it's such an interesting glance into your psyche." Elizabeth held out her hand, Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Well asked politely then."

"Pretty please give me back my journal Jonathan," she said pouting her bottom lips and looking up at him like a puppy-dog. Jonathan closed the book and handed it to her. She set it down her bed and shooed Jonathan from the room. "I suppose you're not going to tell me what you read."

"Of course not, though I must say I do find it interesting that you were attacked by wolves yet you own a wolf skin blanket."

"It's warm besides I don't blame the wolves I blame the people."

"Reasonable, well I do believe that is all, I'll just be going." Jonathan stepped towards the door.

"Hang on there, mister, you promised 5000 dollars up front. Where's the money?"

"Nearly forgot," Jonathan said reaching into an inside pocket with a look that told Elizabeth that he hadn't in the slightest. "Here you go, 5000 dollars." Elizabeth took the cash frowning; they were all hundred dollars bills. She went over to her purse and pulled out a fraud pen blocking the door she checked all the bills for their authenticity. They all passed.

"Okay everything seems to be in order," Elizabeth stepped aside and opened the door for Jonathan. "It is a pleasure doing business with you." Jonathan inclined his head slightly as head passed Elizabeth but then stopped and leaned into her ear.

"You know, thinking about revenge isn't going to help, action is the only way to get something done." His twisted smirk and cold eyes loomed over her for a second when he pulled away but then he was gone. Elizabeth shut the door behind him and leaned against the cold mock-wood panels. Her body was shaking.

"I know."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss Howard," Dr. Grout said when Elizabeth stepped into his office.

"Afternoon, thanks for letting me re-arrange our session."

"Of course, it's important that you pick up your sister, Gotham is a dangerous place for those who do not know what they are doing."

"Yeah…" There was an awkward silence as both remembered that Gotham is dangerous no matter how long a person had lived here.

"Anyways, let's begin." Elizabeth nodded in agreement and sat in the chair opposite from Dr. Grout. "So last time you were here the Rouges had just broken out. How have you been since then?"

"Fine, fine."

"Are you sure you looked a bit stressed, last time."

"Well I was just a bit nervous, a consequence of being friendly to those psychopaths I suppose, nervous they were going to show up."

"And you haven't seen them?"

"No, of course not, I was just being paranoid."

"Well I'm glad you haven't seen them, you need to put the whole Arkham experience behind you…so last session we had finished talking about your high school years, so let's talk about college today; why did you choose Gotham U?"

"Well I knew I wanted to go to school with Alyssa and we talked about it and we decided to go to a public school. A good public school severely limited our choices. We looked at Metropolis, Minneapolis, Miami, lots of 'M's come to think of it. Anyways, my parents told me, well my dad that I wasn't allowed to go to Gotham, so of course I had to take a tour there. While we were touring I was nervous jumping at every back firing car. All the stories I heard were getting to me but then it just happened, a shoot-out. Cops were chasing this car of gang-bangers and the car crashed outside the building we were in. As luck would have it the gang came inside and took us hostage, or well, tried I should say. It seems those gang-bangers had never crossed two people trained in self-defense before. When the cops finally came into the building to "save us" Alyssa and I had already disabled three of the men and sent the other two running."

"And you decided that's where you wanted to go to school?" Dr. Grout asked amazed and slightly worried.

"What!? No, I would have to be mental choose a school for that. I went to Gotham U because lots of important businesses, Wayne Industries and the like where I could get a job as an engineer or chemist have their headquarters here. That was just an interesting story but you also didn't let me finish. After Alyssa and I sent the two running and the police came in I had a type of epiphany. I realized that I didn't have to worry about where I went, that I could take care of myself, I can apply my defense skills if need be and that opened up the world to me."

"I see…so in Gotham you found a logical motive for coming and an emotional one."

"Yes."

"How did your parents react to this?"

"They yelled at me, threatened to take away my privileges like using the jet-ski, but they knew there was nothing they could really do. So in the end my dad gave me a hand gun and allowed me to go with the stipulation that if I ever needed to use that gun I needed to leave Gotham. I agreed and so far I haven't had to use it. Until recently I haven't even taken it out."

"Because of where you live, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, why don't you tell me about your first year…" Elizabeth sighed and continued talking. She had been telling him her life from the ground up for over a month and the detail that Dr. Grout wanted was exhausting and if she didn't provided enough detail he'd make her re-tell the story again. He was worse than a middle school English teacher. It took about fifteen minutes for her to regale Dr. Grout with her life as a college freshman and answer all of his intimate questions like: "Did you have a crush on anyone?" and "What did you think of your professors?"

"I think that's time," Elizabeth said interrupting the doctor as he was jotting down notes. He startled slightly and looked at the clock.

"Oh, dear you're right. Time does fly doesn't it? Well I'll see you next Thursday then, and have fun with your sister tomorrow."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said already half way out the door. She left the building quickly, there was no point in staying. Last time she had hung around she had run into that awful Harvey Bullock who'd given her a piece of his mind on how her trail went and with no Montoya to jerk his chain Elizabeth was rather scared of his bark and bite. Bullock looked like the kind of cop who didn't care if he got his hands dirty…or greasy.

There was no one else on the bus when she got on and no one joined her until mid-town but left her before her stop. Elizabeth watched as her apartment passed by her and a pit formed in her stomach. Today she wasn't going home right away she was headed to the Narrows; more specifically the address that Jonathan had given her. Last night she had drawn out the plans for his wrist device and she was ready to test the first model.

She thanked the driver who shut the doors behind her quickly and drove off, nearly running into a trash bin. Several homeless men stirred in their corners determining whether she had any money or not. Apparently not. She glanced at the street sign. Right now she was on Fifth and she had to make it over to Twelfth. _'Well it could be worse…'_

Elizabeth headed towards Twelfth and made it to Ninth with fairly little trouble but then, as things tend to do, something happened.


	25. Reunions

**Hello! Another chapter whoopy! Just a quick note but important. This Sunday I am leaving for jolly 'ol England for a semester abroad. Therefore as in September I'll be taking a month off from posting. When I start posting again though I can promise alot more Edward and Elizabeth time and alot more action. Thanks for understanding.  
btw I don't own DC!**

* * *

A wailing screech rent the air causing Elizabeth to double over clutching her ears. Around the corner zoomed two cars one a dark red whose occupants were shooting at the car—no—Bat-mobile behind them. Something shot from underneath the Bat-mobile and hit one of the other car's tires, causing it to spin out of control. Elizabeth ducked into the alley way to avoid being hit by the car. There was a deafening crunch and wheel bounced past the alley. She peeked around a corner and saw the red car's hood wrapped around a lamp post. The door shook and burst open.

Elizabeth saw the leg of a suit pants step out and then the other leg: one black and the other white. She swore under her breath, couldn't she go one day without running into a rogue. Two-Face stood and began firing at the Batmobile which drove past Two-Face and around the corner to avoid the fire. When the crusader's car was out of sight Dent turned and bolted down Elizabeth's alley. She shrunk against the wall hoping he wouldn't see her. He did.

"Come here," he growled grabbing her arm and pointing a small revolver against her temple. He began dragging her backwards as the Batman came into sight.

"Stop," Two-Face yelled, "or I'll blow her head off!"

"Don't do it Harvey!"

"Then I suggest letting me go," he took a few steps back careful to move as little as possible. Batman went to take a step forward but Two-Face cocked the gun. Elizabeth could feel her heart racing, blood pumping through her veins. Everything was coming into sharper focus, the sound of Two-Face's heart, his ragged breathing, the smell of sun powder, gasoline, and sweat. As her surroundings became clearer Elizabeth's thoughts became muddier.

Batman saw Elizabeth fall still, it wasn't the forced stiffness she had earlier she looked almost relaxed. Two-Face looked down at his captive. Her head was tipped forward slightly and her body was shaking but not with fear. He released her and pushed her away as a dark laughter seeped from her lips. Batman approached her cautiously as Two-Face backed up even further.

"Miss Howard?" He reached out cautiously.

"Don't." She growled. Elizabeth hunched over hugging herself trying to control herself. A true growl ripped from her lips and Two-Face ran. Batman watched him run cursing himself for not being able to catch Two-Face but Elizabeth was more important now. Elizabeth's shaking had stopped but she was now rocking back and forth slightly her nails digging into her arms. Her head began twitching to the side. She growled again sank her teeth into her arm.

"Miss Howard!" Elizabeth took several depth breaths then released her arms. Blood swelled to the surface and trickled down her arm. She stared at it for a moment then looked up at Batman.

"I think I'm okay." Batman was taken aback by her sudden shift.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…you should probably go after Two-Face."

"He's long gone, let's bandage that up." Batman pressed a button on his utility belt and soon the Batmobile had pulled up in the street. He retrieved a medical kit from inside and bandaged her arm.

"What are you doing in the Narrows?" Batman asked knotting the gauze harder than need be.

"Well I was going to visit a friend from college but now I'm wishing that I had waited."

"Visiting a friend?"

"Yeah, not all my friends abandoned me after the Wayne incident."

"I'm sure they didn't, but I hear you made some new ones too."

"Well I wouldn't call the guys at work friends, more so people I have to tolerate."

"I wasn't talking about them. The day you were released you received a call from Arkham from Nygma and Crane was seen around your apartment building yesterday."

"What!?" Elizabeth forced her face to go pale, "w-well that doesn't mean I'm friends with him, he's a rogue after all."

"You were pretty amiable with the Rogues in Arkham."

"I was just trying to survive that place better to make friendly with them than having them see me as fresh-meat to be played with." Batman grunted and hopped into his car.

"Keep out of trouble."

"Wait!" Elizabeth called as the covering began to slide shut. It stopped and Batman stared up at her.

"Have you found out anything about Cuvier?"

"No." The cover snapped shut and he drove off. Elizabeth sighed, she went to pick up her bag, that she dropped when Two-Face had grabbed her, but dropped it again as her arm throbbed. She hadn't felt any pain before because of the adrenaline and now that it was wearing off she'd have to pop a few painkillers so she could work. Grabbing the bag with her other arm she set off and had just made it to her destination when police sirens began wailing in the distance.

Elizabeth spent the next four hours working in Jonathan's warehouse. Though someone was watching her she continued her work. The feeling she got didn't feel judging as if it was Batman; it felt malicious, terrifying, in fact, so she assumed it was Jonathan.

"You can come out I know you're there." She said when she had finished with the prototype. There was a rustling and Jonathan stood up from his hiding place behind some crates.

"I thought I was being quiet." He said brushing some dust off his pants.

"You were, for a normal person, but wolf genes have their advantage."

"Ah."

"Come here and try this on, see how it feels." Elizabeth held out the wrist device for Jonathan to put on. "Careful I didn't grind all the edges down." Jonathan grunted showing he understood. Elizabeth continued to clean up the area making sure no stray pieces of metal were lying around. The sound of Jonathan movements stopped, Elizabeth looked at him. His eyes were alight as he stared at the device on his arm. A grin spread across his face as he slowly moved his arm around admiring it from different angles. He slowly reached for his pocket and withdrew a small canister. Elizabeth paled as he popped it in place.

"So does it fit?" She asked nervously. Jonathan triggered the device causing a small stream of fear gas to spurt into the air and Elizabeth readied herself to run.

"Jonathan!?" A familiar voice called out from the warehouse door. Jonathan blinked coming back to himself.

"Back here," he called slipping on his suit jacket so the device was hidden, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? You do spoil me sometimes."

"No!" Elizabeth hissed so only Jonathan could hear, "I'm not here." She could hear the clink of a cane getting closer and she ducked around a box and hid. A green hatted head poked around the corner. Jonathan opened his arms wide.

"Well?"

"Well?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm terribly sorry Jonathan I don't think of you that way."

"No you idiot, my arms."

"…you got a new wrist device," Edward said realizing what his least annoying ally was talking about, "but I thought you didn't have time to make one. Who did?"

"Someone just desperate enough."

"Really? Interesting…a quandary for you, Jonathan. What is mysterious, silver in colour and isn't home right now?"

"You were at her apartment?"

"Yep, I found that journal you were talking about and boy was it a good read." Behind the boxes Elizabeth was having a hard time controlling herself. She wanted to step out and beat Edward a pulp but she knew that it was a very bad idea.

"What do you really want?" Jonathan asked taking off the wrist device and setting on the table.

"Well, I was wondering…where I might find some of this," Edward handed him a piece of paper, "as owner of Crane Chemicals I thought you might have some ideas."

"This is a pretty unstable chemical and won't come cheap, what do you want it for?"

"Just call it an investment."

"…okay. I can get this for you, how much do you want?"

"A gallon or so should do."

"Easy enough, I'll have it for you in two weeks."

"Thank you Jonathan, I believe I shall take my leave now…oh! Did you hear? Two-Face was nearly caught by Batman just a few blocks from here. If his hostage hadn't distracted Bats he would have been. I heard she nearly attacked both of them she was so scared; she was like an animal. Toodles!" Elizabeth didn't come out until she could no longer hear Edward footsteps. When she did Jonathan was looking at her in a combination of fury and interest.

"You knew Batman was around and yet you still came here!?" He growled.

"Yes, he had no interest in following me I assure you. Though I'd be more careful next time, someone saw you around my apartment and I don't know if he bought my ignorance act." Jonathan scowled.

"The device fits fine, don't change anything. Get me a finished one as soon as you can." He turned and walked off in somewhat of a huff. Elizabeth shoved the device into her purse and left.

It wasn't until later that Jonathan realized the significance of what Edward had told him. If Elizabeth had been that scared that she nearly attacked Two-Face and Batman then she in a psychotic break like the one he had had caused or near one at least. But then she was here perfectly fine and working for hours with any sign of insanity. _'She can control it…'_ Now that was interesting. If Elizabeth was able to control her outbursts so that she came back by herself then she should be able have more control in them; and if she could do that then…

Jonathan smiled wickedly. Opportunities abounded with Elizabeth. Now if only he could figure out how to use them.

* * *

The constant noise of the airport was giving Elizabeth a splitting headache, she had taken some pain reliever but it hadn't taken effect yet. Her sister's flight was delayed by an hour so Elizabeth had sat in customs pick up working on possible designs for Jonathan's dispersal devices. A new wave of people came through a few speaking Dutch. This was her sister's flight. Elizabeth stood looking around for her little sister. After a minute she spotted her, her sister's straight blonde hair, a direct contrast to her old wavy brown.

"Victoria!" She called waving. Victoria waved back wearily her ten hour flight couldn't have been good for her. There was no luggage to pick up; Victoria couldn't risk her mother seeing her leave she simply packed all the clothes she needed in a large beach bag that acted as her carry-on. She hugged her sister.

"Come on I rented a taxi to take me to my apartment. You can sleep on the ride."

"Thanks," she said with a heavy sigh. Elizabeth led her to the cab; the cabbie smiled at them and began chatting away. Victoria was so tired that she ignored the prattle and fell asleep within a few minutes. Elizabeth conversed with the man half-heartedly her mind keeping wandering to her sister. Why did she want to come to Gotham? She had plenty of friends she could have stayed with if she wanted to escape from their father. She could have gone to their cabin up North in Montana. But Gotham? They may have been sisters but they never had the best relationship. What could make her sister come to her for an escape? Elizabeth shrugged her questions off all would be revealed in time.

Due to a traffic jam they didn't arrive at Elizabeth's apartment for a half hour. Victoria woke with a start when Elizabeth nudged her.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" She asked while Elizabeth paid the driver his outrageous fee.

"'Ought to be, I think I know my own apartment building." Elizabeth pulled her sister to the front door. "I know it's not what you're used to but it's livable." She let them inside and dragged her up to her floor. "Now if you hear any gun shots from outside don't call the police, there's nothing they can do, inside you might as well try. Don't walk around after dark, if you're outside at night know where you are going and go straight there as fast as you can. Understand?" Victoria nodded. They finally reached Elizabeth's apartment. Elizabeth tore a flyer for pizza off the door and let them inside.

"You can sleep in my bedroom tonight but other than that I'm going to have to make you sleep on the couch. Okay?"

"Yeah…umm…Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you the reason I wanted to come here."

Elizabeth smiled gently, "Okay but why don't you have a seat and I'll get us some drinks." Victoria nodded.

"Do you have any Diet Pepsi?"  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? You know I'm a Coca-cola fan."

"Sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay, do you want me to run down stairs and get one?"

"No, no I'll just have water then." Elizabeth sat down and handed Victoria a bottle of water and opened a can of Coke for herself.

"So, what's wrong? You're not acting nearly as brattish and demanding as you usually do. Something is actually wrong with you. What happened?" Victoria took a gulped of her water and looked around the room.

"Well when I was in Italy, I met this…guy—"

"You're pregnant!" Elizabeth exclaimed jumping to conclusions.

"No! Well maybe…I don't know but he's not up to Dad's standards."

"So he's not military?"

"No…and he's not a Lutheran and he's…he's…"

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me, I get it. Dad's an ass. Why do you think I have come home for the past few years?"

"Dad's not that bad, it was just you." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, so this guy what's his name?"

Victoria's eyes lite up. "Antonio," she said dreamily, "he's so sweet and kind, his family owns a few businesses and well, he lives here in Gotham."

"Oh so that's the reason and here I was thinking you were finally turning to your big sister for help…does he know you're here?" Victoria took another long sip of water. "He doesn't, does he?"

"No…I wanted to surprise him, he had to leave suddenly and said he'd call me. He did and he said he couldn't come back to Europe for a while. That there was trouble at home." It sounded fishy to Elizabeth. People from Gotham weren't to be trusted in affairs of the heart the corruption in Gotham was too great for anything pure like love and romance barely scrapped by on the dregs of lust and loss.

"How long did you know Antonio?"

"About a month and a half, I know it's not long but Elizabeth, he's so nice, I hope you can meet him."

"As do I," Elizabeth looked at the pizza flyer from her door, it looked like a pretty good deal and Jeffery's was just down the street. "Hey, it's lunch time, why don't we go out?"


	26. TGIF

**Hello! I'm back! England is great, I'm all settled in and roaring to go! So here's another chapter, not the best but the next two will be freakin' amazing so just wait.  
Thanks for reading and I don't own DC!**

* * *

That night as Victoria lay sleeping in the bedroom Elizabeth sat on the couch nursing a bottle of beer. It tasted nasty and felt even nastier. She didn't even know why she was drinking alone, it was no fun and she seemed to become even more susceptible to the alcohol since her second incident. Elizabeth dumped the rest of the bottle into the sink and peered outside her window. The night was dark and humid and somewhere out there was a guy who had captured her sister's heart. A twang of jealousy shot through her. She might have been glad for her sister but she was only 23. Elizabeth was 28 and she still hadn't found anyone.

_'There's Edward.'_ A little voice in the back of her mind whispered. Elizabeth blushed a little at the thought as Edward's handsome face floated in her mind's eye. His enchanting green eyes, his handsome face, his cocky attitude but, Elizabeth reminded herself, he was a rogue. That argument, however, held less weight than before. After all she was working for Scarecrow and she had protected both of them from the Batman. Back in Arkham when it still felt as though she could salvage her life it had seemed more important but now…

Elizabeth let the curtain fall back into place and lay down on the couch. She had a big day tomorrow. First she was going to show Victoria around the city, then she had a lunch planned at a nice little café by the university, and then that night while Victoria was resting she had her own plans. The tug of sleep overcame her and she fell asleep.

* * *

That morning she was awoken by Victoria's alarm clock. Quickly she fixed wig which had dislodged itself during the night.

"Morning," she said when a heavy-eyed Victoria enter the living-room. She mumbled morning back and plopped herself on the chair.

"Do you want to sleep some more?" Elizabeth asked as she went to put on the coffee pot.

"No, I'm fine," Victoria said with a great yawn.

"Okay, I was thinking we could go to the shopping district today. There are lots of great boutiques in the mall there."

"Sure." Elizabeth went into her bedroom to change and change her bandages. The wound she had given herself still hadn't closed all the way and she hopped it wouldn't be a problem tonight.

Victoria and Elizabeth ate breakfast and drank their coffee in silence. They then caught the bus to take them downtown. There were very few people on the bus and they made it to the shopping district fairly quickly.

"So you don't have your own car?" Victoria asked when they got off the bus.

"No, I never really saw the need for one, easier to take the bus. The rate cars are broken into or just broken as collateral damaged is ridiculous in Gotham."

"The stories are true then," Victoria gulped, "are you sure we should be out then?"

"Every city has its crime," Elizabeth reminded, "besides we're not going into a bank or jewelry store, we'll be fine. Even if something did happen; not that many people actually die in the robberies." _'Unless it's the Joker of course,'_ she thought but decided not to tell her that.

"Come one let's go," Victoria said running ahead of Elizabeth into the mall. Elizabeth followed her sister smiling just a bit; she hadn't been shopping for a while maybe this would be good for her. When she caught up to Victoria the 22-year-old was looking at a stand selling touristy items. Amongst the t-shirts, hats, and batman masks were some books of the "who's-who" of Gotham rogues. A useful item even for Gothamites since there were so many it was sometimes hard to keep track.

"Do you think I should get one?" Victoria asked pointing at the books.

"If you want," Elizabeth shrugged, "it's bound to be interesting even if you don't use it."

"Oh this is very useful," the purveyor said picking up a copy. "I couldn't count how many of these I've sold and how many people have come back to thank me. Saved 'em that book not only could they recognize the signs of the Rogues but how best to survive 'em if they did get caught. An' with that breakout last week I'm sure it'll come in handy, better safe than sorry." Victoria nodded looking concerned but Elizabeth rolled her eyes. It may have been the guy's job to sell these things but she was sure that the book, "The Rogue's Register", hadn't saved anyone. Most tourists were more in danger from pickpockets than rogues.

Victoria took the book and continued to look around at the merchandise for sale. Elizabeth, completely uninterested in the stall, looked around at the mall. It was mainly filled with college students with the day off and housewives with all their cleaning done. A few tourists were wandering around the second level huddled together each one clasping a copy of "The Rogue's Register".

"These are so cute!" Victoria exclaimed. Elizabeth peeked around the stall curiously. A row of bobble heads sat along the back each one a different Gotham mask. Batman, Robin, Catwoman, Hatter, Joker, Scarecrow, and a few others nodded stupidly, their plastic faces looking nothing like the actual people. Victoria was comparing two stern looking Batmans. Elizabeth spotted a green one; she picked it up and had to hold in a giggle. Besides looking more like Jonathan than Edward the figure was dressed in the Riddler's debut costume. The green question-marked leotard would've been ridiculous enough by itself but with the manic grin and bright orange hair Elizabeth just couldn't resist. She just had to get it. Even if she never saw Edward again the mere thought of his face if he ever saw it would be enough to cheer her up anytime.

Once they both paid the man they set off to less touristy stores like Mark and Spencer's and DKNY, were Victoria spent most of her time trying on shoes. In the third high-end designer store, while Victoria was trying on outfits with a clerk, Elizabeth was perusing the jewelry under the watchful eye of the consultant.

"Why it can't be!" A high pitched vaguely familiar voice said. Elizabeth glanced up in curiosity. "It is!" The woman exclaimed again, "Elizabeth, how are you?" Elizabeth's face was blank with shock as a tall strawberry-blonde woman hugged her.

"Veronica," she said forcing a smile, 'it's been a long time." Veronica pulled back her practiced smile never fading even as her judging eyes swept over Elizabeth's department store fashion.

"It has. What nine years?"

"Yes." Though Elizabeth wished it'd been longer. It could be said that Elizabeth and Veronica Vreeland had been childhood rivals. With both their fathers being high ranking military officials in the Army they had constantly tried to one up each other at gatherings. Veronica the trust-fund darling or Elizabeth the working intellect. It was safe to say neither had won. After's Elizabeth's first year of college she had stopped going to the gatherings by claiming she needed to study and hoping she would never meet Veronica again.

"So," Veronica keened in close, "we need to catch up. I'm having a small party on the 31st a sort of end of summer ball. You should come." She pulled an invite from her purse. "I was going to give this to that Tate girl but she is so annoying, I'd much rather have you come."

Elizabeth half-heartedly took accepted the invite, "Thank you, I'll see if I can."

"Of course," Veronica turned to leave, "oh and feel free to bring someone. There are no wallflowers at my parties." Elizabeth continued to smile until the other woman was out of sight. Then she scowled. Elizabeth had never been big on social graces and she had never been able to get as many dance invites from the Privates as Veronica had. Slipping the invite into her purse Elizabeth went to see if Victoria was finished yet.

They spent a few more hours shopping outside the mall in some boutiques and scrapped their plans at the University choosing to eat at a café nearer to them. When they were done with lunch and after Elizabeth had dragged Victoria grocery shopping they flagged down a taxi to take them back to Elizabeth's apartment.

"Wow you're strong," Victoria marveled as Elizabeth lifted the bags of diet Pepsi and other of Victoria's things from the taxi's trunk with ease.

"Not really, I'm just used to it, besides you backpacked over the Alps that couldn't have been easy."

"Well we had the boys carry most of it but it was still only 25 pounds on my back," Victoria got the door for Elizabeth, "that must be 20 pounds on each of your arms."

"I suppose," Elizabeth grunted as she went up the stairs, trying to make her load seem more difficult to carry. The shopping didn't feel like 40 pounds to her and if she acted as such Victoria would get suspicious. Her sister may be a spoiled brat but that didn't stop her from getting good grades in school.

It seemed as though the phone rang as soon as they made it through the door to her apartment. Hurriedly Elizabeth set down the shopping and picked up the phone on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth! Victoria's gone missing!" It was their mother. She was half crying half panicked, "She was supposed to be at a friend's house but when I called they said she hadn't been over for ages!"

"Mom! Mom! Calm down," Elizabeth nearly shouted, "Victoria is fine; she's here with me in Gotham."

"What!?" Their mother shrieked the worried, tearful woman completely gone as she began ranting about how dangerous Gotham was.

"Mom! Please shut it!" This is why Elizabeth didn't call her parents more. "Victoria is here _with_ me. She's safe, she's fine and we just got back from shopping. Here talk to her." Elizabeth handed the phone to her sister who reluctantly took it.

"Mom I'm sorry for not tel—" Victoria was cut off by their Mom's shouts which Elizabeth could clearly hear. As she did as a kid Victoria shutdown and took the yelling. A few hour long minutes later their mother had finally yelled herself hoarse.

"Mom I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand Dad anymore I needed a break…and well I knew you'd try to stop me from going so I lied to you."

"It's that boy isn't it?" Even as she was putting the food away Elizabeth heard the venom in her mother's voice.

"Yes, Mom I love Antonio, I know you don't understand it but if a mistake it's one I'm willing to take." Elizabeth blinked at her sister's statement this was the first time she'd ever shown any backbone to their Mom. Maybe this Antonio was good for her after all. Elizabeth tried not to listen anymore as Victoria spoke with their mother by busing herself with the shopping. When she had finished Elizabeth slipped into her bedroom to put away the few clothes she gotten. It was a good thing Victoria was distracted or else she would've heard Elizabeth gasp and drop the bags.

"Jonathan!? What the hell are you doing here? Elizabeth whispered harshly.

"Oh I was in the area and so was the Batmobile." He said boredly turning another page of the book he was reading.

"And my journal! For fuck's sake you and Edward! Am I that interesting?"

"No," Jonathan said stretching and tossing the book on to the bed, "but be glad you aren't any less interesting."

"I'll keep that in mind now go," Elizabeth made shooing motions toward the window.

"Who is that?" He asked not budging an inch.

"My sister, she just visiting for the week."

"Really," A malicious smile flit across his face.

"Yeah, and she's properly afraid of you now go, I don't need any trouble tonight."

"Very well," he said opening the window, "but if I come across the two of you later I won't be so yielding." Jonathan slipped out and Elizabeth scowled after him. There was a knock on the door.

"Elizabeth? Mom wants to talk to you again." _'Just in time,'_ Elizabeth thought opening the door.

"Thanks…hi Mom."

"Elizabeth," said her Mom in a soft voice, "keep an eye on Victoria, please. She says she loves that boy but there is something off about him. Don't let her do anything stupid."

"I won't Mom."

"Good and you be careful too. I love you both."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye," Elizabeth hung up. "Okay," she said smiling; "Now that's over let's watch a movie and rest before dinner."

* * *

"I'm leaving now, Victoria," Elizabeth called to her sister, who was watching 'Friends' on the couch. "Don't wait up for me."

"I won't, have fun." She replied not taking her eyes from the screen.

The dark, humid Gotham greeted Elizabeth outside. In the distance she heard the small pops of gunfire and the acidic smell of vomit seeped up from the sewers. She had half a mind to turn around but the idea of backing out now was cowardly. Elizabeth walked the two blocks to the bus station. Ten minutes later the bus pulled up, there was still time…_ 'No!'_

Steeling herself she got on the bus and sat down. In the middle of the bus a couple was making out, an old cat lady sat behind them looking disgusted, and across from her was a pick pocket counting that day's earning. The doors shut and the bus took off.

A voice chimed overhead, "Bus N78 now leaving, direct route to 48th street." What the voice didn't say was 48th street was in the darker parts of the Narrows.

Elizabeth paid little attention to her surrounding during the bus ride, focusing her mind the best she could instead. When the finally stopped everyone got off. Everybody else hurried away scared of what lurked in the dark. Elizabeth ducked down the street went a few blocks and then down an alley way. It was a few minutes of twists and turns before she made it to her destination. The buses didn't come down this way the city deemed it too dangerous.

She glanced down at the slip of paper Grant had given her last week. She was in the right place. The thump of music from inside made the street light outside shake. Elizabeth threw her shoulders back and lifted her head. Coolly and confidently she walked up to the guard at the door. As expected he stopped her.

"Sorry sweetheart, invitation only." He said putting a hand on her chest. "Unless of course…" He hand moved slightly, so that he was dangerously close to groping her.

"Of course," Elizabeth said in a decidedly neutral tone, "I nearly forgot." She pulled out a navy blue card with silver writing and showed it to him. He pulled his hand from her at once a line of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't know," he opened the door and held it open, "take a left and follow the steps down, should be on your right."

"Thank you." Elizabeth entered the club.


	27. The Big, Bad Wolf

**:) yay! another chapter! I took a trip to Scotland this weekend it was beautiful! Anyways I was so happy albeit super tired when I got back I decided to post another chapter before I went to bed. And thanks you everyone this story has reached over 100 reviews I'm soooo happy! Thank you everyone! enjoy!  
Sunny: Thanks for the review I'm really glad you are enjoying it. It's the best thing when somebody tells a writer that they got thinking due to their work, I'm pleased this happened to you. Hope your test went well! Also congrats! You were reviewer 100! Here's some brownie points! Thanks again.**

**Also I don't own DC**

* * *

Edward glanced around the club from his table above the dance floor. He'd been here all night watching the crowd, yet he had not seen Elizabeth. Was it possible she had decided against coming? Or worse, had he been wrong to think she would come?

"Would you like a drink, Mr. Riddler?" Edward glanced up at the serving girl she looked like a shy sweet thing. She was going to be eaten alive by these people.

"No."

"Why not?" His table companion and current pain in the ass, Jimmy Falcone, asked, "It is a club. Bring us two brandies on the rocks, Sugar."

"Coming right up."

"You have to enjoy yourself a bit you know."

"I do not mix business and pleasure," he said turning away from the entrance for the first time in a half hour.

"What business? You never took interest in this before. When you demanded a ticket I thought it was for the pleasure of the girls and you haven't even looked at them."

"My business Falcone is no business of yours. So unless you have the money you owe me I don't suggest you speak to me again." Falcone scowled he hated being indebted to the Rogue. Ever since Riddler had use his skills to hide his dealings from the police and get him out of jail Falcone was under the Rogue's thumb until he paid him; unfortunately money was tight at the moment with Batman coming down hard on the mob.

The dance floor slowly began to clear as the midnight hour drew close. Five to, the music stopped and the floor boards taken away to reveal a large circular pit with several underground entrances. This was it. The lights turned inward to the ring lighting up the bloody sand within.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Whores and ruffians! This is your monthly Pit Fight! A fight of the meanest and strongest renegades in Gotham! Tonight we have seven contestants hoping to show off their skills, but mainly their muscles, for your pleasure! Of course the prize money of eight grand doesn't hurt either." The crowd cheered the girls and alcohol may have been fun but this is what they were here for.

"And here they are!" First we have the Brawn Brothers!" Two oversized men walked out waving at the ecstatic crowd. They were the crowd favorites and one of them usually won and they often worked together to take down their enemies. "Next we have Triple M! And behind him Shank!" Two smaller, though still quite larger men came out. Triple M was supposed "Master of Mixed Martial" arts and Shank was known for hiding small knives on his person. "Back from the hospital and eager to fight again we have our ring classics: Hit-Man and Red Hood!"

Edward raised an eyebrow. _'So that's how the Red Hood persona is being used now-a-days. A shame how they image has fallen.'_

"Now a special introduction for a Pit premier! Give it up for the big, bad Wolf!" Edward nearly dropped his cane. It was Elizabeth!

The crowd fell silent, even the other fighters had stopped their preening to stare at her. Elizabeth appeared unaffected by this attention and took her place in the ring. The crowd began to whisper and Edward heard Falcone shift beside him to get a better look. Down in the pit Edward could see Elizabeth's golden eyes sizing up her opponents.

The commentator finally got over his shock. "W-well those are tonight's fighters! The fight will end with the last man-er-person standing! There is only one rule: no surrender! Brawlers are you ready!?" The fighters lowered themselves into ready positions. 'Ding, ding, ding!'

* * *

The bell seemed so far off to Elizabeth and the six men she was facing seemed to move very slowly. She blinked and time was back to normal. The Brawn Brothers barreled forward knocking Triple M and Shank backwards. Hit-Mad and Red Hood dodged them but they didn't veer off. They were targeting her. Elizabeth slid two steps back so she was closer to the wall. When they were close enough she rolled around the pair, the uglier of the brothers hit in to the wall with a sickening crunch. His brother stopped in time and turned quickly to face Elizabeth.

"I'm going to fuck you up girly, here and later, is that what you want my big juicy co—" The man doubled over as Elizabeth nailed him right in the diaphragm cutting off his breathing temporarily, giving her enough time to grab his massive head and pull it down kneeing him several times in the face. Blood sprayed from his nose and mouth drenching Elizabeth's leg. With a groan the man fell to the ground his eyes unfocused; but now the uglier brother had peeled himself off the wall. At the sight of his unconscious brother he let out a roar.

Charging forward, fists swinging he forced Elizabeth towards the center of the ring. On the defensive Elizabeth grabbed one of his fists as it went past her face. Using his own momentum against him, pulling him forward and, placing another hand on his stomach, threw him over her shoulder. His body hit the ground with a deft thump and then with a swift kick he was unconscious.

Around her Triple M had just knocked out Shank and Red Hood was duking it out with Hit-Man. Before Triple M had time to catch his breath Elizabeth rushed him. He threw up his hands in defense; they exchanged kicks and blows none doing much damaged. Elizabeth had to admit the Triple M was very good. Triple M backed up and tripped over the prone body of Shank. Elizabeth went to deliver a kick to his head but he rolled away. When he got back up he was holding one of Shank's knives. Elizabeth swore.

He lunged at her knife raised and Elizabeth leapt back, however, she crashed into Hit-Man. There was a sharp pain as the blade sunk into her shoulder. A punch was heading towards her and she ducked. Triple M's fist collided with Hit-Man knocking him out. Elizabeth rolled away knife still buried in her flesh. Red Hood and Triple M were fighting now both of them already counting her out. She pulled the knife out. Adrenaline and pain were coursing through Elizabeth's system. She was at the edge of her control. As blood crept down her arm Elizabeth fell into darkness.

It felt like Elizabeth was dreaming. She could see what was happening around her but nothing really registered. Suddenly she was standing, pain gone, running towards the two fighting men; a burning rage towards the one that had hurt her. The man—the enemy—was focused on the red masked man and didn't see her until it was too late. Elizabeth grabbed his wrist from behind and twisted his arm so that his arm was flat and facing up. Then she brought her knee up bashing it against his elbow. She heard the bone crack but it wasn't enough she wanted blood. Blood for blood. Another hit and the broken bone was warping the skin; Elizabeth pulled his wrist downward putting even more pressure against the skin.

The man was screaming. His face distorted with agony. "Blood for blood," Elizabeth whispered and with a great tug she forced the bone through. Blood sprayed her face and the man's body went limp, passed out from the pain. Slowly Elizabeth's focused shifted from her unconscious prey to the only other moving thing in the ring. Red Hood was staring frozen at the scene that had just taken place, his eyes were wide and the smell of fear rolled off him.

"Now how does it go? Doesn't the big, bad Wolf eat little Red Hood?" Elizabeth's voice was lower than usual, a cross between normal speech and a growl. Red Hood mumbled something about the "the huntsman" and Elizabeth let loose a back of laughter. "But there's no Huntsman here little Red Hood and I'm hungry." Elizabeth launched herself at the man and tackled him to the ground. She leaned over him her golden eyes burrowing into his. Then his eyes rolled back. He had fainted.

She stood scowling that was no fair. Elizabeth drove her heel into his stomach to make sure he was truly unconscious. He was. There was no one else in the pit. The adrenaline began to drain from her system. The blood on her skin was throbbing, making each nerve feel alive. A manic smile split across her face. She threw back her head and stared at the crowd. They were silent staring down at the pit with a mix of shock, wonder, and horror. Slowly the crowd revved up cheers and shouts rained down; Elizabeth spread her arms and bowed her head.

Inside her head Elizabeth started to comeback to herself. The pain was returning and exhaustion was setting in. Looking back up, past the crowd, to the level where the richer more important people were sitting. People like Falcone. The lights prevented her from really seeing anything but she knew she had accomplished her goal. There was movement around her; people were coming to collect the other fighters. Walking past them Elizabeth went down into the locker rooms.

Without changing out of her clothes Elizabeth turned on a shower head and stood underneath. The lukewarm water felt good even as it stung her wound. With the blood washed away Elizabeth could see the wound wasn't as deep as it felt, it must have hit the bone. Once a majority of the blood was off (her own and other's) Elizabeth shut off the water. From her bag she took a jar of coagulant and shoved some of the powder into her wound. Within a few seconds the bleeding had slowed. She looked at it a bit closer. An inch long and about a centimeter deep. Damn. It would need stiches.

She peeled off her wet spandex shorts and pulled on the dry pair she had brought; she was about to do the same for her top when the door opened. Elizabeth spun around pulling her sports shirt back down.

"Hey, I was chang…" Elizabeth trailed off as a green clad man stepped in. Edward and Elizabeth stared at each other for a long second.

"You idiot," he said coldly.

"Not all of us can be as smart as you Edward." He took a few steps forward taking something from his pocket.

"Sit down. You need to be stitched up." Elizabeth sat on the bench and Edward sat next to her. "This is going to hurt." Then without warning he plunged the needle into her. Elizabeth gasped in pain but in a few seconds it was over.

"You're quick."

"As an enemy of Batman it is imperative to be able to fix yourself up quickly." He said slipping the needle and string back into his pocket.

"…Thanks." They both sat there staring anywhere but at each other.

"What were you thinking? This is no place for you." Edward finally said.

"Well, Cuvier has to pay for what he's done and he needs to be stopped, Batman isn't doing anything and I…I can't wait."

Edward nodded slowly. "And you think Cuvier is here?"

"No, but I need someone with the resources to find him. I tried getting information through other means but all I found out is that he doesn't work for the Maroni mob anymore."

"I see so you need Falcone."

"Yes…um, Edward could you turn around? This shirt is wet and covered in blood and I kinda…"

"Oh!" Edward stood quickly looking a bit flustered and turned around. Elizabeth changed quickly it was good she had brought doubles of her fighting clothes.

"Done. So, did you find my journal interesting?"

"You overhead that? Yes, it was interesting. The look into your mind was fascinating."

"So have you solved me then?"

Edward frowned slightly. "No." There was a knock on the door preventing them from talking anymore.

"Come in," Elizabeth called. A young slutily dressed serving girl came in. She looked frightened and couldn't take her eyes off the ground.

"Mr. Falcone requests your presence on the observation level. If you would please follow me." Elizabeth grabbed her bag and followed after the girl trying not to look too eager to meet the mobster. Edward followed behind Elizabeth watching the faces of the general population as she passed. Some looked at her in horror, some in admiration, and some (of the drunk) in lust. He felt a pang of anger towards those ones they had no right to look at her that way. Though…Edward had to admit her butt looked very good in those shorts.

Once they were on the observation level the men there looked at Elizabeth with appraising eyes. All had importance in one mob or another, with the exception of Maroni, with whom Falcone was rivals. The tables around Falcone had been cleared, at his orders no doubt, so no one would hear the two talking. There was another chair in place at Falcone's and Edward's table, Edward took his seat but Elizabeth didn't sit down. It was a smart thing to do as standing gave Elizabeth leverage over Falcone; she was much more dangerous standing than sitting and making Falcone realize this would give her power in their conversation.

"Please, sit down, you must be tired," Falcone said waving away the serving girl.

"I'm fine but thank you." Elizabeth sat not taking her eyes from Falcone.

"Would you like something to drink, on the house?"

"No." Falcone was slightly taken aback by this, most people don't deny a drink in Gotham, but he covered it quickly.

"Okay, straight to business then." Falcone drained the rest of his glass and leaned across the table towards her. "First off the prize money." He gestured and a brief case was brought forward. Elizabeth looked inside quickly her keen ears trying to pick out any bugs or tracers over the racket of the music. She nodded and took the case, placing it next to her bag.

"Secondly, Miss Howard, yes I know who you are, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow; she certainly hadn't expected this from him. The mob may be good on gathering information but they were usually imbeciles when it came to connecting the dots.

"If you know who I am then you know my back story from the papers, well part of it at least. What the papers didn't tell you is who done-it. I'm looking for Cain Cuvier but gathering information isn't my strong point."

"A revenge scheme…okay, I'll play. I've heard of Cuvier but what's in it for me?"

"A choice. One: I let you have the formula to do whatever you want with; or two: I will severely reduce the numbers of your main competitor, the Maroni mob." Falcone frowned he hated choices and both were very enticing. "I'll give you some time to think it over." Elizabeth leaned back in her chair.

"I'll be right back," Falcone said. He needed to talk to his advisors over what the best choice was. Elizabeth watched him leave then looked out over the balcony. The boards had been replaced and the dancing had started up again. Within a few minutes Falcone had returned.

"Okay deal. My boys well find Cuvier for you and you reduce the numbers of Maroni's boys."

"Perfect."


	28. You Can't Run Forever

**Hello! So I know I usually update weekly but I'm going to change to every two weeks because of all the work and trips I'm doing in England here I don't have as much time to write; however I will be making each chapter longer too! yay! So here's the first of the fortnightly updates!**

* * *

Edward watched Elizabeth do her deal with Falcone a strange burning inside his stomach. He could have easily ordered Falcone to find Cuvier for her then she wouldn't have to lower herself to helping mob bosses. She deserved to be in cahoots with higher class of criminal.

"When find something out call me here," Elizabeth put a paper down on the table, "don't worry non-traceable."

"And when can we expect Maroni to see a decline?"

"After the first phone call." Elizabeth stood with her bag and new briefcase of money. "Goodnight, Mr. Falcone. I have other business to attend to." She turned and left.

"Wow she's something," Falcone said as soon as she was out of earshot. "What do you think Riddler? Riddler?" But Edward was gone trailing after Elizabeth.

"Hmm. Ah well, how about another drink Sugar?"

Elizabeth was already a block from the club by the time Edward caught up to her. "Elizabeth, I'm wounded you didn't say goodbye to me."

She stopped and Edward saw that she was shaking.

"Leave me alone, Edward." She said her voice higher pitched than it usually was.

"What's wrong?" He asked closing the gap between them so he was only a few inches from her.

"You're the genius, can't you figure it out?"

"I'd prefer you just tell me but if you want…let's see you just fought and won against several dangerous men, then you made a deal with a mob boss so you are coming down from your adrenaline high. Also during the fight you temporarily went into a psychotic break. That and previous information on you character that I've gathered and read: you are suffering from your entire world and ideals crashing around your head."

While he spoke Elizabeth had stopped shaking and now her eyes were down cast looking at their shoes. "You've got me figured out pretty well, Edward."

"But not completely, if you want to know, the fact that you chose this course of actions did surprise me."

"Really?"

"Yes I thought you'd—" Edward stopped and Elizabeth stiffened as two men burst out the club door, big, beefy and nursing injuries.

"WOLF!" One of them roared when they spotted Elizabeth. "That money is ours!"

"I won fair and square! And I can easily beat you two again!"

"Oh really? Boys!" No less than four more men came out of the building all looking in a lot better condition than the fighters.

"Fuck. Run!" Edward and Elizabeth bolted. They ran twisting and turning through the alley but somehow the Brawn Brothers and their gang were still on their tail. Soon they were out of the Narrows and entering a part of Gotham Elizabeth was quite familiar with. '_The park! Perfect!'_

"This way," she said grabbing Edward's hand and pulling them down a darker path. Elizabeth was guiding Edward in the dark and they started to gain distance with the men fumbling around tripping over roots. Another turn and they were going down Lover's Lane several couples were showing their love to each other throughout the trail.

"Here!" Elizabeth threw Edward into a small grotto. "Take off your Riddler stuff."

"What?"

"Now quickly! Before they catch up!" Edward did as he was told removing his jacket, hat, gloves, mask and tie. He was left in his black pants, shoes and dress shirt. While Edward stripped Elizabeth vaulted up into the trees and pulled a plastic bag from a hole. She hopped back down and pulled on the wig and dress clothes inside. The Brawn Brothers and their gang wouldn't recognize them. Elizabeth grabbed Edward's Riddler clothes and threw them over the bush, out of sight.

"Now what?" Edward asked as they heard the men get closer thundering down the path.

"Now we act!" Elizabeth seized Edward's collar and pulled both of them against a tree. Then just as Edward realized her plan she grabbed his head and dragged his head down crashing their lips together. It wasn't a pleasant kiss at all anyone looking on would have thought it a drunken slobber but as they both got into the act it improved. One of Edward's hands rode down her leg gripping her thigh and pulling her leg up so he could press closer in. His other hand slid up her shirt resting on her side. Elizabeth's hands were placed in less provocative positions: one the back of his neck and the other one his chest.

The seconds seemed to drag by as they waited for their pursuers to pass them. Finally they did and they didn't notice their would-be victims pretending to make-out in the outcropping. Edward and Elizabeth kept up the act until the sound of their running feet was gone. Then they pulled their mouths apart staring at each other, though they didn't remove their hands.

"I think they're gone," Elizabeth said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Edward said not moving.

"They might double back." Elizabeth tried to pull her gaze away from Edward's but found she couldn't.

"They could." Elizabeth's eyes were hypnotic in the moonlight, Edward could feel himself being drawn in. "And they we'd have to do this again." He bent down and captured Elizabeth's lips. There was a second's pause as Elizabeth's brain computed what was happening but then instinct took over and she was kissing Edward back. Their lips moved together as one and their bodies melted into each other. Edward's tongue ran along Elizabeth lips demanding entrance. Elizabeth happily granted it.

Fissions of heat curled inside Elizabeth stomach as Edward's tongue roamed her mouth. She flicked her own tongue and Edward tightened his hold on her. They both moaned. Elizabeth's chest arched away from the tree her breasts pressing against Edward chest. The hand on her stomach travelled up to her now revealed back.

The second's dragged by Elizabeth wasn't sure how long it had been or why they had begun this in the first place. All she knew is it felt good. She moved her arms to bring Edward in closer when a sharp pain shot down from her shoulder. Gasping in pain she broke the kiss.

"Your injury," Edward said pulling back from her. "We should get going."

"Yeah." Elizabeth agreed. She pulled off her clothes and wig putting them back in the plastic in case she had to use them again. Who would have thought she'd use them for something like this. While she was replacing the bag in the tree Edward rescued his costume from the bushes and put it on.

Elizabeth look at Edward put on his jacket. His shoulders were wide his hips narrow, he was a handsome specimen. She shook her head; she shouldn't be looking at him that way. Despite her recent foray into crime she was only doing it to seek justice Edward was a real criminal. Albeit one she was highly attracted to. A warm shiver ran through her body as she remember how good it felt having his body pressed up against hers, it'd been so long since had done anything like that she had forgotten how amazing it could feel.

"Ready?" Edward asked his eyes sweeping over Elizabeth body hungrily causing her shiver again; and hope he hadn't seen it.

"To leave yes? With you no. I don't want you anywhere near my apartment."

"Why? I'm not going to harm you Elizabeth," he moved closer to her. Elizabeth could feel the heat radiating off his body. Her mind flashed with the memory of how hot his kiss had been.

"No, it's just that I don't want Batman to see you. He saw Jonathan by my apartment the other day. I think he's keeping an eye on me."

"Your concern touches me. At least allow me to escort you part of the way." Edward extended his arm. Elizabeth looked at the arm then at Edward's face. He had one of his famous cocky grins in place, one of the ones Elizabeth just couldn't say no to.

"Fine." She picked up her bag and new brief case and took Edward's arm. "But you leave when I say so."

"Very well. As the lady commands." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his antics. How could he act so suave after what had just happened to them?

They walked in silence for several blocks. The city was quiet apart from the click of Edward's cane on the pavement and the odd hooting owl. It was nearing half past one so the partiers should have been heading home but no one passed them as they walked around the park to Elizabeth neighborhood.

"I think you should go now it's not much fur—" Elizabeth blanched and pulled Edward into the alley next to them and behind a trash bin.

"What is it?" He asked but Elizabeth elbowed him in the stomach and pointed. Out on the street a green car was driving past. She thought it might have been the Bat-mobile or a cop but it wasn't.

"Phew, false alarm." Elizabeth stood and brushed the dirt off her knees.

"Jumpy much? Maybe I should escort you the rest of the way." Elizabeth looked around. In the sky high above Gotham the Bat-signal shone against the clouds. Batman would be heading towards Commissioner Gordon, not watching her.

"Well if you insist." It was only a couple more minutes to her apartment and it couldn't hurt to have company on the way. Edward smiled and extended his arm again and Elizabeth took it again. Anyone watching would have thought it a strange sight: the classy Riddler holding arms with a silver haired girl in gym clothes. The Riddler holding arms with anyone was a strange sight he wasn't really known for his interpersonal relationships. Sure he'd flirt with women in that cocky way that made you want to slap him but this almost sweet gesture wasn't in his MO.

Soon they arrived at the building and Elizabeth let them both inside. They climbed the stairs slowly the night's events had drained Elizabeth's strength and she was starting to feel it. Finally they were outside Elizabeth door.

"Thanks for walking with me, I guess I'll see you around," Elizabeth said pulling out her keys.

"So you want to see me again?" Edward asked leaning against the door so she couldn't open it without causing him to fall.

"Well I'm sure we'll end up bumping into each other or you'll just end up in my apartment again sometime begin a creeper." Edward looked offended at being called a creeper.

"I'm no—" Suddenly the locked clicked and the door swung open. Edward fell inward with the door. There was a gasp of shock from inside her apartment as Edward nearly toppled into the someone in her apartment.

Elizabeth blinked staring at her sister and cursing herself for her stupidity. With all the excitement tonight she had forgotten that Victoria was staying over. That Victoria was sleeping on the couch and could hear everything outside the door. Then with another burst of self-hatred Elizabeth realized that she wasn't wearing her wig, the wig which was sitting in her bag for when she came home. But Victoria wasn't looking at her, she was gaping at Edward on the ground. Her chest rose with a great intake of breath as her body prepared to scream. Elizabeth leapt forward clamping a hand over her sister's mouth and dragging her backward into the apartment.

Edward got up confused on how he'd fallen. Then he saw Elizabeth covering the mouth of another woman.

"Shut the door," Elizabeth hissed at him. Edward did as she said and looked back her waiting for an explanation. Elizabeth was talking softly to the other woman telling her not to scream or panic, that she'd explain everything. Slowly she released the woman's mouth.

"Elizabeth?" the other woman said nervously, "that's the Rid-Riddler, w-wha-what is going on?"

"Well…this is going to take a while, just sit down for now." Victoria nodded slowly and sat down shaking on the couch.

"Maybe I should go?" Edward whispered to Elizabeth.

"Yes, no, oh I don't know. Just go sit down too. I need to think." Edward nodded and sat down on the chair across from Victoria. Elizabeth sighed; this was too much for one night. Rubbing the bridge of her nose Elizabeth went over to the sink and poured everyone a glass of water. Handing each glass off she sat down next to her sister on the other end of the couch.

"Okay first thing first. Edward this is my sister Victoria. Victoria this is Edward Nygma, the Riddler." If possible Victoria's face went even whiter and she took a long sip of water to calm herself down.

"Now Edward is a sort of friend of mine, I ran into him tonight when I was out and he escorted me back."

"But how…? What?" Victoria said her eyes still wide with fear. Elizabeth sighed again trying to think how best to explain everything that happened without scaring her sister. She started slowly confessing to Elizabeth how she had hid her accident from her family and how her body had changed. She then explained how she first met Edward and how he had sent her a graduation present. Then without trying to put in too much detail of what she did Elizabeth told her sister about her time spent in Arkham. At this her sister near about fainted.

"You see while I was in there Edward was nice to me, we got to know each other. Yes, he is a sociopath, no offense." Edward shrugged can't blame the truth. "But he helped me a lot. I wasn't planning on seeing him again but he keeps popping up like an annoying wart."

"But why don't you just…" She trailed off her eyes darting over to Edward.

"Call the cops? I know it seems like I could but Gotham is a different sort of place than you're used to. If I were to call the cops, suspicion would fall on me, being a previous occupant of Arkham that I was conspiring with Edward. Arkham gives you a big mark on your record that you are not to be trusted; and because I was kept in the Rogue's Ward I'm labeled as having previous relations with rogues, even more reason not to trust me."

"But Elizabeth he's…" She looked over at Edward again afraid to speak with him present.

"Edward, go in my room or something." Elizabeth commanded. Edward tipped his hat and ducked into Elizabeth's room. Outside he could hear Victoria's panicked questions that soon formed into tears. He then heard Elizabeth comforting her answering her questions as gently as possible. Edward snorted at Elizabeth's tender behavior, a complete contrast to the ferocity she had shown only hours earlier. But he supposed that was Elizabeth's behavior.

He looked around the room. Last time he was in here he had gone straight for the journal he hadn't investigated anything else. No time like the present. The first thing that caught his eye was a large trunk at the foot of Elizabeth's bed. It creaked when opened and inside…sheets and blankets. Not interesting in the least. Edward frowned, he had already searched her bookshelf when he was hiding here and it wouldn't be classy to go through her panty drawer. That left the closet.

It was a small in-wall closet right next to window. On the folding door Elizabeth had taped various clippings of animals and flowers to cover up the scars in the wood. Edward pulled the door open and jumped back as a few thing fell after being shoved in. A couple wigs in bags, Styrofoam heads for keeping the style in wigs, and, most surprising, a large wolf's skin. He'd have to ask Elizabeth about that one.

The clothes rack mainly contained proper business attire like the skirt and dress shirt Edward had first met Elizabeth in but at the very back were clubbing clothes. He smirked at the thought of Elizabeth wearing one of the slinky dresses. On the floor were a few pairs of shoes and a thick pair of winter boots. The overhead shelf proved to be much more interesting.

Edward pulled down a box. It was rather dirty and the label had fallen off. He sat down on the bed with the box and gently lifted the lid. Inside were pictures. The first couple must have been recent because Elizabeth didn't look much different, only happier. She was sitting in a café setting with a red haired woman around the same age both were smiling brightly at the camera. On the back Elizabeth had marked "Alyssa's 28th birthday". So this was the Alyssa Edward had read about in Elizabeth's journal.

Edward flipped through several years of photos until he had reached before her accident. He only knew this because her hair was a few shades lighter and wavier than her wigs now. It was funny the picture had been taken at a department Christmas party, a few days before the accident, but Elizabeth's eyes didn't have the same sparkle as a few months after at Easter. In fact, Edward would say she looked defeated and tired.

Flicking through the photos Edward saw the same defeated look in all the pictures of her. It wasn't until a few months after her Bachelor's graduation that the look disappeared. This was most definitely a piece of information he would store away for later. Edward continued his way back into Elizabeth's past, throughout her college years, back to her years at boarding school but then on her first day of the military boarding school Edward saw it again. That defeated look. And it was there for several years, right back until she was around 13 or so.

Then Edward realized he had reached the end of the photos. There were no photos before of before Elizabeth's 6th house (as according to the back). Edward closed the lid to the box slightly disappointed. There was about twelve years of Elizabeth's life missing and he wanted to see the rest. He was sliding the box back onto the shelf when he realized something. None of the photos had contained any men. Or more appropriately: not boyfriends. Something Elizabeth said in Arkham rang back to him "…it's the first flower I received from a guy, that's not my Dad."

Edward sat back on the bed. A new sort of smugness was filling him. He was the first. Lying down Edward turned his head and saw his rose sitting, dried, in a glass vase on her bedside table. Edward smiled to himself. He was the first.


	29. Murder and Mystery

**Okay hi...I don't have much to say right now...except that I don't own DC and I'm really sorry if the end of this chapter is a little off, writing a 2,000 research essay in two week really took alot out of me...okay that's it onward to the story!**

* * *

Elizabeth had, had about enough of her sister's complaints. She knew Victoria wasn't going to get how or why she was "friends" with Edward. Personally she didn't know why she was friends with Edward, she should've left him tonight in the forest but whether it was sexual attraction or something else she couldn't just drop him.

"Victoria you have to promise me not to call the cops. I would be sent to prison and my life would be destroyed just as I'm picking up the pieces. I know you don't understand but Edward won't hurt me or you. He's not a threat. As soon as he leaves tonight you won't ever have to worry about seeing him again. Just please don't do anything stupid."

"…okay I won't." Victoria finally said. "It's just—Elizabeth why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because I couldn't; Mom and Dad would have demanded I leave Gotham and I just couldn't. I've spent my whole life moving around I'd finally found a home here some consistency, I just couldn't leave that. You wouldn't understand. You've always loved the limelight of being a military ambassador's daughter, the parties, the balls, but I hated it. Here I didn't need to bother with that I was finally living a normal life, I couldn't go back, I had a job, friends, obligations."

"Come back with me. You have nothing left. Dad can get you a job in the military, no one would question anything. Leave."

"Leave," Elizabeth laughed harshly, "never. You just left because of Dad not approving of your lover. I left because he didn't approve of me. No, I can't leave, I've invested too much. Now go to sleep, I'll send Edward out through the window so you don't have to see him again and tomorrow I'll put you up in a hotel until your brave enough to call your boyfriend and tell him you're here." Victoria went to respond but Elizabeth got up and went into her room before she could. In the bed room Edward was laying on the bed his hat over his face. His breath was shallow. Elizabeth scoffed, he had fallen asleep.

Quietly she walked over and gently removed his hat. She placed it on her head smiling as she remembered the pictures she took with Dr. Leeland. The doctor had never told her the results of the little experiment. Edward's mask was sticking out of his pocket grinning she slide it out and slipped over her face. It was too big for her face and she had to keep pushing it up. His cane was resting against the foot of the bed she grabbed it and looked in the dark window that acted like a mirror. She struck some of the same poses she had done with Leeland. Elizabeth admitted she did look very sexy.

On the bed Edward awoke silently opening his eyes he saw that his hat was missing from his face. There was a rustling next to him and he glanced over. Elizabeth was staring at herself in the window's dark glass. She was wearing his hat and mask and holding his cane. Edward felt a twist in his gut and his mind flashed back to the pictures Leeland had shown him. The same feeling they inspired ran threw him now. Then his memory flitted back to the woods how Elizabeth's body had felt so good pressed up against his. How delicious her lips had tasted.

Without realizing, he moved and found himself standing behind Elizabeth, she turned around sheepishly mumbling sorry. Edward wasn't listening though. Elizabeth eyes were shinning threw the mask, purple perfectly framing the gold. Her mouth was parted slight and she had been biting her lips giving them a deep red colour. He pulled off his gloves and cupped her face, one hand dragged up her face catching under the mask and pulling it off along with the hat. Then his hand fell down to rest on her lower back pushing her towards him lightly.

Elizabeth felt the pit drop out of her stomach as Edward stared down at her. Unconsciously she leaned forward it was like she was being pulled in by the emerald of his eyes. Her tongue darted out wetting her lips. Elizabeth let go of the cane and it clattered to the floor but the noise seemed so far off. Now her free hands slid up Edward's chest wrapping around his neck just as the hand on her cheek went up and tangled in her short grey hair.

Edward leaned down and Elizabeth went up on to her toes. The kiss was chaste but it still made Elizabeth's toes curl. Their lips moved against each other tongues not getting involved. Edward's arm tightened around Elizabeth drawing her closer. Elizabeth could feel herself heating up. She moaned as Edward moved away from her lips and down to her neck. His teeth scraped against the sensitive skin and she gasped.

From the other room she heard the shuffle of feet and the couch springs groan.

"Edward," she said breathlessly trying to gather herself; "my sister…" He stopped and pulled back. They stared at each other trying as the heat between them dissipated.

"I should get going its late." Edward finally said releasing Elizabeth. He pulled on his mask and hat then picked up his cane.

"Do you think you could go through the window? I don't want Victoria to freak-out again."

"Of course." Elizabeth pulled the window up for him and he slid out with practiced ease. Once outside he turned around sticking his head back in.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked.

"Meet me Monday 6pm at the Rosa Luna." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow it wasn't a question but a demand.

"I have to work."

"You're working for Jonathan and Falcone now. Quit." He pulled his head out and started down the fire escape.

Elizabeth lent out the window herself. "Why?"

"For my pleasure." Edward called back already two floors down. Elizabeth shot him an angry look and slammed the window shut.

"Ass."

* * *

On the other side of Gotham Batman was lurking on the Gotham P.D. rooftop talking to Gordon.

"…and these are only the latest victims we've found. The boys don't know what to make of it, they seem like animal attacks but everybody has the same marks over and over."

Batman frowned and flipped through the case report. Over the past few weeks bodies had been turning up in the Narrows. Not that bodies didn't often turn up in the Narrows but these were different. Bite marks from a range of canines were littered across the bodies but mainly in the upper arms and lower legs. A tingle in the back of his mind told Batman that he had seen something like this before but he couldn't remember where.

"I'll look into it."

"There was something in the latest victims' bloodstreams as well…we weren't able to identify it maybe you'll have better luck." Gordon tossed him a few vials of blood. Batman tucked him into his belt. He leapt off the building leaving Gordon mid-sentence. Before he reached terminal velocity he used his grappling hook to swing down an alley and landed in the Batmobile. He flicked a few switches and zoomed off.

Once he was back in the bat-cave Batman took the blood and popped it into the bat-spectrometer. He fell back into his chair exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep the past week and none in the past two days. The price of being Batman. There was a beep and Alfred's voice rang over the intercom.

"I see you've returned Master Bruce would you like me to bring down some tea?"

"No, Alfred I'm working."

"Very well sir. Also Master Dick called, he will return from his mission shortly."

"Good…you know I will take that tea Alfred." Alfred didn't respond. "Alfred?"

"Right here sir," an English accented voice said from the entrance to the bat-cave. Batman turned around, the butler knew him too well sometimes. Alfred was sharp as a tack, despite his years, and he had a cup of tea poured and prepared before Bruce had removed his cape and cowl.

"Thanks Alfred."

"Of course, sir." Alfred handed the tea over and as he did his eyes landed on a thick file resting on the bat-computer. "Isn't that the file you were going to give Miss Howard?"

"Yes, I just finished scanning all the info into the bat-computer yesterday I suppose I'll go over there tomorrow and give it to her…" Bruce's voice trailed off. He shoved the tea cup back at Alfred and furiously flipped through the file's contents. There it was. A picture of Elizabeth's wounds: bite marks, littered across her arms and legs. Quickly he turned to the keyboard typing fast and within seconds he had received his answer. The substance found in the blood stream of the bodies was a match to the chemical originally used to mutate Elizabeth.

"It seems that nasty Cuvier has finally made his move," Alfred said dabbing at some spilt tea on his uniform with a napkin.

"Things are rarely what they seem but it appears so."

"Perhaps he has given up on kidnapping the young Miss?"

"Unlikely, the bodies turning up are experimental failures, Elizabeth has been the only "successful" one so far. If anything he's going to be even more dangerous."

And Batman, as he often was, was right. Deep with in the bowels of the Narrows Cain Cuvier was bent over his desk muttering to himself. His appearance was disheveled he hadn't changed in days and hadn't showered in weeks.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG!?" He jumped up slamming his dirty fists on the desk causing the vials of blue-ish chemical to quiver. "It's all the same! Why won't it work!? DANIEL!" A slow second passed and then the door creaked open.

"Yes, boss?"

"Get me another test subject! Not a druggie this time, someone clean! The drugs must be interfering…yes…" Cuvier bent down and picked up a vial of the unstable chemical. "Yes that must be it…she wasn't a druggie."

"But boss, the last two weren't druggies," Daniel said his voice was shaking slightly. Failure after failure had driven his boss mad with anger, if he wasn't careful he might end up on the table. Cuvier froze his hand going white as he gripped the vial tightly.

"What!?" His eyes wide with rage Cuvier threw the vial across the room. "WHAT CAN IT BE THEN!? WE HAVE THE SAME INJURIES, I'VE TESTED THE DOSAGE AGAIN AND AGAIN! WHY WON'T IT WORK!?" Cuvier slumped back into his chair, the deranged chemist had been capable of tears he would have cried then in frustration.

"It's no use," he finally said, "we need her."

"Her? Are you sure?"

"There's no other way…bring her to me."

"But boss—"

"Boss!" Another voice cut Daniel off. The sound of running feet came down the hallway it was the guard. What he had to say better be important. "Boss! They're back but I don't think you're…" The guard trailed off as Cuvier stared at him fury radiating from his eyes.

"What won't I like?"

"Umm…well…maybe you should just…" Cuvier held up a hand silencing him.

"Just bring them to me." The guard gave a half salute and ran off. There was a half-minute of tense pause then the sound of limping echoed down the hallway. Cuvier kept his face straight but limping was not the sound of winners. Three men entered his office the outer two supporting the middle one. He looked at the three men. In the middle was Triple M was nearly unconscious, his arm was heavily bandaged and in a splint but it was still sticking as a funny angle. Hit-Man was faring better bruises marred his body and there was swelling at his temple but he was relatively unscathed.

"Leave us." Cuvier told the guard supporting Triple M dropped him instantly and ran from the room. Triple M groaned from the floor but Hit-Man was too scared to help him up. Cuvier took a deep breath and let the air slide out slowly. "What happened?"

"Umm…we lost…" Hit-Man said nervously.

"Obviously…how?"

"Well M accidently knocked me out and then _that_ happened to him, I don't know how—" Hit-Man quieted from the floor Triple M was trying to say something. He bent down and repeated what the injured man was saying. "The girl…the fucking girl…broke my elbow…sliver haired bitch."

"Silver hair?" Cuvier said sharply.

Hit-Man stood back up, "yeah this newbie was there, a chick, called herself Wolf. She won somehow…" Hit-Man trailed off as Cuvier began to laugh darkly.

"Perfect, perfect! We don't need to go to her, she's coming to us! Daniel!" The thug poked his head around the corner. "Take the call off the girl. I want you to spread rumors of our actions, give a false location though, get going!" Cuvier grabbed his picture of Elizabeth in her psychotic break, forgetting that Triple M and Hit-Man were in the room.

"Elizabeth, my wonderful experiment, it's time follow the bread trail and come home."

* * *

Toast. Elizabeth hated toast. It burned too easily. Elizabeth tossed the two blackened pieces of bread in the garbage with the four others. "Okay no toast this morning."

"That's fine," Victoria said numbly. She was still a bit shaken from last night Elizabeth didn't blame her that much. To make her sister more comfortable she was wearing her wig and contacts although she was used to wearing them today they felt like a disguise.

"I looked online last night, booked you for a few nights at the Sheraton here, nice place; should make you feel right at home."

"Thanks…" Victoria ate her sausages and eggs in silence while Elizabeth called a cab to come pick them up at two and drive them to the hotel.

"Well we have a couple hours do you want to just hangout, we can watch a movie, whatever you want."

"No…I'm just going to read my book."

"Okay, I'll be in my room. Just call if…" Victoria wasn't paying attention to her she had flopped down on the couch and picked up her copy of "Rogue's Register". She flipped through the pages until she had reached Edward and then she began to read. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and ducked into her bedroom. She flopped down onto her bed and grabbed her laptop. Logging on she quickly opened up her email. Unfortunately there was nothing interesting just a few spam emails and a couple from her company subscriptions offering her great deals on this or that. She sighed and brought up Facebook, however, that was even more deserted than her email ever since most of her so-called friends had de-friended her Facebook had been a barren wasteland. By last count she had under fifteen: Alyssa, her mom, Victoria, Carlos, Evan, a few old friends from college who no longer lived in Gotham and…Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at a name on the status page that she hadn't remembered being friends with. A one Mister Ee.

"Mister Ee…? Mr. E." Elizabeth bowed her head. "Really? Really? Mystery, its mystery to me is why a Gotham Rogue has a Facebook account." There was a soft _ping_ of the Facebook IM. Apparently "Mister Ee" was online. Elizabeth looked down at the message.

'_Hello Elizabeth, lovely day isn't it?'_

Elizabeth sighed and typed back. _'Well it was until you showed up. What do you want Edward? And why the hell do you have a FB account?'_

There was a couple seconds pause before Edward responded. _'I created one just recently, thought that watching your Facebook would help me solve you. You know get day to day information, the little stuff is what's important.'_

_'Well at least you're honest. So…Rosa Luna?'_

_'Yes, it's a nice Italian place off 19__th__ street, very classy make sure to wear something nice.'_

_'Who says I'm going?'_ Elizabeth waited but there was no response. _'Edward?'_ Suddenly the phone rang and she jumped off her bed to grab it before Victoria could.

"Hello?"

"Ah, much better, I don't think I like this IM-ing thing."

"Edward. Of course."

"Of course. Now: Rosa Luna, 6pm Monday, wear something nice. Understand?"

"No. I don't. Why do even want to meet?"

"Because you're interesting, Elizabeth, and I'm bored."

"Go plan a robbery or something then."

"No. We need to talk."

"We're talking now, can't we just—"

"No. No. No." Edward was beginning to lose his temper, why couldn't she just follow his orders like everyone else? Maybe she just needed a little incentive. "…you know your sister has beautiful straight blonde hair, I wonder if Jervis would like to meet her?"

"Don't you dare Edward…fine I'll meet you but no funny business or anything we're just going to talk." Elizabeth could hear his smile through the phone.

"Of course. Remember wear something nice." He hung up. Elizabeth put the phone back on the receiver. What was with that man!? First his kisses her, granted she did kiss him back but still, first he kisses her, then asks her to an Italian restaurant "for his pleasure", but now he's acting as though nothing happened and that just saying it's because he's "bored".

"Bored my ass…" Rosa Luna, something about that name sounded familiar. Well Google has all the answers. Elizabeth flopped back down on to her bed and type the name of the restaurant into the search engine. Tons of results popped up, mostly critic reviews. Edward wasn't kidding when he said classy. This place was the textbook definition of fancy. No way in hell she had a dress that nice. It seemed as though she needed to go shopping. Elizabeth's eyes wandered to the suitcase by the bed and she smirked. Good thing she'd come into a little cash.


	30. Guilty Pleasures

**Okay so I know nobody really wants to hear this but I have no idea when the next chapter after this will be up. I'm going to Ireland and Scotland over Easter break and after that I need to write 3 papers and do 1 presentation then study for 3 exams (yay college!). I will post another in April I just don't know when. Sorry (well not really because I'll be too busy to be care).  
Anyways yes, so no idea on the next update but this one is rather long and rather interesting so it kinda makes up for it. I don't own DC if I did I'd stop all those disturbing Elseworlds.**

* * *

Elizabeth tapped her foot frowning she didn't like this one either. Why couldn't she find any good dresses? After she had checked Victoria into the hotel her sister told her that she wanted some alone time. Elizabeth assumed she was going to call Antonio and left her to go shopping for a dress for Monday. So far though none of the dresses she had tried on looked any good, well they looked good, but they didn't feel right.

"This must be a very special man." The sales clerk said through the door as Elizabeth began to strip so she could try on the next dress.

"You could say that."

"And this must be a very special night, you know, we also have a fine selection of _white_ dresses if you'll be needed one in the future."

"What? Oh! No!" Elizabeth blushed deeply. "It's nothing like—we're not—just…" Elizabeth trailed off she wasn't quite sure what to call her and Edward the situation between them was complicated.

"I'm sorry Miss I didn't mean to presume."

"No, that's fine," Elizabeth slid into the next dress. This one, a royal blue, was a simple design with no beading or lace and it covered her shoulders and back nicely, there was a bit of cleavage and it clung tightly to her bottom and thighs but that was nothing she couldn't handle. She opened the door for the clerk to see.

"Oh that's very nice Miss…and with a gray handbag and shoes?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." The clerk rushed off as Elizabeth admired herself in the triple mirrors, oh this did look good. From the changing room she heard her cellphone ring. Elizabeth stopped her preening and dug through her purse to find it. When she did she looked down at the caller ID. A blocked number. '_If this is Edward…'_ Elizabeth flipped the phone open.

"Yes?" She said sharper than she meant to.

"Tone, child tone."

"Jonathan," Elizabeth said in half relief.

"The one and only, now then Elizabeth about my wrist device…"

"Yes, I was going to finish that today after I finished up where I am now." "You mean shopping for dresses?"

"No, just one dress."

"Whatever…I'll see you later then." Jonathan hung up. Elizabeth didn't want to know how he knew she was dress shopping, then again she didn't want to know how Edward and Jonathan found out a lot of their information.

"Miss?" The clerk said finally returned from the shoe and bag sections. Elizabeth turned around smiling.

"Yes, sorry just a friend. Let's try on those shoes." Elizabeth only spent ten minutes or so trying on shoes, the store didn't have much in terms of grey shoes but what they did have worked for Elizabeth. When she had finished shopping the bill was nearly three hundred dollars without tax. Edward better appreciate the trouble she'd gone through to get a good dress for their date. Elizabeth blinked. No, it wasn't a date, just a meeting. Simply a meeting.

With a wave of her hand she flagged down a taxi. She didn't feel like taking the bus today, even if it was cheaper. Elizabeth told the driver an address close to Jonathan's warehouse and sat back enjoying the ride. Her relaxation was interrupted by her phone going off again.

"Hello?" She said not looking at the caller ID.

"Elizabeth, its Victoria, so I called Antonio and we're having dinner tonight."

"That's good."

"Yeah, he said he wanted to meet you too, not tonight but Monday there's this restaurant, it's supposed to be super fancy and he said he'd treat us." In Elizabeth's head the tune of 'it's a small world' began playing. '_More like it's an impossibly coincidental world…'_

"No sorry, I can't do that, I have work and I can't take any more days off. Sorry, maybe Tuesday or something? And somewhere less classy?"

"Of course, I'll talk to him tonight. I better start getting ready! Bye!" Victoria and Elizabeth hung up just as the taxi arrived at Elizabeth's destination.

"'Ere we go, that'll be 37 bucks." Elizabeth pulled out two twenties and told him to keep the change. He tipped his hat, and as soon as she was out of the cab he sped off. She walked the few more blocks to Jonathan's warehouse without any trouble and she entered through the side door like she did last time. Making her way through the maze of boxes, that seemed to have increased in number, she tried to find a sign of Jonathan's where-a-bouts but his scent was all over the place and the noise outside prevented her from hearing him.

"Jonathan?" She called out not liking being unaware of where the psychopath was.

"Jonathan?" She called out again louder this time but there was no response, maybe he wasn't here. Cautiously Elizabeth weaved her way around the boxes to the work area she had used before. The table was just how she left it, Jonathan hadn't touched anything. She pulled the prototype from her purse along with the plans the set her purse and shopping bags inside a crate so they wouldn't get full of metal shavings.

Then Elizabeth set about working. Elizabeth had always enjoyed the physical side of bringing her creations to life. The cutting, bending, shaving of metal and the attention to fine details that would just seem like work to most people always brought her a sense of calm. Now was no different and as she worked on crafting the device that would be used to terrorize Gothamites Elizabeth felt calm and in control for the first time since her sister arrived. It may have only been a few days but Edward had been right yesterday when he said his world was shattering around her ears.

The hours passed quickly and before she realized it was nearing seven and her stomach was eating itself up from hunger. Elizabeth set down her tools and the nearly finished device and went to grab a one of the snacks she kept in her purse. That was before a delicious aroma reached her nose. A slight moan escaped her lips as she followed the scent of the food. Poking her head around a set of crates and nearly ran into Jonathan. She had been paying so much attention to her nose that she had drowned everything else out.

"Well hello, child, care for dinner?" Elizabeth looked up at him suspiciously and Jonathan rolled his eyes. "It's not poisoned or anything. I just thought I'd grab enough for two since you've missed dinner."

"Okay, I'm hungry enough that I'll accept that." Jonathan smirked and moved leading her towards their dinner. It was in one of the old second floor offices where he had seemed to made camp as well. A thick mat lay in one corner and pushed against one wall was a makeshift chemistry lab. Against the other wall were two chairs and small table on which the heavenly scent of hamburgers and French fries arose.

"McDonalds?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. She didn't mind but Jonathan never seemed like a fast foods type guy.

"Don't judge," he said sitting down and unwrapping a burger.

"I'm not, I love fast food just never too you for the type."

"Guilty pleasures, much like buying a three-hundred dollar outfit." He took a bite staring at her, his gaze calculating. Elizabeth unwrapped her own burger and took a large bite chewing slowly trying to pull his interest away from the implied question. She swallowed and realized he wasn't letting it go.

"That wasn't a pleasure it was a necessity."

"You work as a waitress and for me, why do you need a hundred and fifty dollar dress?"

"Personal reasons." Elizabeth took another bite usually she would have enjoyed the juicy meat but Jonathan's cold eyes drove the taste from her mouth. "Fine. I'm going to dinner with a friend to Rosa Luna."

"Really? You know that's one of Edward's favorite restaurants."

"That's nice."

"It's rather expensive; does this happen to be gentleman friend?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call him a gentleman."

"But this is a date?"

"What!? No, it is just a little get together, a meeting, well I don't know his precise reason for inviting me but it is definitely not a date." Jonathan gave a "yeah, right" smirk but didn't say anything. They both finished their burger in silence and Elizabeth had started on her fries before Jonathan spoke again.

"Aren't you going to ask how I knew you were out shopping?"

"I honestly don't care; I want to know how you knew it was a three-hundred dollar purchase."

"I happened to be in the store opposite, I required new shoes and saw you hand over the money."

"Isn't rather dangerous to be out in public like that?"

"Oh no, you'd be surprised at how well a fake mustache and wig will disguise a person. Besides the citizens of Gotham are as ignorant as they come, a herd of mindless sheep going about their daily business not noticing the wolves in their flock." Elizabeth stopped herself from raising an eyebrow, she was unsure if Jonathan had used the wolf analogy on purpose or if it was just a coincidence.

"I suppose, but if the people of Gotham were to notice that would make them responsible and what was it you said in class "what society fears most is responsibility"?"

Jonathan chuckled. "Yes, I did, it's true they fear responsibility but what about you are you a sheep or a Wolf?"

Elizabeth nearly choked on her fries. "What?"

"Such a volatile reaction. I heard about your little escapade. Wolf. Not very inventive but it does serve the purpose."

"Better than the first name I chose: Lupus. Made me sound like a disease. Besides I have Jervis to thank for the name he gave it to me in Arkham."

"Ah yes, Dormouse is in love with Wolf. I remember that one. Have you've seen our dear Riddler lately? You were so keen on hiding from him the other day one would think you didn't like him back."

"He's a narcissistic sociopath that breaks into my apartment to read my journal."

"That's not an answer." She bit back a snarl. Elizabeth didn't like how Jonathan was interrogating her. What did he really want?

"Yes, I saw him yesterday, accidently I might add, and I'll be seeing him Monday as well." Jonathan's eyes sparkled but not with maniacal intent but with a type of victory. He stood and exited the office going into the one next door. Elizabeth heard him rummaging around and a soft exclamation of "ah-ha". He then returned holding something small in his hand.

"This was from one of the participants in my experiments before my last trip to Arkham. Couldn't have her injure herself with it so I removed it, I was going to throw it away but never got around to it. It will match with your outfit quite well I believe." Elizabeth's eyebrows felt like they were going to fly off her face as Jonathan held out a necklace. It was dark grey metal that would go perfectly with her shoes and purse. Originally, Elizabeth wasn't going to wear any jewelry because she didn't want to spend the money and time; but if Jonathan was offering who was she to refuse? She reached out to take the necklace then stopped in midair.

"Why?" She asked staring up at him. Elizabeth didn't trust this sudden niceness, buying dinner for both was one thing but giving her a necklace was quite another (even if it was off a likely dead woman).

"Because I have 600 dollars resting on your dinner with Edward and this is payment for helping me get it."

"Who says my dinner is with Edward?" "Please, child, I'm no fool." He dropped the necklace and Elizabeth caught it. "Now I need to get back to work perhaps you should as well?"

"Yes," Elizabeth stood clutching the necklace, "I'll be done within an hour." She hurried out of the office and down the stairs back to her work area. Placing the necklace in her bag she set about to work quickly. It took her only a half hour or so to finish the device so she decided to sand the prototype she had made to make it usable. When she finished Elizabeth stood back to admire her handiwork. Even under the dim light the metal of the two devices gave off a menacing glint as though it knew they would be used to terrorize.

"Finished?" Jonathan said from behind her but his voice seemed muffled and slightly mechanical. Elizabeth turned around and nearly let lose a gasp of shock. Jonathan was wearing his mask, his eyes were hooded but Elizabeth could feel the malicious intent in them. Unconsciously she took a step back, her breathing had increased and the blood was pounding in her ears. She didn't know if was gut instinct or something else but Elizabeth knew this was no longer Jonathan, the professor and doctor, the man who made bets on the affairs of the heart of his fellow inmates and had an obsession with fear. No. This was Scarecrow, Master of Fear, God of Terror, the creature that had attacked her at Arkham and was fear incarnate.

"Scared?" He approached the table chuckling and Elizabeth took another step back. Slowly he picked up the device turning it in his hand. It slid on to his wrist smoothly then in one fluid movement he popped a gas canister into place. "Marvelous work. Marvelous…"

He reached into his pocket for something and Elizabeth tensed her legs preparing to run. All it was, however, was her payment. Scarecrow tossed the wad of cash at her and she caught it. Slowly she turned and walked over to the create containing her purse and bag all-the-while keeping her senses trained on the sadist behind her.

Elizabeth had heard tell of the split in Jonathan's personality before. It was a situation similar to Jervis and the Mad Hatter, unlike Two-Face who had two distinct personalities, it was more of state of mind that he entered when conducting his experiments or wearing his mask. To Elizabeth though this split seemed more distinct, Jonathan's usual scent had changed. Elizabeth didn't know how (and she still didn't trust her nose fully) but Jonathan's usual fresh pumpkin-like smell had turned rotten and sour.

There was a rustling behind her and Elizabeth turned around sharply. Scarecrow had disappeared. Okay time to get out of here. She rushed through the maze of boxes paying close attention to everything around her just waiting for Scarecrow to jump out at her. Finally, she reached the door and pushed it open. Just as she stepped outside she heard a gagged scream from somewhere inside the building and dark laughter accompanying it. It appeared as though Scarecrow was trying out his new toy. Repressing a shudder Elizabeth slipped out into the night.

It was nearing nine o'clock when Elizabeth finally made it back to her apartment. Wearily she opened her door and stepped inside. Locking the door she made to just go to her room and go to bed but as she went she stepped on something crunchy. Looking down Elizabeth saw a small white envelope. Picking it up curiously she realized it had the Wayne Industries logo stamped onto the back. '_Great. What now?'_

Opening it gently she pulled out the card from within.

_Elizabeth,_

_I came by to give you your file but it appears you aren't home. I'll come by on Monday to give it to you, around 4. Hopefully this isn't inconvenient if you aren't home please come by Wayne Industries at your earliest convenience to pick it up._

_Bruce Wayne_

_P.S. I heard from Veronica that you used to be friends and that you're coming to her End of Summer Ball. I hope to see you there._

Elizabeth scoffed. She had nearly forgotten about the invite Veronica had given her, in fact, she wanted to forget the whole incident.

"Fuck Veronica's party, I'll rip her head off," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Is that a threat?" Elizabeth jumped and quickly pulled her gun from her purse, pointing it in the direction of the gruff voice in the corner. Batman stepped from the darkest shadows. "Put the gun down Miss Howard."

Elizabeth complied, though the gun wasn't a real threat to Batman, it wasn't loaded and even if it was Elizabeth was sure he'd be able to disarm her in seconds. "Is there a reason you broke into my apartment?"

"I came to warn you, bodies have been found in the Narrows covered in bite marks with the serum used against you in their blood streams. Cuvier is trying to re-create your results and failing, he may come after you soon."

"Thanks, I'll keep an eye out." Elizabeth set down her bags and locked her door but Batman was still there.

"How's your arm?"

"Fine, thanks, it wasn't too deep."

"You should let Bruce Wayne help you so it doesn't happen again. Just think about what could have happened."

"You don't think I do? I think about it every night right before I fall asleep but do you know what Batman even if Wayne could find something to reverse my mutations there's nothing that says it's going to reverse my all my problems. I could still lose it under stress." Batman didn't respond he stood there his face and body language neutral. "Look, don't get me wrong, I don't want to lose it, no one would, but if I change back to normal then if Cuvier or the mob does come after me I won't stand a chance."

"What makes you think the mob is after you?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow surprised at his surprise.

"Didn't you know? Cuvier isn't working for the Maroni mob anymore after you rescued me from him they fired him for nearly being caught and not delivering his results. They have his formula and everything and are trying to recreate the results as well they'd need me more than him to get it right." Batman frowned Elizabeth could tell he was trying to deduce where she had gotten her information. She stared at him silently wishing he'd do something, even if it was accusing her of doing something illegal.

"_There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium. And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium. And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium. And iron, americium,_" Elizabeth jumped as her phone went of playing its silly song she had set during college. She looked down at the ID and swore internally. Mr. Ee. Just for a few hours could she not be bothered by any of the inmates of Arkham? She glanced at Batman who was looking at her expectantly then flipped open the phone.

"Evan! Hey! I'm a little busy right now can I call you back in a few?" There was a few seconds pause on the other end as Edward realized she couldn't speak openly.

"Sure that's fine, is everything alright?" Edward asked in a disguised voice.

"Yeah, just trying to chase a bat out of my apartment, I accidently left the window open."

"Okay talk to you in a few." Elizabeth hung up.

"A friend?" Batman asked his face suspiciously neutral.

"No, my naked mole rat, yes it was a friend. Used to live across the hall from me. Is there anything else you want? Aren't you supposed to be out protecting Gotham or something?"

"I'll be going," Batman's headed towards the window but stopped before he left, "and Elizabeth don—"

"I know don't do anything stupid."

"No, don't forget yourself." Elizabeth stood stunned as Batman slipped out the window then a scowl crossed her face and she stormed over to the window slamming it shut. Stupid Batman, what did he know about her? "_Don't forget yourself."_ What was that supposed to mean, she was Elizabeth Howard she knew herself better than anyone.

Tiredly she sat on the couch looking at the cellphone in her hand. She supposed she actually had to call Edward back. Elizabeth was about to call when a soft consistent whine caught her attention. Standing she followed it back to the source. A small round device was stuck on the underside of her coffee table, on it was scratched a little bat. It appeared as though Batman didn't trust her. She was tempted to destroy the device but thought better of it. If Batman knew she had found and destroyed the bug it would look like she really was hiding something; and the electronic whine wasn't as bad as from the bug Dr. Gullenrow had planted it just sounded like the TV she could live with it.

Still she didn't want Batman to hear her talking to Edward. Sighing she headed into the bathroom, she couldn't hear the whine from in her, hopefully that meant it couldn't hear her. For added protection though she turned on the shower head to create extra noise. Elizabeth hit the call button on her phone and held it up to her ear. It rang twice before Edward answered.

"Hey diddle, diddle."

"What do you want Edward?"

"No reason to sound so grumpy, I was just calling to tell you that the reservations for Monday are under Rӓstel Mensch."

"Okay thanks, is that all?"

"Touchy, touchy, yes that is all. See you Monday Elizabeth." Edward hung up. Elizabeth slammed the phone shut. She didn't know why she felt so angry. Everything the past few days just seemed to have her bent out of shape. Elizabeth looked in the mirror that was beginning to fog up from the shower. She just needed to relax. Quickly she stripped and stepped under the hot jets of water.

Elizabeth tried to wash away everything stressful from the past couple of days: Victoria, the fight, Edward, Falcone, Edward, Victoria, Edward, Scarecrow, Batman, Cuvier, Edward…_Edward_. He was right when he said her world was crashing around her head. Everything she thought she stood for; everything she wanted in her life was unattainable. A secure job, a chance to help others, giving Gotham a chance to make itself right, and, most importantly, a chance to pursue justice. Everything was gone. She worked a dead-end job where she was assaulted by patrons nightly and she had sold her services to Scarecrow. No one would ever let her help them—they didn't trust her—she was a murderer. Gotham she'd come to realize was rotten to the core it was too stepped in corruption, from the police to the lawyers to the politicians—she had seen them there with Falcone. And justice? Cuvier would never be brought to justice. The mob would never be brought to justice. There was no justice in Gotham.

Elizabeth beat her fist against the shower wall. '_Nothing would ever change.'_

Water was streaming down Elizabeth's face mixing with her tears. '_Nothing could ever change.'_

Her chest was shaking the scars littered across her body felt like they were burning. '_But something had changed.'_

Elizabeth had changed. She could do something. She would do something.


	31. Social Media

**Hello again, great to be back to fanfiction after all my traveling. Incase you are wondering though you're probably not Ireland was cold, wet, and miserable; Scotland was amazing and I got a really awesome kilt; and Dorset was tolerable as it snowed during my day at the beach. But I hear my home state of Minnesota received 10 inches of snow the other day so I'm glad I'm in the UK.**

**Anyways everyone should go check out this blog I've been following recently on tumblr introduced to me by Onitsu BlackFeather. It's called: "theriddlerspeaks" with the usual code of . after the username. The man playing Riddler is really quite brilliant.**

**Also after much consideration I am changing the title of the story and the rating (as you might have noticed). I believe 'Riddles of Love' make it seem like he is going to be writing a plethora of love riddles to her which (spoiler) he's not. As for the rating this is something I've been debating since shadowboxing mentioned how much I used swear words in the 21st chapter (I apologize for my snappy reply I wasn't having the best day) but as things are going to get more intense from here on out, the scenes will get more heated (both violently and sexually) and swear words will become more common as Elizabeth starts to associate with the common criminals of Gotham.**

**Okay so yes, that should be everything, here's the next chapter... I'm probably just going to throw out the idea of updating regularly until I get back to the USA so as much as I love updating I really do need to do my papers and study for exams.**

* * *

Batman sat on the building across from Elizabeth's listening in on her living room. He heard her sit down on the couch. She didn't stay there for long though soon she was moving about and then went into the bathroom. Batman frowned slightly he hadn't had time to bug the other rooms she had come home before he could. He could just barely hear what was happening inside the bathroom and when she turned on the shower he couldn't her anything at all.

Batman jumped from the roof and down into his Batmobile. His equipment would record all that happened in Elizabeth's living room. What was more important now was finding out where Cuvier was hiding. Even though Elizabeth been right about the mob working on the serum; Batman had the gut instinct that the Maroni's weren't leaving a body trail in their attempts.

How had she known about the mob? He hadn't told her anything, he thought if he did she would go out and try to take revenge but perhaps she was taking those steps herself. If she thought he wasn't trying to catch Cuvier or the mob she might have found the means to get the information herself. Batman had to find Cuvier soon before Elizabeth had the chance to hurt herself.

The Batmobile tires squealed as he turned sharply down the street to take him to the Narrows. If Elizabeth was poking around it was time to find out so he could put a stop to it. Batman parked in an alley and jumped out of the car. He ran up the fire escape to the seventh floor. He knew just who ask to find out if someone had been poking around. Batman slid into apartment of one of his favorite snitches. He could hear the television playing in the bedroom and he snuck inside.

"Jacob." He said from the shadows. Jacob started and leapt from bed reaching for his gun; but Batman was too quick and pinned him against the wall.

"Batman! I swear I didn't do nothing!"

"Not yet but you will. I need information, snitch."

"I'm not a snitch!"

"Yes, you are and know it." Batman put some more pressure on Jacob strain his bones.

"Alright! Gah! Alright! Whatever you want to know."

"Good," he released him. Jacob quickly rubbed his wrists looking anxious.

"Has anyone been asking around about Cuvier or the Maroni mob?"

"Yes, last week."

"Who?"

"Some guy called Lupus."

"What did he want to know about?"

"Just about Cuvier, then when I told him about the mob he wanted to know if they were interested in that murderer chick."

"Where did you meet Lupus?"

"He wanted to meet at that German bar: Das Mӓdchen but then I passed out and woke up in a warehouse. I think that bastard drugged me." There was no sound from Batman. Jacob turned around slowly and saw that Batman had disappeared. He shivered slightly but then the TV screen caught his attention. His show had ended.

"Damn it. I missed if she got caught or not."

* * *

That morning Elizabeth awoke feeling…was it better? She wasn't a 100 percent sure. The dissonance in her mind between her ideal self and her actions seemed to have vanished and she felt good but she didn't feel happy or relieved. Just different. What she could say though is that for the first time in since being thrown in Arkham—no—for the first time since her accident Elizabeth knew who she was and what her purpose in life was.

She spent most of the morning cleaning and organizing her apartment and then set off to Das Mӓdchen. Edward was right. She didn't need to work that menial job anymore. It was beneath her.

"What do you mean you quit?" Her boss yelled.

"I mean I'm done with putting up with the sexual harassment from people, the way you peer down my blouse when I'm cleaning up and the stench of vomit in the bathrooms." Elizabeth threw her "sexy German maid" uniform at him, he caught it fuming.

"I hired you, risking my patrons' lives, to give you a chance and now you're just walking out of here?"

"No you hired me because I was desperate enough that I wouldn't complain about the sexual harassment but I'm not desperate anymore. I've got another job and it is much more appealing than this. Now have fun finding another barmaid." Elizabeth turned storming towards the door.

"Fucking freak," her ex-boss mumbled under his breath, "who does that bitch think she is?"

She stopped dead. "What did you say?"

"I said who do think you are you freak!? Treating me thi—" Elizabeth turned around sharply her eyes alight with anger.

"I am Elizabeth Jane Howard. I am not a freak. Though I might be…" Elizabeth ran over to him faster than he could react, trapping him against the wall. "…just a little crazy." She punched him hard in the stomach causing him to double over.

"And don't you forget it." Another swift punch to his head and he was sprawled on the ground unconscious. Elizabeth smirked just a bit and left.

She felt good; great in fact, Elizabeth's body was humming with exhilaration while she walked away from that despicable bar. She felt so good that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. It was a while before Elizabeth realized that she was walking through the park. When she did she sat down under a large oak tree overlooking the pond.

It was quite the nice day out. The sun was shining, the birds singing, and the kids were playing down by the water. Yes, it was a wonderful Sunday afternoon. Nothing could interrupt her—Elizabeth's cell phone rang. She looked down angrily if it was Edward or Jonathan she was going to scream; but instead of screaming a wide smile crossed her face.

"Alyssa!"

"Hey, Elizabeth, how are you?"

"Doing great, just sitting in the park. You?"

"Amazing! I just figured out my thesis topic!"

"Awesome!" Elizabeth nearly slapped herself on her forehead; with all that had been going on the past weeks she'd completely forgotten about her promise to help her friend. "What is it?"

"'Criminal Behaviors in Vigilantes: Are They Really the Good Guys?' Great, right!?"

"Yeah, but aren't you a bit biased?"

"I'm not biased." Elizabeth could hear the defensive tone in Alyssa's voice.

"Yes you are, or have you forgotten Star City Junior year? Out little scuffle with those thugs and the injury that ruined your chances at the tournament?"

"I wasn't going to mention Star City."

"Sure, but it still makes you biased because everything was fine until you took an arrow to the knee."

"Fine, fine, so I'm a bit biased, everyone is a bit biased, I wasn't going to mention Star City or Green Arrow, I was going to focus on Batman and maybe a bit of Superman."

"Okay, whatever, I'm glad you found a topic though. Hey, guess what!?"

"You grew a tail!?"

"Not funny. No, Victoria is in Gotham."

"No way, but she hates American cities."

"I know, all because of a boy. Antonio. He lives here and they're in _love_. I haven't met him yet but the Colonel doesn't approve so he must be good."

"Here, here but I hear that you've gotten a man for yourself."

"What?" Elizabeth was thoroughly confused. What would have given Alyssa that impression? She hadn't mentioned anything about her date—_meeting_—with Edward to anyone besides Jonathan and she knew he wasn't in contact with her friend.

"Your Facebook post: "Can't wait for Monday. Hope he likes the dress I'm sure he'll be as dashing as ever." Hang on its says your online. I thought you were at the park."

"I am," Elizabeth groaned, "this is going too far."

"What is?"

"Never mind, send "me" a message. Hang on," Elizabeth grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from her purse and began scribbling. "Write this exactly: foafo uurna cedoa kdows gwfys and put an exclamation at the end. Got it?"

"Yeah. What were those letters?"

"Nothing important but I don't have a date it's just a dinner meeting to work some stuff out."

"But you have a guy?"

"No!" Elizabeth said a little too quickly, her cheeks reddening just a bit.

"Suuure. Okay, I'll just talk to you later then; I have to get back to work. See you."

"Bye." Six hundred miles away Alyssa looked at her computer screen the person on her friend's account had just sent a reply.

_'Now that's not very nice, I thought we were friends.'_ Alyssa paused wondering she should reply or not. It wasn't often that Elizabeth kept things from her and she wanted to know who would hack her friend's Facebook.

_'I know you're not Elizabeth, I was just talking to her, the message is from her. Who the hell are you?'_

_'The answer is in the first message.'_ Alyssa frowned what were those letters Elizabeth had given her? She looked at them again trying to find a pattern. There was none she could find.

_'What do mean? It that some sort of code?'_

_'Of sorts. More like a riddle.'_ A riddle? Alyssa swore loudly causing her co-workers in the break room to look at her.

"Sorry."

_'Get off Elizabeth's Facebook! What you even doing on there!?'_ The Riddler didn't respond right away but while she waited something occurred to Alyssa. _'You're going to dinner with Elizabeth?'_ The message didn't go through; according to Facebook "Elizabeth" was offline. Well wasn't that just great. Alyssa played with the idea calling Elizabeth back and demanding answers but before she could a ping told her that she had a friend request. Alyssa clicked on it. It was one Mr. Ee. She didn't know anyone called Mr. Ee…oh. There was a second long inner-battle within Alyssa before she accepted the friend request.

Back in Gotham Edward smiled to himself. He admitted he had his reservations of hacking Elizabeth's Facebook for more than accepting his own friend request but when he saw that she hadn't posted anything about their date—_meeting_—he just couldn't resist. Edward knew that Elizabeth be pissed at him but he hadn't expected her to use her best friend to send him a message. A friend that could tell him about Elizabeth's high school and college years and one that just accepted his request.

A message popped up on his screen. _'You're going to dinner with Elizabeth!? How did someone like you even convince her to think about it?'_

_'Someone like me? You mean a dashing and handsome rogue?'_

_'No. I mean a Rogue! Proper title given to those in Gotham who terrorize the city and are nemeses of Batman. How did a criminal convince Elizabeth, who has always respected law and order, to go to dinner with them?'_

Edward laughed openly. _'Maybe you don't know your friend as well as you think? I maybe a Rogue but she's not innocent.'_

_'No, but she was acquitted of her crime. The only reason she was in Arkham was because of the fucked up system in Gotham. You willingly commit your crimes.'_

_'Funny she said the same thing in Arkham but Alyssa I wasn't talking about _that_ crime.'_ Edward chuckled darkly as he waited for Alyssa to respond. A minute passed.

_'What?'_

_'Perhaps that's something she should tell you but tell me how did the two of you meet?' _He could only imagine what was going through Alyssa's mind at the moment. While he waited for her to respond he rolled his chair over to a table laden with blue prints and diagrams. The blue prints were of the Rosa Luna, although he had dined there many times before and was not afraid of being caught there, as the restaurant was owned by Rupert Thorne, he wanted to make sure he had planned all possible escapes for two. Yes, yes, everything was in order tomorrow night would not go wrong. Elizabeth would have nothing to worry about on their date—meeting—Edward nearly slapped himself it was not a date. Sure it was a nice restaurant, sure it was just the two of them, sure his stomach still gave a little twist when he thought of her in his mask, sure he had kissed her but that didn't mean it was a date.

A little ping interrupted his thoughts and he rolled back over to his personal computer—very different from all his other computers he used to watch Gotham and hack the system. _'We went to school together.'_

_'I know that, how did you meet?'_

_'I was in fight, she stopped it. We got detention: cleaning the showers. During detention she slipped and fell on me = best friends.'_

_'Slipped?'_

_'Yes, we thought it was semen at the time, Elizabeth still tells it like that but we both know it was shampoo.'_ Edward smirked, Alyssa wasn't lying, in fact, it appeared as though Elizabeth had lied to him when she originally told the story. He'd have to bring that up to her, he didn't like being lied to.

_'Interesting, this was at boarding school correct? How did Elizabeth get along there?'_

_'Yes, it was. Why don't you ask Elizabeth yourself, I can't comment on her life there. Quid Pro Quo. Why did you ask Elizabeth out to dinner?' _Edward chuckled at her cheek but admired her bravery at interrogating a Rogue for the sake of her friend.

_'Because she interests me, you of all people should know how complicated Elizabeth is, and I just love a good puzzle.'_

_'Elizabeth is not some toy for you to play with!'_

_'Don't worry I take good care of my toys.'_ Edward chuckled. He was just teasing her, Elizabeth was much more than just a toy to him; Rubix cubes were toys, Elizabeth was…an enigma.

_'DAMN BASTARD! GO SCREW YOURSELF! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M IN METROPOLIS RIGHT NOW! YOU HARM ONE HAIR NO! ONE CELL AND YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE CATATONIC IN ARKHAM!'_

_'My, my, how violent. I can see why you're friends. This conversation has been terribly enlightening but I must go. Ta-ta.'_ Edward logged off and rolled back over to table. Just checking over the escape routes one more time.

* * *

"Pick up, jerk, or are you to cowardly to face me?" Elizabeth said to herself. She'd been trying to call Edward for the past couple of minutes. He probably knew she was going to chew him out though, how dare he hack into her account like that and actually post something. Something that made her sound like an infatuated teenager. The ringing went to voicemail.

"Greetings, you've reached Edward Nygma, the Riddler, Prince of well you know the rest. Your puny mind might have realized by now that I cannot answer whether that be because I am working, Batman, or that I don't like you I'll leave for you to figure out. If you think you are worth my time feel free to leave a message but there are no grantees I'll listen to it. Ta-ta."

_BEEP._

"Oi! You condescending twat. How dare you hack into my Facebook and leave that immature message. You're lucky I already brought a dress and can't return it or else I wouldn't be coming tomorrow. Also if you—"

"Ah! Elizabeth sorry, about that I was a bit busy."

"Edward!"

"The one and only. Please continue. If I what?"

Elizabeth growled lightly, his arrogant voice was starting to get to her. "If you do that again, I'll make you wish Batman was beating you up instead."

"Oh, Elizabeth you could never hurt me like that, I've been pushed out of fourth story windows by the Batman. So tell me, what are you going to wear?" Elizabeth was thrown off slightly; Batman pushed him out a fourth story window? He could have killed him.

"I—uh…" Elizabeth was trying to regain her head, "I'm wearing blue and that's all you're going to get until you see it tomorrow."

"Blue. You looked good in blue." The way Edward said it, it almost sounded like a passing thought, a vague observation but Elizabeth could tell it wasn't. She opened her mouth to speak but found she didn't have any words as red rushed into her cheeks. "Are you blushing?"

"No!" Elizabeth squeaked. Edward chuckled. "Shut up. You better be there on time tomorrow, I hate waiting." Elizabeth slammed her phone shut, still blushing and very, very confused. A surprisingly short mile and half away Edward's chuckle had turned into deep laughter.


	32. Rosa Luna

**Hey look I'm not dead! Well I feel dead (so much homework and so many exams!) But I have only one exam left and after seeing my parents for the first time in nearly 4 months I felt the gust of inspiration to finish the chapter! so YAY! I would just like to apologize before hand for the puns and also I won't be posting the next chapter until the beginning of June because I won't have internet and limited computer access for the next two weeks! YAY vacation!  
I don't own DC!**

* * *

Monday. Elizabeth tapped her fingers against the table as she stared at her cup of cold coffee. It was Monday. She had eight hours until she was to meet Edward. Eight hours before…what? She didn't know what this dinner would mean. Her entire relationship with Edward could change or the status could remain quo as far as she knew anything could happen. Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair, it was getting long she needed it cut or she'd have trouble fitting it under her wigs. She tapped her fingers again.

"Okay," she said aloud, "hair cut first and then getting ready." Elizabeth stood and dumped her coffee in the sink. Imputing a number on her phone she only waited two rings for the other end to pick up.

"Derby Stylists: hair, wigs, and more, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Mina its Elizabeth." Elizabeth pulled again from the phone as the lady on the other end squealed.

"Elizabeth! Oh how have you been darling!? You haven't been in, in ages! I was getting worried, with Arkham and everything."

"Yes, it has been awhile, and that's why I'm calling I need a style and a cut for tonight are you free?"

"Of course, you know I don't get much business around here and even if I wasn't I'd always make time for my best customer."

"Thanks Mina when can you fit me in?"

"As soon as you get here you silly goose. I'll see you in a bit then bye!" Elizabeth hung up smiling, grabbing her keys and purse she ran out the door. Derby's Stylists was a fair distance away from her new apartment it had been closer before she had to move but Mina had been her hair dresser before her accident and after she had been the only one Elizabeth was comfortable with doing her wigs so the trip was worth it. Besides as Mina had said it'd been awhile and their customer/seller friendship shouldn't be abandoned just because it took an extra two buses to get there. Within half an hour Elizabeth arrived at the little tucked away hairdressers she'd been going to for the past seven years. The entrance bells had barely announced her presence before Elizabeth was swept into the arms of a very large woman.

"Oh, Elizabeth, darling how I've missed you!"

"Mina please, my back." Mina let go of Elizabeth and pulled her inside nearly throwing her into a seat. She was smiling widely her over use of make-up near perfectly hiding her genetically male features. The long manicured nails on Mina's large hands clipped together as she tapped them against the back of the chair.

"Okay off with the wig."

Elizabeth removed her wig and handed it to the stylist who plopped it down on a Styrofoam head. "You know, I've actually been wearing my wigs less. It's starting to become tiresome having to deal with them all the time."

"Good." Mina grabbed a vibrantly pink cape and threw it around Elizabeth. "As much as I enjoy styling your wigs, I've always thought you should be yourself, let the real you shine through."

"As I've said before Gotham doesn't take well to frea—to people who are different."

"I didn't let that stop me and I know you don't care what people think of you even more than me." Elizabeth smiled looking at the trans-sexual woman reflected in the mirror.

"Yes, you're right and that's why I'm here. My not caring has gotten me involved with someone and I'm going to dinner with him. But!" Elizabeth said quickly seeing the look of excitement on Mina's face. "I'm not dating him, he's just an acquaintance."

"Whatever you say, darling. Wig first or hair?"

"Wig, it'll take more time."

"Okay, now what were you thinking? Just a bit of curl or something more? What kind of place is he taking you?"

"We're meeting at Rosa Luna, I was thinking something up."

"Rosa Luna? As in _the_ Rosa Luna!?"

"Yes, owned by Thorne and everything."

"Oh semantics, that's a fancy restaurant, you two must be pretty serious."

"We're not dating!" Elizabeth yelled standing up and wheeling around to glare furiously at the stylist just as the door opened and a tall blonde woman in pig-tails walked in. "Oh, hell no," Elizabeth whispered.

"Hey! Mina! Long time no see. How ya' doin'?" Elizabeth tried to duck behind the chair but Harley saw her before she could. "Elizabeth? I didn' know ya' went here too!"

"Harley, this is quite the surprise." Elizabeth looked over at Mina in open shock. Having her here was one thing but a _convicted_ felon and mad woman was completely another.

"You two know each other?" Mina asked looking between the two of them.

"Yeah! We were in the Mad House together," Harley came in completely allowing the door to slam behind her, "an' we went to college together!"

"Thank goodness, I thought I'd have a lot of explaining to do."

"Don' worry," Harley said hugging Mina and then coming over and giving Elizabeth a hug as well, "now wha' was this abou' datin' Elizabeth?"

"It's no—"

Before Elizabeth could defend herself Mina cut in. "She's going on a date tonight to Rosa Luna."

"A date!? How excitin'! Who's it with? Wait le' me guess! Da' Professor! I knew ya'd hit it off, ya'll be perfect for each other. Just like me an' Mista J!"

"It's not a date!" Elizabeth said loudly pulling herself away from Harley who had wrapped her arms around Elizabeth in excitement. "It's just dinner! And it is most certainly not with Jonathan!"

"Well who is it then?" Elizabeth's face went bright red in frustration and embarrassment.

"Edward," she mumbled too low for Harley to hear.

"Wha'?"

"Edward, alright! Happy!?" Harley's face lit up like a Molotov cocktail.

"Oh! That's sooo great! I'm too happy for you guys! Yippee!" Harley began to spin around in excitement but she wasn't watching where she was going and one of her arms hit into the beauty table knocking over Elizabeth's wig. Usually that would have been fine if it had not been for the fact that Mina hadn't put away the cleaning supplies yet and the wig landed in the mop bucket full of dirty water.

"My wig," Elizabeth exclaimed weakly.

"Oppsie sorry 'bout that."

"No, it's not your fault," Elizabeth slumped into the beauty chair. That was her best wig, ruined, gone, even if they could salvage it there was no way it would be wearable for tonight. Mina seeing it was best to leave Elizabeth alone for the time being pulled Harley away from anything else she could destroy.

"Harley, darling, as much as I'm glad to see the Clown hasn't killed you yet, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to call before you came?"

"I did call but all I got was da' answerin' machine. I thought ya'd listen to it before I came." Mina glanced down at the salon's answering machine there was a message there somehow she hadn't seen it before.

"So you did darling, sorry. Why don't you sit down while I finish up Elizabeth?"

"Oki-doki!" Harley spun around smiling at sat down on the garishly pink and blue seats by the window.

"Alright Elizabeth let's do that hair."

* * *

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror. She looked really sexy. The dress had flattered her figure before but holy crap this was knock-out. Mina must be goddess in disguise. She had taken her ratty grey hair and transformed it into a master-piece. Usually Elizabeth had Mina cut her hair into a short unflattering pixie cut so it would fit under her wigs and so she didn't have to have it cut too often. But this time she had given Mina free range to do what she wanted and it revealed how talented her friend was.

It was hard to describe the style, it looked like something from a cartoon; her bangs were cut just above her eyebrows and blended back with the rest of her hair which was cut in countless layers that end just below her hairline. It was rather a wild shaggy haircut and would give her awful bedhead but if brushed back with just a bit of gel it looked quite classy. Elizabeth smiled and gave herself a playful wink.

A knock on her door stopped Elizabeth from flirting with herself. She glanced at the clock, it was ten after four. _'That must be Mr. Wayne, I nearly forgotten he said he'd drop by.'_ Another knock.

"Coming!" She called hurrying to the door. Peeking through the peephole she saw it was indeed Mr. Wayne, smiling and holding a thick manila folder in his hand.

"Mr. Wayne," Elizabeth cheerfully as she opened the door.

"Miss Howard." Wayne's eyebrow disappeared behind his hairline as he caught sight of Elizabeth. "You are looking very lovely indeed; I hope you didn't dress up for me."

"I wouldn't flatter yourself too much," Elizabeth said, "I'm having dinner with a friend tonight."

"Lucky man. Here's the folder as promised, are you sure…?"

Elizabeth took the folder and sighed. "Yes, Mr. Wayne, I've made peace with the changes, they're not all bad. Thanks though it does means a lot."

"I understand…I'm sorry about what happened I had no—" Elizabeth held up a hand to stop him.  
"It's fine, it wasn't your fault. Shit happens sometimes, nothing we can do about it we can just move on."  
"You're right," Wayne rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Well I'll just…"

"Quick question Mr. Wayne, what cologne are you wearing?"

"I'm not wearing cologne," he said rather surprised by the question.

"Really? Well you have a lovely natural scent then."

"Thanks," Wayne smiled. "I'll see you at Veronica's party then."

"Bye." Elizabeth shut the door and turned the locked. Leaning against the door she let out a shaky sigh. They smelled the same, they still smelled the same. Mr. Wayne and Batman weren't wearing the same cologne, because Mr. Wayne wasn't wearing cologne. No, no, no. No! Her nose wasn't reliable. Jonathan had two different scents, one for when he was Professor Crane and one for Scarecrow. It made no sense.

Elizabeth groaned in frustration then glanced over at the clock. It was already ten to five. It took nearly a good forty minutes to reach 19th street by car, she better leave soon. Trying to shove her sensitive nose out of her mind Elizabeth called a taxi to pick her up in twenty minutes and went to put on her make-up.

* * *

Elizabeth was two minutes late. Edward glanced over at the clock annoyed. She had made such a big deal about him being here on time and she couldn't be. He took a sip of water and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Right this way ma'am." The distant voice of the head waiter said. This better be her. Edward's view of the new arrival was blocked by the waiter as he led the person towards him. The man finally stepped aside and Edward's mouth opened slightly in shock.

"Here you go ma'am, can I bring you anything to start with?"

"Just some water."

"I will get that right away."

"Good evening Edward." Elizabeth sat down in the opposite chair. Edward didn't respond he was stilling looking at her, slightly wide eyed, in surprise. Nervously Elizabeth pushed back a strand of her grey hair but it was too short to stay.

"I'm usually annoyed by all you're talking but could you say something?"

"Yes, I—" Edward quickly gathered himself. "Good evening, you look very good in blue."

Elizabeth smiled. "And you look very good in black." Edward sat up a little straighter at this and unconsciously puffed out his chest.

"Of course I do, I am Edward Nygma. I always look good." Elizabeth was prevented from responding back about how he looked like complete dork in his original costume by the arrival of her water.

"Your meals will arrive shortly, is there anything else you require?"

"Just privacy," Edward said not looking at the waiter. The waiter inclined his head slightly and disappeared.

"The meals are coming? You already ordered for both of us?" Elizabeth said displeasure in the undertones of her voice.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"I just don't like people making decisions for me."

"Very well, I will refrain from doing so again."

"Thank you." Elizabeth took a sip of water her eyes darting around taking in the setting. They were in a secluded corner there were only three tables that could see them clearly and all three were empty. She wondered in that was just a coincidence of it Edward had planned it. Edward was still looking at her Elizabeth caught his eye as she took another sip of water and suddenly became very nervous.

"Why are we here Edward?"

"This is one of my favorite restaurants."

"You know what I mean. Why did you ask me to dinner?" Edward looked away from her for the first time that night and took a long sip of water before answering.

"I already told you. I was bored."

"Originally you said it was "for my pleasure". Also I believe you would find something else, something more entertaining, than taking me to dinner if you were bored."

"Who says you're not entertaining? But you are correct; my boredom is not the only reason for me inviting you out." Edward took another sip from his glass before continuing. "We need to talk, it's been a while since we had a proper talk and we need to sort some things out."

"Yes, so long, what almost a week and a half, a very long time." Elizabeth voice was dripping with sarcasm and Edward smirked.

"Every second an hour." Unwillingly a light blush crossed Elizabeth's cheeks at the nearly romantic sentiment.

"Yes well maybe Clock King should look at your watch then." She looked away from Edward his gaze was suddenly too penetrating and she felt exposed the longer she looked at them.

"So no wig or contacts, what happened to Gotham not liking freaks?"

"Not to stroke your large ego but you were right; I shouldn't need to hide behind my wig." Edward smiled she was stroking his ego in all the right places. "If I'm going to move forward in the world I need to stop hiding who I am…also Harley ruined the wig I was going to wear."

"Harley?"

"Yeah, apparently we have the same stylist and decided to visit on the same day."

"Small world."

"Very."

"I have to compliment your stylist," Edward said leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. "Your new haircut highlights your features very nicely."

"Thank you…Edward may I ask you something?" Elizabeth asked looking a bit troubled.

"Of course."

"Don't take this the wrong way but is this supposed to be a date?" Edward paled slightly and fell back into his chair a bit but he didn't answer.

"Edward?"

"Ah look, here comes our food," his concentration was suddenly focused completely on the incoming waiter.

"Here we go coal-grilled steak with fire roasted red pepper and garlic mashed potatoes and sautéed asparagus for two, and to compliment a cabernet sauvignon grown in Chile." The waiter set down their plates in front of them and poured them each a glass of the wine. "Would you like me to leave the bottle here?"

"Yes." As the waiter walked away Edward started on his meal still avoiding Elizabeth's question. Determining that Edward wasn't going to answer anytime soon and realizing how hungry she was Elizabeth began eating as well. The food was delicious and briefly she wondered how much it cost. Judging by the class of the restaurant and how it was steak, she was sure it was too much.

"It's delicious I suppose I can forgive you for ordering for me."

"I knew you'd like it, their steak is one of the best I've had."

"Unfortunately my unanswered question is leaving a bad taste in my mouth." Edward's chewing slowed and he swallowed but didn't take other bite. "Edward, I thought this was just a meeting at first, just you being you; but your behavior is telling me otherwise and I'm thinking that everyone else might be right and you did ask me out on a date." Edward looked slightly awkward, if that was possible for him, and he adjusted his tie.

"You see that was partly what I wanted to talk about. Obviously, I find you attractive sexually but it appears to be more than that. You've seemed to have lifted yourself from casual puzzle to something I can't—" Edward cut himself off not wanting to say it, that she was something he couldn't stop thinking about. Even his plans of heists and stumping Batman had taken the back burner to Elizabeth.

"I see," Elizabeth took a long sip of her wine, "well whatever I have lifted myself to; I can safely say, I find you physically attractive as well and despite your bad-temper, invasive behavior, and egotistical nature I find you more than just physically attractive."

"What about my criminal behavior? That is quite the sticking point for most people."

"Yes, well, that was a problem before but as you might have noticed, laws mean less to me now than before."

"I think I might have." Edward smirked and finished his glass of wine. He poured himself another glass and topped off Elizabeth's who was almost done. "Speaking of rule-breaking, your plan what does that entail?"

"Well it's pretty simple, there are really as of now I have only one target: Cuvier. Sure I'll be getting back a bit at the mob as per my agreement with Falcone but I can't really go after the whole mob."

"That's not really a plan."

"No, it's not, my plan is to find Cuvier and kill him very slowly then destroy his formula and all the papers so no one can get their hands on it and destroy all the samples that the Maroni mob has of the formula and all their work."

"And after that?"

"I have no idea. I need to wait until Blackgate releases David Caroni to get him for owning those wolves but that's really the scope of my plan."

"I see…" Edward trailed off thinking and Elizabeth turned back to her plate. She finished her steak and her glass of wine fairly quick. Elizabeth shook her head the alcohol was starting to get to her.

"So how is your sister? Does she know we're having dinner?"

"Of course she doesn't know, I actually haven't talked to her since Saturday she called me to say she had talked to her boyfriend and they were getting together for dinner but she never called to tell me how it went…I should probably call her tomorrow to ask, hopefully she's not dead somewhere in the gutter."

"You think her boyfriend would do that?"

"Not really, but as much as she pretends she can take care of herself she is far too trusting and naïve. This Antonio guy sounds nice enough, I know is he's rich, of Italian decent, lives in Gotham, and his family runs a business but for all it is worth those are the same descriptors as the son of a mob family."

"I doubt she's dating a mob son."

"Hopefully you—" Elizabeth was suddenly cut off by a load crash and a scream from the front of the restaurant. Edward ducked quickly behind the table and pulled Elizabeth down with him. Wrenching her arm from Edward's grasp she peeked over the table just as a crazed male voiced cried out.

"Silence peasants! You will kneel before the Condiment King!" The restaurant fell silent and behind the table Edward suppressed a laugh. Condiment King was a laughing stock among the Rouges.

"Come on, the police will be here in a few minutes I know a way out." He tugged Elizabeth back down and began leading her towards one of the exits he knew of. Who would have guessed they would have needed to escape from a criminal? Lady luck wasn't on their side it seemed for half way to freedom when Condiment King spotted them.

"What's this!? A couple of packets trying to get into the to-go bag? Stop before I fill you full of Dijon." Edward and Elizabeth froze and faced Condiment King who was peering over the table at them. Condiment King gestured his gun and they both stood slowly, although the Condiment Cannon wouldn't hurt them they were both wearing very expensive clothes and didn't want them ruined.

"And what do we have here? You're a really packet of hot sauce aren't you?" Condiment King flashed Elizabeth what she assumed to be a winning smile and winked at her. "Why don't you dump your generic boyfriend and get brand name."

"Careful Heinz you're both brand name but you have a lot of work to do to ketchup to him." The Condiment King looked confused at first and stared at Edward then realization dawned on his face. He shot Edward a dirty look knowing that Edward was one of the Rouges who laughed behind his back and didn't take him seriously. Elizabeth gave a slight yelp as the Condiment King grabbed her and pulled her around the table separating her from Edward.

"But surely, sugar, you'd rather a King of Condiments than a mere Prince of Puzzles."

"Please you're more like the Prince of Puny Pickles, that gun compensating for something?"

Condiment King growled. "I assure you my gun is compensating my hot dog less than his cane. All I need is a bun to put it in." He leered over Elizabeth who leaned away a look of disgust on her face.

"And that's where I draw the line," Edward finally said deciding that enough was enough he could hear the distant wail of sirens; he and Elizabeth needed to leave now. With a fluid motion Edward pulled a gun out from his suit jacket and pointed it at the Condiment King. "Let her go now or we'll have a problem." Naturally, the Condiment King didn't listen.

"No," he said pulling Elizabeth closer to him, "I relish this opportunity to have something you don't."

"Sorry but I don't belong to anyone," Elizabeth said harshly, "and I don't like being a-salted." In a single swift movement Elizabeth nailed Condiment King in his nether regions and twisted from his grasp. He groaned his face going pale and slowly he collapsed to the ground. "Oh dear I think I cracked his peppercorns."

The sirens were even closer now and Edward felt a shot of panic run threw him. They had to get out now. He grabbed Elizabeth by the hand and dragged her past the numb crowd of waiters and rich dinners to the kitchens and out the back doors.

* * *

**So yes, if any of you remember that lame Rogue contest I had like 20 chapters ago here's what I came up with. Once again I'm sorry for the puns.**


	33. Confusion

**WOOH! HOO! It feels great to back in America! And posting again! I'm not sure how often I'll be posting new chapters hopefully every week like last summer but still not sure because of work and other things I must do! I can't believe its been a year since I've started this story! I can't believe how long its become I only thought it'd be 30 chapters max but I'm only 1/2 to 2/3 (depending on how much I want to describe) done with it! Thanks to everyone who've read it since the beginning and those who join me along the way! I love you all! (And so does Edward)**

* * *

Elizabeth's heart was pounding in her chest from a combination of fear and exhilaration. Edward had dragged her several blocks in their efforts to get away from the restaurant and cops and they were currently speed walking down the sidewalk. A few sirens could still be heard in the distance but they were in no danger of cops passing them in the residential area they were now in. Elizabeth wondered how far Edward would make them go her feet were beginning to hurt from her heels. As much as she could push past the pain she could feel blisters forming as she walked. She was just about to ask how much further Edward was intending to go when he suddenly stopped causing Elizabeth to nearly run into him.

"I think this is far enough. Which one?" Elizabeth blinked up at him confused.

"What?"

"Which one?" Edward gestured to the cars parked along the side of the road. Elizabeth blinked again this time in shock.

"You have to be kidding me."

"Do you want to keep running? I don't mind but I've heard that walking let alone running in high heels is painful."

"Well I—" Elizabeth buried her face in her hands trying to gather herself. "This is ridiculous."

"Might I suggest the Audi, it's a very smooth ride with lovely leather seats and is painfully simple to overcome the alarm and disarm the GPS." Elizabeth laughed in disbelief holding the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe—fine. The Monte Carlo." She said pointing to the silver car next to her.

"Consider it done," Edward said with a smirk. Confidently he pulled a little black kit from his pants pocket, inside all he would need to steal the car. As Edward worked Elizabeth looked around nervously, although the street was quiet it would be just their luck if a squad car decided to come down the road or a Gothamite to glance out their window. Suddenly the car sprung to life and Edward was opening the door for Elizabeth.

"You chariot awaits." Elizabeth slide into the passenger seat and Edward shut the door.

"This is why I don't have a car," she said to herself before Edward got in.

"Don't forget to buckle up," Edward said condescendingly. Elizabeth did so thinking that an unbuckled seatbelt was going to be the least of her worries if anything happened to them a bigger one would be that she was an accomplice in auto theft. As Edward drove away from the curb Elizabeth tensed thinking they were going to be caught any minute but after seven minutes passed with nothing happening she relaxed. It was only then that she realized that she had no idea where they were going; she was completely under the control of Edward's whims. Another few minutes passed before Edward finally said something.

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Yes, conversation was decent, food was very good, however, the entertainment was rather bizarre."

Edward chuckled, "agreed, though I would say the conversation was enlightening."

"For you perhaps, so one step closer to solving me?"

"Perhaps, if I am I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh well you're no fun," Elizabeth stuck out her tongue playfully at him.

"No, insulting the driver."

"I'm so scared, where are we going anyways?"

"Someplace," Edward said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Someplace? Well that clears that up, thanks."

"Anytime."

"Yes, while we're talking of places, I would advise you not to break into my place again. It appears as though I have lost Batman's trust and he has decided to bug my apartment."

"Congratulations, you've made Batman's constant surveillance list. This calls for a celebration!"

"You're joking right?" Edward didn't answer but flashed her a dashing smile.

"I'll have to break out my good alcohol; we never did finish our wine that was a good bottle."

"Oh dear lord," Elizabeth buried her face in her hands, "I'm not drinking to being bugged by Batman."

"You want to celebrate in another way then?"

"No, I'm not celebrating it at all, just shut up for once and drive."

Edward pouted his lip, "Spoil sport."

"What are you trying to get me drunk?"

Edward glanced over at her a mischievous glint in his eyes, "maybe." Elizabeth scowled at him and the glint faded away. "No, I'm not, just trying to get you to enjoy your journey into villain-hood."

"I'm not becoming a villain." Elizabeth said defensively, "I'm just trying to get justice."

"You mean revenge and so was Scarecrow, so was Hatter, so was Two-Face, Firefly, Babydoll, Ivy, Freeze…" Edward trailed off watching Elizabeth who had shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Just keep your eyes on the road," she said looking out the passenger side window. Yes she meant revenge and she knew that she just didn't want to admit it. Justice made it sound reasonable, like she had right to do this calling it revenge made it so misplaced. It sunk her down to the same level as the Rogues Edward had listed; and she wasn't a Rogue. Of course even the best laid plans of mice and men…Gotham had decided early on that she was to become a new Rogue if she was ever caught Elizabeth was sure they'd happily stick that label on her.

Elizabeth barely registered Edward making twists and turns as he brought them to wherever they were supposed to be going and she was only drawn out of her reverie when Edward stopped and shut off the engine. She looked over at him, he was grinning playfully and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Well come on," he said nearly jumping out of the car. Elizabeth stepped out her feet giving a painful throb and followed Edward around the corner. He was fiddling with an electronic door lock that he opened just as Elizabeth stepped up behind him. Elizabeth tried to peer around Edward's shoulder but he was purposefully blocking her sight.

"Hang on there," Edward said turning around and holding the door open with a foot, "can't ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?"

"You'll see," Edward said enigmatically pulling something from his pocket.

"Is that a blindfold!?" Elizabeth squeaked taking a step back.

"Yes, now are you going to let me put it on nicely or are you going to fight?" Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair, she knew she wouldn't be able to run away and there wasn't really any reason for Edward to hurt her as far as she knew.

"Fine," she said turning around, "but do anything thing inappropriate and I'll knock that smirk off your face permanently." She could almost feel Edward's smirk grow wider as he wrapped the blindfold around her eyes cutting out any source of light and then finished it off with an expert knot.

"I can tell you've done this before," Elizabeth said half-joking, "you naughty boy."

Edward chuckled. "More times than you know." He turned her around slowly and took her hand guiding her forward. "There's a step up." Elizabeth stepped up and through the door, Edward lead a couple steps away and then told her not to move. Her heart jumped and sped up when Edward shut the door and reset the lock. Though she didn't think she was in any danger with her eyes no longer there to help here Elizabeth focused her other senses trying to figure out where she was. The air in the room was musty but under the smell of dust was the scent similar to brown sugar that she had identified as Edward. The same smell washed over her as Edward moved back in front of her.

"You're going to find it difficult to walk with high heels; I'm going to take off your shoes."

"Alright, no looking up my dress though." Edward chuckled and Elizabeth heard him crouch down in front of her.

"Right foot." Elizabeth raised her right leg and gasped slightly as Edward's cool hands touched her sensitive ankle skin. He was taking his time undoing the small buckle that held the shoe to her foot. Finally he undid the last one and tossed away the shoe.

"Now the other." Edward took just as long getting the other shoe off. He stood allowing his hands to trial slightly on her leg on the way up.

"Finally, if you'd spent any longer down there I'd have told everyone you have a foot fetish."

"And I would have told everyone you didn't wear panties tonight." Elizabeth gasped in outraged and tried to slap Edward she missed his face and only managed to brush his shoulder.

"I didn't look," he said grabbing both of Elizabeth's hands and pulling her forward, "but going by your reaction I'd say I was right."

Elizabeth's face flushed a deep red, "only because they would've shown through my dress."

"I suppose it is rather tight around your…hips but that does make me wonder if you're wearing anything under that dress."

"You're not going to find out either way."

"I'm sure I won't. We're going to go down a flight of eleven steps now. There is a railing to your right hold on to it with a hand." Edward guided one hand to the rail and they slowly made their way down the steps. Elizabeth was counting in her head. _'Eight…nine…ten…ele—!'_ She let out a brief scream her foot fell farther than she expected and Edward quickly caught her in his arms.

"Oops, I guess there we're only ten."

"Bastard," Elizabeth growled as she pulled herself from Edward's arms.

"Don't worry we're almost there."

"Better be." They were in an unfinished basement now, the cold of the concrete rather soothing to Elizabeth's aching feet. Edward opened a door and pulled her inside, she heard a light switch flick on and went to remove her blindfold.

"Not yet," Edward said grabbing her hand. "Now if you remember when I visited our dear Scarecrow last week, I asked him for some chemicals."

"Yes, I remember, you said they were for an investment."

"Very good, you see I had just read the journal of somebody who is surprisingly inventive though moderately intelligent. One thing in particular I found very interesting, they had invented a polymer similar to Kevlar but lighter and more breathable; and tonight I was thinking that if you are going to put yourself in danger you're going to need a more suitable outfit." Edward undid the knot and the blindfold fell away from her face.

"Oh this is…" Elizabeth was lost for words, in front of her was a near complete chemistry set along with enough chemicals to make almost 20 yards of her polymer.

"The chemical I requested from Jonathan hasn't arrived yet, when it does I'll bring it here for you."

Elizabeth turned around grinning, "This is wonderful Edward, thank you. I suppose you want some of the polymer too."

"All part of the investment. Though…" Edward walked back out the door beckoning to Elizabeth, who followed him still grinning. "In this room," Edward pushed open another door, "you can use whatever you need without needing to repay me." This room was covered wall to wall with different tools and supplies. Taking a quick inventory Elizabeth guessed that there was enough equipment in here to build several of Edward's famous death traps.

"This is one of your workshops?"

"Yes, but I won't be using it for some time, so until then feel free."

"Thank you, Edward; I really don't know what to say."

"Say, you'll come up stairs with me and have a drink."

Elizabeth laughed, "Okay, fine you win _one_ drink."

"Whatever you say, right his way." Edward turned and led her back up the stairs. They were almost as the top when Elizabeth grabbed Edward's jacket stopping him.

"There's someone else here," she whispered, "in the corner." Edward withdrew is gun from his coat pocket and crept up the final two stairs. Elizabeth followed behind him her trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness if she could only see who it was…From the darkness corner Elizabeth could pick out a tall lean form it was wearing a dark suit slightly ragged around the edges. She heard Edward cock his gun and the figure froze, blob shaped head leaning forward, arms rising with the wrists up bringing with it the smell of rotting pumpkins.

"It's Jonathan!" Elizabeth yelled grabbed Edward's arm and pulling it down.

"Scarecrow!" Edward snarled wrenching his arm out of Elizabeth hold and angrily turning on the lights. "What the hell!? Were you trying to…well you know."

"Scare you?" Jonathan asked lowering his arms and pulling off his mask, "perhaps. Good evening Elizabeth, I'm glad to see the necklace matched."

"Good evening, Jonathan. Yes, it worked out quite nicely, thank you, again." Edward looked between the two of them as though trying to figure out why Jonathan would have given Elizabeth a necklace to wear.

"What do you want, Jonathan?" He asked stiffly going over to a cupboard and pulling out a bottle of what appeared to be whiskey.

"I came to collect my money."

"What money?" Edward poured two drinks and hand one to Elizabeth.

"The four hundred you owe me after losing our bet."

"I haven't lost."

"Yes, you have. You lost tonight."

"No, I didn't.

"Edward, I know I said "I bet you four hundred bucks that you will end up with her by the end of the year." Her meaning Elizabeth and tonight you took her out to dinner, I believe that qualifies as ending up with her."

"That does not, when we were talk—"

"Hang on a minute," Elizabeth interrupted a decidedly sharp edge to her tone. "You guys made a bet over—" Elizabeth stopped herself short as though she just realized something. "Do know what I don't care, you boys have fun working out the details, I'll be downstairs inventorying chemicals." Downing her drink she pushed the glass angrily into Edward's hands as she passed. The two men watched her down the steps and then turned back to each other.

"One dinner that's not a date does not constitute getting together."

"I disagree, the terms of getting together are very vague and technically tonight the two of you got together."

"Getting together means a romantic or sexual relationship, which we don't have and I don't ever intend on having with her."

"I find that hard to believe."

"All she is a puzzle I'm going to solve, I haven't even thought of her sexually."

"Don't lie," Elizabeth's voice rang from downstairs and Jonathan laughed. Edward's face went a light pink and he slammed the door to the basement shut. Although Elizabeth could still hear Edward and Jonathan arguing she became distracted by the sound of a generic ringtone from a cheap untraceable cellphone that only one person had the number to.

"You still haven't won the bet Crane." Edward determinedly said after several minutes of arguing.

"But I will." Edward's lip twitched into a half snarl. Ignoring Jonathan's renewed laughter he opened the basement door to get Elizabeth. She was apparently waiting for him because she exited the room while he was only halfway down the steps.

"You guys come to a resolution?" She asked.

"Of sorts," Edward said, "it's getting late, I should bring you home."

"I didn't know 10:30 was late but it has been an exciting night." Edward waited for Elizabeth to pass him before he ascended as he wanted to ignore Crane for as long as possible. Elizabeth was gathering and re-buckling her shoes while warning Crane not to break into her apartment anymore. Bent over at the wait like she was Edward was having a hard time not looking at her rear. Jonathan, it seemed, was having no such trouble as he was giving Edward a smug self-satisfied look that Edward usual wore. Resisting the urge to give Crane "the bird" Edward opened the door and held it open for Elizabeth.

"Bye Jonathan," Elizabeth said as Edward hurried her out the door. They were both silent as Edward drove. Edward was angry over the idea of losing a bet to Jonathan especially on he had such control over. All he had to do is listen to his head more than his hormones until New Year's and he always used his head. Edward glanced over at Elizabeth under the traffic lights he could see the scars that peppered her upper arms and shoulders. A few were just peeking out of her dress by her collarbone. His eyes followed the neckline down to the, decently cover yet still, tantalizing swell of her breasts.

Edward swore under his breath as the lustful tingling in his stomach started for the third time that night. He wouldn't be lying if he said he had forgotten about the bet he had made with Jonathan weeks ago in Arkham. If Crane hadn't shown up he didn't know how far their drinks would have taken them. His intentions towards Elizabeth were still undecided; it was something he was hoping to figure out tonight. He wanted to help Elizabeth complete her revenge he knew that satisfaction of getting revenge and wanted Elizabeth to feel it as well but what Edward didn't know is what he wanted from her. For once in his life Edward wished he didn't have so many questions.

Elizabeth shifted in her seat and his eyes glanced over again. She had pushed her hair behind her ears revealing the tips that were gnarled to a point. The soft tissue of the ears had been destroyed by the chemicals, Edward found himself wondering if any other soft tissue had been ruined by her accident. The soft tissue of her nose was intact as were her lips.

"Right here Edward," she said pointing.

"We're still two blocks away." "And I don't want anyone to see you dropping me off."

"Too bad, I'm driving and I'm going to let you out at your apartment and walk up with you."

"You're not coming in."

"No, just coming up." Edward pulled off to the side right in front of the building doors. Elizabeth was out of the car as soon as he cut the engine trying to beat him to the door and lock him out but she wasn't fast enough and Edward we behind her before she even unlocked the door. Grumbling she let both of them in. They were both silent as they ascended the stairs Elizabeth was trying to move as gingerly as she could so as not to hurt her feet anymore and Edward was watching her carefully. It was a good thing too as for on the third flight Elizabeth mis-stepped. She went down face first and was saved from breaking her nose by Edward catching her.

"That's the second time I've needed to catch you tonight." He chuckled.

"I guess I'm not friends with the stairs today."

"They can be mean sometimes." Edward helped Elizabeth back on to her feet and they continued to climb up to Elizabeth's floor. Soon they were standing outside her apartment door.

"Wait here for a second; I might as well give you this now, since you're here." Edward stood outside confused as Elizabeth ducked inside her apartment. She came back within a few seconds a large manila envelope in her hands.

"These are my records from Wayne Enterprises everything documented about my injuries and my mutations from the accident to the incident. I just received it from Wayne today, I haven't looked inside yet, but I thought you might like to read it. Might help you solve me."

Edward took the folder, all most hesitantly. "Elizabeth, about the bet—"

"Don't worry about it, boys will be boys." Elizabeth smiled up at him that half smirk, half smile that always made Edward wonder if she was serious or not; that smile that drove him insane with questions. In an attempt to look away his eyes landed on her necklace, the necklace that Jonathan supposedly gave her.

"Take off that necklace."

"Why? Its mine."

"Because Jonathan gave it to you," Edward reached behind her neck and undid the necklace for himself, "and I don't like the idea of you wearing something that another man gave you."

"I'd only allow you to be that jealous if we were dating." Elizabeth pulled the necklace from Edward's hand that was still on her neck. She felt his hand tighten on her neck and she looked into his eyes.

"Damn it." Edward swore just before he pressed his lips against Elizabeth's. It was a harsh short kiss and Elizabeth didn't have time to react before Edward had pulled away. A maelstrom of emotions hit Elizabeth the main one being confusion as Edward pushed away from her and marched down the hall. He disappeared down the steps and Elizabeth ducked back into her apartment.

Back out on the street Edward was driving furiously away from Elizabeth's apartment. He was breaking every speed limit and running every light somehow though neither Batman nor the police caught him. In record time he had made it back to his hideout. The door slammed as he entered, his eyes landed on Jonathan who was leaning against the table. Reaching for his pocket Edward pulled out his wallet and retrieved four-hundred dollars. He shoved the money into Jonathan's hands. Even under his mask Edward could tell Jonathan was smiling.

"Get out." He growled before turning and storming upstairs.


End file.
